Mi viaje a Inglaterra
by Kissmy Claw
Summary: Capítulo 17,18¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS...El consejo de hechiceros debe elegir a un nuevo lider...¿Que mago alcanzará el sufiente poder y conocimiento para lograrlo?..para los amantes de la pareja Eriolx Sakura¡¡dejen reviews¡
1. Default Chapter

**Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
Kissmy Claw Sumeragui**  
  
Nota:los parentesis son pensamientos de la autora(o sea yo..)....o de los personajes(OO...¡¡¡espera¡¡¡..yo soy la autora...¡¡¡primero ha de empezar la historiaaaaa¡¡¡)...OO?... ok  
  
Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
Kissmy Claw Sumeragui  
  
Nota:los parentesis son pensamientos de la autora(o sea yo..)....o de los personajes(OO...¡¡¡espera¡¡¡..yo soy la autora...¡¡¡primero ha de empezar la historiaaaaa¡¡¡)...OO?... ok  
  
- , /,...¡¡¡Keroooo!!!  
  
-OO.... ¡¡¡jejje!!!  
  
Habían pasado diez años,un joven apuesto de piel albina y enigmática mirada observaba el parte meteorológico que daban por la tele,era alto y con una delicada musculatura,sus atractivos ojos grises de biseles azules se escondían en el brillante pelo azul marino,tan oscuro y misterioso como la noche,la mejor palabra que describe a la reencarnación del mago Claw,belleza oculta.Sobre todo despues de no necesitar llevar gafas. Su cuerpo era alargado,de ancha espalda,hermoso vientre,elevados pectorales y buen..."trasero".brazos fuertes y alargados,al igual que sus piernas. Por así decirlo...el hombre más sexy del mundo... (¡¡Mattanne¡¡....--...Uff...como se nota que lo adoro...esa piel taludes blanquita y ese pelo azul marino le sienta tan bien,....-OO-¡¡Que me lo comería vivo¡¡...¡¡Y más aún cuando miró a esos ojazos tan atrayentes¡¡¡..tan intelectuales...¡¡¡¡Kaway¡¡¡....Disculpas a todas...Pero es que no le falta nada..,¡¡¡¡.....continuo....)  
  
-Cariño...¡¡Baja a cenar!!  
  
-Esta mujer.-un hombre algo más maduro,tenía el pelo de castaño claro,era largo y se lo recojía en una coleta,tambien era bastante atractivo,llevaba unos anteojos en los que escondía sus chispeantes y bellos ojos de color celeste.tenía puesto un suéter de cuello alto color verde hoja y unos pantalones canelos,tenía una barba que resaltaba su mentón.Eriol viró a verlo.  
  
-¿Que hacemos?  
  
-¿A que a ti este programa tambien te parece muy interesante?-sonrió el hombre tan astuto como Eriol que le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-jajaja-(¿Parte meteorológico?...Con sus dos guardianes del sol y la luna,inclusive sus poderes...aquello era una burlona visión de la programación del telediario.)  
  
-¿A que viene tanta gracia?...¬ ¬.-una señora bastante guapa asomó por la puerta,llevaba un delantal,su melena era azul marina y sus ojos tan oscuros que se podría decir que fueran negros,pero no tenían un color definido.Su melena era lisa y corta,le llegaba a medio cuello. -Es una tragedia soportaros a los dos.  
  
-Cariño...andaba pensando.  
  
-¬ ¬...mmmm  
  
-Por que no armorzamos en el sofá.-  
  
-Me parece una buena idea.-Eriol y el hombre de pelo castaño sonrieron mutuamente.  
  
-Se parecen como dos gotas de agua .- frunció el ceño la señora.  
  
En esto apareció Ruby Moon con otro delantal.  
  
-Me parece que eso será...el día que inventéis una carta que se dedique a la limpieza.-protestó la guardiana,tambien con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Eso no es problema.-sonrió Eriol.  
  
-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!...jovencito..., /, la última vez se llenó todo de burbujas.  
  
-Madre... no te pongas así.  
  
-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!.-El mago se levantó enseguida a modo de militar.  
  
-Mande.  
  
-Baja a cenar a la cocina...¡¡¡AHORA!!!  
  
La reencarnación bajó por las escaleras sin rechistar.  
  
-Mujer..no seas así..  
  
-¡¡Eso tambien va por tí!!.  
  
El hombre de pelo castaño siguió a su hijo con los mismos andares.  
  
Ruby Moon y la mujer se miraron sonrientes.  
  
-Nadesico...creo saber quien lleva las faldas en esta casa.  
  
-Si querida... estos dos no tienen remedio...menos mal que el pequeño salió mas aplicado. Terminaron riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Ya en el comedor..  
  
-Así que te consideran muy joven,para presentarte a la candidatura.  
  
-Así es...dicen que no soy lo suficiente competente.  
  
-¿Bromeas hijo?...Ya andabas por el instituto a los 9 años...que más quisieran ellos presumir de algo semejante.  
  
-Lo sé papá..-Eriol bajó la cabeza.-quizás esté aspirando demasiado...debí haberme conformado con algo más...me huviera gustado ser pianista.  
  
El padre lo miró estupefacto.  
  
-¿Andas haciendo esto por tu madre?  
  
-¡¡¡.....pues....  
  
-Demasiado gentil de tu parte...jeje...aunque aquella vez que andabas de Hacker.-Eriol le hizó un gesto para que bajara la voz.El padre sonrió. -Tu madre fué la primera en saberlo.  
  
-¡¡¡Oo¡¡¡....¬ ¬....¡¡Papá como has podido¡¡...  
  
-De que hablas...si me enteré por ella.  
  
-¿Que?..-Eriol lo estaba alucinando.-valla..hasta ahora no me había dicho nada..--...de acuerco...me has pillado.  
  
Eriol y su padre no dejaban de reír,aunque su hijo fuera más listo,su padre lo conocía como la palma de su mano y siempre lograba despistarlo para sonsacarle cualquier secreto.  
  
-¿Pianista?  
  
-....mmm...  
  
-Esperemos que esa nueva locura te haga sentar los pies en la tierra....  
  
-Sé que el dinero corre de tu bolsillo...de verás lamento tener tantas aficiones.  
  
-Hijo...no te lamentes...no tienes la culpa de habernos salido tan empollón. Eriol frunjió el ceño,si hay algo que le desquiciara en este mundo,era esa palabra.A su padre le encantaba hacerlo rabiar,pero el mago se decantaba más por él que por su madre.Eriol sonrió malicioso,su padre lo miró fijamente a los ojos,sabía que su hijo tenía un nuevo plan.  
  
-Yo conozco esas miradas...¬ ¬..-Nadesico de reojo a su esposo.  
  
Los dos continuaron comiendo en silencio sin mencionar una palabra.Pero eso sí,muy sonrientes.  
  
-UU...Es queuuu...  
  
-Kero...como vuelvas a comerte nuestra cena te ...voy aaa...  
  
-Maldito peluche de felpa...¬ ¬ . -Kero miró enfurecido a Touya.  
  
-Habrá que cocinar de nuevo.-sonrió Fujitaya.  
  
Sakura lo volteó a ver con sus fascinantes esmeraldas de inocencia,era alta con una figura muy esbelta,su delantera se había desarrollado,al igual que sus caderas,tenía una cintura muy delineada,su rostro gozaba de fina hermosura al igual que sus manos,sus piernas se habían alargado y eran muy atléticas.Y su espalda era cubierta por largos cabellos de oro puro,que se movían al compás del viento a la menor sacudida.  
  
Sakura se parecía bastante a su madre,y a ella no tardaron en salirle ofertas para posar como modelo. Pero prefirió hacerse doctora,Sakura descubrió una gran atracción por la medicina,y sobre todo por el arte de curar a las personas.Lo cierto es que se le daba bastante bien,además sabía algo de psicología,aunque no terminó de estudiar esa carrera.  
  
El padre se marchó enseguida,tenía que acabar unos estudios sobre un trabajo que realizaba con sus alumnos universitarios y Yukito lo acompañaba.  
  
Sakura dejó de mirar a la ventana y se fijó en la foto que tenía entre sus manos.Estaba junto a su amiga del alma,Tomoyo,desde que se hizó directora de cine,había estado muy ocupada con recientes estrenos y podía presumir de haber viajado por todo el mundo.  
  
¡¡¡Riinnngg!!!...Sakura lo cojió enseguida.  
  
-Diga...  
  
-¡Halo Tomoyo al habla!...-una gran alegría la inundó.  
  
-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!.. ¿Donde te encuentras?.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!...lamento llamar tan tarde,pero el horario de Inglaterra es bastante diferente...y me armo un lío.  
  
-jajaja...¿Has visto al alguien conocido por los alrededores.  
  
Los bellos ojos violetas de Tomoyo brillaron de felicidad,la muchacha de piel crema se había enviado e-mails con Eriol,al igual que con Shaoran. Daedoyi era bastante hermosa y conocida como unas de los jóvenes talentos del cine,su melena azavache seguía tan larga como siempre,con sus carácterísticos rulos,no era tan alta como Sakura,aunque en su mirada había cierta sabiduría.El flequillo de su frente había desaparecido.Tomoyo tenía buen cuerpo,pues tambien se mantenía en forma al igual que Sakura,que sabía darle consejos sobre tratamientos de belleza.  
  
-Sakura tienes razón...¡¡que despiste¡¡...¡¡Ah!!..se me olvidaba...¿Sabias que Shaoran se ha idependizado?...me comentó que estaba arto de tener que soportar a sus hermanas.  
  
-¡¡Me lo imagino!!...ya lo sabía...  
  
-Vaya..siempre te cuenta todo a tí primero...¿Pero continua dirijiendo el concilio de magos?  
  
-Así es...el problema es que han detectado ha alguien con mayores poderes ...y dicen que su líder no debería conocer rival...  
  
-¿¿???...  
  
-Eriol...es él candidato más aclamado para el puesto...  
  
-¡Hay Sakura!...Pero él es muy liberal...le gusta llevar una vida más sencilla..Shaoran por esa parte..es más responsable...  
  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?...pero eso no es lo peor..he oído algo de un enfrentamiento...Shaoran me dijo que querían ponerlo a prueba...sobretodo su madre..que es muy estricta.-Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cara,ya adivinaba a quien elegirían como su contrincante.  
  
-¡Lo avisaré de inmediato!...-Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Pero si es muy testarudo..sabes que Eriol no aceptará.  
  
-es verdad..disculpa..fué el impacto de la noticia...  
  
-Pero Tomoyo...no creo que Eriol sea tan liberal como dices...  
  
-¿En que sentido?  
  
-¿No sabías que ahora es diputado?  
  
-¡¡¡Di..Di ¿que?!!!...  
  
Ambas se rieron,el mago andaba de una carrera en otra,se le daban bien tantas cosas que le era muy dificil escojer.  
  
-Sakura..¿Y tú que harás?...  
  
-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados...Iré donde Shaoran...La clínica podrá dirijirse sin mí...por algún tiempo.  
  
-Ok...peroo entonces yo...¡¡-OO-!!  
  
-jeje...--...No te va a morder...  
  
-Está bien...permaneceré en Inglaterra.  
  
Despues de un largo rato colgaron el teléfono,Sakura se acordó cuando Tomoyo le había confesado que se había enamorado de la reencarnación,había predecido un supuesto romance y estaba segura de quien podría tratarse.  
  
Sakura sonrió,y si no fuera entre su amiga y Eriol,y si se volviera a enamorar de Shaoran.Hacía tiempo que ese sentimiento no rondaba por su corazón al igual que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanto a Shaoran como Eriol.  
  
-Como deben ser de guapos...-se sonrrojó.  
  
Sakura no se lo dijo a Tomoyo para no preocuparla,pero lo cierto era que había más de un candidato para liderar en el concilio de magos,entre ellos Sakura Kinomoto. -¡Perdóname!...-sonrió maliciosa.Un enorme báculo brilló en color rosado.  
  
-¡¡Que!!.  
  
-Ocurre algo amo Eriol.-Spi,la pequeña pantera lo miró extrañada.  
  
-mjmj...buena idea.-postró su misteriosa mirada en la luna llena.  
  
-O-o???  
  
-... ...vuélvete a dormir.  
  
-..... - ´?...mmm...está bien.  
  
Eriol volvió a sonreír y se acomodó en la cama,pronto recuperó el sueño y durmió profundamente.  
  
¡¡¡dejen reviews¡¡..continuará...


	2. capitulo 2

Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
capítulo 2  
  
Tomoyo fué a visitar a Eriol a su mansión,el estreno tendría que retrasarse. Alguien tocó el timbre a la entrada de la mansión Hiraguizawa.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh¡¡¡.... Ya voy yoooo....-Nakuru muy alegre corrió hacia la entrada,preguntándose quien podría ser.  
  
-Buenos días...  
  
-mmm....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......TOMOYOOO...  
  
-¡Me alegro de verte¡.  
  
-¡¡¡PASA,PASA¡¡¡....-Nakuru cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió a la habitación de Eriol,que andaba chateando por el ordenador.  
  
Tomoyo sentía una alegría interna,cada paso que daba la ponía más nerviosa,por que sabía a quien se encontraría al pasar aquella puerta.  
  
Nakuru muy divertida tocó con un dedo en el hombro de Eriol.Que andaba bastante distraído.  
  
-¿Que sucede?-El mago la miró con una gota de sudor.  
  
-Como sigas así vas a tener que usar gafas de nuevo...  
  
-Si eso es todo te puedes retirar.  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo se llevó la mano al pecho,por el impacto que le produjo ver semejante bombóm,había conocido a muchos actores,pero ninguno tan atractivo y enigmático como la reencarnación.  
  
Sus bellos ojos violetas brillaron de estrellitas,se sentía en el séptimo cielo,por que si hay algo que adorada una directora de cine,era la belleza. Nakuru al verle el sonrojo de Tomoyo sonrió hipócrita.  
  
-Amo Eriol...ha llegado su novia.  
  
-¡¡No digas tonterias¡¡...¬ ¬...que guardiana tan infantil.-Eriol seguía mirando hacia la pantalla.Luego se acordó de algo y volteó de nuevo la silla del ordenador,esperaba una visita¿ y si su guardiana se refería a su amiga de la infancia.?  
  
Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cara,se había puesto roja como un pimiento.Eriol estaba mucho más interesante sin aquellas gafas.  
  
-Bienvenida Tomoyo.-sonrió galante.  
  
-¡¡¡GUAU¡¡¡...Ho..hola Eriol.  
  
- ¬ ¬ ?......(Está un poco extraña)  
  
-....--.....-Tomoyo dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente.Eriol sonrió.  
  
-Te has vuelto muy hermosa...querida Tomoyo.  
  
-Granuja.-replicó Nakuru.  
  
-Nakuru...¬ ¬....-Eriol frunjió el ceño.  
  
-Tomoyo...¡cuídate¡..no es oro todo lo que reluce.  
  
-....OO??...¿que?-Tomoyo la miró extrañada,Eriol intentaba mirar en calma a Nakuru y disimular su nerviosismo ante Tomoyo.  
  
-Aquí donde lo ves....Claw Read...no solo era afamado por su poder...es un auténtico don Juan.-aclaró Nakuru.  
  
Tomoyo miró un poco decepcionada al suelo,pero luego sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes...ya tengo novio.  
  
Eriol no sabía que cara poner,lo mejor era cambiar de tema.Invitó a Tomoyo a por una taza de té.  
  
Estaban sentados en una elegante sala de estar,espasiosa y esquisitamente decorada.Tomoyo sostenía nerviosa la taza entre sus manos,Eriol bebía tranquilamente,estaba seguro de lo que le iba a preguntar.  
  
-Es cierto lo que dice Nakuru.  
  
-No creo que eso sea demasiado importante ahora...¿a que has venido exactamente?.-Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida.Suspiro de ella,ojos grises de viseles azules sobre su presa.-Quizás todavía no haya encontrado a la candidata perfecta...-volvió a sonreír galante,a lo que Tomoyo se sonrojó y se rió con él,pues según ella,tenía novio.  
  
-Ya la encontrarás.  
  
Así continuó la conversación,Tomoyo habló a Eriol sobre sus proyectos cinematográficos,intercambiaron opiniones sobre muchos temas.Eriol se sorprendía a veces de la inteligencia de Tomoyo,que parecía tan inocente a simple vista,si realmente era muy inteligente.¿Sería la candidata perfecta?  
  
-Por cierto...era broma.....-le dijo Nakuru a Tomoyo mientras traía la bandeja con unos cuantos dulces,Tomoyo miró a Eriol con una gota de sudor.- Lo cierto es que mi amo no se ha comido una rosquilla.  
  
-....  
  
-mjmjm....Lo siento Tomoyo....Es que tenía curiosidad por ver tu cara...jeje..  
  
-¿Eriol?....¿No entiendo?.  
  
-..jejej....Lo siento..no pude evitar seguirle la broma a mi guardiana.  
  
Tomoyo frunjió el ceño y colocó la taza de té en la mesita.Eriol la miró asombrado y un poco confuso.Tomoyo desde niña siempre había sido muy madura,estaba seguro de que se reiría con ellos,si hay algo que le gustaba a la reencarnación eran gastar bromas.Lo peor de todo es que su guardiana había tomado buen ejemplo.  
  
Eriol preocupado se levantó y caminó hasta Tomoyo,dejó la taza de té en la mesita se agachó a su lado al verla un poco entristecida y la tomó por el delicado mentón,subiéndola lentamente.Tomoyo le echó un vistazo rápido pero al ver su cara de preocupación se sonrojó y logró sonreírle.  
  
-Así está mejor...  
  
-Eriol...  
  
-Lo siento de verás.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a cojer la taza de té,como muestra de tolerancia.Eriol se incorporó y sonrió complacido. ¿Lograría Tomoyo el corazón del misterioso mago?.  
  
Tomoyo conoció más tarde a los padres de Eriol,Nadesico,la madre de Eriol,era bastante guapa y no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sonomi. Tambien congenió enseguida con el padre,Yaki-chan....¡¡?....(No hay que decir que tambien se le perdieron los ojos,pues a alguien se tenía que parecer Eriol). Nadesico la invitó a quedarse a dormir en la mansión,despues de haber cenado con ellos.Pero no sólo esa noche....  
  
Día siguiente en la mansión Hiraguizawa.....  
  
-¿Donde las dejó?.-preguntó un mayordomo cargado de maletas a Yaki-Chan.  
  
-O-O??....Lo cierto es que.....  
  
En ese momento apareció Nadesico junto a Ruby Moon.A la que había tomado cariño como una segunda hija.  
  
-¡¡Ah¡¡...el equipaje de Tomoyo....déjelo por aquí...-la señora les indicó amablemente el camino.Luego los hermosos ojos oscuros,sin color definido,se dirijieron a Eriol,que acababa de bajar unas elegantes escaleras,con el piso tapizado de terciopelo rojo.Nadesico sonrió amable de nuevo.  
  
- .....  
  
-¿¿¿???.....-Eriol miró confuso las maletas y la expresión de su madre.  
  
Un largo dedo índice se paseaba escojiéndo entre los títulos de una inmensa estantería.(Si habeís visto "la bella y la bestia"....creo que no hará falta describir la biblioteca.....¡¡...un poco exagerada supongo.)  
  
El dedo se paró,y sus labios murmuraron dulcemente."Romeo y Julieta"... En ese momento recordó la escena que nunca pudo ser....Un beso entre él y ...¿Sakura?......  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Bu...buenos días...-un poco sonrojado se guardó la mano en la espalda como moviento reflejo...(sin el libro)...  
  
Sakura sonrió y se fijó en él de nuevo,los años a Shaoran no le habían sentado nada mal,aquella ternura y reveldía continuaban en sus ojos color miel,de largas pestañas,la mirada que alguna vez conquistó el corazón de Sakura.Continuaba teniendo aquellos cabellos abundantes y alborotados en su frente.Era alto,con un largo mentón como el de su hermano Touya,con un cuerpo fornido y de ancha espalda.Aunque Sakura tambien era alta,sobrepasándo su cabeza por el hombro de Shaoran.  
  
-la cena está lista.  
  
-Enseguida(Suspiro)....enseguida bajo.-Sakura hizó un gesto de "abajo nos vemos" y salió burlona de la biblioteca.Shaoran le pareció un encanto y parecía seguir coladito por ella.  
  
-Sakura...-Definitivamente no era lo mismo hablar por e-mails,que tener aquella hermosura acojida en su casa.Shaoran apretó los puños un poco molesto,pues acababa de descubrir que seguía tan tímido como siempre,pero no Sakura.Ella siempre había sido muy valiente y luchadora..¿y ahora?  
  
¿Seguía ingenua?...¿O solo lo aparentaba?.  
  
Tomoyo buscaba a Eriol,por la inmensa mansión.Ya se estaba desesperando,visitó varias habitaciones que conectaban unas con otras.Al igual que los pasillos,suspiró dándose por vencida Hasta que...  
  
-¡¡Jajaja¡¡....¡Estate quieta¡...¡me haces cosquillas con tu cola¡.  
  
-¡Pero ese tirón me dolió¡..-protestó Spinel Sun.  
  
Eriol volvió a sonreír lo que sonrojó a la preciosa pantera de alas de mariposa.Pasaba con cuidado el cepillo por su lomo,de brillante pelaje,Tomoyo sonrió al ver con el cariño que trataba Eriol a sus guardianes.  
  
-Ese libro lo ví yo primero...  
  
-¡¡¡De eso ni hablar¡¡¡  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿QUIERES PELEA?¡¡¡¡-La carta agua extendió sus aletas en señal de advertencia.Mientras la carta fuego hacía brincar una bolita chispeante en su mano.  
  
Eriol extendió su báculo y lo apuntó directo al libro por el que se peleaban. -Duplica....-el libro se dividió en dos.  
  
-....avísenme cuando se lo terminen de leer.-Las dos cartas sonrieron complacidas.  
  
Tomoyo estaba anonalada,al ver con que libertad se paseaban las cartas por la mansión.  
  
-E..Eriol...(que increíble poder)  
  
-¡oh¡...disculpa Tomoyo...no te había visto.  
  
-Quisiera preguntarte...¿Ya has tomado alguna desición?...Sí ya sabes...lo que platicamos ayer...  
  
-Sobre el consejo de hechiceros....mjmjm..sí lo sé.-Eriol se levantó lo que hizó que Spinel frunjiera el ceño,pero era tan serena como Yue y se alejó de la biblioteca en absoluta calma con el cepillo entre los dientes,para pedirle a Ruby que la cepillara.  
  
-Lo que no te dije....es que Sakura viajó a Hong Kong...-dijo con cierta tristeza.-¿Piensas enfrentarte a Shaoran?.  
  
-El concilio de Magos es muy poderoso y ....-Eriol miró hacia la ventana-Si me niego a colaborar...Sólo Dios sabe lo que me harían.-Aquella palabras angustiaron a Tomoyo.  
  
-Eriol...sé que no quieres...Sakura me dijo que en ciertas cosas eras muy liberal.  
  
-Reconozco que soy algo testarudo...-El mago se apoyó en la ventana-Tomoyo te seré sincero....hace tiempo que debía acudir a Hong Kong.  
  
La directora de cine se llevó la mano al pecho,al ver lo serio que se había puesto"su amado"....  
  
-mjmmj... no te preocupes...no voy a perder la vida-volvió a sonreír,Tomoyo se sonrojó,pero al momento frunjió el ceño.Eriol sonreía,pero burlón.  
  
-Esta es otra de tus bromas....son más pesadas que las de Yamasaki.  
  
-Perdona......es sólo que quería comprobar algo.-susurró pícaro.  
  
-¿Que?...OO??....-OO-....---oo-----...-Tomoyo se dió la vuelta sonrojada.  
  
-mjmjm.....  
  
-deja de burlarte...  
  
-No me burlo...-Eriol entrecerró los ojos,simplemente ya conocía los sentimientos de Tomoyo hacia él.El mago sonreía por otro motivo,lo cierto era que Tomoyo sólo tendría novio si estuviera realmente enamorada,pero él supo por deducción propia que lo dijo por la broma de Nakuru.  
  
- ...esperaré a que seas sincera.-Tomoyo lo volvió a mirar extrañada.  
  
El hechicero se alejó en calma.  
  
-Espera...No has contestado....¬ ¬  
  
-Disculpa......pero sí lo hice.  
  
-¿¿¿???.......¬ ¬  
  
Salió por la puerta sonriendo astutamente con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
-No te apures...-Tomoyo viró a su espalda y lo miró con una gota de sudor,Yaki-chan estaba tras la cortina.Había escuchado la conversación.  
  
-Buenos tardes...OO???..  
  
-Lo ando vigilando...creo que ya anda con otro de sus planes.  
  
-mmmm...sisisi...supongo.-con una gota de sudor sonriendo al padre de Eriol.  
  
-Ese es el problema...se preocupa de no dañar a los demás sin pensar en su propia vida....Por eso le costará intimar contigo....quizás piense que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor o sea un completo miedica.  
  
Tomoyo lo estaba alucinando,incluso en la forma de hablar Eriol se parecía a su padre.Realmente no había por donde cojerlos a ninguno de los dos.No parecía escapárseles nada.  
  
-¿Intimar?......jejej...(pero que pronto me vió coladita¿no?...¿Tanto se me nota?...)-Tomoyo pensó que el padre de Eriol no contaba con que según ella,tenía novio.Pronto suspiró pero no dijo más nada,para evitarse posibles problemas en el futuro.  
  
continuará...  
  
gracias a todos los que siguen este fic...enga..espero que este capítulo les haya gustado,,¡¡nos veoms en el siguiente¡¡... 


	3. capitulo3

**Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
capítulo 3**  
  
Comenzó a llover en Inglaterra,Eriol invocó su báculo y miró seriamente por la ventana de su espasioso cuarto.El jardín estaba llenándose de una especie de rocío,que adornaba las hojas de los árboles y parecía volverlas plateadas. ¡cloc¡..¡cloc¡ Gotas de lluvia cayendo por la ventana.  
  
-Me gustaría corresponderte Tomoyo...de verás que sí...-murmuró,pero hacía tiempo que ese sentimiento no rondaba por su corazón.  
  
Eriol intentó a atender a lo que estaba haciendo,pero la belleza del paisaje lo volvió a distraer.Volvió a sonreír para sus adentros y guardó el báculo sin invocar ningún hechizo.Sus bellos ojos grises de biseles azules se reflejaban en el cristal al igual que su bello rostro de piel blanca,si era guapo y tambien contaba con otras cualidades.¿Pero prodría enamorarse alguna vez? O ¿se quedaría tan solitario como en su anterior vida? En ese momento recordó a una hechicera del agua...a la cual le regaló una elegante peineta por su cumpleaños. La gotas seguían chapoteando en el cristal.  
  
En otros cristales redondos se reflejaba el mago,mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a palpitar al sentirlo tan cerca.Tomoyo estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada,sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y su pelo ondulado caía sobre sus hombros sin ninguna atadura.  
  
-...Un día un poco aburrido...-dijo su dulce voz,al verlo un poco ¿deprimido?.  
  
-mmm....La lluvia da posibilidad de que florezca una nueva vida...  
  
-OO???......si...  
  
Eriol se fijó en Tomoyo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió con una gota de sudor.Ella se limitó a mojar el pincel en la paleta y continuar con una de sus aficiones favoritas,pintar.  
  
-Procura no moverte demasiado.  
  
-¿¿¿--OO--???.....de acuerdo.(Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí...espero que no me halla escuchado...)-sorprendido de su presencia,sus manos pintaban con tanta finura que apenas se le escuchaba rozar el píncel en el lienzo.A parte no poseía poderes mágicos,por lo que Eriol no la sintió cerca.

Sakura se miraba al espejo mientras se cepillaba,en el cuarto de abajo se podían escuchar los reclamos de las cuatrillizas,hermanas de Shaoran,andaban jugando al parchis.  
  
Pero un otro sonido más cercano la distrajo.Sus ojos verdes parpadearon. Volteó,pero sólo se encontró con la puerta entreabierta.alguien que suspiró la había estado observando.Pero aunque huviera sido Shaoran,la ondas mágicas eran tan fuertes por toda la mansión Li,que adivinar las presencias más cercanas resultaba confuso.  
  
Sakura volvió a voltearse y abrió la gabeta para guardar el peine,pero para su sopresa se encontró con un objeto que le trajo recuerdos de su niñez. Aquello era nada más y nada menos que la peineta que le había regalado Yukito,cuando de niña se sacó el viaje a Hongkong en aquella juguetería.  
  
Cuando Sakura regresó la dió por perdida,pero al parecer se le había quedado en la mansion LI.Fue entonces que se acordó de la hechicera del agua contra la que había luchado.Ella pertenecía al pasado de Claw Read,lo amaba con tanta fuerza que congeló su alma con el único propósito de volverlo a ver algún día.  
  
-Pudistes haberte reencarnado....-murmuró Sakura mientras miraba la elegante peineta.Aquella hechicera nunca le dijo a Claw Read que lo amaba,una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura ante aquel destino tan funesto,pero luego sonrió. Aquello le había dado el valor para confesar de niña sus sentimientos a Yukito. -Cuando amas a una persona...duele menos ser rechazada que albelgar un sufrimiento eterno.-vociferó Sakura dulcemente,luego sonrió y se colocó la peineta en el cabello.Ella no pasaría por lo mismo.  
  
-(Si llego a enamorarme de Shaoran se lo diré......¬ ¬...por que si espero a que él lo haga).

Tomoyo levantó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza,se encontraba acostada en enorme cama.Ya había retirado el edredón pero se le despistó abrigarse. Algo o alguien ocupaba su mente,esa sonrisa tan gentil lograba sacarle el sonrojo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo,la imagen de aquella enigmática mirada retumbaba en su mente,se mostraba tan calmada,con tanta seguridad. Esa calma era como una fortaleza,un muro casi infranqueable que Tomoyo quería traspasar para intentar adivinar algún reproche,quizás algún sentimiento sincero que quisiera revelarse y que Tomoyo deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera amor.  
  
Ya de por sí,no podría pegar ojo aquella noche.Un poco abatida se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación,el camisón rosa pálido de delicados encajes formaba arrugas que revelavan la belleza de su cuerpo.Su brillante melena ondulada brillaba plateada con los rayos lunares,los rizos en su espalda se movían revoltosos a cada paso que daba,mientras la sedosa piel albina que no cubría el camison lucía aún más pálida contrastando con su melena azabache. Dió pequeños paseos por la mansión,parándose en algunas ventanas,hipnotizada por la deslumbrantes vidrieras o lo que traspasaba la vista a través de ellas,un jardín lunar.  
  
-Yue...-fué lo primero que se le vino a la mente al mirar la luna.  
  
-¡¡¿Y que pasa con Ruby?¡¡...-farfulló la guardiana.  
  
-¡¡¡.....tranquila...tu tambien eres muy hermosa.-la dulce Tomoyo con una gota de sudor.Ruby acababa de entrar en escena y se encontraba justo detrás de su espalda.  
  
-mmm...¬ ¬...el segundo elemento.  
  
-...  
  
-OO??...  
  
-¿Me dejarias retratarte?....¡¡ ¡¡  
  
Ruby la miró anonalada.Tomoyo se emocionó al verla brillar a la luz de la luna,un aura celeste rodeaba a la guardiana.  
  
-Está bien...(Mi amo tiene razón al decir que los artistas son un poco raros.)  
  
-¡¡¡aayyy¡¡¡...ya lo estoy viendo...--....  
  
Tomoyo encendió una vela para ver al blanco del lienzo y pintó a Ruby Moon que orgullosa desplegaba sus alas de mariposa.A Tomoyo le huviera gustado volver a ver a Yue,pero se conformó con pintar a un hada,quizás un angel tuviera que esperar.  
  
A la orilla de una esquina observaban envidiosos un par de ojos celestes.  
  
-¿No quedaría mejor un cuadro a dúo?.-entró sigilosa Spinel Sun.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver como la pantera se colocaba al lado de Ruby Moon.Unos ojos vino giraron hacia ella.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Tú no brillas a la luz de la luna.-sonrió burlona,se había percatado de los celos de Spinel.  
  
-¡¡Ruby¡¡...OO¡¡...¬ ¬..-comprendió que tenía razón,Tomoyo sólo alcanzaba a distinguir al hada en la oscuridad,Spinel apenas brillaba,sólo gracías a su pelaje negro que reflejaba el aura celeste de Ruby.  
  
A Tomoyo se le escapó una pequeña risita el verla retirarse en silencio,como quien exige que no se hagan comentarios.  
  
-A que se parece con Yue.  
  
-¡¡jaja¡¡...¡Ay Ruby¡...-Tomoyo se tranquilizó.-te doy la razón.  
  
-Por eso le doy la razón a Spinel en ese asunto...Yo nunca congeniaría con Yue.-miró entristecida al suelo.-además...  
  
-???OO¡¡¡¡....-Tomoyo la empezó a pintar a la vez que la escuchaba atentamente.  
  
-Ahora será muy feliz con Touya...¡ah¡ ¿Por cierto?...  
  
-Sip...  
  
-Mi amo no ha querido comunicármelo o es que Sakura....que personalmente me extraña...no le haya dicho nada al respecto....  
  
- ...¿Que quieres saber?  
  
-¿Touya y Yukito ya son pareja de hecho?...¿O todavía no se han confesado?.  
  
-OO¡¡¡...(bastante sincera...Lo que tendrá que soportar Eriol)...pues de momento siguen siendo amigos...eso es lo que sé por Sakura.  
  
-¬¬....Y yo que me consideraba tímida...nunca le dije a Touya lo mucho que me gustaba...pero creo que esos dos se llevan la palma.  
  
-¡¡....(Alaaa...que rápido saca conclusiones...)...  
  
-No me mires así...hasta Kaho lo reconoció ante Touya...además cuando andaba por el insti no se comentaba otra cosa...sobre todo desde que Touya rechazó a la directora de teatro....Sí ya sabes...la que bailó con él...en la fiesta..un baile bastante aburrido por cierto.  
  
-Hoeee....(No se corta un pelo)...-Tomoyo lo estaba alucinando.  
  
-Más pruebas...¡¡¡ahí está¡¡¡...¡Touya le cedió sus poderes a Yukito arriesgándose a dejar de ver a su madre¡...cuanto cariño...no te parece.  
  
-¬ ¬...(Son tan amigos como yo y Sakura...¡que poca comprensión llega a tener Ruby de la amistad¡...no parece haberse preocupado por nadie)..Oye Ruby.-Tomoyo un poco molesta.  
  
-...sip...  
  
-Respecto a Touya...tengo otra opinion.  
  
-Cuenta...  
  
-¿No rechazaría a aquella directora de teatro por que seguía enamorado de Kaho?  
  
-9 9....mmm..  
  
-Recuerdo ver la tristeza en su rostro cuando la volvió a ver...  
  
-Kaho es muy poderosa...no tanto como mi amo...pero puede adivinar lo que sucede a su alrededor...¿Entonces a que persona especial de Touya se refería?.  
  
-Pues sinceramente...creo que lo hacía para alejarlo.  
  
Eriol abrió los ojos como platos¿Y si Tomoyo tuviera razón?.El mago preparó tan anticipadamente su planes que se encerró en si mismo y escuchó pocas explicaciones.La reencarnación se acordó de otro error y de haberlo reconocido ante Sakura y Shaoran,ambos se amaban y no Yue por Sakura.  
  
Eriol hacía tiempo escuchaba la conversación de ambas esperando escuchar algo en boca de Tomoyo pero no sucedió así.Volvió a acariciar a Spinel Sun que se encontraba a su lado ojeando como pintaba Tomoyo y se retiró a dormir.  
  
-La mente es traicionera...y los sentimientos fallos humanos...-murmuró el hechicero antes de dejarse dormir.

  
  
Ya en el comedor...  
  
-...que bien cocinan..uff...hacía tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso.- Tomoyo se echó hacia atrás para que la sirvienta retirara los platos.  
  
-Pequeño...¿Por que no la invitas a dar una vuelta?...estoy segura de que a la joven Tomoyo le agradará conocer la capital.  
  
La directora de cine cruzó a escondidas los dedos,esperando la repuesta de Eriol.Yaki-Chan sonrió divertido,la muchacha parecía amar con mucha fuerza a su hijo. Nadesico que llevaba puesto el delantal,pues era de gustos sencillos y le encantaba ayudar en la cocina.Se llevó las manos a la cintura en señal de impaciencia.  
  
-De acuerdo...-dijo Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió.Eriol caminó hasta su lado y retiró una silla que incomodaba el paso de ella al intentar levantarse. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente el mago colocó ambas sillas a la vez.(Cursi no...creo que es de refinado por que recuerda como se trataba a una dama en su época...OO..sin commentarios...)  
  
Aquella mañana Eriol junto a Tomoyo salieron a pasear por las calles de Londres.Llegaron a la entrada de un parque,bordeado por una inmensa acera adornaba por una fila de árboles y farolas antiguas.  
  
En la entrada al parque divisaron una flora muy variada,por supuesto plantada artificialmente,y largos caminos asfaltados de piedra recortada que se curvaban y entralezaban unos con otros,en un paseo tan largo,que la vista no alcanzaba a ver el final,entre tantos árboles y otras plantas con flores de vivos colores.Uno de los lugares más hermosos de Inglaterra.  
  
Ahí continuaban,Eriol pensaba quizás en algo que incluyera menos románticismo,pues no quería que la soñadora de Tomoyo pudiera hacerse falsas ilusiones con él.  
  
-¿Entramos?.-preguntó ella ingenua a sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿No querías conocer el Big Beng?.  
  
-Tengo curiosidad peroo... o ...vallaa...-en silencio volteó de nuevo la vista hacia el hermoso parque,todo un cuadro natural.Y un lugar en donde quizás...  
  
-...¬ ¬....Ups...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...¡¡¡¡Vamos¡¡¡¡.-Agarró de la mano a Eriol jalándolo hacia dentro.  
  
Tomoyo recordó lo que vió por la guía turística,y si coincidía con el mismo,aquel parque gozaba de poseer un inmenso lago en su centro,con gran variedad de aves,esculturas de famosos artistas,paseos en barcas(de remos claro..)un enorme puente que lo trapasa de lado a lado..ect.  
  
Ni la reencarnación desplegando su poder le impediría el paso.

adoro sus reviews...¡¡gracias todos los que continuan est efic..¡¡chay¡¡

mARISAKI..AA¡¡,,GRACIAS....me dió alegría verte por aquí..visité tu curriculum y ya me leí enterito el fic de Sakura..sip jejep..¿O.o ¿Pero a Shaoran me lo desviastes?¿Que fué eso?...¡¡jajjaj¡¡...una escritora que se precie debe escribir de todo un poco..¡¡bien hecho¡¡..(en el buen sentido )

bueno,aún me faltan los otros dos,de moemnto sólo sep que Sakura esta chaveta y le perdieron la memoría,La pobre Mei no sabe que pensar de su primo..¿Y ese Jess?..ahy..como le haga algo malo a mi Sakurita.....UU.jejej...

Marisaki..espero que pases a leerte Caprichoso corazon,,es el mejor fic que he hecho hasta ahora..y no preoucpes..tu léelo con calma,pero es que me gustaría tu opinion..porfas sip..las escritoras debemos apoyarnos,,,pofis..no me falles..


	4. capitulo 4

**mi viaje a Inglaterra  
capítulo 4**  
  
-¡¡¡AAACHISS¡¡¡...UGR....-Yue se llevó a la nariz el pañuelo que le había prestado Sakura,ya andaba mejor del resfriado que su propia ama le había engendrado con magia.-Ahora sé por que se quizo comunicar con Eriol,sólo le pidió perdón por resfriar a una de las antiguas creaciones de Claw Read.  
  
-¡¡Aaachisss¡¡¡...-Yue seguía volando y perdiéndose entre las nubes del mediodía para que no lo vieran desde el suelo.  
  
Yukito necesitaba una buena escusa para abandonar la clínica en la trabajaba con Sakura y que no levantaran sospechas....( que mejor que una emfemerdad contagiosa...¡¡¡Matanne¡¡¡...pero el precioso angelito se recuperará...así que tranquis...bueno...pensándolo mejor será ahora mismo)  
  
Las bellas plumas blancas fueron desapareciendo mientras seguía flotando con el poder que le proporcionaba la carta globo.Tenía los ojos cerrados y los delgados brazos completamente extendidos,bajó suavemente hasta posarse en el suelo frío y sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en sus pies descalzos.  
  
-¡¡¡AAACHIIISS¡¡¡¡...¡¡AA...ACHUS¡¡¡....(Yue:Debí haber traído zapatos...estas sandalias de tela..grgrg..).  
  
Se encontraba en una enorme terraza.  
  
-¿El juez de cartas resfriado?...esto es nuevo.-Ruby Moon seguía zigzageando graciosamente sus alas al igual que una mariposa,lo solía hacer cuando andaba algo inquieta o se sorprendía por algo.  
  
Yue la observó en silencio,con sus ojos de un azul cielo entrecerrados.Le parecía una costumbre bastante inusual.Aquello era normal para Ruby,pero él apenas la conocía.  
  
Ambos se miraban fijamente.Pequeño silencio.  
  
Se levantó una brisa por la terraza,olía al rocío del jardín,pues se acababa de poner en marcha el sistema de regadío de la mansión Hiraguizawa.  
  
¡CHUP¡  
  
-¡¡QUE ASCO!!....# #...-rapidamente Ruby Moon llenó toda de burbujas una de las gárgolas que adornaban la enorme barandilla de piedra.-Maldita paloma..como si a una no le costara limpiar.  
  
Yue la miró con una gota de sudor,en tema de limpieza el era bastante mañoso,jamás pensó que existiera alguien más exagerado. Ruby Moon había limpiado todas las gárgolas,y sólo se había manchado una.  
  
-¿Y tu que miras?...¬ ¬ ...¡Hoy tocaba limpieza general¡.  
  
-.....-El guardian intentaba esconder su actitud tras su mirada serena,pero Ruby Moon era tan expontánea que se daba a conocer poco a poco. -? ?....¿ que ocu......mmm...-Yue desvió la mirada molesto,quería permanecer en calma y Ruby se lo impedía,a él ya les estaban entrando ganas de reírse.  
  
Ruby Moon sonrió con malas intenciones y se acercó misteriosa hasta el rostro de Yue,se había dado cuenta de que el ángel de cabellos de plata no la soportaba, Para desgracia de Yue.Ruby conocía a la perfección a Spinel Sun,y él se le parecía demasiado.  
  
-¬ ¬...Y dime......-dijo Ruby Moon sensualmente a su oído.  
  
Los ojos de Yue se giraron a un lado,pues ella lo observaba desde su hombro izquierdo. Mirada de fuego sobre hielo. Yue le habló primero con su dulce voz.  
  
-Sakura ha venido hacia Inglaterra acompañada de Shaoran...yo sólo me he adelantado para avisar a Eriol.  
  
-No está....¬ ¬ ¿hay algo que quieras hablar con él?...-sonriendo burlona.  
  
Ruby Extendió las manos dejándolas caer dulcemente sobre los cabellos de Yue. .-Me lo puedes decir a mí-intentando entrar en confianza.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia.....-Yue no pudo aguantar más y la cojió por la muñeca,Ruby no se paraba un segundo..-¡¡¿Que haces?¡¡...  
  
Si las miradas mataran,la de Yue lo huviera hecho.  
  
-Tu melena plateada es muy mona,podría estropearse y te la intento recoger- logró safarse de Yue y se la empezó a recojer.-¿pretendes hacer de escobilla?  
  
-OO¡¡¡...Pe..pe..pe...-Yue se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
El guardián frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡¡¡Aparta¡¡¡.-la empujó cojiéndola por sorpresa.  
  
-¡Antipático¡...hum...-sobresaltada logró cojer compostura.  
  
-mi melena está preparada para esto...así me creó el amo Claw...no se ensuciará...estúpida.  
  
-¡¡No lo sabía¡¡-fingiendo tristeza le dió la espalda....  
  
-....--...lo siento...-susurró orgulloso.Luego volteó friamente,perdiendo su fría mirada en el horizonte.  
  
-No te he oído..-Ruby se le acercaba poco a poco sobre su hombro, mirándolo de reojo.  
  
-Lo...-se encontró de frente con sus ojos escarlata,a Yue le pareció un comportamiento muy atrevido.-...lo sien.... Ruby Moon le picó un ojo divertida.  
  
- ...dime...-seguía acercándose.  
  
-¿Siempre eres así de...ufff....olvídalo...¬ ¬ -...hum  
  
-jejje...--...¿El que?  
  
El tamaño de las pupilas felinas disminuyeron.  
  
Yue se sentía muy incómodo aquella no era su forma de ser,pero al lado de Ruby parecía cambiar de personalidad.(El pobre...está Ruby no tiene remedio).El guardian comenzó a sentirse nervioso y quizo huír.  
  
-Adios...-su fría mirada logró que la guardiana diera pasos hacia atrás.  
  
Yue extendió sus alas y despegó para ir de nuevo donde Sakura,Ruby no le había mentido,no sintió la presencia mágica de Eriol en la mansión.  
  
Los ojos de Ruby Moon se volvieron más rojos,la había ignorado si contestarle a su pregunta,con una rabieta infantil lo siguió detrás sin que este lo supiera.Su bonita melena púrpura se movió dulce con el viento.

* * *

Tomoyo tenía estrellitas en los ojos,Eriol sonreía con una gota de sudor mientras manejaba los remos.Tomoyo se veía muy graciosa y tan feliz como una niña,soñaba despierta al verse rodeada por aquel lago tan maravilloso,habían muchas parejas de enamorados a su alrededor y preciosas aves que se acercaban a las barcas al ver que les echaban de comer.  
  
El mago recordó a la pequeña que grababa a Sakura con la cámara de video.  
  
Tomoyo nerviosa entrelazó los dedos y sonrió timidamente a Eriol,ella notó que un calor interno se conducia hasta sus mejillas.Había estado de novia con muchos actores,pero ninguno habia logrado ponerla como se sentía con él.  
  
Eriol sonrió galante y centró su atractiva mirada en los ojos violetas ,devolviéndole la sonrisa.Así logró que esta perdiera todo su valor,era muy dificil hacerle frente a la fortaleza de su mirada,y eso,Eriol Hiraguizawa lo tenía más que comprobado.  
  
Continuaba remando,ya se habían alejado bastante de la orilla.  
  
-y dime...  
  
-...si querida Tomoyo...  
  
-¿Has tenido alguna novia?  
  
Tomoyo tragó saliva,cada sonido de los remos en el agua la ponían aún más nerviosa ante tanto silencio.El no decía nada,sólo se limitaba a mirarla,el mago estaba confuso,no sabía si rechazar aquel encuentro o intentar dar una oportunidad a la encantadora Tomoyo,pero era consciente de que aún no la amaba..¿Y si le hiciera daño?...tampoco quería eso.  
  
Y Tomoyo parecía estar a punto de decirle algo.  
  
Con un pequeño movimiento del dedo índice,levantó un molesto viento que le quitó el sombrero a Tomoyo,logró distraer su atención y así mantenerla calmada.

* * *

Hacia horas que el avion de Hong Kong partía rumbo hacia Inglaterra,Concretamente Londres.  
  
Sakura miraba el pasar de las nubes por la ventanilla como una niña soñadora.(O al menos eso le parecía a Shaoran.. u que la había estado observando hacía largo rato...)  
  
Yue se les había adelantado,el guardían tenía muchas ganas de ver a su antiguo Mago Claw,Sakura no tenía mucha idea de esta actitud. Sólo Keroberos compartía el secreto de Yue.Al parecer cierto asunto que quedó inconcluso en el pasado. Kero cerró los ojillos de botón dentro del bolso de Sakura en el que se encontraba,rodeado en completa oscuridad a fuera se podía escuchar el sonido que emitían los motores de propulsión del avión,y unas palabras del pasado llegaron a su mente.  
  
...Hace tiempo que ustedes debían estar muertos...-una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Claw Read. Yue se arrodilló ante él y apretó en sus hermosas manos albinas el césped del enorme jardín en el que andaban conversando.El guardían solar Keroberos que los observaba escondido desde un árbol pusó los ojos en blanco.  
  
Era bien raro ver a Yue mostrar alguna emoción.Pero para asombro del guardian solar,Yue había comenzado a llorar.  
  
-..Amo Claw...no es su culpa...usted..usted es diferente...simplemente no pudo...  
  
-Mi querido Yue...-Claw se agachó donde el guardian colocándose a su misma altura y lo cojió por el mentón obligándole a mirarlo a sus ojos grises de biseles azules.-Todo esta bien..  
  
-OO??..Amo Claw...  
  
-No te atormentes por lo que me sucede...-torpemente intentó motrar buena cara a Yue,este se percató enseguida de que su amo andaba finjiendo.-Te repito que todo está bien.  
  
Yue intentó sonreír,pero le fué imposible.Claw Read se volvió poner de pie y se alejó en silencio...  
  
Kero despues de aquello se dejó dormir y una pequeña burbuja comenzó a inflarse en su naricilla.  
  
Sakura dejó de mirar hacia la ventana y se recargó en el sillón..pronto llegarían.

* * *

Yue balanceaba sus alas.Derrepente paró,ya se había alejado bastante de la mansión Hiraguizawa pero seguía notando una molesta presencia mágica.  
  
Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos,quedando suspendido en el aire.  
  
La nubes lo adelantaron dejaron pequeñas gotas de rocío en su melena plateada al igual que la de...  
  
-....¿Ruby?...¬ ¬..¿Que haces siguiéndome?.  
  
Ruby Moon apretó los puños y estiró los brazos poniendo una mueca de mal talante.  
  
-...Odio que me ignoren...Y ahora mismo ¡¡me dices lo que piensas de mí¡¡.- estaba furiosa.  
  
-¿?....  
  
-No me mires así...juez lunar..¿A que te referías con eso de que siempre tengo que ser tan....?....-lo observó por el rabillo de ojo-..¿no se que?...  
  
-...Bup....pues......-Yue cerró el puño y se lo pegó a la boca.Sus ojos fríos se volvieron risueños.  
  
El hada comenzaba a impacientarse ante el silencio de aquel ángel,al que le templaba el puño.  
  
-¿Me estas amenazando?....-algo sorprendida frunció el ceño- ....¡¡¡AARGRG¡¡¡¡....  
  
-MM...-Yue sonrió algo tímido-.....MJMJ...JEJE....¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAA¡¡¡¡...¡¡NO PUEDO¡¡...¡¡¡JAJAJAJA¡¡.....¡AY RUBY¡....¡¡AJJJAJA¡¡¡....  
  
-¿que?..¿como?....-  
  
Yue se llevó la mano al pecho esperando sentir su palpitación habitual, mientras aún le salían pequeñas risitas.Hacían siglos que nadie había logrado hacerle reír de aquel modo.  
  
-ejem....-se tranquilizó y la miró fijamente,luego sonrió como Yukito.  
  
-Vas a responder....-Ruby pemanecía en piedra.  
  
-si....  
  
-¿Y bien?.  
  
-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan adorable?.  
  
-yo...ado...adoe...bleble..ado...-O O-...¡¡¡Yuee¡¡¡-gritó un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Gracias.-Volvió a mostrar una hermosa sonrisa,algo muy poco frecuente del bello ángel.Sus alas blancas comenzaron a planear.-Nos vemos.  
  
Ruby Moon llenó los pulmones de aire,dando un gran suspiro. -ooofffiiiuuuuuu..Tu si que eres adorable....¡¡¡tan kaway¡¡¡...- sonrisita.Aquella sonrisa se le guardaría para siempre a Ruby Moon.

* * *

Dos personas se pararon en frente de la mansión Hiraguizawa.Pronto apareció una tercera.  
  
Su belleza era de una pureza sin precedentes,cabellos de finas hebras de plata,piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos dorados que quitaban el sentido. Aunque la mona se vistiera de seda,mona se quedaba.Yue ni en su forma prestada parecía humano,su belleza destacaba tanto sobre la de Sakura como la de Shaoran.  
  
-¿Y dices que no se encuentra?...-preguntó Li.  
  
-¿no ves que no se nota su presencia?...-Sakura mirándolo de reojo con sus esmeraldas.  
  
Sonrojo inmediato,desvió de mirada. -¿eh?....¬ ¬...si...como tu digas.(Shaoran:Sus poderes son mucho más amplios que los míos...para colmo sería incapaz de atacarla) Sakura se sorprendió al verlo sonrojado.  
  
-.mjmmjm......-dijo Yukito.  
  
Shaoran despues de mirar un buen rato a Sakura por fin se dispuso a tocar el timbre.Yukito sonreía más que nunca,a parte de haberse curado su resfriado.Daba por echo que el viaje resultaría más interesante de lo previsto.   
  
continuará.....  
  
espero sus comentarios.......ok   
  
okis......bueno...aquí voy con el siguiente capítulo..¬¬ bueno andaba pensando. con capítulos muy largos..U...leánlo con calma...si estan aburridos les dedico este rinconcinto para pasar el rato...U(Kissmy coje el mazo y se queda en la luna) esoty decidida..publicaré los capítulos más seguidos...1 cada 2 o 3 días...de todas formas agrdaceré algún comentario...¬¬ es gracioso... 

pues espero sus comentarios..estaré encantada de contestar reviews


	5. capitulo 5

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por no responder a los reviews,intentare  
hacerlo de aquí en adelante  
  
Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
capítulo 5**  
  
Pero Shaoran no tocó el timbre,justo detrás de él habían dos personas.  
  
Una nueva alegría nació en el rostro de Tomoyo al ver lo increíblemente hermosa que lucía su amiga del alma.  
  
-¡¡¡Tomoyo¡¡..-Sakura corrió a sus brazos y ambas se abrazaron llorando de felicidad.  
  
El apuesto Shaoran se sonrojó al ver a su Sakura tan feliz.Pero alguien que se encontraba allí sonrió malévolo al ver a su amigo tan enternecido.  
  
-¿Y a mi no me vas a abrazar?.-dijo seriamente Eriol Hiraguizawa,su mirada entristecida esperaba una respuesta por parte de su amigo.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Co..como?¡¡¡-Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos.En lo que Eriol sonreía cada vez más.  
  
-¡¡¡jajajaja¡¡¡....ejemp...-Eriol recobró la compostura.-¿No sabes aceptar una broma?...mjmjm......  
  
-¬ ¬...mmmm  
  
Sakura volteó hacia ellos dos ante la sorpresa una palabra se quiso escapar de sus finos labios.Miró con sus esmeraldas a través del hombro de su amiga a la que seguía abrazando.  
  
-..wowo...¿Y esoo?.-ambas se separaron.Sakura los miraba algo confundida.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió con una gota de sudor.  
  
-...jejje..prepárate...  
  
Sakura la miró algo aturdida a Tomoyo-..¿Por que?.  
  
-..uuu,,, ya no se encuentra Yamasaki para suavisar las bromas de Eriol.  
  
Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y miró con sus ojos castaños a Eriol.Este se dió cuenta enseguida de su molestia y se limitó a seguir sonriendo.  
  
Eriol se llevó la mano a la nariz como intentando mover algo,pero luego el mago sonrió a sus amigos con una gota de sudor.(Eriol:...se me despistaba que ya no llevo anteojos...)Eriol suspiró.  
  
Sakura se quedó mirándolo algo atontada.Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por completo.La vista se le salía con Shaoran y Eriol frente a ella.  
  
-guapísimos.-susurró.  
  
-estan tremendos...-le sonrió Tomoyo.-Shaoran ha mejorado bastante..  
  
-..¡picarona¡...¿y que me dices de Eriol?.  
  
Dejaron de cuchichear al ver los sorprendidos que las miraban Yukito,Eriol y Shaoran. Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron rojas como pimientos morrones.Eriol pensó en algo rápido para calmar el ambiente.  
  
-¿Entramos?...   
  
-¡¡Sakuraaa¡¡¡¡....-Ruby echaba corazoncitos por todas partes,Acababa de entrar a la sala de estar.  
  
Eriol,Tomoyo y Shaoran la miraron algo sorprendidos y luego a Sakura. Los cuatro amigos de la infancia por fin se habían reunido de nuevo,tenían tantas cosas que contarse.La madre de Eriol pronto les trajó unos dulces ,pero a la orden del día.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡PASTELITOS¡¡¡¡¡.........  
  
-¡¡¡AAHHHH¡¡¡...  
  
Los pastelitos salieron lanzados por los aires,pero Kero fué rápido y se los metió todos en la boca.Lo único que se oyó caer al suelo fué la bandeja.  
  
-¿Keroberos?..-Nadesico se quedó algo sorprendida.  
  
-...jejjeje...si madre...es el guardian solar.KEROBEROS .Yukito es en realidad YUE.-Dijo Eriol presentándolé a sus antiguas creaciones a su madre.  
  
Ruby Moon no dejaba de sonreír,se sentía tan feliz al ver de nuevo sonreír a su amo Eriol de aquella manera.Si realmente había echado en falta a sus amigos.

* * *

El fuego de la enorme chimenea que iluminaba en toda la sala. Ardía extrañamente en colores verdosos,una especie de fuego mágico. Un anciano de largos cabellos blancos y mirada géntil miraba sonriente a su pequeña nietecita.  
  
Una niña de ojos verdes y brillantes cabellos azabaches de no mas de 11 años,jugaba feliz con sus muñecas cerca de las rodillas del abuelo.  
  
-Marcel Saeo....sabes que tu eres el más indicado para esta misión...y el Clan hace tiempo que cuenta con tu ayuda.-dijo una voz muy misteriosa perteneciente a un joven que se daba un gran parecido con Shaoran,ecepto en el color de sus ojos,que eran de un azul profundo.Su mano permanecía apoyada en el respaldo del sillón donde yacía el anciano.  
  
-ajajaj...que impaciente...ya sé que quieres llegar cuanto antes a Inglaterra...pequeño Moussejie...pero tenemos que esperar un poco más.  
  
El joven apretó el respaldo del sillón procándole a su abuelo un pequeño tirón de pelos.  
  
-¡¡ayy¡¡..  
  
-¡¡..¡¡perdón¡¡.  
  
-UU(que cruz)...Si tanto te ilusiona conocer esa ciudad por que no vas tu primero...  
  
-O.o,,,¬ ¬...abuelo...El Clan me ha exijido que te diga que debes partir enseguida....-dijo su nieto con el ceño fruncido.Algo harto de las pachorras de su abuelo.  
  
El anciano se levantó del asiento.La nieta miró algo preocupada a su abuelo,era de grandes poderes mágicos y parecía haber preveído algo.  
  
-abuelito...-sus ojos lo miraron con triztesa.  
  
-Lo siento pequeña...pero quizás este impertinente lleve la razón.  
  
Moussejie frunjió el ceño por el insulto de su abuelo que no dejaba de sonreírle.La ñina se abrazó a su abuelito.  
  
-¡¡quiero ir con ustedes¡¡...¡¡no me dejen sola¡¡.  
  
-UU¡¡....-el nieto y su abuelo Marcel sonrieron con una gota de sudor.  
  
Cuando a la pequeña Crisantina se le antojaba algo.

* * *

-¡¡¡Jajajjaa¡¡¡...eso imposible....-sonrió pícaro Shaoran.A lo que Eriol se molestó un poco.El mago entrecerró los ojos,era como sí acabara de adivinar que Shaoran en el fondo quería vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar el mago en su infancia. (..en especial cuando se sonrojaba cerca de Sakura...)  
  
-¿Aún no?....pues si te soy sincera....tambien me parece algo extraño que no hayas tenido novia...en todos estos años...¡¿Te has mirado al espejo?¡...-Sakura sonrió-por dentro tambien eres un encanto...disculpa..pero es que me resulta tan dificil de creer.  
  
Tomoyo y Shaoran la miraron con una gota de sudor.¿Desde cuando Sakura era tan confiada con Eriol?.(Corrección:...Shaoran tenía algo más que una gota de sudor en la frente.......)  
  
Eriol estaba algo sorprendido. -....(Eriol:Sakura si que ha cambiado....pensaba que se abría conmigo por que chateabamos por internet..perooo....)......jajjaja....pues creételo querida Sakura.  
  
-.....¿querida?...ni yo la llamo así.-Shaoran parecía algo sobresaltado.  
  
-...jajajjajja....-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Que dijo?...-Sakura posando sus ojos verdes en Eriol,mientras Shaoran aprovechaba para librarse del sonrojo.  
  
-¡¡...¡¡eeehh¡¡¡...pues..-Eriol se hizo el que no sabía nada.  
  
-¿Eriol?....¡¡ah¡¡...entonces tampoco lo pudistes entender...  
  
Tomoyo seguía riendo,Sakura super curiosa no pudo resistirse a insistirle a su amiga.  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-....¡¡hoooeee¡¡(Tomoyo:¿que hago?)  
  
-Sakura déjalo así....que más dá...no era nada importante.-dijo Shaoran, suspiró dejando caer sus cabellos castaños..  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa sonrió malévolo y hundió sus presiosos ojos grises de biseles azules.¿Shaoran coladito de nuevo por Sakura Kinomoto? y eXactamente con el mismo comportamiento.Era demasiado como para resistirse.  
  
-Shaoran...  
  
-si...  
  
-Creo que Sakura ya no se quiere sentir tan inocente como antes...-sonrió aún más. Shaoran estalló como caldera de agua hirviendo.  
  
Sakura sonrió muy complacida a Eriol.Ambos se miraron fijamente,Eriol parecía ido de nuevo.  
  
Spinel los miró fijamente,su amo no sabía como contestar a la pregunta que le hizo Sakura,simplemente se limitó a decir "pues".Y ahora no dejaba de mirarla despues de haberse ganado una sonrisa de Sakura por hacerle un pequeño alago.(Spinel:mmm...Espero que no sea intencionado...o ha estos dos les gusta piropearse...o se han puesto de acuerdo para que Shaoran reaccione....O.o...¬ ¬...¡¡esto se pone interesante¡¡......puede ser una hoja de dos filos...entonces Sakura yyyy....)  
  
-jajajjaaa....-Spinel se sonrrojó.  
  
La mirada de Eriol bastó para callarla.  
  
-UU...(esta noche se lo tendré que decir sin falta....¡¡Busca una buena escusa Spinel Sun...)-Keroberos...esa manera de atrapar las galletas en el aire se vió muy artístico.-sonrió la pantera muy segura de que había logrado despistar a su amo.  
  
Eriol seguía mirando a Sakura sin poner demasiada atencion a su alrededor,pensaba que tendría que actuar de nuevo como si cortejara a Sakura,pues entendió de inmediato que Shaoran Li necesitaba un nuevo empujoncito.  
  
-Los años te han sentado muy bien..querida Sakura.  
  
-...owoowo.... Eriol se perdía en la fina hermosura de su rostro,no podía evitarlo. Sakura apenas llevaba algo de maquillaje,realmente no lo necesitaba.  
  
Ella tenía una piel muy blanca,en los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban pequeños biseles plateados,eran brillantes como dos diamantes.Muchos más grandes que los de Tomoyo.Sus cabellos se componían de finas hebras de puro oro que caían sobre sus esbeltos hombros.Sakura llevaba un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y una falda por las rodillas con un discreto corte en un borde,que resaltaban su silueta. Eriol notó un nudo en su garganta y se puso un poco nervioso,no hacía falta enamorarse de Sakura para reconocer lo que era evidente.  
  
-Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa......-Sonrió galante y muy seductor,gracias a ese aire de seguridad propia del mago Claw.La miró con una de esas sonrisas que le hacían perder el aliento a Tomoyo.  
  
-Eres un peligro..ôÔ....(Está tan guapo como Shaoran...)-dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada en contraste con sus ojos verdes. Pero para sorpresa de Eriol ella sonrió malévola y movió seductora su melena dorada echándola hacia atrás.Pareciera que tuviera algún plan preparado.  
  
-..picarón...vuelbes a las andadas...(Sakura.más le vale...claro que le seguiré el juego...UU lo siento Shaoran,sé que debe molestarte peroo..Eriol no se burlará de mí como cuando era pequeña...Se va enterar...primero me dice que no quiero ser tan inocente y ahora esto...)  
  
Sakura no cojió muy bien las intenciones de Eriol.Su mirada lo decía todo.  
  
-..¡¡¡¡¡¡HOOOOEEEEE¡¡¡¡....-Por primera vez en su vida,lo dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
Los tres(Sakura,Tomoyo y Shaoran).Los miraban de muy mal talante. (Eriol:Sakura...por razones que no comprendo.... Shaoran....bueno eso es obvio.... Tomoyo....ya no hay duda..es más que evidente....) Esto y otras cosas pensó Eriol al ver sus expresiones.  
  
Shaoran ya andaba por el rojo escarlata,en lo que Tomoyo lograba mantener la compostura con pequeños suspiros de ¿Celos?.(¿Tomoyo celosa?....¬ ¬..se ve raro...¿no?....¿....bueno yo a mío....continuo...)  
  
Justo en ese momento de tensión apareció la Señora Nadesico.(con otros dulces)...esta vez miraba por el rabillo de ojo a Kero.  
  
-¿Donde se van a dormir?...ya es muy tarde....me agradaría que los amigos de mi "pequeño"se quedaran a cenar.-apoyando la bandeja en la pequeña mesilla.  
  
Eriol de la verguenza se hundió en el sillón.(Eriol:"Pequeño"...debí acordarme de este pequeño detalle...)Eriol suspiró. Sakura y Shaoran andaban averiguando nuevas expresiones en la cara de la reencarnacion de Claw Read.  
  
Mas tarde todos salieron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Shaoran y Sakura habían acordado hablar con Eriol al día siguiente.De momento su secreto estaría con ellos.Aunque Eriol Hiraguizawa ya tenía una ligera idea de que podría tratarse.  
  
continuará..... espero sus comentarios...  
  
¿lo continuo?...


	6. capitulo 6

Luna... gracias por tu review,,,bueno,,pues aquí te dejo con el  
siguiente capítulo,,ojalá te guste  
  
¡¡Arcangel de mi vidar¡¡¡...Oaa¡¡ajajaj¡¡..me hacen muy feliz tu  
review,,bueno pues ya sabes que no me conecto mucho,,y respecto a u fic,,pues sip,,considero mejor que publiques ese capítulo entero en vez de dividirlo,,no te preocupes,,tus lectores los sabran apreciar...¡¡vaya que si¡¡...recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyotralarita,,tralara....¡¡suerte¡¡  
  
Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
El sol se levantó como tantas mañanas,coloreando la ciudad de Inglaterra. Muchos recuerdos surgieron en la mente de Eriol.Su fama y su riqueza no necesitó ganárselas en un pasado,una epoca de prestigio donde el poder residía en el dinero que el adquirió,todo eso nada más nacer. Ahora miraba a su alrededor,tambien era muy famoso en esta época,pero sólo entre los magos,únicas personas que sabían de su inmenso poder.  
  
Tambien era heredero de una familia adinerada quizás una de las más ricas de Inglaterra.  
  
Eriol suspiró,como si sólo le bastara con eso para frenar su alto ego.Ahora había más libertad,la sociedad había cambiado notablemente,el respeto entre las clases sociales ya no era tan influyente,por no decir casi nulo.  
  
Recordó el escazo valor de las criaturas creadas a partir de la magia.Desaparecían tan pronto como lo decidieran sus amos.Sabía que así debía ser,sabía que no era bueno jugar a ser Dios,que no debió atormentar a su guardian Yue a la eterna soledad,al igual que no debió darle problemas a una niña de tan sólo 10 años,por un simple capricho de mantener a las cartas,a sus cartas con vida. Pero ya todo estaba hecho,quizás podría viajar al pasado y cambiar todo aquello,pero esa decisión no se encontraba en sus manos.  
  
El mago se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla ante su propia cobardía de no atreverse a morir con sus cartas,simplemente no pudo quitarles la vida.No quería ver morir no a Keroberos no a Yue junto él.Como pocos magos,sus sentimientos se habían adelantado a su época,cometió el error de encariñarse a sus cartas como a seres humanos.  
  
Pero acaso,¿no eran almas humanas atrapadas en cuerpos mágicos?.  
  
Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla,La inmortalidad,algo que siempre había alabado la raza humana,la poseían sus cartas.Pero con ellas comprendió que fué un error hacer ese sueño realidad,por lo menos no en él.Pero si sus creaciones.  
  
-Amo Eriol...-La pequeña Spi voló hacia él en su forma adoptada.-Tomoyo lo está esperando en el comedor...OO???  
  
-.....  
  
Pero Spinel no notó su silencio,pues se había fijado en Ruby Moon que se encontraba al lado de su amo,la guardiana permanecía con la vista perdida sentada en el tejado.Para su desgracia pudo entender los pensamientos de su amo,pues se atrevió a indagar por su mente,ese era uno de los poderes de la luna,ver más allá de la simple mirada,pudo adivinar el por qué de su tristeza.  
  
Para cuando Spi volteó,la reencarnación había desaparecido.   
  
Eriol fué donde Shaoran y Sakura,que lo esperaban en la biblioteca.(Curiosamente Tomoyo seguía durmiendo...?).  
  
-¬ ¬....no me parece buena idea que esas nos acompañen...-Protestó Shaoran,sin perder de vista a la carta nube y a la simpática y gemela de la carta lluvia,el apuesto Li,se recargó aún más revelde en la silla en la que se apoyaba.  
  
-..mjmjm....vamos Shaoran.....son inofensivas....podremos conversar tranquilamente..ahora andan muy entretenidas con los cabellos de Yue,así que no te preocupes.-dijo Eriol muy divertido.  
  
Sakura sonrió a Yue con una gota de sudor.  
  
-¡¡...¿estas bien?  
  
-¬ ¬...si ama....( , /,....grgrggr).....no se preocupe por mí-Yue volteó friamente sus ojos felinos hacia la ventana,en lo que la carta lluvia se entretenía mojando sus alas para ver lo rápido que se le secaban al ángel. Nube se paseaba por sus largos cabellos llenándolos de rocío que pronto se volvía a evaporar.  
  
Spinel y Ruby Moon no intervinieron,respentando el silencio de su amo,y Keroberos hace tiempo que se había perdido por la mansión( ¿a saber donde andará?...)  
  
Los tres volvieron a poner atención al tema que les interesaba.  
  
-Eriol...el consejo de hechiceros se está impacientando...y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar el desafío.-le dijo Shaoran con aparente calma.  
  
Pero Eriol no respondió,sólo se limitó a mirar a Sakura.  
  
-¿Que me dices de ella?...¿Acaso ya luchó contigo?....  
  
Shaoran frunjió el ceño y se levantó de la mesa dando un puñetazo en el borde.Su expresión colérica asombró a Sakura que sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Ese no es el tema.-murmuró Shaoran.  
  
Eriol parecía un poco asombrado pero se limitó a sonreír malicioso,los ojos castaños de Shaoran se abrieron como platos.Li enseguida desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.  
  
-oo?.....¿Que sucede?....-preguntó Sakura ante el silencio.- O.o....jejjej.....  
  
-OO...¡¡eheh¡¡...mmm...-Shaoran se sentó tranquilamente.  
  
Eriol de alguna manera había logrado esquivar las evasivas de Shaoran, que impaciente esperaba mostrarle a Sakura el aumento de sus poderes,sus celos los cegaron haciéndole olvidar que Eriol puede ser un rival,quizás demasiado para él.  
  
El consejo de hechiceros comenzaba a impacientarse.En especial el Clan Li. La mayoría de sus miembros pensaron que Shaoran estaba huyendo al marcharse hacia Inglaterra con Sakura.Pero en realidad iba a visitar a Eriol para avisarle de su peligrosa situación ante la negativa del mismo. El desafío no era algo que se debiera comentar por teléfono,o algo que la reencarnación de Claw Read pudiera tomarse a la ligera.  
  
Lo peor de todo era que Shaoran no se veía capaz de enfrentar a su amada Sakura.Todo esto lo acababa de descubrir Eriol,que a pesar de ser uno de los hechiceros más poderosos,sabía que no era capaz de enfrentarse con todos a la vez y vencerlos tan facilmente. Algún hechizo maldito podría influenciar su vida.  
  
-no aceptaré...-Eriol fijo su bella mirada en el horizonte,dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello azul marino recorrieran dulcemente su hermoso rostro de piel armiña.  
  
andaba asomado por la barandilla de la enorme terraza.  
  
La doctora lo miraba fijamente cruzada de brazos.  
  
-Eriol...no sé que contestarte....no sé si considerar tu actitud algo infantil o...  
  
-Sakura...no me vengas con esas...tu tampoco has aceptado algo en concreto...¿o me equivoco?.-Eriol la miró por el rabillo de ojo,Sakura desvió sus ojos verdes un poco molesta. Pero ambos sabían que era evidente que ella no había aceptado algo en concreto,se desconocía de que bando estaba.  
  
El viento ondeó los hilos de oro de Sakura.El silencio se les volvía insoportable y esta por fin se decidió a hablar.  
  
-bueno..veo que estás un poco impertinente a si que mejor...-dando un paso hacia atras.  
  
-¿por que no ha sucedido nada entre tu y shaoran?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-OO¡¡¡..-se paró -..estoo...yo...¿acaso te importa?...¬ ¬...  
  
Eriol sonrió orgulloso y muy seguro de sí mismo,pero al encontrarse con la furia Sakuriana pareció perder el habla,y cierto color escarlata se dió en sus mejillas ante el asombro de Sakura.  
  
-----OO----..va..vamos Sakura...(suspiro)...sólo lo preguntaba por que sé de buena gana que tú ya conoces sus sentimientos......  
  
-O.o...que rápido compruebas las cosas...-Sakura observó a Eriol bastante sorprendida para luego sonreírle.Desde que había llegado había tenido una relación bastante extraña con Eriol..(demasiada confianza como para estar sólo enviándose E-mails y hablando el uno con el otro en agradables sueños de hermoso paisajes,..mucho más bonitos que los de la vida real.)  
  
-simplemente....-ya no se sonrojó pero volvió a perder el habla,Sakura era demasiado atrayente a la vista.  
  
-.....  
  
-OO....¬ ¬...bueno....(que hermosa...)...  
  
-¿Eriol?...-la bella Sakura puso su rostro a escasos milímetros de los de Eriol. La atmosferá que los rodeaba parecía algo húmeda y provocaba en el aún joven mago una nostalgía desconocida,poniéndolo un poco nervioso.  
  
-jejjeje...OO...eps...¡¡di..discúlpame¡¡....-Sakura perdió de vista a los zafiros,que parecían huír por algún motivo,ella sospechó algo.  
  
Eriol salió caminando algo apurado de la habitación.  
  
(¿que hago?.....¿que haces huyendo Eriol Hiraguizawa?,,,Debes de permanecer como siempre...)El inglés ya había llegado al final del pasillo y estaba a punto de cojer el abrigo para salir por aquella puerta.  
  
Eriol pensativo detuvo sus pasos dando un frenazo a su corta melena y perdió la vista hacia al frente. (¿Por que no puedo ser yo mismo?...)  
  
"En el aeropuerto..... 11 : 30 de la mañana...por fin llegamos a nuestro destino..todo parece en calma aquí en Londres...pero quien sabe el peligro que nos aceche y que pueda estar oculto en vualquier rincón...."  
  
-¡Trae eso para acá¡.....  
  
-¡¡¡PRIIMOOOO¡¡¡....-Crisantina frunjió el ceño.  
  
-Te he dicho que este grabador de voz no es para jugar además las cintas no son nada baratas.-Moussejie abrió una pequeña apertura y le sacó las pilas al aparato.-Toma..así está mejor.  
  
La pequeña de ojos verdes sollozó desconsolada.Su abuelito Marcel la cojió en brazos y se la llevó sonriente hacia el taxi que los llevaría a un hotel.  
  
-Abuelito..."ojos azules" no me deja grabar mis historias...-enseñándole la lengua a su primo.Que andaba algo agotado cargando las mochilas junto al taxista,la mayoría cargadas con juguetes de la peque.  
  
-¿Te gustaría tener un aparato como él?....te lo compraré más moderno...  
  
-¡¡¡ siiii...viiivvaa¡¡¡¡..te quiero abuelito...  
  
-con cuidado...que me vas a tirar.  
  
-viejo...ya no estás para esos trotes....-dijo Moussejie sonriendo orgulloso al ver a su abuelo algo agotado por cargar a su prima.  
  
Marcel se enfadó pero no llegó a contestar.  
  
¡¡crac¡¡  
  
-mi espalda....  
  
-te lo dije....¬ ¬..  
  
Gracias a Moussejie que intervino rápido,Crisantina no cayó al suelo,ahora era cargada por su primo.  
  
-..que fuerte eres.."ojos azules"...  
  
-¬ ¬--....pequeño demonio...-el muchacho que era algo reservado le dejó de sonreír.-deja que lleguemos al taxi.  
  
Marcel se acarició la barba muy sonriente,Crisantina y Moussejie habían perdido a sus padres esde muy pequeños en un accidente aéreo.Todo empezó cuando los padres de Crisantina y Moussejie habían dejado a sus hijos a cargo del abuelo para irse a pasar unas vacaciones a Haway,por desgracia el avión nunca llegó a su destino.  
  
Ahora ambos primos se querían como auténticos hermanos.  
  
Ya en el hotel......  
  
-¡¡¡OJOS AZULES¡¡¡...es preciosoooo....-A Crisantina se le dibujaban estrellitas por todas partes,fué corriendo y se tiró en una cama de agua,revotando.  
  
El viaje había pagado por el Clan Li junto al consejo de hechiceros,incluído la estancia en un hotel de 7estrellas.  
  
-.veo que sabes como ganártelos....  
  
-¬ ¬.. abuelo no empecemos....-Moussejie hechó un vistazo a su querida primita y luego abrió la puerta.-me voy a dar una vuelta...regresaré para explicarle por donde se encuentra el comedor,la piscina o el ático entre otras cosas.  
  
-..este hotel se enorme...ten cuidado de no perderte.  
  
-¡¡¡Pequeño demonio¡¡¡...  
  
Crisantina se limitó a reír mostrándole el símbolo de "vive y estáte en paz hermano"...  
  
-Hum...-el chico que era bien orgulloso,cerró la puerta de un trompazo.  
  
El pasillo tenía las puertas muy separadas unas de otras,concluyó que todas las habitaciones eran bien espaciosas. Le quedaba mucho por andar así que mejor cojió el ascensor.  
  
Al llegar al piso de abajo...  
  
-¡¡¡Trommm¡¡¡...  
  
A Moussejie le dió un vuelco el corazón al encontrarse de frente con unos ojos llenos de bondad y ternura,parecía un ángel caído del cielo.(...ujjujjuupp...¡vamos,,,que fué flechazo a primera vista..)  
  
-¡¡Lo...lo siento¡¡....-Ella se agachó algo apurada a recojer unas maletas.  
  
-No...la culpa ha sido mía..-él se agachó a su lado y se sonrojó por completo al sentir el roce de sus manos.  
  
Al acabar de recojer,los dos se levantaron algo aturdidos.El por que tenía pensado preguntarle su nombre,y ella,por que desde que andaba solterona todos los chicos le parecían guapísimos..(...no va tener suerte esta ni nada...con lo que le tengo reservado....o...ajajja...¿adivinaís de quien se trata?....¡¡tachaaannn¡¡...¬ ¬)  
  
-Sa...Sakura...-Shaoran tomó aire,se había pegado una buena carrera al verla tan cerca de un desconocido,que debido a su belleza no podía ser ignorado por Shaoran.-¬ ¬..¿Y ese quien es?  
  
- ... ni idea...-respondió Sakura dándoselas de inocente.(os recuerdo que es una maga muy poderosa..por lo tanto...poco ignorante...)  
  
-OO?...ejemp..me presentaré....--¡¡....-el desconocido se echó sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás,para asombro de Shaoran y Sakura,se le parecía bastante.Escepto en el color de sus ojos,de un azul profundo,a diferencia de los de Shaoran que eran castaños. (...este mundo es un pañuelo...cierto..)  
  
-Mi nombre es Moussejie....  
  
Sakura le iba a estrechar la mano,pero el celoso de Shaoran se le adelantó.  
  
-Soy Shaoran Li....y ella es mi no...  
  
-OO?....¿perdona?...-dijo Sakura que lo miró reojo y Moussejie parecíó deprimirse un poco.-...yo soy su amiga....mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...encantada de conocerte...-la doctora sonrió angelical y muy talentosa le estrechó la otra mano.  
  
A Moussejie se le saldría el corazón sino se lo preguntaba.  
  
-y hablando un poco de ustedes...¿Se hospedan por aquí?..  
  
---..ahora mismo cojíamos el ascensor para el siguiente piso....habitación nº 25.-respondió ella muy confiada.  
  
-¡Sakura¡..., /,...  
  
-¡oye...cálmate Shaoran Li..., /,...-rayos de electridad estática se cruzaron entre aquellos dos.  
  
El otro muchacho parpadeó dos veces.Pero luego sus labios se curvaron sin que este se diera cuenta.  
  
-Me hospedo en la habitación nº26...estamos muy cerca...(...¡¡genial¡¡¡)  
  
Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate y apretó los puños al ver como se sonreían aquellos dos,(por no mencionar que el pobre se sentía sobrante...u,,,)  
  
-Bueno...¬ ¬..¡Sakura¡...yo terminaré de llevar las maletas a la habitación...-Shaoran se quedó cabizbajo entrecerrando sus ojos de color ámbar y murmuró algo que sólo alcanzó a escuchar Sakura.-Has lo que quieras.UU ' ,,....  
  
-Oo¡¡....  
  
Shaoran cojió el ascensor sin mirarla.Sakura no lo perdió de vista,en sus ojos verdes se reflejo Shaoran hasta que las puertas del ascensor terminaron de cerrarse. .  
  
Continuará.....(¡¡¡MATTANNEEE¡¡¡¡....¡¡...pero no me envíen tomatazos que aún no hay nada decidido..).....  
  
bueno sin más me despido...y como siempre espero sus comentarios... 


	7. captítulo 7

Aquí está la continuación que todos esperaban...bueno...¿...  
  
haber que les parece....y por favor...no me jimoteen(demasiado)  
  
**Capítulo 7  
  
**Nadesico se estaba mareando,hacía rato que su hijo Eriol se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación,seguido por los ojos de su madre como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.  
  
-Hijo...te ahorrías mucho sufrimiento si accedes de una vez a luchar contra Shaoran.  
  
-No lo entiendes madre...  
  
-¿El que debo entender?...¬ ¬....  
  
Eriol se paró en seco.  
  
-Eriol...tu madre conoce perfectamente los sentimientos de tu amigo,hacia esa tal Sakura...¿cierto?...-intervino Yaki-Chan en la habitación.observó a su hijo con sus ojos celestes de un color tan intenso que se combinaba con el azul cielo de la ventana.  
  
-¡¡Claro¡¡...¬ ¬..por eso lo digo...-reafirmó Nadesico orgullosa.  
  
-quizás a tu hijo Eriol...le molesta que Shaoran Li haya cojido este desafío como una oportunidad.....-dijo Yaki-chan con ese aire tan seguro.  
  
-Lo ví algo celosillo de Eriol...-comentó Nadesico.  
  
Eriol miró de frente a sus dos padres y luego desvió la mirada,sin que el lo quisiera sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso.Yaki-Chan enarcó una ceja.  
  
-No es eso lo que te preocupa...¿Verdad empollón?  
  
-¡¡Padre¡¡....-Eriol frunció el ceño.  
  
Nadesico tambien se molestó,ahora no comprendía que era lo que pasaba en aquella habitación,ella parecía fuera de escena.La madre se levantó,algo nerviosa se sacudió el delantal que siempre llevaba consigo,como si tuviera migas de pan.  
  
-Os dejo...acompañaré a Ruby Moon a hacer la compra.  
  
-...Adios cariño.  
  
Nadesico salió algo sonrrojada.  
  
Eriol se quedó en silencio junto a su padre,pero Yaki-Chan ya no sonreía,ahora permanecía serio,algo grave le ocurría a su hijo. Ese día había dejado parte de la comida en el plato y se negó a cepillar a Spinel Sun,al igual que les negó algún que otro capricho a sus cartas.  
  
-No quisiera forzarte..pero...  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-¬ ¬...mmm(¿que es lo que no sabrá?)...-pero para cuando su padre volteó su hijo ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.-¿A donde vas jovencito?  
  
-Oo¡¡.......¡¡jejje¡¡¡...  
  
El mago le había dado la espalda,Yaki-Chan se puso detrás y volteó a su hijo cogiéndolo por los hombros,sus ojos celestes lo miraron algo preocupados,intentando adivinar lo que....  
  
-..¡aaaa¡¡...jajaja...así que era eso....  
  
Las mejillas de la reencarnación andaba algo rosas,Eriol Hiraguizawa sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tartamudeó.  
  
-No-no m-me pasa nada.  
  
-...O no lo sabes...-Yaki-Chan sonrió malévolo y comenzó andar hacia la puerta.  
  
-OO??...¿que?..¡¡Padre espera¡¡...-Eriol lo siguió y le paró el paso.  
  
-Si sabes lo que me pasa me gustaría saberlo...  
  
-Hijo...  
  
-Ahora....  
  
-jajajaja....pero que inquieto......pues no te lo diré....  
  
-OO....-Eriol se acarició el pelo azul marino y decidió alejarse,ya se dirijía hacia la puerta,pero el corazón le dio un brinco.Necesitaba saberlo a toda costa.  
  
Yaki-Chan sonrió de nuevo,pero al ver la expresión calmada de ciertos ojos de biseles azules se le borró por completo.  
  
-¿NO te atreverás?.  
  
-Lo siento..-Eriol cerró los ojos y recitó unas palabras.Su padre musitaba otras como contrahechizo.(¬ ¬...menudos elementos...tanto el padre como el hijo son más testurados...mmmm...¡igualitos¡..ôô..jajjaja¡¡) Pero ambos ya sabían quien obtendría mejores resultados ante el despliegue de poderes.Eriol.  
  
Pronto lo comprendió todo,anda coladito por ...  
  
-OO..Sa-Sakura...no es posible....-se calló como si esperase una respuesta,(pero obviamente,su padre no se encontraba disponible...¡¡-- osea...hechizado)

* * *

  
  
Ya andaba oscureciendo,alguien con pasos muy sigilosos pasó de puntillas por la habitación de la reencarnación de Claw Read.  
  
- un poquito más abajo...o..¡¡ahí..ahí¡¡¡...-Spinel Sun raspó con sus uñas el edredón de de terciopelo verdoso desvaratando los hilos,ronroneó se dió media vuelta dejando las patas suspendidas en el aire y siguió durmiendo.  
  
Yue con una gota de sudor jaló de despacio de su melena hasta que desabrigó a Spinel Sun.  
  
El guardian lunar no hacía mucho que se había colado por la ventana.  
  
siguió andando a oscuras con las alas guardadas para no brillar en la noche,atravesó los pasillos como un fantasma hasta que oyó unos sollozos en la terraza,sus pupilas se le volvieron a dilatar...

* * *

  
  
Eriol viró sus ojos biseles azules hacia la puerta y sonrió...  
  
-...vaya vaya....-quizás Yue había logrado esconderse,pero sus cabellos esa noche,estaban dispuestos a darle la lata y se asomaban por la orilla de la puerta.  
  
Eriol se hizo el ignorante y volvió a mirar hacia el tejado...  
  
-¡Cálmate Ruby Moon¡...  
  
El viento ondeó su larga melena rosada que vibraba a la luz de las estrellas..  
  
-Amo Hiraguizawa...Snifff...TT me siento como una plaga...soy como un parásito que se alimenta de sus poderes para sobrevivir.-Ruby Moon balanceó rápida sus alas sumamente nerviosa,mientras otra lágrima volvía a caer.  
  
-¿..demonio de chiquilla....  
  
Yue estaba perplejo,al parecer él no había sido el único que le había dado problemas a su amo con sus continuas dudas.Entonces recordó que aunque Ruby Moon fuera la otra cara de la luna,tambien era a fin de cuentas,un ser inmortal como él.  
  
-Sabes que os quiero...tanto a tí como Spinel...-Eriol entrecerró los ojos y sonrió astuto.-quizás te alimentes de mis poderes,pero yo a cambio me brindo de tu protección...y además te cree sin pedírtelo....no es un poco egoísta...  
  
-Amo...-aquellas palabras lograron hacerla reír..pero en poco tiempo Ruby se volvió a deprimir.-usted es tan poderoso....¿Para que me necesita?..no mienta...  
  
-Ruby .....  
  
-no puedo...nunca podré...  
  
-...¿A que te refieres?....-Eriol la miró perplejo.-Ruby..¿Te sientes sola?  
  
-¡¡¿que?¡¡....-El hada sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo,¿Como podía saberlo su amo?.-seamos francos..¿Que hará Yue cuando Touya fallezca?....  
  
-¿Que has querido decir con eso?...-Yue salió de las sombras.  
  
Eriol entrecerró los ojos y perdió la vista en el horizonte.  
  
-Yue...-clamó Eriol su nombre.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Hace algunas noches que he observado a Ruby Moon y anda vagando en la oscuridad...lo he intentado todo y ya no sé que hacer....-comentó Eriol algo preocupado.  
  
Yue permanecía sereno.  
  
-me harías el favor de...  
  
-cuente conmigo...-Yue le sonrió angelical como Shukisiro.  
  
Eriol lo miró sorprendido.  
  
-Tu eres el mejor que puedes comprenderla...pero antes de irme..te advierto que es una persona bien dificil de tratar...Ruby por lo general muestra sus emociones continuamente a diferencia de ti...(suspiro)...pero aún así ambos habeís pasado por este proceso ... la dejo en tus manos ...y porfavor..procuren no discutir....  
  
-OO?...eh?.....¬ ¬...-Yue frunjió el ceño,una lanza que brillaba en una luz roja se clavaba con insistencia en su espalda.  
  
-¡¡mi deber es proteger al amo¡¡..¡¡aléjate¡¡-gritó Ruby Moon furiosa,que no había escuchado la conversación.  
  
-......buenas noches...-Eriol bostezó depreocupado,ya con algo de sueño optó por retirarse.  
  
-¡¡Antiguo amo Claw¡¡..-Yue se cruzó de brazos.Recordó lo furiosa que se pudo Ruby Moon cuando se vieron por primera vez y Yue luchó con ella,supuestamente para defender a Sakura,sólo que aquella vez no recordaba su pasado con Claw Read.  
  
-¡Te vencí una vez¡¡...y lo volveré ha hacer si hace falta...-lo amenazó Ruby Moon.  
  
-.no quiero pelear...-Yue molesto,la observó con algo de indiferencia.  
  
-¡¡Da la cara cobarde¡¡...-reclamó Ruby Moon con lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por no caer y apretó mas su arma contra la espalda de su oponente.  
  
Las inmensas alas de Yue se abrieron paso en el cielo,cubriendo al hada de la luz estelar. El ángel se volteó rápido y giró la lanza de Ruby poniéndola a escasos milímetros de su cuello.  
  
Dos lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de amatista de Ruby Moon,Yue se desconcertó al ver aquello,parecía desesperada,sin ganas de vivir.  
  
El bello Yue bajó la lanza al verla tan decaída.  
  
-Por que no aprovechas y recuperas el puesto que te arrebaté...-dijo ella,dulcemente casi en un murmullo.-¿por que no me matas de una vez?...¿acaso te gusta burlarte de mí?...  
  
-..Ru--Ruby...-aquello lo desconcertó,Yue la cojió rápido por los hombros y la obligó a centrarse en su fascinante mirada.No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar,Ruby siempre había sido muy alegre,costaba mucho tiempo asimilar que estuviera tratando con la misma persona.  
  
Ruby Moon se sintió agitada ante la preocupación que mostraba Yue.  
  
-Escucha...  
  
-el que?....-El hada bajó la cabeza y Yue insistió cogiéndola por el mentón.  
  
-Respecto a Touya,junto a todas las personas que ahora quiero...quizás los pierda algún día...pero luego conoceré a nuevos amos....  
  
-no sabes la enorme alegría que siento....-le replicó Ruby.Yue algo molesto la soltó del mentón y la dejó ahí,con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-Además hay algo que Claw Read nunca supo...  
  
-¬ ¬¿el que?...-preguntó de forma infantil.  
  
-Las cartas estan orgullosas de ser como son...por que sus poderes han servido a lo largo de los siglos para ayudar a los humanos...mi ama Sakura así se ha encargado de recordárselo...y estoy seguro de que Eriol pronto volverá a sonreír...cuando vuelva a comprender de nuevo la verdad que ahora olvidó.  
  
Ruby permanecía de brazos cruzados sin dejar de asombrarse,quizás un poco revelde finjió no escuchar y zigzagueando sus alas.  
  
Yue se subió a la gruesa barandilla de piedra como un felino y se quedó de rodillas apoyando las palmas de sus pies y manos,como un ser enigmático se quedó mirando hacia la luna.  
  
-Aún eres una guardiana jóven ..te queda mucho camino por recorrer...- concretó el ángel.  
  
-¿Y tú?...-Ruby hundió las cejas.  
  
-¿que?..  
  
sopló una brisa nocturna...  
  
-¿Tú eres feliz?...  
  
-....-Yue se quedó silencioso,y la observó con algo de indiferencia.  
  
-¿podrías responderme?....  
  
-en primer lugar...-el hada lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡¡Claro que no¡¡...siempre dependes de los demás para sobrevivir...¡¡¡Y ESO YO NO LO SOPORTO¡¡¡.....¡¡quisiera morirme¡¡...-Ruby Moon se arrodilló desconsolada y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Yue la observaba en silencio y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de marcharse de allí.  
  
-quiero estar sóla ...puedes irte...-le susurró dulcemente,los ojos de color vino seguían incandescentes,brillando con las estrellas.  
  
Yue estaba sereno y la miraba fríamente,debido a su blancura bien podría parecer una estatua de mármol a juego con las gárgolas de la barandilla,que no mostraba emoción alguna.  
  
Allí seguía sin perderla de vista .el hada frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡¡¿Que quieres de mi?¡¡¡...-Los ojos de hielo la miraban con cierta ternura,pero a Ruby le parecían algo acusadores.El ángel ni siquiera parpadeaba y seguía tan silencioso como la luna.permanecía con las alas extendidas como si estuviera alerta.  
  
Ruby se dejó ganar y se abrazó a si misma,lloraría ya sin importarle que Yue la estuviera observando.Se le daba cierto parecido con el mago Claw,como si planeara algo nuevo en la vida de Ruby Moon.  
  
(Es bueno que no haya intentado suicidarse)..-pensó Yue,pero por si acaso,permanecería a su lado durante el resto de la noche,quizás a cierta distancia,pero Ruby Moon podría contar con él en cualquier momento.  
  
Yue sabía que no hacía todo aquello por cumplir con lo que le pidió Eriol,la comprendía a la perfección,y de alguna manera,la sentía como una compañera,una hermana pequeña.

* * *

  
  
Tomoyo se aferraba a las almohadas de plumas de ganso....  
  
Estaba segura de que Eriol había interferido cada vez que ella estaba a punto de declarársela.  
  
-Como desearía poseeer los poderes de Sakura...y así poder decirle de una vez lo que siento...Eriol...¿Por que me lo impides?...¿que es lo que temes?...  
  
Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

  
  
Ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Desfalleció rendida de tanto llorar,el guardian ya había esperado aquello.  
  
La transportó en su brazos hasta llegar donde Spinel Sun.  
  
-Despierta...  
  
-¬ ¬...aaa...déjamen dormir Eriol..-la pantera bostezó y se le pusieron los ojos como platos.  
  
-Está rendida...¿Podrías indicarme donde duerme Ruby?...  
  
Spinel los miró de reojo y sonrió,Yue se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se enrrojecieron sin que este lo supiera.  
  
Spinel Sun les indicó el camino.   
  
Tomoyo no era la única que sufría por causa de Sakura y Eriol.  
  
Shaoran estaba hecho un mar de dudas,que hacía aquel intruso cortejando a Sakura.Shaoran nunca intentó comprender de buena gana las intenciones de Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
Pero los celos le cegaban su razón,tan entretenido estaba en averiguar todo aquello,que no se había parado a pensar que andaría sintiendo el corazón de su amada Sakura en todo ese asunto.

* * *

Ya en la habitación....  
  
-gracias...  
  
-¡¡aaaa¡¡¡...no-o hay-y de que-e..(bostezo)...miaauu...-la Spi se alejó volando.  
  
Yue retiró varias sábanas y la acostó con su acostumbrada sutileza,apartando el calor corporal que le ofrecía..  
  
Volvió a observar a la hermosa guardiana en silencio,mientras ella dormía profundamente.  
  
Yue aprovechó en acariciar su suaves cabellos purpura,mientras los apartaba de su cara.Una sonrisa se marcó en los labios de Ruby Moon.  
  
El ángel pensó que tal vez ella creyera que se trataran de las manos de su amo.Pero aún así parecía agradarle,Yue sonrió y se agachó para besarla en la frente.  
  
-Cuídare de tí todas las noches que hagan falta....-despues de mirarla profundamente se retiró en silencio dejándola descansar.  
  
Yue abrió con cuidado la ventana y se perdió entre las nubes.  
  
ella volteó en la cama aún dormida,y sonrió al sentir de nuevo las sábanas con las que alguien la había abrigado.Ruby susurró algo mientras una alegría desconocida la hacia sonreír proporcionándole confianza.  
  
-Todas las noches que te necesite...te tendré a mi lado.  
  
Eriol hacía ya dos noches que sufría de insobnio,no podría creerse la conversación que había mantenido con su padre.  
  
Le molestaba que todo aquello fuera verdad,se sentía como Adan en el paraíso.  
  
Y Sakura era la manzana prohibida, la serpiente su corazón y eva su conciencia.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir,pero mañana le esperaba decir algo que sentía,y para colmo de males.A favor de Shaoran Li.  
  
Como si todo aquello le estuviera resultando tan fácil.

* * *

-¡ABUELO¡¡....- moussejie se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- No seas impaciente...jovencito....y dile al consejo que antes me gustaría comprobar algo...  
  
-¬ ¬...mmm...Lo sentimos....pero...  
  
-¿Todavía no sabes del paradero de Shaoran?...-La señora Li dio un puñetazo en la mesa y miró furiosa a través de la bola de cristal.-Nos costó mucho concertar la presencia mágica de mi hijo...  
  
-¬ ¬...pues dígaseló a mi abuelo....-Moussejie frunció más todavía el ceño.  
  
Su abuelo Marcel permanecía tranquilamente sentado en el gran sofá.  
  
-OO...¡Dejate de estupideces¡....-gritó la señora Li.  
  
Todos los presentes se pusieron con la carne de gallina,aquella mujer cuando se enfadaba parecía otra persona.  
  
-¬ ¬ le digo...que lo consulte con mi abuelo...  
  
-¡¡¡RGRGGR¡¡...Moussejie....¡telo advierto¡..esta misión es tuya..tu abuelo no tiene nada que...  
  
-..hola querida Li....-La cara de Marcel se difuminó en toda bola.  
  
-..abuelo...-La señora Li se calmó enseguida,desde muy pequeña había tenido un gran apego por el jefe del consejo de hechiceros.  
  
-¿Como andan mis cuatro bisnietas?....  
  
-¡¡Abuelitooo¡¡¡...-La cuatrillizas Li se pegaron a la bola de cristal,apartando a su madre a un lado.  
  
La madre de Shaoran se cruzó de brazos con una gota de sudor,cuando sus hijas veían al bisabuelo,no había formas de despegarlas. El anciano logró astutamente alejarse de las continuas quejas del consejo de hechiceros y el Clan Li.  
  
Al otro lado de la esfera,Moussejie muy enojado se sentó al lado de Crisantina en lo que su abuelo charlaba con las cuatrillizas.  
  
-¡¡ Ojos azules¡¡...no te pongas así....¿No te gustaría saber que tiene planeado el abuelito?...  
  
-Pequeño demonio....¬ ¬- Se alborotó aún más sus cabellos castaños y se cruzó de brazos,perdiendo la mirada en el atardecer.Moussejie suspiró al recordar a la dueña de ciertos ojos verdes.  
  
La niña sonrió y continuó viendo la nueva saga de pokémon que se estrenaba por la tele.

* * *

continuará....  
  
o......tranqui todo el mundo....espero no estar complicando demasiado las cosas  
  
¿bueno?...que os parece...pobre Eriol....¿Y Tomoyo?....pues tendrá que ponerse las pilas...sino su amiga del alma se le podría adelantar...¬ ¬ a no ser que Shaoran...  
  
...ufff...menudo lío....intentaré desenrredarlo un poco en el próximo capítulo....  
  
...va a ser una noche muy movida....o....  
  
respondiendo reviews....  
  
¡¡MARISAKI¡¡.....CUANTO TIEMPO,,,CHIPS...tt,,kISSMY SACA UN PAÑUELO...ma alegra mucho verte por aquí...¿que tal? como andan las cosas.....sipsi....estoy muy alegre de encontrarte,,ya sabes como me gustaban tus fics,,,O¡¡aaah¡¡..guay guay....pos bueno,Marisaki..espero que sigas leyendo mi fic,,,en verdad,echaba en falta a una de las primeras lectoras de mis fics...que sepas que te recuerdo con cariño..XD XD. en verdad,no he podido responder antes los reviews,,,TT..enga..ojalá te pases por aquí de nuevo...¡¡¡CHAAAYYY¡¡....ESTOY MUY ALEGRE....¡¡GRACIAS GRACIAS...  
  
ANITA...--¡¡kkiaiaa¡¡¡...graciaas por tu review,,y dip..me anima mucho...TT soy desastre,,algunas de ustedes saben mejor que nadie lo rápido que puedo actualizar este fic,.,TT..pero soy de despistada,,jope..TT ..¡¡O.O¡¡..¡¡ESPERA ESPERA¡¡..la comunidad no ha cerrado...anime solo para chicas,,,este requetelleno de fics,,, miles miles de historias de Sakura en su mayoría...uff...o...y nuevas escritoras...en fin..montón de cosas.(¬¬ Kissmy deja de hacer promoción...)...U tú calla Touya...jejej...  
  
arcangel.....¡¡HOLA MI NILÑI LINDO...PUES,,,GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW,,,EN VERDAD LO ECHABA DE MENOS...creo por cierto no pude enviarte,,el ...bueno,,,haber si te pillo por correo......disculpa que no te ahble mucho...nos vemos..  
  
Kendra...uff...O.o..jiji,,,me soirprendió verte por aquí...pues,,nada ojalá te guste este fic...lo tengo hasta el final...en verdad lo único que hago es añadir reviews...U...jejej...ya vez el colmo de la gandulería....pos dos capítulos,detrás de este está el otro,,espero que te guste...


	8. capítulo 8

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo...¡¡  
  
¡¡gracias a todos por sus comentarios¡¡....me animan a seguir... antes que nada...lamento la tardanza¡¡¡...he estado muy ocupada...¬6 imagínense...lo único que tengo que hacer con este fic es publicarlo...U...  
  
**Mi viaje a Inglaterra  
  
Capitulo 8  
**  
Era un gran acontecimiento en el hotel "Sans Burgues".  
  
El gran comedor ya estaba adornado con todos los preparativos pertinentes,para celebrar una gran bienvenida en honor a una de las directoras de cine más famosas del momento.  
  
Algunos periodistas ya se estaban acumulando en la recepción del hotel pidiendo permiso para que los dejaran pasar.  
  
Afuera empezaban a llegar limusinas de las personas más influyentes y famosas de la ciudad de Londres y otras que venían desde más lejos.  
  
Los actores que trabajan en la película,la cual Tomoyo tardaría en rodar ,tambien estarían presentes.  
  
-¡¡Ser o no ser¡¡¡.....  
  
A lo lejos se escucharon unas cuantas carcajadas de otros actores. estos se encontraban en una inmensa sala repleta de lujosos sofás. Una lámpara de lágrimas grándísima,colgaba desde el centro del techo iluminando toda la estancia,en donde se concentraban actores,famosos y demás invitados,en lo que el personal del hotel se encargaba de poner a punto la sala de fiestas.  
  
-Señorita Delisse ...¿le apetece algún aperitivo?...-preguntó el camarero.  
  
Pero los ojos de color acuamarina se rodaron hacia un punto de la sala en concreto .Ella era rubia platino,con un cuerpo que no pasaba desapercibido.  
  
Su belleza sólo había sido superada por la directora de la película en la que trabajaba,una rival se veía bien,pero dos ya era demasiado.  
  
Tomoyo observaba todo el tumulto de la calle con sus hermosos ojos violetas a través de la cortina.  
  
- no te pongas nerviosa ....  
  
-¡¡Ayy¡¡¡ Sakura.....  
  
Eriol permanecía cruzado de brazos cruzados y algo sonriente. Pero esa mirada tan seductiva sólo lograba poner más nerviosa a Tomoyo.  
  
El camarero al ver que no contestaba volvió a insistirle a la actriz.  
  
-Señorita Delisse.....¿Le apetece algún aperitivo?  
  
Pero esta sonrió orgullosa y susurró algo que sólo alcanzó a oír el camarero.  
  
-Si...-dijo con voz sensual...-hay cierto aperitivo quee....-los ojos de la actriz volvieron a rodar hacia Tomoyo y se fijó en alguien que la acompañaba .( ¿ de donde ha sacado ese bomboncito)...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
  
-Delisse...¿Bromeas no?....  
  
-¡¡Misae¡¡¡...-se molestó bastante-¡¡..pero que susto me has dado...- protestó a la chica que la sorprendió por la espalda.  
  
- ... pues chica...de corazón te digo...que yo los prefiero algo más reveldes...y no tan sofisticados.  
  
-¡No me vengas con idioteces¡....lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de arriesgarte y salir perdiendo...-Dijo Delisse sin quitarle la vista de encima a Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
-... me parece algo...afeminado...  
  
Delisse frunció el ceño como nunca y le mandó un puntapié.  
  
Misae se quedó saltando a la pata coja mientras Delisse caminaba firme al frente,moviendo un poco exajerada sus caderas.  
  
-pues su voz es bien masculina...y da la impresión de ser todo un caballero... (¿Haber que nos ocultas? "Don Juan?)...-Delisse alzó bien alto la cabeza muy sonriente,sobre todo en cuanto ciertos ojos de biseles azules sintieron una presencia diferente a todas las que se encontraban en la sala.  
  
-Sakura...cuídate...-le susurró Eriol al oído.  
  
- ¿Que piropo me tienes planeado esta vez?...-le susurró Sakura.  
  
Eriol rió bajando la cabeza algo sonrojado.  
  
-Ninguno querida Sakura...sólo digo que te cuides...  
  
Sakura se sorprendió algo confusa.  
  
Eriol la miró astuto y continuó caminando hacia delante,con Delisse acercándose a él justo a su frente. Ambos se pararon y se miraron en silencio,Eriol sonreía muy seguro de sí mismo,lo que inquietó un poco a la actriz,pero esta forcejeó con la mirada intentando hacerle frente.  
  
-...mjmjmj....-Eriol levantó ambas cejas muy divertido.  
  
Delisse se dio cuenta enseguida de que al estar este lejos de Tomoyo ella se veía un poco ridícula,pues no habían muchas excusas para acercársele a Eriol sin que este sospechara.  
  
Ella se quedó algo aturdida,mientras Eriol la rodeaba y continuaba caminando en dirección hacia el ascensor.  
  
-Buenas noches....-saludó galante mientras se alejaba. Esta acción deprimió a Delisse.  
  
-....buenas noches...(Con las ganas que tenía de conocerlo....¡¡¡Y si lo sigo a escondidas¡¡¡...)...-Delisse dio media vuelta y corrió a esconderse a la esquina,no se daría por vencido tan facilmente.

* * *

  
  
Eriol entró en el ascensor y cerró el puño,dejando caer unos polvos dorados que se esparcieron por todo el suelo.  
  
-...ojalá resulte..- sonrió -.todo depende de tí amigo....

* * *

  
  
Pasó media hora y ya toda la sala había comenzado a llenarse .La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor.  
  
Nakuru lucía realmente preciosa,con un traje largo combinado en colores negros y dorados.  
  
Sakura llevaba un conjunto sencillo de color rosado,con bordes transparentes.  
  
Tomoyo lucía radiante con un conjunto azul marino de ciertas transparencias un poco atrevidas.  
  
-¿Donde está Eriol?..-comentó Nakuru,Tomoyo miró a Sakura algo sorprendida.  
  
-GRGRGR....(¿Por que este presentimiento?....¡¡A mi ya no me engaña¡...¿¿que andara planeando ahora??...¡¡Ya conozco tus formas de mirar¡¡..Eriol Hiraguizawa)  
  
Sakura frunció el ceño y salió disparada en dirección hacia el ascensor.  
  
-...¿Y a esta que bicho le picó?...-Delisse se enojó,Sakura habia tropezado con su hombro,pero ella siguió caminando como si nada.  
  
Delisse sonrió con una gota de sudor,una de las actrices más famosas se sentía la más ignorada de la fiesta.

* * *

  
  
Shaoran hacía tiempo que le había pedido consejo a Yukito,preguntándole por su aspecto.Dentro del ascensor le repitió varias veces la pregunta. Li quería estar bien guapo para Sakura,su Sakura.  
  
Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta unos polvos dorados brillaron en el suelo y rodearon a Shukisiro junto a Shaoran.  
  
Li comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado pero pronto se le pasó...  
  
-¿Has notado algo?-preguntó a Shukusiro.  
  
-...no estoy seguro-Yukito miró a su alrededor,el ascensor seguía bajando.

* * *

  
  
Eriol hundió sus cabellos azul marino dejando sólo entrever una sonrisa hipócrita.  
  
-Así no me harán estar presente....todo va según lo previsto.

* * *

  
  
Sakura muy enojada estaba apunto de tocar el botón,pero algo de sospecha la hizo virar en sentido contrario.  
  
-Mejor por las escaleras....-siguió taconeando.  
  
-Abuelo...¿No será aquella chica de ojos acuamarina?...siento en ella...  
  
-No Moussejie....¡¡cálmate muchacho¡¡.....  
  
-....además es rubia..-observó a su abuelo con una gota de sudor-...lo tendrá así la falta de anceilmer...-musito Moussejie.  
  
Marcel se acarició la barba y lo observó algo molesto.  
  
-Te digo que esa no es la muchacho ...el destino es caprichoso...  
  
Crisantina y Moussejie viraron a ver a su abuelo con una gota de sudor.El anciano perdió la vista al frente. -juraría que estaba a punto de salir por esta puerta del ascensor...¿Me pregunto que la habrá...?  
  
Sus dos nietos le sonreían con una gota de sudor.  
  
-¡¡¡Os digo que no es ella¡¡¡.... -protestó el jefe del consejo de hechiceros,con un color de ojos que se daba cierto parecido con los de Ruby Moon.  
  
¡-¡¡De acuerdo¡¡¡...respondieron a dúo Crisantina y el nieto..  
  
Delisse los miró algo confusa y siguió de largo.

* * *

  
  
Eriol guardó su báculo rapidamente y se quedó pensativo.Entrecerró los ojos,había sentido la presencia hacía tiempo del jefe del consejo de hechiceros,se preguntaba si Sakura ya andaba enterada del tema.  
  
En lo que al mago respecta,todavía andaba averiguando que era lo que se traían entre manos aquellos tres.tanto Marcel Saeo,como sus dos nietos. Un presentimiento lo interrumpió.  
  
-..(¡No puede ser¡¡)...-Eriol viró hacia el pasillo con una gota de sudor.  
  
-Cambiando de tema....( ...¿Se puede saber por que Sakura no ha subido por el ascensor?..)abrió los ojos como platos como esperando una respuesta y algo molesto desvió la mirada-Ups....-Eriol se sonrió apenado.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que andas murmurando a solas?...-,pareciera que acabara de adivinar sus pensamientos.Sakura lo contemplaba algo aturdida.A Eriol se le saltaron los ojos.  
  
-....jejejje....( ahora si que la hice buena....no puedo dejar que Sakura baje...¿Podría intentar hechizarlaaaa...o quizás..)-la miró con cierta duda(...¡¡erro¡¡..se despertaría preguntando al día siguiente....)-Eriol se puso muy nervioso desconcertando a Sakura.  
  
-...¿Eriol?...  
  
-¡¡HOOOEEE¡¡...(¡¡¡#$jbc ...op4#00...)  
  
-wowoo...-Sakura se enojó con los ojos completamente abiertos -....¡oye¡..¡¡no me pegues esos sustos¡¡¡  
  
-...calma Sakura....-Eriol sonrió intentando mantener la calma,lo mejor sería decirle la verdad,aunque ultimamente Sakura tenía mal humor y andaba más bromista de lo normal.  
  
Algo o alguien la tenía inquieta.

* * *

  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.  
  
Shaoran no miró de frente a nadie más al encontrarse con la mayor belleza del jardín.Tomoyo Daedoyi.  
  
Yukito se fijó en otra flor de jardín algo más enjoyada.Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a andar dejando a chicas boquiabiertas por donde quiera que pasaban.Shaoran sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar que de allí no saldría vivo.  
  
-Estás preciosa esta noche....¡no deja¡..yo te lo serviré..-Shaoran apartó dulcemente la mano de Tomoyo,como si de un delicado pétalo se tratara,y le llenó la copa de Champagne.  
  
-...gracias..-Tomoyo se sonrojó y le sonrió con asombro.  
  
-¿Como está la más bella de las diosas lunares?...-Yukito sonrió galante y le tomó la mano a Nakuru,BESÁNDOLA.  
  
la chica pasó por todos los colores del sonrojo mientras sentía empequeñecer. parecía una caldera de aceite hirviendo.-Yu--Yue...por..digo Yukito....por Dios...y-yo..e-es t-tu...o-osea...  
  
La música comenzó a sonar a los lejos.Yukito y Shaoran se miraron sonrientes y luego viraron a las que consideraban sus parejas.  
  
Nakuru y Tomoyo se miraron la una a la otra algo sudorosas.  
  
-¿Bailamos?...¿que tienen para perder?..-preguntaron los chicos a dúo,mientras las conducían a la pista de baile cogiéndolas sutilmente por las manos.  
  
-Nada...supongo....-Nakuru y Tomoyo respondieron a su abrazo algo apenadas,mientras ellos ya las tenían cogidas por la cintura.  
  
Así comenzó la fiesta,otras parejas los imitaron despues uniéndose al baile.  
  
La música era muy lenta,Tomoyo y Shaoran se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de atención,eran unos excelentes bailarines.  
  
Yukito sonreía a Nakuru apenado,pues ella a veces se le iba algún que otro pisotón.

* * *

  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿COMO DICES?¡¡¡¡¡...-los gritos Sakurianos resonaron en toda la habitación.  
  
Unas señoras de la limpieza que se encontraban tranquilamente conversando.  
  
Ahora se dedicaban a absorver el agua que inundaba la segunda planta,del susto se le cayeron los cubos de agua. Hiraguizawa estaba bastante apenado.  
  
-...¡por favor¡..¡¡perdóname¡¡...-a Eriol poco le faltaba para suplicarle de rodillas,Sakura cuando se enfadaba....daba más miedo que su madre.  
  
Sakura paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación taconeando fuerte en el piso.  
  
-....Es la primera vez que algo...-intentó responder Eriol.Pero el reojo que le lanzó Sakura le selló los labios.  
  
-..no valen excusas....-le interrumpió Sakura con una vena sobresaliente.  
  
Eriol frunció el ceño al sentirse algo acorralado.  
  
-intentaba ayudar..el problema es que eres una desconfiada....  
  
-¿eh?...-Sakura intentaba comprender.  
  
-¡¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta¡¡...desde que llegaste te comportas extraña conmigo....-la reencarnación sentía crecer su ira.  
  
Sakura desvió sus ojos esmeralda y entreabrió los labios.  
  
-No era mi intención herirte...  
  
-Sakura...-Eriol viró al sofá y decidió sentarse para calmar los nervios,el pié le temblaba.-Yo tampoco quería hacerte daño...nunca te he deseado mal alguno...-mirada grisácea insegura.-Tu lo sabes..o al menos eso creía.  
  
Sakura miró a los rayos de luna llena que penetraban por la ventana y se llevó las manos a la cintura.  
  
-Creí que de pequeña te burlates de mí....como alguien tan inteligente iba a cortejar por interés a una niña tan...  
  
-Gentil y con corazón tan puro que describirla con el lavanda se quedaría escaso.  
  
Sakura lo miró algo sorpendida y embelasada.Eriol no quería mirarla directo a los ojos y giró para que no lo viera al rojo vivo. Sakura sonrió sonrojada,destacando sus ojos verdes.Esas palabras habían salido directas del corazón del mago y ella lo supo.  
  
-..¡¡bueno¡¡...bajemos a darle ánimos a Tomoyo..-Sakura fué corriendo hasta él obligándolo a levantarse.  
  
-Te aseguró que con lo que puedes encontrarte quizás no sea de tu agrado...- le advirtió Eriol.  
  
-..¡jajajaj¡...resultará muy interesante....-Sakura se pusó muy alegre.  
  
Eriol confuso,dudó un poco de su estado mental.  
  
-Sakura...-susurró Moussejie al encontrársela de frente,lucía realmente bonita con ese atuendo rosa,dejando entrever sus piernas atléticas que se movían con elegancia al caminar.El muchacho tragó saliva bastante tenso,quería decirle algo¿pero el que?.  
  
Crisantina se río.  
  
Eriol se fijó en aquel muchacho,pero no quería lanzar una de sus miradas sospechosas y con el disimulo habló a Sakura.  
  
-¿Ya sabes a lo que me refiero?...  
  
-...no te preocupes...es inofensivo..-Sakura sonrió al pasar por delante de Moussejie,quien al ver al chico que la acompañaba se le subieron los celos a la cabeza.  
  
-...¡¡Hum¡¡...buenas noches...-saludó Moussejie y sonrió apretando los dientes.  
  
-Buenas noches..-contestaron Eriol y Sakura a dúo.  
  
-Permite que los presente...Mousejjie este Eriol....Eriol...Moussejie...  
  
Mousejjie sonrió hipócrita y le estrechó la mano a Eriol. ..mjmjm...- hizo una mueca mientras Eriol algo burlón le apretaba la mano cuando se la estrecharon. El mago sorprendido de sí mismo la apartó enseguida de Moussejie. (Eriol:...¡¡Será posible¡¡...le he apretado la mano al notar que Sakura le atraía...¿Acaso me puse celoso?....No me conozco...esto no es propio de mí..)  
  
Eriol algo confuso miró de nuevo a Sakura y apretó las cejas algo molesto.  
  
-¿Y de que se conocen?..-preguntó Crisantina tirándole a Eriol del pantalón para que la viera.  
  
-...eres muy curiosa...eso es bueno...-Eriol muy sonriente se agachó a su altura.  
  
-Pequeño Demonio...-refunfuñó Moussejie.Sakura comenzaba a reírse.  
  
-Sé que te mueres por saberlo...ojos azules...  
  
-¡¡AGAGGA¡¡¡....-Moussejie se sonrojó.Eriol algo sorprendido,aunque no lo mostró con su cara sonrió a la pequeña.  
  
-nos conocemos de la infancia...-respondió la reencarnación.  
  
-De la infancia...-dijo otra voz,entró en escena Marcel Saeo.El anciano observó a Eriol algo aturdido,no podía creerse que un mago tan joven poseiera tan enorme cantidad de magia,ya le habían advertido, pero ese poder superaba los suyos propios con creces.  
  
Eriol se limitó a sonreír tan seguro de si mismo como siempre.  
  
(El es el candidato perfecto para sustituirme...mis bisnieto Shaoran no..¡¡es increíble¡¡...me pregunto si ese muchacho habrá hecho algo para adquirir tanto poder...)Marcel apretó las cejas,algo molesto,por que Eriol no había aceptado todavía el desafío con Shaoran. Y esa muchacha china que lo acompañaba,Sakura Kinomoto.Su magía estaba increíblemente desarrollada.Tanto que podía ocultar sus poderes mágicos de Moussejie y Crisantina,al igual que Eriol.  
  
-¿nos vamos querida Sakura?...-agregó Eriol.Ella le sonrió.  
  
-...si Eri....-La doctora saludó al chico que se le parecía tanto a Shaoran.  
  
-¡Lo ha llamado "Eri"...¡¡¡GRGGR¡¡¡..¡¡la ha llamado querida¡¡-eMoussejie se puso rojo de la ira.  
  
A lo lejos Sakura se sostenía del brazo del galante Eriol,que se le acababa de ofrecer.  
  
La doctora y el diputado entraron a la sala de fiestas acompañados secretamente de Moussejie.Su abuelo y Crisantina se retiraron a dormir.

* * *

  
  
Tomoyo interrumpió de inmediato el baile con Shaoran al ver quienes entraban.Sakura algo apurada se despegó de Eriol y lo observó con sus ojos verdes algo confusos.Eriol entrecerró los suyos y la miró fijamente,Sakura estaba encantadora con esa inocencia que mostraba continuamente su mirada y ese temor que en aquellos momentos no parecía finjido.  
  
Tomoyo se les paró en frente con manos en cintura.  
  
-¿Que andaban hacien...  
  
-..¿Con quien hablas preciosa?...-Shaoran la cojió por sorpresa y la volteó por la cintura.Tomoyo estaba sudorosa,Li era muy guapo pero su corazón pertenecía a otra persona.A Sakura le nació una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
-...wowoo....E-eriol...¿se puede saber?...-Sakura lo observó exijiendo una respuesta.Eriol sonrió apenado.  
  
-..jeje.....te dije que no te gustaría...  
  
Sakura levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo.La reencarnación la observó por el rabillo de ojo.  
  
-...¿Estás celosa?...¿verdad?...-Hiraguizawa sonrió burlón,quería hacerla enfadar. Sakura se impactó y frunció el ceño.  
  
-...¡¡oyee¡¡  
  
Eriol con un gesto rápido apartó a Li de Tomoyo y fugaz la sacó consigo a la pista de baile,seguro de que esta no se negaría.  
  
Tomoyo roja como un tomate lo abrazó por la nuca.  
  
-¡Perdóname¡...-La música comenzó a sonar a lo lejos,Eriol sentía los suaves cabellos azabaches de la hermosa Tomoyo.  
  
-Eriol...no sé por que lo dices...yo tambien quiero ver a Shaoran y Sakura felices..-susurró Tomoyo entrecerrando sus ojos violetas.Aprovechó aquellos momentos para recargar su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del mago.  
  
Se sentía tan protegida en aquellos brazos.Pero este andaba entretenido observando malicioso a otra pareja. En frente Shaoran y Sakura,Eriol movió uno de sus dedos y liberó a Shaoran del hechizo.(cuídala...)-pensó para sí. Shaoran derrepente se vio a solas con Sakura y se sonrojó por completo.  
  
-..Estooo...¿Te apeteceríaaa..ba-bai...?..¡¡eh¡¡...  
  
Sakura miró al techo y despues de suspirar tomó la iniciativa.  
  
-¡Vamos a bailar¡...que yo no me quedó aquí...-lo jaló hacia dentro.  
  
-¡¡Sakura¡¡....-el tierno Shaoran se puso al rojo vivo.

* * *

-¡¡No lo permitiré¡¡...-Moussejie levantó una esfera entre sus manos ,que brillaba en tonos verdosos,causando destellos en sus profundos ojos azules y levantando sus cabellos castaños.

* * *

Shaoran al parecer no se había enterado de nada y eso calmó a Eriol,lo había hechizado con la intención de que al salir del ascensor se encontrara de frente con Sakura y Shaoran se prendara por causa del hechizo,perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero Sakura que presintió lo que se avecinaba no le siguió el juego a Hiraguizawa,¿Por que?..aún estaba algo resentida con él y por alguna razón desconfiaba de sus intenciones.  
  
Estos pensamientos dolieron a Eriol,aunque lo que hablaron en el apartamento disipara algunas dudas,todavía quedaba la de saber por que Sakura pareció temerle cuando entraron en aquella sala y ella se asustó de cogerse de su brazo al ver como se acercaba Tomoyo.  
  
(Era como si Sakura huyera de si misma, como si esa forma de ser ocultara un miedo desconocido en ella....algo le sucede conmigo..sólo conmigo se enoja y decide alejarse...no..no entiendo...)..-Eriol volvió a la realidad.  
  
Frente a él Tomoyo mirándolo tiernamente,por su forma de mirarlo pareciera que estuviera a punto de decirle algo muy importante.  
  
-Eriol...quiero que sepas algo...-Tomoyo sintió un enorme nerviosismo y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar,Eriol que la cogía de la cintura lo notó de inmediato.  
  
Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos,llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolo y ahora era el momento.El fuego que la consumía acabaría por matarla y ahogarla en un mar de llanto sino le abría su corazón. Las palabras se le atragantaron.  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-¡E-Eriol¡..yo-yo--....(¡¡Dios¡¡...dícelo..¡¡estúpida¡¡...dícelo)...  
  
-mmm....cálmate....respira ondo...y dílo...sé que sientes algo...dílo Tomoyo...-Eriol habló dulcemente,logrando que Tomoyo confiara más en sí misma.  
  
-...(Suspiro...gran bocanada de aire)...¡¡¡TE AMO¡¡¡....  
  
Los ojos a Eriol se le abrieron como platos y luego la oscuridad.  
  
La gente comenzaba a asustarse,el apagón los había pillado desprevenidos. Sakura se sonrrojó al sentir que Shaoran la apretaba más contra sí.  
  
-¡¡Eriol¡¡..dime que te pasa...-a Tomoyo le dolía el pecho del susto,Eriol había dejado de abrazarla y ahora se apoyaba en ella.  
  
-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...  
  
-¡¡Calma Sakura¡¡..-Shaoran tropezó con algunas personas pero enseguida dió con una mesa. Ambos se metieron debajo he invocaron sus armas mágicas. Pero Shaoran desfalleció en el acto,Sakura no lo notó y salió debajo de la mesa con su báculo en ambas manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y corrió en la oscuridad en dirección al grito de su amiga Tomoyo.  
  
-¡¡Sakura¡¡...no sé que le sucede....no me responde...  
  
Sakura la notó tocando sus manos y luego la espalda de Eriol que se le apoyaba.  
  
-¡Déjamelo a mí¡..si lo han atacado es a él a quien quieren..  
  
Tomoyo se agarró de un lado de Eriol y ambas lo sacaron de la sala de fiestas. Al salir Sakura iluminó el lugar y vió que Shaoran no se encontraba.  
  
-¡¡Sueño¡¡..esparce tus esporas por todo el lugar....¡¡Destello¡¡  
  
La carta salió disparada ,toda la sala se iluminó con magia de Sakura,Ella pudo divisar un brillo a los lejos,era la espada de Shaoran.Corrió a su lado,pero al llegar se dió cuenta de que este parecía con el mismo estado que Eriol.  
  
-¿Que ha sucedido aquí?...  
  
-¡¡Buena pregunta¡¡...Maestra de las cartas ....-Moussejie se mantenía en las sombras orgulloso de haber interrumpido el baile y haber alejado a Sakura de sus dos pretendientes. Pero algo no encajaba,ella debía dormirse tambien y al despertar encontrándose bailando con él,pero no sucedió así. El falló de Moussejie fué creer que Sakura no poseía magia,para su desgracia el hechizo de dormir a un ser humano normal no funcionaba con ella.  
  
-...¿Ahora que hago?...-se oyó sollozar en la oscuridad.  
  
Sakura se rascó la cabeza con una gota de sudor.  
  
-..oyee...que digo que es lo que quieres....  
  
-...que mala suerte..  
  
-...¿que?....perdón...-Sakura andaba algo sudorosa.  
  
-Sniff....  
  
la sombra de alguien más pequeña se divisó a lo lejos y bajó en el aire hasta quedarse a la altura de su primo,la niña flotaba en una escoba.  
  
-mmm..quizás podamos aprovechar tu hechizo para comprobar otra cosa... ¿Por que no la atacamos a la vez y comprobamos su grado de magia?...me tiene intrigada el interés que el abuelo pone tambien en ella..aparte de ese tal Eriol.  
  
-.¡¡Ah¡¡...¿Pero ese tambien tiene magia?-sus ojos se volvieron dos grifos- ..la misión es mía y yo soy el último en enterarse.-Mousssejie se enfadó con el abuelo.-¡¡Pequeño demonio¡¡..¡¡Por que no lo dijiste antes¡¡.  
  
Sakura parpadeó dos veces. -¿Pequeño demonio?..ese mote me suena....¿Moussejie?..-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-...ahora si que la hice...  
  
-...¡¡como se te ocurre llamarme así ojos azules¡¡...  
  
-nos ha descubierto.....y encima actué sin permiso del abuelo.  
  
-...tienes razón...-Crisantina frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo-ahora si que la hicistes......  
  
Los dos primos se quedaron cabizbajos dejándose ver poco a poco.  
  
Sakura seguía en trance con la boca en el piso,tanta magia para nada. Enseguida vio al causante del hechizo.Moussejie entró a la sala por la ventana y se acercó en silencio hacia ella,Crisantina fué a por el equipo de música.  
  
-Lo siento..yo sólo quería bailar una pieza de baile contigo...  
  
-¡¡aaaahhh¡¡......va-vaya..es-eso es muy ala--alagador...(¿Pero este de que va?)..-Sakura seguía en trance,a su alrededor la gente continuaba durmiendo y otras roncando.  
  
-Pequeño demonio..-a la orilla de la ventana Crisantina puso una música suave y muy romántica.Luego le guiñó el ojo a su primo.  
  
-Es buena chica..seguro que no le importa concederte una pieza..-  
  
-Pero que dices...-Sakura habló con voz ronca,Moussejie algo sonrojado la miró de frente con sus dulces ojos azules y le tomó la mano.  
  
-Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida....sólo te pido que me concedas unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo.  
  
-o..¡¡ojos azules¡¡..¿Desde cuando te volvistes poeta?...  
  
-¡¡¡Crisantina¡¡¡...-el chico frunció el ceño.  
  
-De acuerdo...no es justo no darte una oportunidad.  
  
-O-O??.....gracias...  
  
Sakura algo apenada se dejó abrazar y comenzó a bailar con el a la luz de las estrellas,habían salido a la terraza.

* * *

El hechizo se rompió y todas las luces de la sala se encendieron,la gente comenzó a levantarse y la fiesta continuó como si nada.Menos por un pequeño detalle. -¡¡Eh¡¡...¿alguien podría ayudarme a levantar a este chico?...parece algo desmayado...-otros hombres se acercaron y levantaron a Shaoran,pronto lo trasladaron a enfermería.Donde ya yacía Eriol junto a la preocupada de Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?....-dijo Moussejie algo sonrojado,Sakura se veía como un ángel.  
  
-¿De verdad hicistes todo esto por mí?...  
  
-Lo sé...se ve ridículo...  
  
-¿Bromeas?....es lo más romántico que...-Sakura se cayó y miró a la luna mientras seguía bailando con aquel completo desconocido del que sólo sabía que la amaba con locura,Shaoran se había esforzado varias veces por salvarle la vida y ella parecía haberse olvidado.  
  
-¿Lo amas?...  
  
-¿que?...  
  
-no quiero incomodarte...pero me gustaría saber si estás enamorada de Shaoran o ese ingles.  
  
-¡¡Ese inglés se llama Eriol¡¡.....  
  
-...de acuerdo...-continuaron bailando.-¿O Eri?.....  
  
-¿Eri?...-Sakura desvió sus ojos verdes y se quedó en completo silencio.(Es...lo llamé de cariño...es muy tierno...pero...)Sakura sacudió la cabeza,aquellas preguntas sólo habían servido para confundirla más aún.  
  
-¿Donde vas?....  
  
Sakura lo dejó en la terraza con la música sonando. La Hechicera analizó todo lo que había hecho en ese viaje,osea,nada de nada.  
  
Keroberos sonrió al verla llegar.  
  
-Hola Sakura.  
  
-..¡¡Keroooo¡¡¡...¿que haces con esos dulces?....  
  
-¿Y Yukito ama?...¡¡ah¡¡...no me diga que se quedó con Nakuru...-dijo Keroberos sin poner demasiada atención a las protestas de Sakura.  
  
En ese momento el preguntar por alguien le recordó a Sakura el hechizo que permanecía en sus amigos.  
  
-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡...¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡...-Sakura giró sobre sus pasos y salió directa a la emfermería,donde sentía mas fuertes sus presencias mágicas.

* * *

Continuara.......  
  
o...¡¡pero que locura¡¡¡----¡¡¿Que os ha parecido este capítulo¡¡..quería hacer algo fuera de lugar.....  
  
y para que los que no se hayan dado cuenta...Sakura se está tomando en serio su vida sentimental....ya era hora...  
  
en el próximo capítulo....un poco de magia y quizás....el comienzo de un romance...pero aun quedan algunas cosillas....  
  
¡¡chaoo¡¡¡.....y como siempre espero sus comentarios...  
  
por cierto..si quedan dudas..sen tan amables y pregunten.....ok...  
  
ôô que yo no muerdo..jajaj..¡¡....


	9. capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9  
  
Mi viaje a Inglaterra**  
  
Había una hermosa mañana.Alguien mantenía una conversación telefónica.  
  
-A pesar de lo sincera que eres sé que podré confiar en tí....-se echó hacia atrás su larga melena pelirroja.Hablaba lenta y muy segura de si misma.  
  
-O...¡¡no te preocupes¡¡...ya cerré la cremayera...  
  
-Recuerda es una sorpresa.....cuídate....  
  
-¡¡¡ajjaja¡¡¡...bien..adios...  
  
Colgó despacio para no despertar a Spinel y salió pitada hacia la cocina.

* * *

  
  
Media hora despues....  
  
-¡¡¡Buenos días¡¡...-Ruby Moon rodó las cortinas escandilando a Yukito.  
  
Este dió sombra a sus ojos dorados,su melena plateada cayó junto con la confusión del chico de esbelta silueta,al ver en una mesilla un delicioso desayuno.  
  
Ruby Moon muy alegre volvió a cojer la bandeja y rápida como el viento se le acercó balanceando sus caderas,con una elegante minifalda negra.  
  
-OO??  
  
-..no te muevas...-puso la bandeja en las piernas de Yukito.Este parpadeó dos veces.  
  
-...¡¡¡Que aproveche¡¡¡...-el conejo de las nieves muy alegre comenzó a zampar los bocadillos,luego dos vasos de zumo de albaricoque. Ruby Moon permanecía boquiabierta.  
  
Yukito vió que ya no quedaba zumo,así que optó por beberlo de la jarra.  
  
-¡¡Ñam¡¡..(Me preguntó por que me habrá preparado el desayuno...el servicio del hotel es muy puntual...)...Ñam Ñam...Glub Glub...  
  
-¡¡  
  
-Delicioso...¡¡Ñam....Ñam¡¡  
  
-¡¡Alaa¡¡...jajaja...me alegro que te guste..-Ruby Moon toda sudorosa,pensando si sería suficiente comida  
  
-Ñam..¿que tu forma...Glub...original....ñam?  
  
-¿...me gusta ser yo misma...¿por que?...¿Tú nunca has salido como Yue?  
  
-...Ñam...no...GLUB GLUB...nunca...¡¡Gunchu¡¡  
  
-¿Por que no lo pruebas?...  
  
-Okey...Ñam...glub....  
  
La comida de la bandeja ya andaba escaseando.  
  
- Tambien te hice pastelitos....  
  
-¡¡Genial¡¡...Ñam¡¡...Ñam...  
  
-¡¡....(será que le gustó la palabra....OO...ahora traga más desprisa........la familia Kinomoto debe andar arruinada...o Touya lo quiere mucho y gana dinero sólo para complacer el estómago de Yukito...)- pensó la alocada de Akizuki.  
  
Yukito,mientras seguía devorando,la miró complacido...(Yukito : ¿Por que Nakuru insistió en quedarse a dormir en el hotel?...¿Por que esa amabilidad?..)  
  
De todas maneras el noble de Yukito ya andaba pensando como devolverle el favor.  
  
-¿Alguien ha dicho pastelitos?....-Kero en miniatura salió disparado.Yukito retiró la bandeja con cara asesina.  
  
-Pídelos a recepción.  
  
-TT..no es justo los pastelitos de Nakuru son más buenos...-  
  
Nakuru se le abalanzó encima asficciando a Kero.  
  
-¡¡¡Te haré todos los que quieras¡¡¡...Ôo  
  
-¡¡TT...va-vaya...arg...arg...gra-gracias...TT....-el guardian solar ya andaba por el color azul.  
  
-...¡¡Enseguida vengo¡¡...jajja...-Nakuru salió a todo gas.  
  
-UoU...ooofiiiuuuuu...

* * *

  
  
La maldición había sido rota. Abrió lentamente su misteriosa mirada,al molestarle los rayos de sol que iluminaban la habitación.  
  
"Has despertado"dijo una dulce voz femenina,él a lo lejos pudo ver a Sakura acercársele y se sentó en una silla a su lado.  
  
-¿Como te sientes?...  
  
-No lo sé Sakura... tuve pesadillas durante toda la noche...  
  
Sakura levantó una ceja algo confusa.  
  
-¿Como que no lo sabes "Eri"?  
  
Ojos penetrantes que desvían,rostro albino,mueve todo su cuerpo musculoso en sabanas blancas y se fija de donde provenía Sakura antes de acercarse hacia él.  
  
Justo en frente Shaoran Li,durmiendo placidamente.  
  
-Ya aclaron todo...te dijo que te amaba y tú lo aceptastes...lo más lógico..seguro de luego se besaron jurándose amor eterno..-Eriol cerró los ojos y suspiró,desde luego lo que había adivinado hacía unas horas antes gracias a su poder ,no era algo por lo que se pudiese sonreír.  
  
-Oo¡¡...No exactamente.(De seguro no se pierde ningún culebrón)..le dije que me diera tiempo....-Sakura algo confusa comenzó dudar.  
  
Eriol viró a verla enseguida con una enorme alegría interna. Su mirada de un verde intenso con aquellos brillos plateados robó de sus labios una sonrisa galante.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que me impactó...-Sakura observó al suelo.-Tú y yo sabíamos la verdad...y aun esperando esto...no supe como reaccionar.  
  
-Sakura..si tú me...  
  
-¡¡¡Amooo Eriiooolll¡¡¡...-Nakuru se le abrazó al verlo despertar.Interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
  
-¿Sí yo te "que?...-preguntó Sakura supercuriosa.  
  
¡¡Troomm¡¡  
  
-E-eriol?...  
  
El mago se sacudió la cabeza completamente sonrrojado en el piso,acababa de resbalar de la camilla.(¡¡¡¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAGO????¡¡¡)

* * *

  
  
Los cuatro amigos(Tomoyo,Shaoran,Sakura y Eriol).Habían salido a hacer una especie de recorrido turístico por la ciudad de Londres. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y se sentía una agradable brisa. Ahora andaban paseando sobre un enorme puente,que traspasaba un inmenso río de lado a lado. Aunque lo cierto era que cada uno necesitaba relajarse a su aire.  
  
Tomoyo esperaba algún gesto por parte de Hiraguizawa y Shaoran algún gesto por parte de Kinomoto. Como ambos eran muy tímidos paseaban Shaoran al lado de Tomoyo algo apenados,mientras no les quitaban la vista de encima a Eriol y Sakura delante.  
  
Tomoyo se armó se valor,pero en cuanto iba a adelantar a Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-Oo?...Dime Shaoran...  
  
-Sakuraaa...¡eh¡...--Oo--...¬ ¬,...¿Sakura te ha comentado algo?.  
  
-¿mmm?...-ella se fijó en él intentando comprender-¿No me digas que ya te confesastes?...--¡¡  
  
-OO'...si...¿por que?  
  
-Uu,,,,¡¡Y yo que lo quería tener todo preparado¡¡..-Los ojos de Tomoyo parecían dos grifos..-No he podido grabar nada de nada...TT...  
  
Shaoran sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver a Tomoyo correr directo hacia su amiga Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos,por que aparte de quedarse Eriol libre.  
  
-o¡¡Ayyy Sakura¡¡...-Tomoyo se le puso en frente y la cojió por las manos con una intensa alegría-¡¡Ehnorabuena¡¡....No sabes cuanto me alegro que Shaoran y tú por fin sean novios.  
  
Aquello a Eriol le cayó como valde de agua fría,sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a andar con manos en bolsillos alejándose de los demás.Sakura sin darse cuenta le sonrió a Tomoyo con una gota de sudor.

* * *

  
  
El corazón se le partía en pedazos,despues de su mentira no se atrevería a mirarla a la cara.Eriol apretó los dientes y siguió avanzando con pasos firmes.  
  
Ese amor prohibido lo consumía hasta las entrañas y le empezaba a doler,quería escapar,quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a Sakura.Pero amaba a un demonio,amaba a un ángel hipócrita.  
  
En sus cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Tomoyo y Sakura una y otra vez.  
  
" Le dije que me diera tiempo"....."Tu y yo sabíamos la verdad"..."aun así no supe como reaccionar".  
  
-¿Que verdad?...¡¡maldita sea¡¡...¿que verdad Sakura?...-Eriol andaba cada vez más rápido.  
  
"¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡Como me alegra que Shaoran y tú sean novios¡¡"  
  
Eriol se llevó las manos a la cabeza para no seguir escuchando aquellas voces.  
  
"Le dije que me diera tiempo"..."Tú y yo sabíamos la verdad"..."aún así no supe como reaccionar"...  
  
Eriol se sentía cada vez mas confuso,aquellas palabras lo volverían loco,sin que este quisiera aceptarlo,los celos los estaban consumiendo.Pero no podía negar lo que sentía por ella,no podía.  
  
-Sakura...-susurró ya sin ganas de correr y se cobijo a la sombra de un enorme roble milenario.El puente se había quedado atrás y sus amigos se habían perdido de vista.  
  
Eriol entrecerró los ojos,era como si alguien lo huviera hechizado para seguir oyendo esas voces

* * *

.  
  
Marcel sonrió bastante sorprendido mientras notaba aumentar el aura mágica de Li.  
  
-Es increíble...así que este es tu verdadero poder..querido bisnieto....  
  
-Ahora entiendo por que el abuelo no quería intenvenir...-dijo Crisantina que tambien hacía de espectadora.  
  
-Pero la hora no ha llegado aún...-refunfuñó Moussejie algo desesperado.  
  
Su abuelo le sonrió,tenían que aprovechar los continuos despistes de Eriol para cumplir con sus planes.  
  
-Ya sabes que Hiraguizawa es muy peligroso....basta con que se mentalice de estar alerta y todos nuestros planes se irían a pique.  
  
-¿Abuelo?...lo dices en serio...-Moussejie parpadeó dos veces.  
  
-Si Shaoran hasta ahora a mantenido baja su aura mágica...no creo que Eriol haya sido menos...-refunfuñó el anciano algo molesto.  
  
-Lo que significa...-su nieto abrió de lleno los ojos.  
  
-Lo que significa que ahora sólo sentimos una pequeña parte de los verdaderos poderes de Eriol,la Reencarnación de uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos.Claw Read.

* * *

Pero para su sospresa alguien lo esperaba apoyado en el tronco.  
  
-OO...¡¡Sha--Shaoran¡¡.  
  
Lo miró revelde con sus ojos castaños enfurecidos,despues de un silencio Shaoran habló.  
  
-no hace mucho recordé lo que me hicistes con Tomoyo....  
  
-Espera..eso fué un mal entendido...-Eriol se calmó,pero Shaoran seguía amenazante mirándolo de reojo.  
  
-¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes por Sakura?...quizás hayas podido engañar a los demás...pero a mí no..-Shaoran apoyó su ancha espalda y cruzó sus largas piernas.-.te recuerdo que cuando Sakura no esta delante y recupero la calma...no soy nada ignorante.  
  
-Shaoran..aunque te cueste creérlo he intentado ayudarte...-le respondió el muchacho de piel albina,que era un poco más alto.  
  
-¿Burlándote de mí cuando eramos pequeños?...ahora has vuelto a las andadas...y debes pagar por ello.  
  
Eriol notó como aumentaba el aura mágica de Shaoran,los ojos se le abrieron como platos.Shaoran por fin estaba decidido a mostrar todo su poder,el poder del próximo jefe del consejo de hechiceros.  
  
-te sorprende...¿verdad?...  
  
-quizás un poco....-Eriol sintió como seguía aumentando,sin querer uno de sus mejores amigos se convertiría en su eterno rival.-Pero insisto en que la magia no debe usarse para estos fines.-Eriol frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡¡¡Que sabrás tú¡¡¡....¡¡¡quieras o no lucharás¡¡¡....¿¿O acaso...tienes miedo??...-Shaoran se vío cegado por los celos,siempre había sido muy impulsivo y necesitaba calmar su ira de alguna manera.  
  
Pronto invocó la energía de su espada y mostró su enorme arma ante la reencarnación,a simple vista parecía realmente pesada,pero en realidad la espada de las dinastía del Ying y Yang era muy liviana.  
  
Eriol dió contados pasos hacia atrás atento a cualquier amenaza.Ya no había tiempo para pensar por que Tomoyo había dicho aquello,y si realmente Sakura le había mentido o Tomoyo quizás Tomoyo huviera interpretado algo mal.  
  
-¡¡¡Que esperas para invocar tu báculo¡¡¡...¡¡¡Claw Read¡¡¡....

* * *

Una misteriosa bruma negra,rodeó a Sakura y Tomoyo en el puente,el agua del río se escuchaba bajo ellas.  
  
-Es nuestro turno...-dijo una voz salida de la nada.  
  
Sakura miró con sus ojos verdes a ambos lados hasta que por fin dió con el brillo de la bara de una escoba sobre la que se apoyaba una niña,a su lado brillaba una esfera que flotaba posiblemente en las manos de un muchacho.  
  
-¡¡¡Moussejie¡¡¡...  
  
-¿Sakura?...-  
  
-Tomoyo...no te muevas de aquí..-Sakura miró a su frente-..en realidad parecen buenas personas no creo que te hagan daño....  
  
Pero para su sorpresa la pequeña Crisantina con un gesto rápido levitó a Tomoyo hasta su lado y creó una barrera eléctrica. Sakura ya no era tan ignorante,y sabía que si intentaba acercarse sufriría una descarga eléctrica.  
  
-Debo tratar de mantener la calma y pensar como...  
  
-¡¡no te agobies tanto Sakura¡¡¡...-gritó Crisantina y la miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes.-Mi primo y yo hemos creado esta hechizo juntos para que te sea imposible romper esta barrera.  
  
-Debe haber algún modo...¡¡¡Oh llave que guardas los poderes...¡¡¡....- Sakura invocó a la carta vuelo y se volvió un ángel poniéndose a la altura de Crisantina,ambas se miraron a través de la barrera que seguía desprendiendo chispas eléctricas.  
  
(¿Por que motivo secuestraron a Tomoyo?...no parecen malas personas...es como si intentaran probarme.)...Sakura sonrió segura de si misma y de que Tomoyo no corría ningún peligro,esto desconcertó a la pequeña.  
  
-ojos azules algo va mal....  
  
-tranquilízate pequeño Demonio...Sakura es lista...y sólo por eso no podemos apurarla....habrá que cambiar una parte de nuestros planes.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?....-La peque parpadeó dos veces.  
  
-¡¡que Tomoyo Daedoyi sufra las consecuencias de esta testaruda¡¡¡...  
  
-¡¡Espera¡¡...-gritó Sakura,Moussejie continuó.  
  
-que se ha negado a luchar contra Shaoran Li y ha tenido la osadía de desobedecer al consejo de hechiceros...-sentenció Moussejie,alguien muy orgulloso de su estirpe.  
  
-""Lo siento""....  
  
Tomoyo escuchó estas palabras en un tono muy bajo,provenían de Crisantina..  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAA¡¡¡....¡¡¡sAKU...¡¡¡...¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡¡¡...-Tomoyo desfalleció pero en el aire,sujeta por la magia de Crisantina.  
  
-¡¡Tomoyooo¡¡¡...¡¡Moussejiee¡¡¡...¡¡Ya basta¡¡  
  
-¡¡¡Te desafío Sakura Kinomoto¡¡¡....¡¡no dejaré que mis sentimientos suspendan mi objetivo¡¡¡...  
  
-¡¡¡Terribilita¡¡...-dos impresionantes esferas salieron disparadas de la más pequeña.  
  
-¡¡Espada¡¡....  
  
¡¡Crash¡¡...-pero Sakura sólo logró que las esferas se dividieran ahora en cuatro al intentar cortarlas.  
  
-Sakura..-dijo torpemente Tomoyo que se acababa de despertar.  
  
Las arrugas de sus ropas la hacían verse más atractiva,acentuando las peligrosas curvas de su cuerpo.Los cabellos dorados de Sakura se movían en zig zag siguiendo el trayecto de las bolas que se paseaban alrededor de ella.Esta las esquivaba gracias a vuelo,pero los movimientos empezaban a ser más certeros y se le acercaban peligrosamente.  
  
Sakura debía distraer a Moussejie.  
  
-¡¡¡EARWAKE¡¡¡...-un enorme terremoto desquebrajó la tierra y hizo caer a Moussejie del árbol.Sakura lo localizó de inmediato.  
  
-¡¡¡Vientooo¡¡¡...  
  
-¡¡¡Maldición¡¡...-Moussejie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vió atrapado por un enorme torbellino.  
  
-¡¡¡Thunder¡¡¡....-Un enorme rayo que cayó del cielo rodeó el torbellino de aire provocando en Moussejie pequeñas chispas eléctricas que debilitaban poco a poco su poder.  
  
-¡No quiero hacerte daño¡...¿como puedo liberar a Tomoyo?¡.-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-¡¡¡Primooo¡¡¡...  
  
-¡¡No se lo digas¡¡...yo resolveré..¡¡¡ayyy¡¡¡..esto...  
  
-¡¡Sakura es muy poderosa y sabe como manejar las cartas a su antojo¡¡- gritó Crisantina.  
  
-¡¡AAYYY¡¡¡....-Sakura cayó de lleno en el suelo fracturándose la muñeca.Se despistó de las esferas que se le acercaban.  
  
-¡¡Gran error¡¡...-Moussejie elevó su esfera que destelleó mas verde en el aire,el inmenso remolino de Sakura comenzaba a ceder,y las cuatro esferas se dirjían hacía Sakura.  
  
Ella elevó rápidamente la carta "tiempo" en el aire.Mientras ligeras gotas de sangre caían al suelo.  
  
-¡¡Sakura usa a Escudo¡¡...-le gritó Tomoyo.  
  
-¡¡tu amiga tiene razón¡¡-dijó Moussejie asombrado ante la negativa de Sakura-te recuerdo cazadora de Cartas que la que vas a usar es muy cómoda pero debilita considerablemente tu poder.  
  
Sakura sonrió para asombro de Moussejie y Crisantina,se dió cuenta que ni ellos mismos se habían tomado demasiado en serio lo que significaba desafiar a la maestra de cartas.  
  
Las esferas se le acercaban todas a la vez peligrosamente hacia Sakura,Moussejie sintió una pequeña preocupación,una vez que el poder de la esfera era activado ni el mismo podía controlarlo hasta que diera con su objetivo. Y si Sakura no se defendía de otra forma,la carta tiempo una vez dejara de funcionar, la condenaría al ataque sin remedio.  
  
-¿Cuanto poder crees que tengo?..-le sonrió Sakura segura de si misma.  
  
Los ojos a Moussejie y Tomoyo se le abrieron como platos.  
  
-¡¡¡Tiempo¡¡¡...-la carta paralizó de inmediato todo el espacio del puente y su poder continuó prolongándose para asombro de Crisantina que fué la única que no se paralizó a diferencia de su primo y Tomoyo.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad Shaoran cansado de las evasivas de Eriol se disponía a usar magia con su espada.  
  
-¡¡¡Invoca tu poder¡¡...  
  
Eriol se limitó a sonreír...  
  
-No será necesario...  
  
-¡¡¿Como?¡¡...no es posible..¡¡Sa-...  
  
-Si Shaoran...es el poder de Sakura...y tú por despistarte quedarás atrapado en él.  
  
El poder de paralización siguió prolongándose y alcanzó de lleno a Shaoran.  
  
El viento ondeó suavemente el cabello azul marino de Eriol que alzó la cabeza para fijarse en unos pajarillos que flotaban en el aire.  
  
-¡¡Increíble¡¡...Mi querida flor de cerezo...veo el brillo de tu estrella en el cielo...-Eriol sonrió y cerró los ojos.  
  
Mientras todo se paralizaba alrededor del parque en el que se encontraba,la onda de la carta continuaba aumentando.

* * *

-¡¡Sakuraa¡¡...-Tomoyo por fin se había repuesto.  
  
Crisantina permanecía boquiabierta.  
  
-¡¡Alto¡¡...-ordenó la poderosísima Sakura,la carta tiempo frenó su espansión.  
  
-¡¡Espada¡¡...¡¡¡vueelooo¡¡¡...-Sakura atravesó las esferas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estas estallaron en una gran explosión en vez de dividirse.Gracias a la carta tiempo que les impedía multiplicarse.  
  
Todo esto levantó un gran humo y Crisantina comenzó a temer por su primo,el verdadero poder de Sakura se había manifestado.  
  
-¡¡No puede ser¡¡...ha usado las cartas una detrás de otra y aún así parece seguir conteniendo una gran cantidad de energía.  
  
Marcel Saeo apareció en escena y abrió los ojos completamente.La carta Tiempo seguía funcionando,el poder de Sakura no parecía tener límites.  
  
-Esa joven tiene el poder suficiente como para crear nuevos guardianes...- Marcel entrecerró sus ojos sin intervenir a pesar de ver a Moussejie justo en frente de la poderosa Sakura.  
  
-Moussejie seguía paralizado pero podía ver lo que sucedía a través de sus ojos.  
  
Sakura usaba las cartas tiempo y vuelo a la vez y otra más que invocó. Moussejie no podría atacarla con la carta tiempo activada.  
  
-Necesito un ataque definitivo...si Moussejie tambien creó esa barrera significa que si lo derrotó a él sólo me quedará luchar contra Crisantina...¡¡Moussejie es la clave¡¡...-  
  
-Bien pensado...-el anciano sonrió ante una Sakura atónita.  
  
-¡¡¡Poder¡¡¡....¡¡¡Fuego¡¡¡...  
  
-¡¡¡hohooh¡¡..ojos azules te has metido en un buen lío..-Crisantina negó con la cabeza.  
  
A Sakura le quedaba poder para invocar a uno de los cuatro elementos.  
  
-¡¡No cantes victoria¡¡...-Moussejie logró liberarse del efecto de la carta Tiempo.  
  
Sakura frunció el ceño.Moussejie se sonrrojó al tener de frente esos ojos verdes de biseles plateados como dos esmeraldas que brillan por sí solas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Escudo¡¡¡¡....-  
  
¡¡¡Troomm¡¡¡  
  
El rebote del fuego casi hace temblar el suelo,Moussejie necesito usar una gran cantidad de energía para que su escudo no quebrara del ataque de Sakura,que furiosa intentaba liberar a Tomoyo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Fire-Power¡¡¡-El poder de las cartas se mezcló de forma inbreíble y atacó sin cesar a Moussejie.  
  
El escudo comenzaba a desquebrajarse,la fuerza del impacto hizó arrodillarse al mago.Tomoyo seguía boquiabierta junto con Crisantina.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahora¡¡¡...-Sakura furiosa atacó de nuevo y el escudo desapareció consumido por la fuerza de las llamas.  
  
-¡¡¡Ojos azules¡¡¡...  
  
El joven salió impactado por los aires y desapareció entre las nubes.  
  
Sakura respiraba muy fuerte,la carta tiempo dejó de funcionar.  
  
-¡¡Sakura¡¡...  
  
La maestra de Cartas volteó algo cansada y apuntó su báculo directo a la barrera.  
  
-¡PO-POWER¡¡..-Sakura tomó algo de aire.-debo romper esa barrera.  
  
-¡¡power-fire¡¡-debilmente movió su báculo y salió un último ataque.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAH¡¡¡...  
  
Marcel corrió a recoger a su nieta en brazos,que perdió la conciencia por el impacto.Tomoyo cayó directa al suelo pero antes de chocar Marcel Saeo la frenó con su enorme báculo,que relumbró en los ojos de Sakura.

* * *

Eriol sonrió burlón..  
  
-No sé como me las arreglo...pero todos los pretendientes de Sakura acaban cayendo en mis brazos.-miró a Moussejie con una gota de sudor y recordó a Shaoran y a Yue.  
  
-¡¡Que hago¡¡...OO??..¡¡Aparta¡¡...-Moussejie se levantó de un salto y se colocó en posición de ataque.  
  
-...UU¡¡..otro que quiere luchar...hoy llevo un día de perros..-la reencarnación se cruzó de brazos.Y observó por el rabillo de ojo hacia el cielo-...lo siento pero no estoy disponible...mejor prueba con aquel de ahì...-refunfuñó señalando a Shaoran.  
  
-Oo¡¡...-Moussejie de rascó la cabeza.-¡¡A-aDIOS¡¡..-salió disparado como un cohete.  
  
--¡..mjmj..adios...-Hiraguizawa sonrió burlón y miró a Shaoran de reojo,que aun se recuperaba del asombroso poder de Sakura.  
  
-¡¡Hum¡¡...grgr...-Shaoran guardó su espada en una pequeña bola de cristal,tenía el brazo alargado con Eriol al frente.  
  
Shaoran relajó su cuerpo y se apoyó revelde en el tronco del árbol.  
  
-No cantes victoria tan rápido...-murmuró seguro de que no lo había oído.  
  
-..jmmj...cantar no sé meda demasiado bien....  
  
-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡¡.....-protestó Li sobresaltado,poco le faltó para cojerlo por la camisa.  
  
-Lo siento..lo siento....  
  
-¡¡Hipócrita¡¡...  
  
La mirada de Eriol mostró toda su fortaleza,y se volvió misteriosamente penetrante.Aquellas palabras le habían molestado,por que decían la verdad,a diferencia de Shaoran,el a partir de ahora finjiría ayudarlo,aunque en el fondo amara a Sakura.  
  
-Mide tus palabras...Shaoran Li...  
  
-OO...  
  
Eriol frunjió el ceño,a lo que Shaoran sonrió.Se dió cuenta de que había dado con su debilidad.  
  
-¬ ¬...¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?...  
  
-¡¡¿Se puede saber donde se habían metido?¡¡...-Apareció Sakura bastante furiosa. Eriol y Shaoran se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron como angelitos.  
  
Tomoyo corrió hasta Li.  
  
-UU...lamento el error...-dijo Tomoyo cabizbaja-¡¡o..pero no te desanimes¡¡.  
  
Shaoran metió un brinco y le entraron tremendas ganas de correr,se había puesto rojo carmesí.  
  
-Pronto encontrarás el modo de conquistar a Sakura.-le insistió Tomoyo muy alegre.  
  
-OO?...wowow...¡¡ay¡¡...-la doctora se diágnosticó su muñeca.  
  
-¡Sakura¡...-Eriol se acercó a ella preocupado y le cojió con cuidado la muñeca,la doctora lo miraba algo sonrojada.  
  
Eriol extendió su mano y esta le brilló sobre la de Sakura,asiéndola sentir una extraña calidez que le suavizaba el dolor.Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras él se concentraba en el hechizo.  
  
-Por cierto..-Eriol sonrió galante-buena pelea....has estado sorprendente...querida Sakura.-la tomó de la mano y se la besó,Tomoyo pensó que eso en Yukito se vería extraño pero no en tampoco se veía extraño que Sakura se sonrojara,siempre había sido muy vergonzosa con lo alagos.  
  
-¿Como lo vistes desde tan lejos?...-pregunto Sakura curiosa.Eriol parecía algo asustadizo.  
  
-..bu-bueno..en realidad...-entrecerró los ojos observando el río a lo lejos-...sólo sentí las dimensiones de tu poder... Sakura sonrió.  
  
-..gracias de todas formas "adorable inglés"...  
  
Tomoyo frunció el ceño junto a Shaoran.  
  
-¡Sakura...pero que dices¡..jejeje...-Eriol se rascó el mentón con una gota de sudor,y algo ruborizado.  
  
-OO?...¡O dios¡..-Sakura sintió un temor y dió la vuelta.-¡¡regresemos¡¡.  
  
-de acuerdo...-dijo Shaoran,Eriol se sintió algo inquieto al convertirse en el punto de mira de Li y decidió sonreír.  
  
-¡¡....mjmjm...a sido ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡¡... , /,##...-gritó Shaoran enfurecido,con cierto aire de confianza hacia su rival y reclamando por su pico de oro. Aquello logró que varios signos de interrogación parecieran melodear por la cabeza de Sakura.  
  
-...¿que dijo?...-Sakura volteó a Tomoyo supercuriosa.  
  
-¡...¡¡Hooee¡¡  
  
-Déjalo Sakura....no vale la pena...-le repitió Shaoran como aquella vez.Eriol sonrió malévolo,ya andaba con otro de sus planes.  
  
-Grgrgr...-como una conexión Shaoran le respondió con sus ojos castaños.  
  
-OO?..ups..¡¡..mjmjj..mejor no...  
  
Sakura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Que comprensión llegan a tener ustedes de la amistad?....¡me gustaría saberlo¡....¡¡Shaoran¡¡..me dices de una vez lo que dijo Eriol..-Sakura rearfimó severa sentencia.  
  
-¿quieres saberlo?...¡¡¿quieres saberlo?¡¡...bien te lo diré....-Shaoran miró hacia a Eriol y justo en el momento que iba a abrir la boca.  
  
-¡¡¡Ama Sakura¡¡¡....-Yukito con Kero en brazos se paró en frente de ellos.- Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo..pero algo o alguien nos detuvo. (para los que nolo sepan... Yukito sigue con Nakuru...y se separaron del resto para estar sólos....aunque no sean novios...de todas formas tambien se vieron afectados con la carta tiempo...)  
  
Sakura les sonrió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Fuí yo¡..-levantó la mano Akizuki.  
  
Desmayo colectivo.

* * *

continuará........................  
  
...espero sus comentarios...y para los que no tengan claro..así van las cosas... Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que la amaba antes de que despertara Eriol... Eriol ya se ha calmado..todo se aclaró y se sabe que Sakura y Saoran no son novios... Tomoyo ya sabe que Eriol conoce sus sentimientos......  
  
bueno...espero sus comentarios....¡¡en el siguiente capítulo entra en escena la mujer con la que charlaba Ruby¡¡......

¡¡por fis dejen reviews¡¡...me gusta saber que les agrda esta historia..un triste review no hace daño..TT


	10. capitulo 10

**

* * *

Capitulo 10**

En el jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa....

-..¡¡esta es la famosa hora del té¡¡-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos,todavía conociendo las costumbres inglesas.

Nakuru sopló un poco,ya que el líquido andaba algo caliente.

-..para tí...-dijo Nakuru,Yukito la miró algo sorprendido.

- gracias Nakuru...

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Nakuru?...OO?.-Era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

-...UU si les molesta que la llame así sólo díganlo...

-NO..¡¡..nh te preocupes Yukito...-le respondió Tomoyo avergonzada.

Nakuru sonrió malévola,tenía ganas de enfurecer a Shukisiro como solía hacer con Touya...¿Pero como?...

Yukito seguía perdido en el sabor de los dulces que había preparado Akizuki.

-Estan deliciosos...¡¡Ñam¡¡...-se tragó tres dulces de una vez.-OO?...¿donde...

-..¡¡ñam¡¡...si tienes razón...-Nakuru sonrió golosa con tres pasteles en la boca y luego le arrebató a Yukito los que acababa de recoger,osea todos.

-¡¡¡Un momento¡¡¡...-Keroberos y Yukito echaban llamas por los ojos.

-¡¡¡Socorro¡¡¡...-la traviesa Akizuki comenzó a correr con los guardianes de Sakura detrás.

Spinel se escondía vergonzoza debajo de la mesa intentando reprimir sus ganas de comer dulces.

Todos comenzaron a reírse,Eriol no se lo podía creer.(...mjmj...el hechizo de los polvos...OO,,¡¡Error¡¡..Yukito bajaba en el ascensor con Shaoran)

-¬ ¬...problemas....

-OO??...amo?

-¡..shshs...

Spinel parpadeó sorprendida.Luego rió,aquello debía ser una las bromas de Eriol.

* * *

Yukito se subió a la rama de un árbol,Kero se había transformado y lanzaba bolas de fuego por los aires.

Yukito lo observó todo como Yue con sus ojos dorados.

-¡¡¡Te pillé¡¡...

-o...¡¡¡Yukito¡¡¡....

¡¡¡Ñam¡¡

Yukito abrió los ojos como platos con la boca llena de dulces,poco a poco se los fue tragando mientras Akizuki le sonreía dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas,Nakuru lo sorprendió metiéndole cariñosamente todos los pasteles en la boca.

Ella lo centró con sus ojos ambar,se apoyaba en la misma rama que él y se le acercó a cuatro patas como una tigreza.

Cuando Yukito intentó decir algo...

-mmm...---OO---...-Nakuru pegó sus labios proporcionándole un beso bien dulce,mientras el árbol los ocultaba de los ojos de Keroberos.

Yukito se hundía cada vez más en sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas,mientras el viento zumbaba en sus oídos,el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se rozaban unas con otras.

-Yuki...-seguían besándose.-esto...por el piropo del otro día-habló rápida Nakuru para disfrutar del momento.

Un ardor se subió a las mejillas de ambos guardianes.

A lo lejos Keroberos adquiría mayor práctica en tácticas de puntería.

-¡¡¡Nakuruuu¡¡¡¡...¡¡¡¿DONDE ESTAS?¡¡¡...¡¡AAAGAGAGARRR¡¡¡

Su rugido provocó un temblor en las cristaleras de la mansion.

* * *

-¡¡¿que ha sido eso?¡¡...

-Calma Sakura...-dijo Shaoran.Hacia rato habían entrado a la mansión.

Tomoyo salió del cuarto dejándolos sólos y comenzó a buscar a Eriol por las habitaciones,pero eran tantas que casi se daba por vencida en aquel laberinto.

El joven y apuesto Li observó la hemosa silueta de Sakura y algo sonrojado se le acercó.

La chimenea ardía en frente de ellos,Shaoran volteó dulcemente a Sakura por la cintura y sonriente le tomó el mentón.

-Shaoran..yo...

-Sshsh...te esperé por mucho tiempo...-Shaoran se sonrojó al verse reflejado en los cristalinas esmeraldas que vibran con las llamas de las chimenea.-te sigo queriendo como el primer día o incluso más....

Sakura se sonrojó y viró con sus ojos hacia la ventana,había comenzado a llover,había una misteriosa oscuridad y la presencia de Eriol se sentía por toda la habitación.

-Sólo una vez...

-Shaoran...pero...-Sakura parecía algo confusa,pero Li era tremendamente seductor cuando se lo proponía.

-Te amo...

Sakura se calló y le permitió que acercaran sus rostros,aquello significaría que le concedería un beso.Aunque Li seguramente insistiría.

(Por fin será mía...por fin ni Eriol,ni Moussejie intervendrán...)Shaoran ya se había confesado,hablar con Sakura ya no la resultaba tan difícil.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y abrió despacio la boca.Sakura se pusó muy nerviosa,la presencia de Eriol,era como si alguien la estuviera observando.

-¡¡espera¡¡...-Sakura colorada se separó del.-¡¡Shaoran..yo..yooo¡¡¡..-Sakura hablaba debilmente con la voz temblorosa.

Shaoran frunjió el ceño.

-¡¡Lo haces por él verdad¡¡...

-¿A que te refieres?..-justo en ese momento apareció el enigmático Eriol apoyado en el marco de la puerta,misteriosamente la chimenea ardió de nuevo con su forma habitual.

Shaoran apretó los puños,pero si hay algo que no permitiría la reencarnación era que le pusieran los cuernos en su propia casa.Además ya se estaba artando de todo aquello,lo curioso era que se había alejado con intenciones de dejarlos solos,pero su corazón se lo impidió.

-¡¡Deja de jugar¡¡...-refunfuñó Li.

Sakura agarró a Shaoran al ver la furia con la que se le lanzaba a Eriol.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡..¡¡Calmate¡¡...

-Pero Sakura...

-¡¡Ya basta¡¡...-gritó la doctora,Shaoran apretó los dientes y logró contenerse por las peticiones de ella.

Sus cabellos castaños cubrieron su rostro.

-¡¡Disculpen¡¡..necesito tomar aire...

-Shaoran..a fuera está lloviendo..-Sakura lo intentó seguir,pero Eriol la detuvo por el hombro.

-Eriol...-el mago se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tú le pedistes tiempo...el necesita aceptarlo...

Sakura despues de mirarlo fijamente observó la puerta por la que se había perdido el primer amor de su infancia.

-No te preocupes...Shaoran es fuerte...querida Sakura...-Eriol caminó hacia la ventana y se paró en frente quedando atónito.

El misterioso mago sonrió levemente.(Ya está bien...veámos que sucede....)chasqueó los dedos.Alguien lo miraba molesto desde el otro lado de la ventana,recordó lo sucedido despertando del hechizo.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo y a fuera estaba Yue cruzado de piernas con el ceño fruncido,Ruby Moon se pegaba a la anatomía de sus espalda para no dejarlo ir.

-o.¡¡¡Mi angelito¡¡...

-¬ ¬...Hum...¡aléjate¡..-sentenció Yue.

Ruby Moon se le colgó del cuello rapidamente,logrando ahogarlo por unos instantes.

-OO..¡¡¡He dicho que te apartes¡¡¡..-Yue sacó sus alas y la alejó.

El hada comtempló su mirada fría como un témpano de hielo.

-Yukito..Yue..por que me rechazas ahora...-comenzó a sentir una tristeza interna.

-Olvida lo que sucedió...¡olvídame¡-dijo el ángel dándole las espaldas.Yue extendió las alas y salió volando sin rumbo fijo.

-¡¡¡YUUEEE¡¡¡...-Ruby Moon se abrazó a si misma y lloró junto con el cielo.Buscando el por que.

* * *

Sakura se fijó en las gotas de lluvia que se posaban en el cristal,se acercó silenciosa a Eriol.

-¬ ¬..(Quizás debí haberla dejado seguir a Shaoran)...-Eriol hundió su rostro albino y dejó caer la espalda hacia atrás entrecerrando la mirada.

-Pronto anochecerá del todo.....-Sakura le sonrió gentilmente colocándose justo al lado de la ventana donde se apoyaba Eriol con manos en bolsillos.

Sólo se oía la chimenea,la habitación se estaba oscureciendo con la puesta de sol que se veía a través de la ventana,con un hermoso Cerezo al frente..

Eriol parecía frívolo debido a su aspecto,no movió ni un músculo,pero las mejillas se le sonrojaron.Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente,era como si lo estuviera vigilando con aquellas esmeraldas.

""Espere un momento""...dijo una mujer pelirroja que venía acompañada de Nadesico.Al ver la escena de enfrente.

-No sé si eres noble...o sólo es finjido...pero se te coje cariño facilmente...-susurró Sakura inclinándose.

Eriol se sobresaltó al calor de ella,que rodeó en silencio uno de sus largos y fuertes brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

El mago sintió suaves cabellos dorados en su cuello.Sakura observaba en paz el hermoso paisaje con la reencarnación a su lado.

""Esto se está complicando"...-murmuró la mujer pelirroja,a diferencia de la madre de Hiraguizawa que le sonreía.

-OO??.....¿Sakura?...-Eriol la miró por el rabillo de ojo,disfrutó unos minutos de su compañía con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y luego habló-estabas muy cerca de besar a Shaoran...¬ ¬...

Kinomoto cojió la indirecta.

-¬ ¬..si tu me puedes decir piropos y besar la mano...yo puedo...mjmj..-Sakura sonrió divertida y siguió apoyada en el hombro de Eriol cerrando los ojos.

Eriol desvió algo avergonzado al sentir otra presencia mágica.

-Hola Eriol...¿Te has quedado sin palabras?...

-Kaho...

-¡¡Hoooeee¡¡..-Sakura dió pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con sus propias piernas,llevándose a Eriol consigo.

¡¡¡TROOM¡¡¡...

-...¿Como no has podido predecir la caída?....andas un poco despistado ¿no?..

Mizuki se reía junto con Nadesico.En lo que Shaoran,que las había acompañado intentaba contenerse.

Como flechas Eriol y la maestra de cartas se quedaron de un solo pie.

-¡¡.....-Sakura estaba al rojo vivo y sin palabras.Intentando comprender por que se le acercó a Eriol de aquella manera.

-OO---...¡¡eh¡¡..¡¡Pues...¡¡....¡¡pues¡¡¡...-Eriol se mordió el labio han crecido....Sakura...sabía que te volverías una mujer muy hermosa,me alegró de haber sido tu profesora....eres bella tanto por fuera como por dentro...Eriol...menudo don Juan estas hecho....deben lloverte novias a cántaros...jajaj....Tu madre debe sentirse muy orgullosa.

-Si..a que mi pequeño lo tiene todo...-dijo Nadesico sonriendo junto con Kaho.

-....

-Valla gracias...-Sakura sonrió super tímida completamente colorada.

-Dale recuerdos a Touya y Yukito...¡a no¡¡..espera...el vino con ustedes...

Asi pasaron un rato recordando los viejos tiempos.(¡¡UU¡¡..O..lo que le hice pasar al pobre Eriol.)

* * *

Crisantina al oír que tocaban la puerta dejó la Play Station y corrió a abrirla.

Moussejie apagó el aparato y viró con sus ojos de un profundo azul.

-Buenas tardes...

-Buenas tardes...¿Preguntastes en recepción?

-...ya formulé el hechizo para borrarles la memoria...

-Nunca se te escapa una Kaho...

Se acercó hacia él moviendo su hermosa melena y se sentó a su lado.Moussejie bajó un poco el rostro.

-¿Seré yo?...

-O-O??...¬ ¬..¿Bromeas?...por supuesto que debes ser tú...-Kaho le sonrió y le colocó la mano en el hombro.-Sabes que es necesario......¿Por se encuentra tu abuelo...¿Anda mejor de la columna?...

-..jajja...sigues con ese carácter...el tiempo no cambia a las personas...-Crisantina corrió a las piernas de Kaho y está la subió encima.

-¿Estás lista..pequeño Demonio?...

Criantina asintió algo malhumorada.

-¿Kaho?...

-Cuanto antes mejor...

-Esta bien...-Moussejie se levantó acompañado de las dos.

Kaho y Crisantina entrelazaron sus dedos,un círculo comenzó a brillar bajo sus pies.En ese momento apareció Marcel y sonrió.

Mientras Moussejie se concentraba en el hechizo su abuelo Marcel Saeo le apuntó por detrás con su báculo y recitó otras palabras,sin que su nieto se diera cuenta.

* * *

Ya había anochecido.La gentil Nadesico invitó de nuevo a quedarse a dormir a los amigos de Eriol.

Ya habían cenado,Eriol que ultimamente padecía de insobnio se retiró a leer a la biblioteca,Tomoyo pensando quel mago había huído de ella se dió por vencida,y bastante enojada se marchó a su habitación.

Shaoran ,que tampoco podía dormir,siguió en silencio a Eriol en esas horas nocturnas.Pero la presencia de Spinel lo detuvo unos cuantos segundos.

-..jamás huviera pensado que ocurriría algo semejante....Tomoyo no se equivocaba...-comentó Spinel sonriendo a su amo mientras balanceaba la colita de resorte.

Eriol se sobrelsaltó y tambien la observó algo confuso.

-Me da la impresión de que no hablamos de lo mismo....

-OO??...¿Que quiere decir amo?.....

Eriol frunjió el ceño...

-Me gustaría saber a que te refieres tú...exactamente...

-o...estoy muy feliz de que por fin se haya enamorado de a creer....

-Ya..ya cállate....

-OO?...¿Que?...¿como?....¿PERD"N?....

-Lo que yo digo-Eriol suspiró-...hum...olvídalo....

Spinel lo observó con una gota de sudor,Eriol con el disimulo cojió otro libro de la estantería y algo revelde se tiró sin ningún recelo a un cómodo sillón que perteneció a Claw Read.

-Spinel..perdona sino te lo quiero contar....pero que sepas que no estoy enamorado de Sakura.

-Eres muy bueno mintiendo....¿cierto?....-la guardiana voló hacia su amo algo burlona y con la sonrisa hasta las orejas se posó en sus piernas.-demasiado bueno.

-...¡¡jajaja¡¡¡.....de acuerdo....podrás acompañar a Sakura...pero no más chantajes....

-...ok...miaaauuu...-Spy se estiró sintiendo como su amo le acariciaba por el lomo,provocándole pequeños cosquilleos.

-¬ ¬....(¡¡haber cuando se larga¡¡)...-Shaoran se cruzó de brazos apoyado en el lado contario de la pared que dá a la biblioteca.

* * *

En otro lugar de la mansión,Sakura hundía la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-que hago...que hago...que hago...

-OO???...Sakurita....estás bien....

-Sabes Kero...

-OO??.....(claro que no sé)...-pensaba Kero mientras duraba el silencio en lo que Sakura miraba hacia el techo.

-He intentado resolver de una vez mi vida amorosa...pero creo que la estoy liando aún más...Shaoran se está desesperando...pero es que yo...yo...bueno....

-OO?...(¿necesitará un siquiatra?....¿o un psicólogo?...supongo que los dos..)

-Eriol parece tan inalcanzable....¬ ¬...no sé que pensar del...siempre he tenido a tantos pretendientes y ahora que encuentro a alguien ....Pero él..él...

Es amable...gentil...tan caballero...y a veces da la impresión de que le atraigo...

¬ ¬...pero a la primera de cambio te lo puedes encontrar besando la mano de Tomoyo....

-..mi amo trata así con las mujeres....

-Pero es demasiado...no sé...quizás habría que decirle que eso ya no se lleva.

-Si estás celosa dile que te molesta que bese a otras mujeres y ya está....seguro que te hará más caso a tí de aquí en adelante.-Kero se posó en la orilla del colchón,apoyando su típica pose de un monje tibetano.

La mirada de Sakura mataba,Keroberos tragó saliva...

-¿Acaso no es cierto?....yo pensaba que eran novios...

Sakura parpadeó dos veces,pero luego comprendió.Kero se encontraba en su bolso,y el fué testigo de todo lo que sucedió con Eriol.

-¿Sakurita?...lo que no entiendo es por que intentastes besar a Shaoran...

-No espera...eso lo intentó él...

-??...Aaa¡¡.....¿En serio?....entonces son novios....

-¡¡¡, /,¡¡¡-¡..¡¡¡KEROOOO¡¡¡....-Sakura apretó los puños.

-perdona es verdad...Shaoran no puede ser tu novio....si lo es Eriol,,,pero entonces...Shaoran...o Eriol...

-Ya..ya cállate....

-pero amita...intento comprender...de que lado...¿Que como?...¿Perdon..que eso de que me calle?-Kero sintió un temor al ver la mirada de Sakura.

-no me gusta..Eriol...ni tampoco me gusta..Shaoran...ni somos novios...

Me sucede algo pero prefiero no contártelo....-Sakura a punto de reventar se dió la vuelta y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse.-¡¡Arrrggg¡¡.

* * *

-¡¡AAAAHH¡¡...OO?...¿que ha sido eso?-Tomoyo comtempló toda la habitación.-Debe de haber sido la carta...ZzZzZ....

* * *

Eriol apretó la mirada casi levantándose de un salto,mientras la voz de un mago lo llamaba dentro de su cabeza.Su aura mágica era tremendamente potente.

-(Quiero luchar contigo...si no quieres que tu familia sufra las consecuencias....aléjate de la mansión)

Eriol sintió un gran temor,por primera vez en su vida lo desafiaba alguien que poseyera un nivel de magia que sentía tan fuerte como el suyo,o quizás mucho más poderoso que la reencarnación de Claw Read.

-Esta bien...-Eriol salió por las ventana,sin perder el tiempo en preguntarle quien era.Quería terminar con todo aquello lo antes posible.(Esa aura mágica me recuerda a alguien conocido...pero es imposible que sea la de Mitsuki...o quizás sea Shaoran..imposible¡¡....el no llegaría a esos extremos...OO??...pero puede serlo...)pensaba a medida que se acercaba a donde la presencia se notaba más fuerte.(¿Lo con la de Shaoran....¬ ¬...sus celos han llegado demasiado lejos...de seguro miente...no estoy dispuesto a aceptar la pelea)

El testarudo de Eriol siguió volando con la idea de luchar sin invocar su magia.O sin siquiera luchar.

(o..¡¡pero este se ha vuelto majareta¡¡...¡¡...bueno....que se le va a hacerUU)

* * *

Spinel Sun contemplaba en silencio la luna llena,sabía de sobra los sentimientos de su amo.La pregunta era,por que se los escondía a Sakura.

La cabeza se le inclinó con una gota de sudor.

-Nunca pensé que mi amo fuera tan gallina...UU...

-UU...dímelo a mí...ya ni siquiera se acuerda de que existo...

-OO??.....¬ ¬??....¿Keroberos?...¿que andas haciendo a estas horas?..

El guardian solar extendió orgulloso sus alas y la miró con los ojos como dos grifos.

-Keroberos...

-Si...TT

-Tú que llevastes más tiempo con mi amo...¿Sabes por que le oculta sus sentimientos a Sakura?-preguntó Spinel Sun.

-¡¡Ahhh¡¡¡...siempre fué muy tímido...y por eso casi peligra la vida de Sakurita.

-??...mmmm.....la hechicera del agua supongo....

-Aunque debo reconocer que ese encuentro le dió más valor y confesó sus sentimientos a Yukito...o eso creía...-respondió cabizbajo.

-Supongo que tu ama no aprendió la lección como esperábamos...¿cierto?...

-YY....te equivocas...el problema es que no sabe como usarla...TT

Spinel Sun le sonrió algo apenada y cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo de Keroberos,luego ronroneó con él a la luz de las estrellas,únicas testigos del amor que había nacido entre los dos amantes de dulces.

continuará.............

* * *

espero sus comentarios.....

¿Conseguirá la pobre Tomoyo hablar de una vez con el escurridizo de Hiraguizawa?....¿Aclarará Sakura de una vez por todas su caos mental o seguirá coqueteando?......¿Aceptará Eriol el desafió?....¿Que es lo que pinta Kaho en todo este embrollo y de que lado está?.......¿Que pasará con Yue y la pobre Ruby Moon?....

alguien me dijo...que le resultaba divertido ver preguntas al final de un fic..por eso las puse...¡¡....bueno....nos vemos....

y como siempre espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios O##...**


	11. capítulo 11

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios O##...**

**Miviaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 11**

-¡¡¡HIEDRAS DE OSCURIDAD¡¡¡.....-Unas enormes enrredaderas metálicas abrazaron a Eriol por brazos y piernas,sus púas le provocaron pequeñas heridas.

Cuanto más intentaba moverse,peligraba separarse de su báculo.El hechicero contenía un enorme poder y a Eriol le era muy dificil controlarlo.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJA¡¡¡...¿eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?.....

-¡¡Ahhhh¡¡¡...-Su rostro albino falleció algo rasguñado,mientras sentía como las hiedras venenosas insistían en clavarse.

El hechicero desconocido lo subió con las plantas alzando una sóla mano y lo colocó a la altura de su cara,para que lo viera de frente.

-¡¡Moussejie¡¡...no es posible....

-¡¡Jjajaj¡¡...valla valla...es dificil ver a la reencarnación del Magnífico Claw Read...sorprendiéndose de ese modo.-Sonrió orgulloso y alegre de rebajar a su rival.

Eriol apretó al báculo en sus manos con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos grises.

-Entonces lucharé....-Un brillo nació del báculo dorado y lo envolvió todo en niebla,cojiendo a Moussejie desprevenido.

El mago miraba a todos lados algo desconcertado,se pudo oír como se quebraban las enredaderas al paso de una presencia mágica de poderes inimaginables.Por fin Claw Read desplegó todo su poder.

La luna iluminó las tinieblas y poco a poco se pudo entrever la silueta del mago de magia negra.La fortaleza de su mirada era dificil de mantener,y sobre todo esa sonrisa enigmática que se le clabava en las entrañas al que osara hacerle frente.

-¿Pretendes intimidarme?...¡¡No lo lograrás¡¡...-Moussejie llamó a la tormenta,y un inmenso remolino comenzó a girar sobre la cabeza de Eriol.

La noche dejaba entrever oscuras nubes que ocultaban la luna.

Este alzó la vista con otro plan.

-¡¡Ejerce el control absoluto....¡¡¡Inverse¡¡¡...-Eriol apuntó su báculo hacia Mousejie con sus palabras de severa sentencia.

El cielo se volvió en contra del hechicero que lo había llamado,y los truenos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Moussejie.

-¡¡Maldición¡¡...¡¡¡por que no puedo moverme¡¡¡....-Mousejie sentía como su cuerpo era tirado por pequeños hilos invisibles.

-...si melo permites jugaré tu misma carta...

-¡¡¡NOOOO¡¡¡....¡¡¡AAAHHAH¡¡...-Moussejie sufría grandes descargas electricas.Mientras Eriol lo observaba algo serio,intentando comprender cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Moussejie.

Este logró soltarse de inmediato,Eriol frunjió el ceño,su rival era realmente poderoso.

-¡¡Sorprendido¡¡...deberías...¡¡AHHH¡¡..-Los ojos de Moussejie se abrieron como platos.Eriol no esperó a escucharlo,sólo se limitó a invocar una lluvia de dagas que se le clavaron por todo el cuerpo.

-..estás mejor calladito...

Moussejie reflexionó por unos momentos...hasta ahora,la reencarnación tenía el control absoluto.

-¡¡Actua...ahora¡¡..-Moussejie sintió un pequeño dolor en su cuerpo,Pero la peor parte de la llevó Eriol,que por su negativa a luchar había sido alcanzado por el veneno de las hiedras.

-Siente en tu cuerpo la ira del consejo de hechiceros..¡¡¡¡Mas rápido¡¡¡..-Moussejie apretó su mano haciendo que Eriol se echara de rrodillas apoyándose en el suelo.El veneno inyectado en su cuerpo absorbía poco a poco su poder.

-.....¡¡ahh¡¡...grgrg...-Eriol forcejeaba para mantenerse al menos de rodillas,intentando abrir los ojos,que tenía cerrados por el inmenso dolor.

-Eres muy resistente...deberías gritar mas fuerte ...

-¡¡¡Dragón dorado¡¡...¡¡Renace de las aguas y funde con las llamas del abismo¡¡...

-¡¡Te has vueltos loco¡¡...-El hechizo impactó de lleno contra Mousejie,enviándolo a varios metros de distancias y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Un enorme dragón,destelleaba en en cielo nocturno haciendo que pareciera de día.

Eriol algo debitlitado se levantó apoyándose en su báculo,mientras pequeñas chispas brillaban alrrededor de su cuerpo por la fuerza de su magia.

Moussejie escupió tierra que había tragado y apretó los puños en el cesped.

-ha sido capaz de usar ese hechizo a pesar de todo el poder que absorbí.

-¡¡Ahh¡¡...-Eriol se abrazó sintiendo arder el interior de su cuerpo como consecuencia del veneno que lo delibilitaba más junto al enorme poder que había desplegado.

El dragón rugió por todos los alrededores sintiendo como se debilitaba la magia de su invocador.

-¡¡¡Protección¡¡¡...-gritó Eriol al ver que Moussejie le lanzaba enormes esferas que esplosionaban en su escudo.

-¡¡haber cuanto resistes¡¡...-Moussejie apretó el puño haciendo que Eriol cayera al piso..-¡¡Testarudo...¿Por que no te rindes?..así sólo conseguirás destruirte a tí mismo.

Pero Eriol no le hizo caso,o no lo parecía.Moussejie no pretendía matarlo,pero el dragón dorado no desaparecía y lo lanzó de un coletazo defendiendo a Eriol.

-¡¡AAAAHH¡¡...-Moussejie impactó rompiendo un muro,sintiendo como le comenzaba a sangrar uno de sus brazos y se le quebraron algunas costillas.

Pero al mirar al frente vió a la reencarnación a punto de fallecer.

-¡¡No te permitiré vencerme¡¡..-gritó Eriol furioso al ver enormes esferas que insistían en romper su escudo explosionando una y otra vez.

La techumbre comenzó a quebrarse.Eriol no se lo podía creer..¿Acaso Moussejie comenzaba a tener el control.?

Mouissejie aprobechó el entretenimiento de Eriol e invocó una enorme espada para ocuparse personalmente del enorme animal,que absorbía poco a poco la fuerza vital de la reencarnación,que intentaba proteger a su familia.

-Quizás me pasé un poco con las amenazas..-comentó Moussejie mientras de un salto rozó al dragón por el lomo,haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Eriol al escuchar sus palabras sonrió algo aturdido mientras su escudo comenzaba a quebrarse.(Así que logró engañarme..de todas formas su poder no puede haberlo adquirido de un día a otro..se lo debió ceder alguien.)

-¡¡AAA¡¡...-Eriol forcejeó en su báculo,ya no resistiría mucho más,pronto oyó una voz en su cabeza.

"Yo le cedí mis poderes...junto a Crisantina...era el grado de magia suficiente...pero Marcel Saeo intervino y tambien fué voluntario cediendo parte de sus poderes a Moussejie...digamos que fué un favor familiar.."

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron como platos,aquella voz era la de Kaho..y estaba de parte del enemigo,esto lo deprimió un poco logrando dar terreno a las esferas de Moussejie,las cuales comenzaban a agujerear el escudo.

-Dragón..¡¡REGRESA A LAS PROFUNDIDADES¡¡

Pero ahí no se acababan los problemas.

-¡¡Maldición¡¡...-gritó Eriol.

Moussejie,que estaba ganando terreno al dragón miró a Eriol sorprendido.

La reencarnación a duras penas intentaba invocar magia de su báculo para frenar su propio hechizo,pero por algún extraño motivo,no lograba desaparecer al dragón.

La criatura dorada viró a verlo algo confusa intentando atacar sus ordenes,pero no lograba autodestruirse.Justo en ese momento Moussejie lanzó un ataque definitivo y hizó quel dragón desfalleciera,golpeando con fuerza el asfalto debido a su enorme peso.

-Ahora tú...-Moussejie corrió hacia Eriol con espada en mano.

-¡¡¡Protección¡¡..-

¡¡Trommmm¡¡

La espada de Moussejie vibró.

-¡¡Cuanto resiste¡¡...es increíble...el dragón sigue ahí consumiendo su magia y aún le quedan fuerzas para resistir mis ataques.

Eriol armado de valor logró sacar fuerzas de no se sabe donde y se levantó ante Moussejie algo sonriente.El otro hechicero apretó los puños,Eriol lucharía hasta el final.

-¿Que pretendes demostrar con todo esto?...-preguntó Eriol,mientras el aire movía sus cabellos dejando entrever las heridas de su frente.

-Aun no es el momento Claw Read..

-¡¡¡Troommm¡¡¡...una enorme espada atravesó el escudo de lado a lado.

-¡¡Ahh¡¡...

Eriol volvió a caer con su escudo roto,lo último que vió fué el rostro de Moussejie recitando palabras que huviera preferido no escuchar.

-Te he vencido....

Sus ojos de biseles azules se cerraron y su hermoso cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo,dejando entrever algunos de sus musculos por las rasgaduras de sus ropas.Su respiración dejó de ser agitada por el cansancio.

Por el suelo comenzaron a rodar pequeños hilos de sangre.

Moussejie algo cansado le apuntó con su esfera y cerró algunas de sus heridas.

luego el mismo cayó al suelo,siendo recojido en brazos de su abuelo junto a Kaho,quien había recuperado todo el poder que dió a Moussejie para que pudiera derrotar a Eriol.

Marcel miró sorprendido hacia el frente.

-Ahí sigue el dragón...tendremos que hacer un hechizo hasta que Eriol despierte y pueda desaparecerlo...las personas simples no deben ver esto.

-¿No se podría destruir de otra forma?...-preguntó Kaho algo sorprendida-Su poder es inmenso...el dragón continua existiendo.

Kaho miró al anciano con una gota de sudor al verlo sonreír.

-En realidad venció Eriol....el posee más poder incluso que todos nosotros juntos... sólo hay que ver con tranquilidad duerme...ese chico es listo...adivinó las intenciones de mi primo...creo que en el fondo se cansó de luchar y aprovechó para echarse una siestecita.

-OO??..¡¡que..que??...-Kaho tartamudeaba.

-...era broma...el nunca se dejaría vencer de ese modo...lo único cierto es que lo averiguó todo antes de desfallecer.

Kaho suspiró,ya sería demasiado poder el de Hiraguizawa.

-¡¡Dios¡¡..ese dragón dorado...es uno de los hechizos más poderosos que se conocen..y Eriol continua durmiendo a su lado como si nada.

-Será mejor irnos...Kaho....no te preocupes...ese muchacho es muy listo..el encontrará la forma....por ahora retirémonos...-Marcel sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver que el dragón no desaparecía y se esfumó en la noche junto a Kaho.

Y a pesar de todo aquel caos al menos la reencarnación logró algo positivo.Recuperar el sueño que le había arrebatado el amor de Sakura.

(..Eriolin cree que logró engañar a Spinel...el pobre...si supiera la cantidad de personas que saben lo coladito que anda por Sakura...

o...jajajja....Hooeee...¬ ¬??)

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura sonreían a cada ignorantes de lo que sucedía fuera de la mansión.

Tomoyo le andaba contando pequeños accidentes en los estudios donde había rodado varias de sus películas.

Luego se reían al escuchar como Spy y Kero juqueteaban en el bolso de Sakura.

Kero observó con sus ojillos de botón una brecha en el cielo.

-Ya se fueron los amigos de Tomoyo..pueden salir....-dijo Sakura con su gentil sonrisa.

Kero y Spy salieron algo sonrojados y pidieron permiso para retirarse a la sala de al lado.

Sakura los siguió de cerca y se quedó en silencio observando una habitación insonorizada,que veía por primera vez.

Poseía una enorme alfombra que se dispersaba por casi toda la habitación,por las paredes adornaban pequeñas columnitas,entre algunas de ellas cuadros de los más famosos pintores de la época.Un auténtico museo.

La habitación se iluminaba gracias a dos enormes entradas cubiertas de cortinas blancas y transparentes,a través de ellas se accedía a una pequeña terraza de hermosas vistas.

Y volviendo al interior justo en el centro de las dois entradas lucía majestuoso un piano de cola,alumbrado por los rayos del sol mañanero.Sakura cerró los ojos.

-Sakura...¿no vas a venir?...-preguntó Tomoyo sentada en la otra habitación.-en el hotel me informaron que ya encontraron el bolso que me había robado un fan...

-....dame diez minutos..y enseguida bajo...

-oO??...de-acuerdo...-Tomoyo sonrió con una gota de sudor y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Eriol abrió lentamente los ojos,sentía como su cuerpo era cubierto por hermosas alas blancas que lo protegían del frío de la mañana.Al mover sus manos acarició sin querer una de ellas y unos ojos de hielo lo miraron fijamente al sentir las suaves manos albinas.

-OO?...¿Yue?...¿Que haces aquí?....

-me alegra que haya depertado..antiguo amo..estaba dando uno de mis paseos nocturnos cuando me lo encontré...no lo he trasnportado por que me lo impide un campo de fuerza mágica.

Eriol le sonrió y luego miró a su alrededor.

-este hechizo aleja a las personas que no posean magia....me permitieron despertar libremente......¿Notas como comienza a desaparecer?...Yue.

-Si...-Yue despegó delicadamente sus alas.Su antiguo amo se había levantado y ahora mismo estaba parado enfrente de un enorme dragón dorado.

(Eriol era del tamaño de uno de sus colmillos...¿..así que ya se pueden imaginar las dimensiones del animal...)

Yue lo miró con una gota de sudor.

-¿Quien es?....-una brisa ondeó los cabellos plateados del hermoso ángel.

-..no me lo puedo creer...-Eriol se rascó la cabeza algo apenado y movió su báculo hacia el dragón.

-¿amo?....

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH¡¡...-Eriol se llevó la mano al pecho,con los ojos como platos.

La enorme criatura lo observaba con sus ojos de perla,acababa de despertarse.

El mago pronto lo comprendió todo.

-¡¡....por eso no desaparecía..(Eriol estaba algo sudoroso)

Yue permanecía con la boca en el piso.Algunas personas habían huído despavoridas al ver al dragón de frente.

-¡¡Amooo¡¡...-gritó Yue.

Eriol salió del trance y comenzó a reducir el tamaño del dragón,al acababar sonrió cmo si nada.

-Entra aquí....ya pensaremos en un nombre..-El mini dragón con los ojos como grifos,al verse en tamaño portátil.se metió en el bolsillo de su nuevo amo.

-OO?..¿Que ha sido eso?...-preguntó el ángel de brazos cruzados.

Eriol sonrió con una gota de sudor.

-Hubo un fallo en mi hechizo...quería que el dragón durara más de lo normal..y sin querer le he dado vida propia....¬ ¬...lo sé Yue....no me mires de ese modo.

Yue frunjió el ceño.

-¿Tiene idea del enorme poder que se necesita para mantenerlo?....Esa criatura es uno de los ataques más poderosos..y ahora que tiene vida propia..¿que será de los otros hechiceros que invoquen su magia.?....

--..¿tendrán que buscar uno nuevo?...-sonrió Eriol muy burlón.Simplemente había desaparecido uno de los hechizos más poderosos que se conocían.

-¬¬..Hum...UU...Antiguo amo...pero que bromas más pesadas.

-No te preocupes....(Eriol todavía estupefacto de la inmensidad de sus poderes..que resultaron suficientes...para crear un nuevo ser...quizás el más poderoso que exista...y para su desgracia o buena fortuna...El se había convertido en su amo.)....OO?...vaya vaya...

-¬ ¬...¿Que pasa ahora?...-Yue al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-No siento que absorba mi magia....Oo¡¡¡...su poder es como el de Keroberos...

-¡¡¡QUUUEEEE¡¡.---¿QUE ES INDEPENDIENTE?...-El guardian lunar apretó los puños..-Permítame decirle que es usted un irresponsable.

-..ya..ya...Yue....-Eriol agitó las manos.-....será mejor retirarnos.

-OO?...Hooee.(¬ ¬...me pregunto que hará tanto poder en manos de un tipo como este..)

* * *

Nadesico bajó rapidamente las escaleras al sentir la presencia mágica de su hijo.No dijo nada a Sakura y los demás para no preocuparlos.

Lo cierto era que la madre de Hiraguizawa poseía mayor grado de magia que Yaki-Chan y fué capaz de interferir en el hechizo de Kaho.

Eriol abrió la puerta y le sonrió algo sudoroso(..si su madre se llega enterar...lo mata...).

-Hijo...¿Como te encuentras?...-Nadesico le acarició los cabellos azulmarino a su hermosote Eriol y viró a su alrededor para segurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado.

-u....bien madre...no te preocupes...OO?...-Eriol se puso apurado al notar como el dragón empezaba a moverse en el bolsillo,tal vez por la falta de aire.

Nadesico lo observó fijamente con sus ojos negros,al igual que Yue,que ya le había echado el ojo al bolsillo de Hiraguizawa.

-Amo..necesito hablar con un usted sobre un tema.......-sonriente como Yukito.

-¡¡¡¿Y estos rasguños?¡¡¡...-Nadesico al ver sangre por la muñeca de Eriol.

Justo en ese momento.

-¡¡¡OOOFIIUUUU¡¡¡...-primero salió un afilado hocico con dos enormes dientes de sable,luego una elegante cresta adornada con perlas al final de cada punta,le siguieron dos ojos blancos de extraños brillos y por último un fino cuello y debajo se dejaron asomar dos zarpillas,que para el tamaño,las uñas parecían gigantescas pero no desproporcionadas...

-...lo siento...amo...¬ ¬¿Por cierto..cual es su nombre?...-dijo el minidragón.

Nadesico parpadeó dos veces.

-¡¡¡UN LAGARTOOO¡¡...¡¡No me gusta esa forma de guardian¡¡... ...-Nadesico se subió a la silla-¡¡¡Desaparece esa cosa ahora mismo....jovencito¡¡¡.-gritó echando humo por las orejas.

-¿¿....(Y yo que pensaba que nAdaa podía ir peor??)...-madre lo siento...pero no puedo destruirlo...-Eriol apretó los dientes.

-¡¡¡, /,¡¡.....¡¡¡¡AAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡.....-gritó Nadesico al ver como se movía el dragoncillo.

Eriol se largó sin mediar palabra y Yue decidió seguirlo detrás.

-TT...me ha llamado lagartija...

Tomoyo que bajaba las escaleras se apartó de inmediato centrando la vista en cierto animalillo,Eriol le sonrió apenado y continuó subiendo con algo de prisa.

-OO?....¿De donde salió ese lagarto dorado?..-Tomoyo permanecía un poco asustadiza y veía como se alejaba el bolsillo.

Eriol entró a una espaciosa sala y dejó pasar a Yue antes de cerrar la puerta.

Unas esmeraldas voltearon a verlos.

-¿Que piensa hacer ahora?...-Yue con el ceño frunjido.

-Creo que de momento invocaré un hechizo para borrar la memoria de mi madre.

-TT...¿Podría devolverme mi tamaño normal?...nuevo amo...-preguntó el dragón desde el bolsillo.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor.

-Menudo problema....UU....-Eriol se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Tenemos suerte..el lagarto le es fiel....¬ ¬...digo el dragón....-respondió Yue.

Eriol le sonrió a su nueva mascota y lo dejó salir.El minidragón observaba a Yue por el entrecejo,moviendo elegantemente sus alas emplumadas en el aire.

Eriol tomó a la hermosa criatura entre sus manos y la acarició sonriente.

-Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto...pero comprenderás que ni aquí hay espacio suficiente para tu tamaño....

El dragón se quedó cabizbajo.

-Está bien amo...TT...y ahora me haría el favor de responder a mis preguntas.

-mjmjmmj.......Mi nombre es Eriol..y sinceramente no esperaba darte vida propia....-Eriol se rió,el dragón se veía muy gracioso.

-¬ ¬...bueno...¿Y que soy ahora?...

-...pensaremos en una forma adoptada...-Eriol invocó su báculo.

Yue se apoyó en la pared con una gota de sudor,y Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

Eriol terminó el hechizo y los destellos dorados dieron paso a la nueva criatura.

-¡¡No espere¡¡...no quiero ser iguana....-el dragón al verse en la trasnformación.

-..un camaleón es algo más pequeño....-Eriol volvió a alzar su báculo.

-OO?...¿camaleón?... ..ni hablar.-la "iguana" se apartó del hechizo.

Eriol frunjió el ceño y paró al minidragón en el aire.Luego lo apuntó con su báculo y recitó una palabras.

Los brillos dorados cesaron dando paso a un lindo peluchín de tamaño medio.La piel del dragón era completamente lisa,sus ojos eran redondos y grandes como su cabeza,y de color gris.

Sus alitas como las de Kero,con una patillas regordetas de las que asomaban cuatro zarpillas.

Su cola era mucho mas larga y terminaba en una enorme bolilla dorada a juego con su collar.

Tenía dos enorme cachetes y en su hociquito asomaban dos pequeños dientillos.

-o..¡¡que cosita¡¡...-Sakura lo cojió en el aire y lo tomó en sus brazos.El dragón se sonrojó.-¿Dices que no le has puesto nombre?...

Eriol la observó dulcemente.

-Pónselo tú..querida Sakura....-Yue observó a Hiraguizawa,este se había sonrojado.-disculpen un momento debo...

-¬ ¬...borrarle la memoria a tu madre....-respondió Sakura.

Eriol volteó sonriente.

-...Tomoyo me espera....dejo al dragón a tu cuidado...vuelvo enseguida.-entrecerró seductor sus ojos grises de biseles azules y aquel conjunto de sensualidad se marchó en silencio.

-OO....To-Tomoyo...(No me fió cuando sonríe de esa manera...¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa..no manipularás la vida de mi mejor amiga¡¡...)..-Sakura echaba chispas,colocó al dragón en los brazos que Yue tenía cruzados y se marchó detrás del moviendo agresiva las curvas de su cadera.

Yue se le quedó viendo algo sonrojado y con una gota de sudor,luego contempló al dragón.El juez lunar se sentía algo ridículo con un peluche entre sus manos.

-¿y tú que me vez?....ya no parezco lagarto...

-¡...calma...-el ángel le sonrió como Yukito.-por que no me hablas del nombre que te gustaría llevar.

-veamoss...

* * *

Sakura parecía haber olvidado completamente la conversación que mantuvo con Eriol aquella noche,él pidió que confiara.Pero por alguna razón Sakura sólo actuaba,no pensaba.

Tomoyo se sonrojó al ver que Eriol se le acercaba.Él se paró en frente y ella se limitó a sonreír dulcemente.

El viento que entró por la ventana ondeó dulcemente la melena azabache de Tomoyo junto con su blusa blanca.

-Eriol....

-¿Me andabas buscando?...

-----oo----...-si....-Tomoyo lo miró directo a los ojos y caminó hasta el lentamente.

Le tomó la mano.Eriol permanecía en silencio dejándose llevar.

La directora colocó la mano blanca cerca de su pecho para que él sintiera los látidos de su corazón acelerado.Eriol dejó salir un ligero sonrojo.

-Sólo late así cuando te tengo cerca....

-Tomoyo...-Eriol se quedó pensativo por contados segundos,mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Sino lo escuchastes bien el otro día....-Suspiro.

Allí,arrinconadita en la esquina se hayaba Sakura Kinomoto.Deseando ser tan sincera como Tomoyo con sus sentimientos.(Como la envidio...¬ ¬...)

Sakura frunjió el ceño ante la escenita,el mago algo más sonrojado seguía con la mano apoyada sobre Tomoyo.Eriol sonrió a Tomoyo.

-Eres muy hermosa Tomoyo...pero quisiera serle fiel a mis sentimientos...y de momento no estoy enamorado...lo siento...

Pero en Daedoyi brillaba la luz de la esperanza y apartó su mano masculina apretándolo con más fuerza..

-Si me permitieras...-Tomoyo desvió la mirada al piso (roja...rojita...roja...)

Sakura los observó tiernamente...(querida amiga...¿tanto lo amas que le pides que te dé una oportunidad?...¿Tan esperanzada estás de enamorarlo?...me recuerdas a

Mei-Li....).Sakura dejó escapar aire mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.Aquello tambien le recordaba a Shaoran(Como desearía...)Y como al azar le respondió su consiencia(¿Tan segura estás de que Eriol la va a aceptar?).

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.¿Como iba a rechazar Eriol semejante muestra de cariño?..seguro que le daría una oportunidad.

-Tomoyo...discúlpame...

Tomoyo miró la hora.

-¡¡Se me hace tarde¡¡..-Tomoyo sonrió a Eriol y bajó corriendo por las escaleras.-Tómate el tiempo que necesites......

Daedoyi cerró la puerta de la mansión,retumbando esta en el enorme recibidor.

Sakura se le quedó mirando con una gota de sudor(creí que me esperaba..¬ ¬)Pero Daedojy se largó al hotel sin acordarse de ella.

-wowoow....increíble...-Sakura sonrió y se pasó sus finos dedos por su cabellera dorada,giró enseguida,(OO''...¡¡aaa¡¡...tengo que llegar antes que Eriol a la sala del piano---uuyyy)pensó Sakura,salió de la habítación llegando a la barandilla de una especie de terraza interior,que por un lado tenía una escalerilla por la que se accedía directamente a la sala de piano ,para que este no sospechara que...

-OO?....estás ocultando tu aura mágica...

-¿....Eri....jajajajja.....-Sakura miró de reojo la mano que Eriol apoyaba en la pared para retenerla.La había pillado.

-¿Sakura?...-El mago permaneció en silencio y lenvantó una ceja. algo molesto.-No confias en mí...¿En que andabas pensando al espiarme con Tomoyo?...

-¡...wowow...cálmate Claw Read...-Sakura sonrió angelical.Sus bellos ojos verdes volvían a contrastar con sus mejillas y su respiración comenzó a agitarse al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sus inocente mirada parecía frágil,apuntó de desvanecer.

-Veo que no quieres responder...-Eriol se sonrojó.

-OO¡¡..-Sakura desvió sus ojos algo colorada.

-.....mmm...-Eriol,más alto que Shaoran pegó atrevido su rostro junto a su mano en la pared,para que Sakura lo volviera a ver.Pronto sus miradas se encontraron-no pretendo ser descortes..pero es molesto que te obserben sin respetar tu intimidad.

-.....yo...-Sakura apenada bajó la cabeza.apretó los puños al ver que Eriol se ponía pesado.Y algo molesto bajó su cabeza,obligando a Sakura volver a mirarlo y acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Te incomodo?...-entrecerró sus ojos grises de biseles azules.Sakura lo miró ambos lados mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.Aquella mirada tan inocente,tan pura atraía al mago sin remedio.

-Eriol...ya basta...-Sakura frunjió el ceño.

-Me ha dolido Sakura....el que no confies en mí.

-¿Te ha dolido tanto?...¿Por que?...

-.....-un mar de dudas asaltó al mago,que se separó de ella sin mediar palabra y con algo de asombro decidió alejarse.

-¡¡Te crees que esto es facíl para mí¡¡...¡¡NO HUYAS COBARDE¡¡...-Sakura apretó las cejas y Eriol se paró.-Me ha molestado tu actitud...¡no tenías que exajerar¡.

-¡¡Demonios¡¡...-Eriol volvió hacia ella bastante enfadado y alzó la voz-¡¡¿Quisiera saber que te aflige tanto?¡¡¡...¿A que vino ese insulto?...

-¿Por que tuvistes que acorralarme de aquel modo?...¡¡¿Se puede saber que es esa tontería de que no confío en tí?¡¡...-preguntó Sakura.-además quería saber que harías con Tomoyo.

-¡¡Pues¡¡...debes ser bien estúpida para no comprender..además...¡¡tú juegas con Shaoran y yo no te exijo nada¡¡...y te diré que fué tan amigo mío como tú y Tomoyo.-gritó Eriol .

-¡¡Es una tontería¡¡...¡¡Es como si huviera una conexión entre nosotros¡¡...¡¡como si debiera cumplir con una promesa...o algo parecido¡¡...-protestó Sakura.

-¡¡Maldita sea Sakura¡¡..sólo te estoy pidiendo que confí..OO?

.¿PROMESA?..-Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron como platos.apretó los puños y alzó la voz a la altura de Sakura-¡¡Nadie te obliga sino te llega mi amistad.¡¡

-¿AMISTAD?...-Sakura soberbia se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¡¿CUAL ES LA QUEJA AHORA?¡¡...

-.....-Sakura frunjió el ceño sin mediar palabra y alzó la mano para mandarle una bofetada,Eriol la detuvo por reflejos en el aire.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con las mejillas coloradas y respirando agitados de la excitación.

Sakura apretó al puño de la mano que le sujetaba Eriol y dejó de mirarlo con sus esmeraldas con un gesto infantil.Eriol podía sentir su respiración y la tristeza que se agitaba en la mirada de la flor de cerezo.

-Por primera vez en mi vida...no puedo comprender...-susurró Eriol sin perderla de vista.

-Deja de mirar en mi mente...-Sakura lo centró amenazante y luego dos lágrimas.

-Hola...-Yaki-Chan balanceó la mano y se les paró en frente.-Sakura...Empollón.

-OO?...-dijeron rojos comenzaron a bajar la mano que Eriol le cojía a Sakura.

-...señorita Sakura...me gustaría pedirle el favor de que aceleren con la escenita de celos..mi esposa tiene visita de unas amigas..y no me gustaría que se la estropeasen.

-¡¡¡,¬ /,....¿Celosa yooo?¡¡¡....-Sakura los observó algo sudorosa,a padre e hijo y luego se disculpó con pequeñas reverencias mientras se alejaba de allí.-usted perdone...no volverá a suceder.

--..tranquila doctora...todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos.-Yaki-Chan observó a su hijo muy,pero que muy sonriente y se retiró hacia el recibidor.-La próxima vez arregla esos oídos hijo...¿Acaso no oístes el timbre?...-

-¡¡¡¿QUE?¡¡¡...-Hiraguizawa se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se marchó algo atolondrado.

* * *

Yue observaba con una gota de sudor la puerta de entrada y luego volvía la mirada repetidamente hacia el reloj de cuco.

El pequeño dragón comenzó a gemir.

-UU..mi nombre....

-Yue....¿Ese peluche habló?...

-¡¡Que no soy un peluche¡¡

Yue se le quedó viendo algo entriztecido por como la trató.A la vez que Ruby Moon no perdía de vista a aquel extraño personaje.

-¿Que se supone que eres?...¿Quien es tu amo?...

-TT....

-Déjalo ya Ruby...sólo lo estorbas..

-¬ ¬...Yuecito...

-OO??...¿que?...

* * *

Eriol nunca se había tenido que enojar tanto con alguien,y algo testarudo,dudaba de que Sakura estuviera enamorada del,más bien le dió la impresión de que lo odiaba desde el principio.

-No intevendré más....¬ ¬....

-OO??..¿que has querido decir con eso?...-Shaoran que se encontraba con él en la biblioteca se le quedó viendo algo confuso.

-...--¡....

Shaoran entrecerró su mirada castaña y volvió a mirar al libro...( andaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta....¬ ¬...pero que tonta ando yo con esta novelita..)

Shaoran se puso serio y decidió olvidar por unos instantes sus celos.

Eriol no lo perdió de vista al ver que se sentaba justo en su frente.

-Estás muy extraño....

-.....

-Insisto.....-apretó las cejas.

-Shaoran no estoy de leyendo ese libro y déjame en paz...

-No quiero discutir...pero tengo que poner los puntos sobre la íes...

-Tu dirás...

Shaoran sonrió.

-Amas a Sakura...pero sólo te veo venir de un lado otro sin intentar nada con ella...¿Se puede saber a que andas jugando?..estoy llegando a pensar que haces todo esto por pura diversión.

Aquellas últimas palabras cayeron a Eriol como valde de agua fría,sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel y suspiró intentando calmarse.

-Tal vez....(Jugar..¡¡Claro que no estoy jugando¡¡..lo hago por que...)

-Eriol esto no es un juego..serás listo para cierto cosas...pero en este asunto eres un completo ignorante.-Shaoran un poco enfurecido se levantó de la silla haciéndole frente.-no te creo capaz de llegar a tanto con los que consideras tus amigos..sólo dime...¿que sientes por Sakura?..

-¿Que?....-Eriol sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿La amas?..¡¡Responde...que te cuesta.¡¡

Eriol se levantó enfurecido y plantó a cara a Shaoran con los dientes apretados.

A shaoran se le agotaba la paciencia.

-¿Vas a luchar por ella?...¡¡¿La amas si o no?¡¡¡.

Eriol dió un puñetazo en la mesa mientras intentaba reprimirse,Shaoran lo analizó sorprendido.Eriol se quedó cabizbajo.

-Te advierto que no respondo de mis actos..-Eriol se largó de allí sin decir nada más.

-¬ ¬¡¡...(Y a este que bicho le picó?...-Shaoran se cruzó de brazos algo satisfecho,aquella palabras las tomaría como un sí.(Por Sakura lo que sea).

* * *

Yue le dió el dragón nada más verlo llegar.Luego se le abrieron los ojos como platos junto a Ruby Moon,Eriol siguió en línea recta sin mediar palabra y se encerró en la habitación.

Yue observó el rostro de Ruby Moon,tenía ojeras algo sonrojadas,seguramente de tanto llorar.

-Ruby...-enseguida comprendío que había llorado por él.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que le sucedió a Eriol?..-Ruby frunjió el ceño y le tapó la vista.Lo observó con con su mirada algo nublada.

-Yo..-algo aturdido por el cambio de tema.

¡¡¡Pafff¡¡¡

La fuerza de la bofetada le giró el rostro 90 grados.

-¡¡¡SE SIENTE UTILIZADO¡¡..RECHAZADO¡¡...-

--¡¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN¡¡¡....

-Yue..----------OO--------------.......-sintió todo el calor de un tierno abrazo por parte del ángel que la acurrucaba con fuerza mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-El me hechizó...¿Acaso no te acuerdas del comportamiento de Shaoran?..yo iba en el ascensor con él.....-Yue dejó de apretarla para que pudiera respirar y algo tierno la levantó por el mentón.-Eres especial..y siempre estás alegre..ya verás como encontrarás a alguien...

-Te quiero a tí...-Los labios de Ruby estaban temblorosos,Yue se sonrojó algo sorprendido.

-Creí que la experiencia con Touya te abriría la vista...

-Yo sólo sé de alguien que me llevó en brazos hasta la cama y allí me besó la frente..luego me prometió que cuidaría de mí.

-Espera un momento...cuando eso...-Ruby Moon le tapó la boca con un dedo y se atrevió a sonreír.El bello angel se sonrojó algo más confuso.

-Cuando eso..-sonrió aun más segura de llevar la razón.-tu no estabas hechizado.

-OO?..si perooo...

-¿Pero?...

-.....-Yue se quedó pensativo hacia la ventana,luego viró a la hermosura que tenía en frente.

Ruby en silencio le acarició la mejilla para hacerle entender que esperaba ansiosa alguna respuesta.Lo miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos vino algo picarona.

-¿Te vistes al espejo?...silencioso....

-OO?..¿eh?...-Yue le hizo caso y se vió en color granate...(..lo que significaba..)

-Estoy esperando..-dijo Ruby,balanceó las alas de modo infantil he hizo una mueca.

-Quería hacerte enojar..pero ya no aguanto...tu forma de ser me obligó ponerte a prueba...al despertar del hechizo y recordarlo todo me dí cuenta de que tenía miedo...miedo de ser un juguete tuyo...-respondió Yue.

Ruby Moon frunció el ceño.Yue despues de sorprenderse sonrió divertido,al ser sincero consiguió enojarla sin querer.

-¿Se puede entender que opinion tienes de mí.?

Yue le sujetó el mentón y fué directo a sus labios,eran finos y deliciosos.

Ruby se derritió como caramelo en su boca y sus alas comenzaron a agitarse rapidamente,se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

Su angél la levantó por la cintura y despues de decirle en susurros "te amo".

Abrió la ventana con sus poderes y salió con ella en brazos.

Las criaturas lunares tenían toda la noche por delante.

* * *

Eriol acarició a Spinel en su silencioso cuarto y sonrió a la luna al ver dos figuras en ella.

Por fin sus intenciones se habían logrado.A pesar de toda la tristeza que se hallaba en su corazón,tenía algo por lo que sonreír.

-O. amitoo..pronto será tu turno...-Spinel Sun le guiñó un ojo.

-..esa es mi Spinel...-Keroberos se le quedó viendo algo sonrojado y dió pequeño lametón.-Te quiero.

-¡¡¡Kerooo¡¡¡...¬¬..Humm...-

-OO?..¿Que fué lo que hice?...

Eriol los miró con gota sudor.

-¿Decían algo?...

Keroberos y Spinel se miraron al unísono,Eriol realmente estaba superdespistado.

El mago se sonrojó como un tomate y se marchó a la soledad de su habitación.

(Con una sola cosa en su mente.....¿lo adivinaron?...)

* * *

Continuará.....

¡¡..¡¡allala¡¡...menudo día....o..jajajja...me lo pasé bomba escribiendo este capítulo....es que sólo imaginarme la cara del pobre Eriol...

Sakura..mala..mala...mala...¡¡...¿Se fijaron que nisiquiera le preguntó por sus heridas?...y eso quel pobre se gastará las tiritas de la semana.

bueno...ya ven venir lo que siente Sakura...¿no?...

bueno..espero que les haya gustado...y cualquier duda,,pregunten por este panel...

espero sus comentarios...


	12. capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

-¡¡¡Hayyy¡¡¡....ten más cuidado....-protestó Eriol algo apenado.En realidad lo hacía para alejarla de vez en cuando....tenerla tan cerca lo ponía algo nervioso.

-No es culpa mía que seas tan niño...-protestó Sakura,comenzó a vendarle sus fuertes pectorales de piel blanca,un poco sonrojada.

-¡¿Niño?¡...¬ ¬..no me hagas reír...

-No más fíjate en el comportamiento de la prestigiosa reencarnación de Claw Read.....

-Sakura...procura aclarar lo que sientes por Shaoran y por mi antes de coquetear...quizás así este dispuesto a hablar de infantilismo...-sonrió tremendamente malicioso.

Kinomoto frunjió el ceño como nunca y mandó un apretón de vendas...

-OO??...-Sakura se quedó paralizada con los puños apretando ambos extremos de las vendas y Eriol le negó con la cabeza.Sonrió burlón,acababa de predecir lo que sucedería.

-Cada día se me agotan las ganas de curar tus heridas..Hum..-protestó Sakura con el ceño fruncido incapaz de vengarse de alguna forma.

Eriol dejó de brillar su mano y le permitió continuar su trabajo.

-¿Ya está?...-pregunto un Shaoran algo celoso y apoyado en la puerta.

-mjmjmj.....ni que alguien te la fuera a robar...-Eriol se levantó de la cama y sin poder contenerse tomó a Sakura de la mano y la besó en la mejilla.-Gracias querida Sakura.

-...---OO----....wowoow...¡oyee¡¡...-Sakura roja como un tomate retiró la mano y se pasó por la melena algo apenada.

- .., /,...¡¡Hiraguizawa¡¡...-Shaoran se puso un poco rojo de la cólera que sintió en aquellos momentos.

Eriol se quedó parado en medio del pasillo con el ceño frunjido.(¡¡¿Pero que fué lo que hice?¡¡¡...debí contenerme yy...¡¡)

-Pequeño..¿te sucede algo?...-Nadesico lo observó tiernamente como una madre preocupada,sus ojos oscuros así lo reflejaban.

-Madre...-Eriol se aferró a ella en un abrazo y enseguida se separó.

-En el fondo sigues teniendo ese temor en tu mirada..eres demasiado noble para el mundo que te rodea...-Nadesico le acarió la mejilla.-Debes ser fuerte...tambien sé que estas sufriendo..y no sólo por Kaho sino por el bienestar de tus amigos...pero me pregunto si algún día te preocuparás de tí mismo.

-Kaho traicionó a la familia...

-No exactamente....

Eriol la observó para luego sonreírle,sus sentimientos le impedían controlarse y anulaban cualquier intento de pensar con claridad.

-Necesitas despejar la mente....-le respondió Nadesico,como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos.

Eriol sonrió como en la noche anterior,había salido a pasear por la calle,y justo a su frente una pareja de enamorados abrazándose y apoyados en el tronco de un árbol.(..¿lo saben?....pues eran Yukito y Nakuru...)

Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse,ya estaba anocheciendo.

Eriol giró la esquina para perderlos de vista y dejarlos a su aire,todo aquello lo ponía aun más deprimido de lo que ya estaba.

Pasaron las horas y no ocurría nada importante,sólo un intenso frío que se le calaba hasta los huesos por cada brisa que le llegaba.

Eriol caminaba en silencio escuchando el único sonido del viento rezumbando en sus oídos,y algunas veces el ruído de algún coche al pasar.

Las hermosas calles de Londres eran solitarias,un buen cobijo para su corazón,se sentía más seguro en la soledad oscura,para poder mostrar sus sentimientos más abiertamente.

La gente que se lo encontrara pensaría que estaba loco,lo único con lo que se deleitaba su mirada gris de biseles azules era en las baldosas de la acera,lo único que alcanzaba a ver al caminar cabizbajo.

Al sentir frío aferraba su cabeza al gordo cuello del abrigo negro que llevaba,y seguía avanzando sin rumbo definido.

Todo lo hacía para envidiaba a Tomoyo Daedoji,al igual que a Shaoran Li.Ellos habían encontrado el valor necesario para confesar sus sentimientos,pero Eriol seguía con esa espina clavada en el fondo de su corazón.Se hundía más y más,incluso más que el dolor que aguanto en aquella pelea contra Moussejie.

-Sakura...-apretó dientes,incapaz de creerse que algún día se enamorara de esa forma tan profunda,pero como bien dicen por ahí.Suele ocurrir en las personas como él,demasiado inteligentes,demasiado sensibles.Su timidez era de todo menos envidiaba a las personas simples que se conformaban con cualquier cosa,pero no hacía falta ser ambicioso para desear más.

Simplemente lo sentía y ya está.Esa era su realidad y sabía de sobra que debía enfrentarla por sí mismo.

Eriol exaló aire que se convirtió en vapor helado como tantas otras veces,y se apoyó como una sombra en una de las miles de farolas que adornaban la calle.

-¿Eriol?...

Volteó sorprendido,la flor de cerezo se limitó a sonreírle.

-menos mal que te encuentro,nos tenías un poco preocupados..ya es muy tarde...-Sakura lo jaló un poco del abrigo.-¿Nos vamos?

Eriol comprendió que de momento dejaría de lado sus diferencias,asintió con la cabeza y le siguió a su lado,sin mencionarse nada a lo largo del trayecto.

Curiosamente el camino les pareció corto a ambos y pronto llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

-Tú madre es una persona muy amable,nos ha invitado a quedarnos esta noche en su casa...U.u,,ufff...que frío..-Acababa de traspasarle un ligera brisa.

Eriol sonrió .

-Tienes frío justamente cuando llegamos a la puerta...-al responder esto,algo comenzó a dar vueltas de inmediato en su cabeza.

Sakura le sonrió bastante sonrojada.Eriol la miró haciéndose el ingenuo.

-...Accederé a tus peticiones....-Hiraguizawa se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Sakura.Ella viró a verlo,permitiendo que este se reflejara en sus esmeraldas.

-No me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres....parece que ninguno de los dos tiene sueño....¿Entramos o quieres que volvamos a pasear?...sinceramente me apetece tomar algo...

----OO-----...¡¡esta bien¡¡...-Sakura roja como un tomate se escondió tras el cuello del abrigo,su inocencia infantil parecía haber vuelto,sólo que en una Sakura con una aspecto algo más maduro.(¿Que me está pasando?....ya no me siento tan segura como antes....¡no¡..esto no puede estar...)

Eriol se sorprendió,Sakura giró el rostro rápido con los labios entreabiertos,parecía nostálgica,como si una gran confusión nublara su mirada.

Lo observó de frente con temor en esos ojos verdes que lo sonrojaban sin él darse cuenta a veces.Sakura cerró los ojos mientras permitía que el aire helado saliera de sus labios rojos,su rostro,su cuerpo entero estaba a escasos milímetro del misterioso mago.

Sentía envolverse por aquel misterio,quizás a veces no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor,pero Kinomoto bien sabía lo que le sucedía en aquellos momentos,sentía una atraccion incontenible por ese chico.

Del que ahora la envolvía el aroma de su abrigo negro,y el calor que sintió del al colocárselo encima.

- Mejor entremos...-dijo casi con el murmullo del viento.

Eriol no la entendió pero la siguió algo extrañado al verla abrir la puerta para penetrar en la mansión Hiraguizawa.La madre le había cedido las llaves.

...mmmmm....¬ ¬....-Algo no andaba bien y el lo sabía.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en la cebolla que tenía justo debajo del,ahora mismo se encontraba con delantal,dándole mejor forma para hacerla más presentable en la ensalada.

"¡¡¿Estás bien?¡¡"...-una hermosa joven de ojos violetas y profundos como los de Tomoyo penetró en la cocina.Luego se limitó a sonreírle y con algo de prisa se colocó a su lado.

-Permíteme ayudarte...-la chica se colocó otro delantal y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos,haciéndolo despertar de su trance.

-Migani...¬¬...te dije que me encargaría yo...-El alto Touya se cruzó de brazos,dejando entrever su mirada revelde a través del flequillo.

-Amigo..te has puesto mas insoportable desde que se alejó tu "Yukito".

Touya se fué al fregadero para intentar quitarse el olor de la cebolla en las manos.No podía evitarlo,echaba de menos aquella sonrisa tan angelical,incluso más que la de su propia "hermanita" Sakura.

-¿Que has predecido?...

-Alguien más peligroso quel mocoso inglés...-le replicó Touya.

-Nunca cambiarás...-Migani se enojó.-¿Que piensas hacer con Yukito?...

Touya volteó a verla algo sonrojado.

-Eso ya no importa...y lo sabes...

Para Touya estaba claro que Eriol no volvería a influir en la vida del hermoso ángel Yue.Pero la luna tenía muchas caras.

El sol amaneció con nuevos colores en la ciudad de Londres.

El Big-Beng comenzaba a dar las primeras campanadas.

Sakura dormía muy sonriente abrazada a su peluche Kero.Los cabellos de la hija del sol comenzaban a ser iluminados por los rayos que penetraban en la ventana.

La misma suite era compartida por Yukito,por su misión de proteger a Sakura.

Estaba tranquilamente acostado en su habitación cuando de derrepente se formó en el suelo el símbolo del mago Claw.

Luego unos destellos dorados dieron paso a una forma humana.

Yukito del susto se calló de la cama.

¡¡pum¡¡

-¡..-Eriol sonrió con una gota de sudor-disculpa Shukisiro......no quería asustarte.

-OO???...Antiguo amo...¿Que hace usted aquí?..y por favor.. llamamé Yukito.

-Yukito...-el mago se quedó cabizbajo.

Pasaron contados segundos antes de que alguien se dispusiera hablar.

-¿Y bien?...-Yukito atónito al ver al rojo vivo las mejillas de Eriol,fuera lo que fuera,lo que estuviera intentando decir,le costaba una eternidad.

Eriol no lo escuchó y se encerró en sí mismo..(No pensé que fuera tan difícil...U-U...ahora comprendo por lo que debió estar pasando Shaoran).

Eriol suspiró algo triste,sentía otra presencia mágica fuera de la habitación,quizás la de Sakura.

-OO??...(Si está..pero creo que fuí demasiado atrevido y...)

Pero algo o alguien interrumpió los pensamientos del mago.

(...o....que malita soy....La puerta se abrió al instante y ¡¡Tachan¡¡..)

-Yukito...¿te ha ocurrido algo?...-preguntó Sakura preocupada,con una toalla enrrollada en la cabeza y sólo otra cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo.

-Es que me pareció oír algo....¿...

Sus esmeraldas,sus labios rojos,su cuello,una gotas aún se escurrían por su hermosa piel blanca .

¡¡¡Prrooommm¡¡¡

Sakura y Yukito lo miraron sorprendidos con una gota de sudor.

Eriol completamente rojo sacudía la cabeza acostado en el suelo.

Caminó algo atontado a tener a Sakura delante,conociendo lo que sentía por ella tropezó sin querer con una cola dorada.

-¡¡¡Prroommmm¡¡¡

-¡¡¡Amo Claw¡¡....¡¡Procure tener un poco más de cuidado¡¡-gritó algo molesto Keroberos.

-¡¡Auch¡¡....UU....(¿Se puede saber que me ocurre?....estoy haciendo mayor ridículo que Shaoran)

Sakura sintió una gran preocupación,creyendo que Eriol se encontraba algo emfermo y acudió en su auxilio.

-¡Te ayudaré a levantarte¡...

--Oo---....¬ ¬..gra-gracias..Sakura...-Eriol se dejó levantar por ella,mientras fijaba sus dos zafiros en Sakura,sonrió gentilmente haciendo que Sakura se pusiera un poco sonrojada.

- ...no te apures...mejor acuéstate en este sillón y espera...voy a arreglarme un poco...-Sakura despues de recostar al atractivo inglés,quien daba la impresión de tener fiebre por el sonrojo,fué al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Toc,toc...

-¿Se puede?...-preguntó Yukito,que acababa de responder a la llamada de Shaoran.

-Pasa...

Yukito abrió la puerta y penetró en la suite,con esa sonrisa tan angelical al ver a Shaoran algo nervioso colocándose bien una elegante corbata de seda melanesia.

Lucía realmente elegante,con un juego de chaqueta y pantalones beis,el conjunto se le adaptaba a su cuerpo atlético como un guante,todo sintonizaba en armonía.Shaoran parpadeó dos veces sus atractivos ojos castaños y miró a Yukito a través de sus cabellos alborotados.

-¿Que tal me queda?....

-...vas a impresionar a Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió muy feliz y un poco nevioso.

-Lo..¿lo dices en serio?...

-Haber si lo adivino..ese conjunto te lo compró Mei-Li...

-OO---....¬ ¬..mm..s-si--a-asi -e-es...

Eriol,se fijó a su alrededor,ahora mismo se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que ella se fué a arreglar,y él aunque ella no se encontrara delante permanecía sumamente nervioso.

Su amor por Sakura fué tal,que al saber que la amaba y por fin aceptarlo,quizó hablar con ella de inmediato.Ahora mismo se encontraba poniendo en orden sus ideas ante aquel impulso,

¡demonios¡ andaba descubriendo con que fuerza la amaba,¡demonios¡que era lo que más le atrajo de ella despues de su hermoso físico,¡demonios¡que sentía cuando la tenía cerca y se perdía en aquellos ojos¡¡Demonios¡¡...Se suponía que quería ayudar a Shaoran...¡¡Demonios¡¡,,,cambiar sus planes sería como traicionar a su propia conciencia--¡¡Demonios¡¡...Pero la amaba¡¡la amaba y no podía evitarlo¡¡...¡¡¡Demonios¡¡..¿Acaso lucharía por ella?...¿Dejaría de cederle terreno a Shaoran Li?..

¡¡Demonios¡¡..¿Como iba a reaccionar al ver a Shaoran intentando ganarse el corazón de Sakura?.¡¡Demonios¡¡...no quería mentirse más así mismo..sufría ayudándolo a él...¡¡Demonios¡¡...se había acabado ser el bueno de la película...¡¡Demonios¡¡..¿Perooo..que sería lo mejor para Sakura...¿quien la haría más feliz...a quien amaba Sakura?,,,..ect...etc---

-¡Demonios¡...-Eriol bastante molesto se quedó sentado y se llevó las manos a la cara.-que comportamiento tan estúpido....no hago más que pensar en ella...y para colmo de males ahora habló en voz alta....

Sus labios entreabiertos yacían temblorosos.Eriol se dió cuenta de que al otro lado de la puerta del baño permanecía Sakura en completo silencio.

-¿Sakura?...

-¡¡ahahh¡¡...jajja...Er-eriol...enseguida salgo...no seas tan impaciente...

-Oo??

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta entrecerrando su mirada cristalina.

Ya estaba completamente vestida,se miró los pies.Unas elegantes zapatillas de color blanco e incrustaciones imitando diamantes.Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

(Así que ya anda enamorado..¿Pero quien es ella?..."ella"..dudo que ese sea su nombre...¬ ¬¡¡...).Sakura observó los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana y hacían brillar la bañera de mármol.(Oo¡¡...¡¡Tomoyo¡¡...¡o Dios¡..ojalá sea ella...le deseó lo mejor a mi amiga...o..¡¡¡¡Ahora lo entiendo¡¡¡...me extraña que se haya presentado aquí de esa forma tan violenta...jajja..eso no es propio del....)

Sakura sonrió feliz abrió muy rápido,tenía ganas de salir y hablar con Eriol cuanto antes,pues pensaba que la reencarnación estaba allí por que le quería pedir consejo sobre Tomoyo.

-...Eri...Eri....-canturreó Sakura pícara,mientras se acercaba hacia él como una pantera.

A Eriol Hiraguizawa se le salieron los ojos,frente a él,lucía una diosa.

Se frotó los ojos,quizás fuera una ilusión óptica,pero sus ojos de biseles azules brillaron como luceros,¿Y si Sakura conocía sus intenciones?¿Por que se habría puesto tan hermosa.?

Sus cabellos dorados estaban recojidos timidamente por una pequeñas orquillas de brillantes a lo largo de todo el pelo,dejando caer algunos mechones,lucía un bonito conjunto de sarcillos junto con un collar de perlas que lucía radiante en aquel cuello tan pulido.

Sakura le sonrió angelical,provocando un escalofrío en Eriol.

Su vestido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto con un ligero escote.

Alrededor de sus frágiles brazos un chal de azul trasparente hacía juego con los tonos fríos del vestido de noche.Este era completamente blanco y brillaba,dando la sención de que un aura de estrellas cubrían a Sakura.

Eriol permanecía atónito,pero se entristeció un poco.¿Por que Sakura se iba a vestir tan hermosa,sólo con adivinar sus intenciones?..Pensar en ello le pareció una auténtica estupidez.

-Oo¡¡...-Sakura parpadeó dos veces..-¡Eriol¡...

¡¡¡TROOOM¡¡

- ¡uu..disculpa-Eriol se levantó de la caída.-

-Oo¡¡..wowoo....pero que payaso eres....hay que ver como se te dan las bromas...vamos no exageres...no creo que sea para tanto...

---....de verdad..te has puesto muy hermosa...aunqueee...

-¿Aunque que?OO

-¬ ¬..un poco superficial para mi gusto....

-OO.....¬ ¬..bueno...no es mi problema que te gusten las mujeres más naturales.

-...(por los pelos)...Sakura..¿A donde te dirijes tan elegante?..

-¡¡aha¡¡--o...tengo una cita con Shaory....no te alegra,,

-Ya veo...

-Por fin creo que se me dirá lo que..

-mmm...-Eriol desvió sus hermosos zafiros algo apenado.

-Se que lleva tiempooo...Oo¡¡...tras de mí...

-lo sé...

Silencio....

-..perdona Eriol..no quería aburrirte...

Sakura al verlo cabizbajo sonrié y se le vuelve a acercar a pocos milimetros de su rostro,para mirar fijamente a los dos zafiros que huyeron de ella el otro día.

( ...¡¡ayyy¡¡¡....¡¡que tierno se pone Eriol cuando anda de tímido¡¡¡...¡¡lo adoro..¬ ¬...)

-¡¡Sakura¡¡¡-Eriol sintió un sobresalto inmediato al tenerla tan cerca,los látidos de su corazón latían tan deprisa que sentía dolerle el pecho.

-OO..chico..pues si que andas nervioso..UU...(sacarle lo de Tomoyo me va ha llevar más tiempo de lo que creía...¬ ¬ jamás pensé que Eriol fuera tan tímido para estos temas..)-Sakura se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió al ingles.

Este sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver como lo miraba Keroberos,que tenía los ojos como platos.

-Amo Claw..está muy extraño...-comentó Keroberos algo preocupado.

-..shsh...-Eriol muy sonriente se quitó el dedo de la boca y volvió a mirar a Sakura.

El felino se enconjió de zarpas y perdió la vista en la ventana.Luego con un salto ágil se subió al sofá de color crema y se acomodó en un cojín para echar la siesta.

La reencarnación con llanto en su interior emsonbreció su mirada volviendola tan abrumante y misteriosa como siempre se había caracterizado.

Dulcemente tomó a Sakura por las manos y las elevó a la altura del mentón.

-Te deseo lo mejor...estoy seguro que Shaoran se esforzará por hacerte muy feliz...

-Eriol...

Soltó las mano,El mago se alejó hacia la puerta de salida con la cabeza bien baja.Sakura lo miró con una gota de sudor...

-OO?...¿eeps?...

-OO''..que ocurre?-dijo Eriol y volteó a verla..

-oO?...¿no vas ha decirme para lo que has venido?..

-¡¡HOOOEEE¡¡...eh¡¡..pues...--¡

¡¡Toc Toc¡¡

- ..hemos llegado....

Yukito muy alegre entró con Shaoran que lo seguía detrás....

-¡¡Hola Sakura¡¡..-Tomoyo entró muy alegre,sólo le faltaba la cámara de vídeo.

-Oo###.....¡Hola Eriol¡¡...-Shaoran Li con los nervios a flor de piel.

-OO¡¡...(Lo que me faltaba....)... mjmj...hola Shaoran....

-o...bueeeno...ahora que todos tenemos pareja la cena resultará mucho más interesante,,,-Nakuru apareció detrás de Yukito y se le pegó como plastelina al brazo.

-OO...-Eriol sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Shukisiro sonrió como nunca.

-No me miré así.... Tomoyo nos ha invitado a todos al nuevo estreno de su película,Nakuru me ha dicho que usted ya lo sabría...es por eso que no lo avisamos..-dijo Yukito.

-UU...entiendo....

-...Mi querido Eriol..siempre anda enterado de todo....¿O no?...-reafirmó Nakuru.

Todos miraron a Eriol algo dudosos.

-¡¡¡...Por supuesto....

Todos se dirigieron a cenar.(despues de ..pasar por casa de Eriol para que el pobre encontrara una ropa algo más distinguida...o...bueno...al menos nadie conoce su secreto por el momento...)

Curiosamente el Consejo de hechiceros no había dado señales de vida en todo aquel tiempo.Tomoyo aprovechó para filmar las últimas tomas de su película y por fin comenzar con el estreno.

("Ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que me sentí tanta paz interior...todo desde que logré confesarle mis sentimientos...pero ahora vuelvo a fijarme en aquella maldita reencarnación....todo lo que me costó en un pasado...y ahora que vuelvo a revivir aquellos momentos,tiene que volver a estar presente....ojalá Sakura no lo a Dios por que así no suceda...pero me engaño a mi mismo..")

Shaoran sonrió a la tierna Tomoyo que le ofrecía amablemente alguno de los aperitivos como singular sirviente,que suele pasar desapercibido.

-Gracias...

-...no debes desanimarte....¿Por que no aprovechas que andan peleados?..-Tomoyo le picó al ojo y siguió atendiendo a los invitados de su fiesta,que celebraba en un lujoso restaurante.

Shaoran algo sonrojado,estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina.Sakura andaba hablando con Sonomi,que viajó desde muy lejos junto a Touya y Migani.

Una joven hasta el momento desconocida que se había vuelto muy amiga de Touya,era huérfana y vivía sóla en un apartamento.Sólo Touya sabía algo de su pasado.

La fiesta estaba muy entretenida,aún no había comenzado a sonar la orquesta.pues lo músicos se habían retrasado.

Eriol observaba todo a menos de 3 metros,pues un buen grupo de solteronas,y no tan solteronas se le aturullaba alrededor.

Vestía un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón de un rojo vino bastante oscuro,un traje confeccionado por uno de los más famoso sastres de Inglaterra.Se veía sumamente atractivo y elegante,nada sobraba ni faltaba.en las mangas brillaban unas dormilonas doradas a juego con la camiseta de un ocre claro y una corbata de seda dorada.

Se había hecho la raya hacia un lado,pero igual dejaba caer sus lacios cabellos,con un corte casi perfecto a la altura de los ojos.

Eriol gracias a su altura sobrepasando a todas las "pretendientas",lograba entrever algo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La misteriosa reencarnación sonrió seductora y logró oír algunos comentarios sobre él.Pero este sonrió por otro motivo,y Touya Kinomoto que lo observaba desde la lejanía,mientras su hermana platicaba con Sonomi,se sintió intimidado.

Pero armado de valor lo siguió observando en silencio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas,aquel misterio que despendría Eriol Hiraguizawa a veces parecía sobrenatural.Touya frunjió el ceño,que hacía fijándose en su mayor rival,por que esa noche,presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Es hermoso el condenado...-refunfuñó entredientes.

-Buenas noches...¿buenas noches Touya?...-recalcó Shaoran al verlo sonrojado y con la vista perdida.-¿Que es eso de hermoso?...OO?

Sakura y Sonomi sintieron un nudo en la garganta quedándose en silencio,Migani le echó una mirada discreta a su amigo.

-¡¡Mocosooo¡¡¡...¿Acaso crees que me refería a tí?....estoy hablando del hotel...-Touya suspiró coloradísimo y su cara se volvió demoniaca.Shaoran frunció el ceño pero más que nada estaba estupefacto.

Touya tambien al ver como había cambiado con el paso del tiempo...¿Aquel era Shaoran Li?...

-Cuanto tiempo Joven Li...-Sonomi sonrió emocionada,era una de los amigos de la infancia de su querida hija Tomoyo.Tenía buena buena posición social,era el candidato perfecto para presidir el consejo de hechiceros..ect...aunque este pequeño detalle pocos lo conocían.

Osea...que a la madre de Tomoyo le parecía uno de los mejores partidos de la fiesta.Aparte de Eriol Hiraguizawa(claro que Shaoran le quedaba más a mano y era más conocido...¿)

-Fíjate...mi pobre hija sólo se esfuerza en atender a los invitados...debería darse un pequeño respiro....

-¡¡eh?¡¡....-Shaoran se le quedó viendo algo sonrojado al sentir como Sakura lo empujaba por la espalda.

-..¿Me haría el favor de sacarla a bailar?...-dijó Sakura.Sonomi y ella se sonrienron discretas.

Shaoran se molestó un poco pero al ver la insistiencia de aquellas esmeraldas obedeció sin ninguna pega.(¡¡Se han vuelto locas¡¡...yo amo a Sakura y ella me empuja con Tomoyo...no no entiendo Sakura...).Shaoran caminó en silencio en dirección hacia Tomoyo

-¡¡Serás...-Eriol se puso de mal talante al ver a Sakura guardar su varita con la forma de llave en un bolsillo del traje.

-¿...wowowo..tenía que atrasar a la banda de música....

-OO?....

Eriol vió como Touya se alejaba en silencio hacia la terraza,el hermano de Sakura se había negado a sacar a bailar a algunas de las chicas que se le ofrecían.

-Andas muy despistado...-le dijo Sakura algo confusa.

-¡Tú tambien¡...todo el mundo parece haberse puesto de acuerdo en....¡olvídalo¡..-Eriol se alejó tambien hacia la terraza ,al lado contrario a la de Touya.

-Se has puesto de acuerdo en estar de mal humor...¬ ¬...

-Te he oído...-comentó Eriol desde la lejanía.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se le quedó viendo.Era bien raro que Eriol estuviera alguna vez de mal humor,por lo general siempre sonreía y gastaba sus típicas bromas.O se portaba de lo más noble y buen caballero.

Al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos,una sombra se acercó sigilosa por detrás.

-¡¡¡Te quierooooo¡¡¡...

Yukito casi mete un brinco en el aire,Nakuru le besó la mejilla.

Colocó delicadamente las manos sobre su vestido negro,una sobre su cuello y otra la deslizó por su espalda rozando con los tirantes del traje,hasta tenerla completamente rodeada.

-Yue..digo..Yukito...-Nakuru tenía las manos juntas apoyadas en su pecho mientras lo miraba enternecida,en sus ojos ámbar se observaba un nuevo brillo,todo era tan distinto con el amable de Yukito.

Touya no le llegaba ni a las suela de los zapatos,siempre la había despreciado.La guardiana se preguntaba como había sucedido aquello,el romance había sido algo rápido,pero ya no quería renunciar a él.

Yukito sin decirle nada se le acercó lentamente hasta llegar a escasos milímetros de sus labios.Ambos cerraron los ojos algo sonrojados.

-Yo tambien te amo...y nunca había sentido esto por nadie...-luego disfrutó de la boca de su compañera inmortal,él tampoco sabía cuando sucedió exactamente,pero la amaba con locura y eso era todo.

Los dos sabían su condición de seres mágicos,y ahora que lo habían comprendido,compartirían sus vidas,para acabar con esa soledad.

El beso se volvía más apasionado por momentos y Nakuru lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Touya que había salido a tomar un poco el aire,presenciaba toda la escena escondido tras unas macetas.

-demonios...llevan más de una noche juntos...no me equivocaba...

-¡¡¿Touya?¡¡...-Nakuru lo miró sorprendida.

Yukito entrecerró sus ojos dorados y dió media vuelta para perderse en la belleza lunar.Las nubes negras daban paso a los estrellas junto con la luna.

-o..¡¡que alegría verte¡¡...bueno...si me disculpan...debo ir donde mi amito.

¡¡Enseguida vuelvo amor¡¡..-Nakuru le picó el ojo,haciendo sonrojar las pálidas mejillas del encantador Yukito.

Touya la observaba alejarse bastante serio hasta que se perdió de vista dentro de la fiesta.

Caminó al lado de Yukito y se alongó al lado de la barandilla.

-Te he echado de menos........ -Yukito volteó a ver a su amigo con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yuki...-Touya le sonrió a duras penas.-Tambien te eché de menos...¿Y que piensas hacer?...

-¿Estás bien?...-lo obserbó algo preocupado.

-Ya lo ando superando...no te apures por mí.

-Lo siento Touya....

-Yuki...no empecemos....-Touya frunció un poco el ceño.

-...de acuerdo...respecto a lo que voy a hacer....-Yukito se dió vuelta algo inquieto en la barandilla.-debo proteger a mi ama Sakura...así queee...Nakuru

-Yuki....

-La quiero Touya....pero no puedo dejar mi responsabilidades a un lado...-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.Cuanto huviera deseado Touya que fuera por él.

-Se lo has dicho..-Touya lo observaba en silencio algo sonrojado.

-claro que lo sabe..a pesar de lo infantil que pueda resultar algunas veces sé que puedo confiar en ella....no nos ocultamos nada.-Yukito sonrió-Debo aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.....

Touya lo vió alejarse hacia dentro,Yukito que hacía tiempo conocía sus sentimientos se había mantenido fiel a su amistad.Sabía que Touya finjía estar algo alegre,y no le dijo que estaba a punto de invitar a Nakuru a salir a bailar.

Una joven lo saludó cortesmente y vió alejarse a Yukito,luego volteó y ahí,parado en la barandilla con los cabellos caídos permanecía Touya.El brillo de la luna se recargaba sobre su alta y majestuosa silueta.

-Touya...

-¿eh?..-Touya escuchó el paso de unos de tacones,aquella misteriosa mujer se colocó a su lado,acompañada de su amiga Migani.

-Kaho...Migani....

Ambas le sonrieron.

-..ninguna de nosotras quiere verte deprimido...-le comentó la huérfana.

-Elije...-dijo Kaho muy sonriente.-el baile ya comenzó..¿piensas estar ahí toda la noche?.

Touya nunca se había sentido tan alegre,dos mujeres a las que apreciaba muchísimo se le ofrecían como pareja.Y era de extrañarse que no le huvieran pedido citas ya.

-Elijo a las dos...

Ambas se rieron y cojieron los extremos de Touya,iba ser uno de los hombres más envidiados de toda la fiesta.

continuará.........

espero sus comentarios.......


	13. capítulo 13

**Mi viaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 13**

En la cena,todos brindaban por el ya éxito de Tomoyo y por los viejos tiempos y los buenos amigos que nunca mueren.

Tomoyo estaba muy feliz,Sakura se encargaba de darle ánimo en compañía de Yukito y Nakuru,y en especial la madre de Tomoyo junto a los padres de Eriol.

La directora y protagonista del evento estaba muy hermosa,vestía un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón de un azul acuamarina y de transparencias en las mangas y por el cuello,con una tela bordada en hilos dorados.

La familia Li tambien se encontraba en la fiesta,Yukito por su parte estuvo calmado.Su querida noviecita se había encargado de poner a raya a las cuatrillizas,hermanas de Shaoran.

Nakuru muy alegre se sentó al lado de Yukito.este bebía tranquilamente una copa de vino tinto.

-¿A que no adivinas?....Por lo que te hizo mi amito me he encargado de recomendarlo a las cuatrillizas...

-brrrjrjjrj...-un hermoso líquido rojizó salió a camara lenta de la boca de Yukito,fluía y fluía dulcemente por los aires.

Las posibles víctimas comenzaban a temer.....

¡¡Chafff¡¡...

-Lo...¿lo siento?....-La persona de al lado le cojió el pañuelo que adornaba en su bolsillo como favor adelantado y se quitó el vino de la cara.

Yukito sonreía algo apenado,incluso en aquellos momentos tenía una sonrisa para cada ocasión.

Nakuru comenzaba a reír y daba palmadas en la mesa.

Tomoyo observó a Sakura con su profunda mirada que tenía la capacidad de mostrar siempre lo que sentía.Su amiga sintió una conexión inmediata.

Algo no encajaba en todo aquello,Shaoran permanecía en silencio observando a su alegre Sakura y Eriol hacía tiempo que no regresaba con ellos.

-¿Y Hiraguizawa?.-Nakuru parpadeó dos veces y miró hacia la terraza,pensó que quizás Eriol volviera a recordar el mago que fué en un pasado.Esto deprimió un poco a la guardiana.

Curiosamente Nakuru le huviera insistido a Yukito,que conocía mejor a Eriol que ella misma.Pero no lo hizo y sus ojos se fijaron tambien en Kinomoto.

Shaoran pensaba que Eriol buscaba la soledad por el desafío que era evidente,y algo rojo observó la tez blanca de Sakura.

Tomoyo se estaba muriendo por ir a consolarlo,pero ella era la protagonista de todo el evento.

-Saldré a tomar el aire...si me disculpan..

-..Ve Sakura....-Nadesico apretó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa.Yaki-Chan se limitó a sonreír.Sakura se alejó con una Tomoyo algo más calmada,que no parecía sospechar de lo que realmente le sucedía a Eriol.

-Me pregunto que planeará cuando se entere de que nosotros hemos influído en sus poderes...para que no sepa lo que va a suceder....

Nadesico frunció el ceño.

-..estás mejor calladito....

-¡¡AAH¡¡..-Yaki-Chan sonrió algo tu digas cariño.

Los dos esposos sonrieron con una gota de sudor al resto de las personas que los observaban desde todas partes de la mesa.

-....¡Si me disculpan¡...yo tambien saldré a tomar el aire...-Touya intentó levantarse pero Migani y Kaho lo jalaron por ambos brazos con miradas asesinas.Los ojos de Touya tomaron forma de "U".

Aquella noche,los brillos que desprendían los edificios de la hermosa ciudad de Londres,se confundían con las estrellas.

La brisa nocturna movía dulcemente las nubes,que cubrieron la luna llena,como los cabellos azul marinos ensombrecieron su rostro albino.

Eriol se dió por vencido y sin dejar de mirar a la luna oculta dejó que una lágrima rodara libremente.

Se intentaba olvidar de Sakura ya no la protegería,seguramente en alguna otra parte del edificio Shaoran se había adelantado.

Poco le importaba la descortesía que le hizo a Tomoyo,aquello era como un rechazo al éxito logrado.Por primera vez se preocupaba de sí mismo,y había tenido el valor de no temer ante lo que pensaran los demás.Era su turno de gritar al mundo y mostrarse en alguna faceta sentimental.

Sakura sonrió al poder encontrarlo,quería lo mejor para su amiga Tomoyo y tambien para él.Simplemente se le despistó pero ella ya había averiguado el pequeño fallo de Eriol,al preguntarle a donde iría tan elegantemente vestida.

Eriol sonrió al notar una presencia mágica(Eriol : Los rayos de luna se han esparcido por su traje blanco,pero no me intimida...es más,me parece un ángel caído del cielo..y al lado brilla su estrella...la que un día le dije que luciría con el aumento de sus poderes y de su corazón....Si supieras cuanto te amo).

-Sé que no sabías de la fiesta de Tomoyo...-Sakura sonrió pícara.

-Ya lo averiguastes...-Eriol sonrió seductor y completamente ruborizado,mientras Sakura caminaba hacia él con elegancia dispuesta a enfrentar el temor que siente ultimamente al sentirlo cerca.

-Pongámonos serios...-Sakura cambió de expresión y le ofreció gentilmente una copa de vino tinto que traía junto a la suya.

-No creas que lo adivino todo.Sabía que me encontraría contigo apesar de cierto esfuerzo paternal...-Eriol se rió mientras Sakura lo comtemplaba algo apenada.-pero no tengo ni idea del tema que tienes en mente.

-¿Por que lo dices?...-preguntó Sakura algo extrañada al ver que todavía no aceptaba la copa de vino.

-Te noto un poco molesta...

-Eriol....-ella apartó su mirada algo dudosa.

-Conmigo.

Se quedó algo desconcertada,pero luego sonrió alegremente.

-..vamos..pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.-Sakura se notaba un poco preocupada.(¿Es mejor ser directa o entrar en confianza?...)La pobre andaba echa un mar de dudas pero a la primera de cambio.

-¿Andas así por Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol directamente.

-...¡¡Hoooeee¡¡¡...¡¿eh?¡...-Sus ojos verdes destacaban con el sonrojo de sus mejillas como tantas otras veces.-bueno..algo por el estilo.

-¿mmm?..-Eriol entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender luego sonrió.-¿Ya sabes lo que siente por cierto chico?...

-mjmjm...me gustaría saber sí...¡¡en mi opinion¡¡...-Sakura se apretó las manos y las frotó completamente ruborizada,logrando captar la atención del atractivo inglés ante su nerviosismo,Kinomoto debía pensar rápida.-bueno....Deberías entrar con los demás...no me gusta el feo que le estas haciendo a mi amiga....

-¡¡.bup..¡¡-Eriol algo decepcionado y sorprendido a la vez,dejó de mirarla y volvió a fijarse en las estrellas.-Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte.

Sabía que adentro lo debían estar esperando,pero quería estar solo un poco más,sólo un ratito más.Sakura pateó el suelo haciéndo que se pudiera escuchar los tacones de sus zapatos,algo impaciente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Piensas permanecer solterón toda tu vida?.-Kinomoto frunció el ceño,Eriol la miró sorprendido,aquella pregunta lo desconcertó por completo.-Tomoyo es una oportunidad de oro...está sufriendo y tú lo sabes...¡¡No me mires así¡¡...

¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡¡...-Sakura suspiró resignada.

-No te apures..¡¡Sé muy bien de lo que hablas¡¡...-le reprimió Eriol con tono sarcástico.Sakura intentó mantener la calma y hablar lo más tranquila posible.

-Te dije que quería ser sincera y así lo cumplo...te veo algo deprimido.

-NO es nada...-el apuesto Eriol se puso sumamente nervioso.

-¡¡No puedes negarlo¡¡...

-Te me estás pareciendo a mi madre...tú no sabes que es lo mejor para mí...menudas idioteces nos haces discutir..-Eriol negó con la cabeza y se limitó a perderla de vista.

Sakura frunció el ceño perdiendo cualquier grado de paciencia.

-¡¡Pero sé que es lo mejor para Tomoyo¡¡..y Estoy segura que para tí tambien...

-Sakura espera...creo que no sabes...

--¿Saber el que?..-Sakura lo obligó a mirarla,sin saber el sufrimiento interno que le causaba a la reencarnación.

-No es buena idea...-Eriol entrecerró su mirada grisácea,Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-..¿Bromeas?...es lo más lógico....

Eriol la miró con una gota de sudor a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás discutiendo?...-respondió él,Ella la miró con otra gota de sudor y siguió testaruda en aclararlo todo,en el fondo le dolía demasiado verlo sufrir de esa manera.

-Claro que sí...-(lo miró extrañada y continuó)Estás así por que tú tambien amas a Tomoyo...¡¡Eriol por el amor de Dios¡¡...Si tú la quieres y ella te corresponde..¡¡Lo más lógico que va a ser¡¡...chico pareces tonto...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego giró todo su semblante algo molesto-....mmm...

En Sakura creció una incertidumbre inmediata.

Un silencio y ellos dos.El único sonido era la música que sonaba en el interior.

El aire se sintió frío y las nubes cubrieron la luna.Un ligero viento envolvió los cabellos dorados de Sakura sintiéndolo pronto por todo su cuerpo,mientras observaba en las penumbras a la misteriosa reencarnación.

Las luces de la ciudad destelleaban una y otra vez a sus espaldas.

Lo único que iluminaba la terraza eran las luces del interior que trapasaban las cristaleras.

Los latidos del corazón aumentaron en el pecho de Eriol,al ver la insistencia de aquellos sofocantes luceros en tonos verdosos,tan inocentes,como deseaba ser su dueño.La naturaleza le era fiel a al poderoso mago y el paisaje se abrumaba como el corazón del mismo.

Sakura se sonrojó,el rostro pálido del inglés bien podría compararse a los rasgos de un vampiro,encantadoramente aterrador y hermoso a la vez.

Un vampiro que acecha a su presa con su enigmática mirada.

Eriol agitado cojió la copa de vino sorpresivamente y se la bebió en poco tragos.

-¿Que haces?...-Sakura sintió una tristeza interna.

-¡¡Perdóname¡¡..pero necesitaba embriagarme...

-..¿Em..embriagarte?...-Sakura pasó de la tristeza a la confusión,luego se quedó impactada.

-¡¡¡CRAAS¡¡

La copa de Sakura cayó al suelo,Eriol en un arrebato la cojió dulcemente por la cintura y comenzó a acercar sus labios,ya escasos milímetros de los de ella.

-Eriol...-Sakura se ruborizó sin dejar de contemplarlo.Era tan seductor,le resultó demasiado tentador sentir el calor de sus fuertes brazos y sus cuerpos completamente pegados,clamando por su completa unión.

Su respiración se agitó alcanzando pronto a la de Eriol.Este se dió cuenta enseguida.

El inglés susurró algo antes de llegar al objetivo deseado.

-De verdad lo siento...esto se me está escapando de las manos...fuera de mis planes..-Sus brazos la rodearon por completo terminando con su calvario.

Cerró los ojos,ambos lo hicieron.El fuego ardía en sus mejillas mientras rozaban sus labios una y otra vez.Frenar ahora significaría respeto a su amistad,y a la de sus amigos.Y parar,traicionarse a sí mismos.

La luna escondida volvió a iluminar a la hermosa pareja,brillaba junto con las estrellas dando mayor románticismo al ambiente.

Sakura no podía parar de besarlo.Posó sus delicadas manos en el musculoso cuello de Eriol,a medida que lo acariciaba hasta llevarlas a su rostro.

Una extraña felicidad la invadía,ya no era necesario pensar a quien amaba.Aquel extraño encuentro se le haría inolvidable tanto a ella como a él.

Eriol penetró sus manos en la melena dorada,mientras con aquel profundo beso sentía las curvas peligrosas que bordeaban aquellos labios femeninos,por poco pierde el sentido al ver con que insistencia le correspondía Sakura,simplemente era maravillosa,Sakura, su Sakura.

Justo ahora sentía como acariciaba el contorno de su espalda y lo incitaba a continuar con la union de sus labios.

Eriol la volvía loca.

Sus mejillas de color carmesí,sus labios,los besos seguían un compás marcado por ninguna canción.Sólo un sentimiento mutuo.

Touya se cruzó de brazos y se fijó en alguien llamado Shaoran Li.

-¿No haces tus poderes mocoso.

Shaoran sonreía tan encantador que todas las chicas de su alrededor se sonrojaban,pero él solo conversaba con Tomoyo.

Li al escuchar las palabras de Touya se levantó de un salto.

-Te amo...-Aquellas palabras se las llevó el viento,Sakura nunca las escuchó.

Las uñas se le clavaron en los puños,a la vez que de la rabia se mordía el labio inferior.Shaoran acababa de llegar a la terraza,en sus ojos castaños se reflejaba la escena una y otra vez.

Eriol se separó rápido de Sakura,había sentido otra presencia mágica.Pero ella estaba tan embelesada que le pareció un beso corto.

-¿Que haces?..(lo volvió a abrazar)

-¡¡Sakura¡¡..-dijo Eriol con una gota de sudor.

-Ahora no te me pongas tímido..adorable inglés..-Completamente colorada se pegó a sus labios,Eriol parecía una caldera de aceite hirviendo y Shaoran un volcán en erupción.

-¡¡¡AARRAGAGAG¡¡...¡¡La has hechizado¡¡-gritó Shaoran.

-¡¡No,no¡¡..¡¡espera¡¡..mmm..-Sakura lo volvió a besar tiernamente.Eriol logró a duras penas articular otras palabras-...¡¡¡YO no la hechicé¡¡..¡¡SAK..MMM¡¡

-¡¡MENTIRA¡¡.-Shaoran corrió hacia ellos como un poseído.

El beso se prolongaba delante de sus propias narices.

-¡¡Te digo que...mmm....ella lo hace...mmmm..por cuenta propia¡¡¡-Eriol por fin logró poner fin al beso,Sakura puso más interés a su alrededor,sintiendo de inmediato la presencia de Shaoran.Pero él ya no atendería a explicaciones.

¡¡PIMBA¡¡

-menudo gancho,,,

-¡¡¡AYAYYAYAAAA¡¡¡-El puño de Shaoran estaba al rojo vivo,Eriol lo había esquivado agilmente dirigiéndolo hacia la barandilla.

-¡¡Ahora veras¡¡...-Grito Li enfurecido.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...-A Sakura se le pusieron los nervios a flor de piel.

-Oye...no tengo ganas de pelea..-Eriol se concentró en lo que hacía,las ofensivas de Shaoran eran más certeras a medida que aumentaba su ira.

-¡¡Maldito¡¡...Ahora te las das de inocente...¡¡para quedar bien ante Sakura¡¡-Shaoran dió un salto en el aire,y en varios giros alcanzó a patear a su objetivo,mientas el viento se encargaba de manejar su cabello alborotado.

¡¡TROM¡¡

-¡¡Eriol¡¡..-gritó Sakura.Eriol algo adolorido se levantó del piso.

-¡¡¿Y tú de que lados estas?¡¡...-Shaoran la observó con los ojos húmedos.

Eriol aprovechó el momento y lanzó un puñetazo directo al vientre de Shaoran.

-¡¡Ah¡¡...-gimió Shaoran llevándose las manos a la barriga y sintiendo como los celos acabarían por volverlo loco,en un arrebato se volvió a Eriol y comenzó a atacarlo,mientras este se concentraba cada vez más.Hiraguizawa no se dejaría ganar,era noble,pero orgulloso.

-¡¡Contrólate¡¡..estás fuera de sí..

-¡¡No te burles¡¡...-Shaoran lanzó una patada al aire,Eriol lo cojió por la pierna y lo empujó hacia adelante,logrando que diera un tremendo golpe en los azulejos de la terraza.

Tomoyo sintió un temor inmediato al encontrarse con la escena,detrás de ella siguieron Yukito y Nakuru.

Sakura no pudo más y se echó a llorar allí mismo,de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.Pues ella le había prometido ha Shaoran que pensaría su oferta de ennoviarse,pero ella aprovechó y se besó con Eriol.

Sakura se echó de rrodillas,por otro lado,le estaba estropeando la fiesta a su amiga Tomoyo.

-¡¡¡Ya basta¡¡...por favor..-Tomoyo de la verguenza se tapó la cara.Los invitados comenzaban a concentrarse en la puerta de entrada.Yukito algo apenado le colocó su mano en el hombro intentando calmarla.

Shukisiro puso los ojos en blanco al ver continuar a Nakuru hacia la pelea.

-¡¡¡Se van a enterar¡¡...-Nakuru caminó directa hacia ellos.

Shaoran colérico y sin muchas ganas de dejarse ganar corrió hacia su oponente.

Cada vez había más gente en la puerta de la terraza,alguna chicas intentaban colarse delante de ía de la casa...un espectáculo de artes marciales...-sonrió galante Eriol al público.

Shaoran dió un salto en el aire,

-¡¡Bien¡¡...

-¡¡Dale fuerte¡¡-Algunas personas comenzaban a aplaudir y otras a silvar.Lo que despistó al pobre Li.

¡¡TROOMM¡¡

El chico de cabellos castaños permanecía en el suelo con dos "X" remarcadas en los ojos junto a la huella de Nakuru,que le dió un manotazo de lleno,defendiendo a su amo Eriol.

-Eso ha debido de doler...-comentó Yukito.

-No es momento de sonreír-le replicó Eriol,a lo que Yukito cambio de expresión.

Shaoran era muy persistente y logró recobrar el sentido,rápido se puso de pie en posición de ataque.

-¡¡¡GUAAAPOOO¡¡¡..-gritaban euforicas algunas chicas del público a Li.

A Eriol le estaban entrando ganas de mostrar algunas de sus técnicas de kárate.Sakura permanecía con la boca en el piso y ya no sabía que pensar.

-¡¡¡JAYAAAA¡¡¡...-Shaoran ya andaba muy cerca de la cara de Hiraguizawa.

La reencarnación sonrió atrevido,se agachó como a camara lenta y se apoyó en las manos,logrando una elegante voltereta en el aire.

Shaoran andaba frenando de la carrera,por el golpe esquivado.Eriol aprovecha esta desventaja y lo usa a su favor,pateándolo en la espalda.

¡¡PUM¡¡

-¡Ups¡....lo siento..-sonrió Eriol algo apenado.

-¡¡¡GRGRGGR¡¡¡...-Shaoran rasgó las uñas en el suelo.

-Andas desconcentrado...deberias poner más atención a esquivar mis ataques y no a la ofensiva.-Le aconsejó Eriol galantemente.lo que hizo rabiar más a Shaoran.

-¡¡¡He dicho basta¡¡¡...-Gritó Nakuru colocándose entre medio,con una salto ágil se abrió completamente de piernas.

¡¡¡PAAFFF¡¡¡

Eriol atónito dió un sentón,Shaoran hizo lo mismo al otro extremo.

-¡¡¡VIVAAAA¡¡¡...-gritó emocionado el público,Nakuru se sonrojó levemente al ver que había rasgado su falda.La guardiana hizo una reverencia con ambas manos juntas y luego envió besos por doquier.Se convirtió en la vencedora.

El público gritaba emocionado y algunos chicos ya querían levantarla.

La pobre Tomoyo junto a Shukisiro pemanecían en la puerta de entrada intentando mantenera a la espectación.Londres por lo general era una ciudad muy tranquila,no andaba acostumbrada a una exibición de kárate.

-¡¡¡HOOOEEE¡¡¡...-Sakura hacía años que no decía esa palabra.

Shaoran se levantó primero y algo más calmado observó a la bella Sakura con sus ojos castaños,que debido a sus sentimientos se volvió una mirada bien tierna,mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y escuchaba la euforia del público.

Pronto sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquella escena.Eriol y Sakura.SE BESARON.

Nakuru se entretenía enviando besitos aquí y allá.

-¡¡No aguantaremos mucho más¡¡...¡¡hagan algo¡¡..-suplicaba Tomoyo al ver quel público comenzaba a ganar terreno.

-Perdon....-Eriol corrió a la esquina de la pared e invocó su báculo.-¡Insonorus¡

La Luna reina del sueño invocó al Dios Morfeo.

Del báculo de Eriol salieron destellos de arcoiris iluminando toda la terraza.La gente comenzó a caer vencida por el sueño.El causante del hechizo sonrió misteriosamente astuto y luego apuntó su báculo a Shaoran.

-¿Eri que pretendes?

-Calma Sakura...-Eriol algo sonrojado dudó por unos instantes y viró sus ojos grises de biseles azules hacia su amada.-¡¡Releva su magia y acepta el hechizo¡¡.

-¡¡No te atreve....-Shaoran desfalleció cerca de Sakura,pero ella tuvo buenos reflejos y lo cojió en el aire.

Ya todo estaba en calma,Yukito tenía en brazos a Tomoyo que no había podido soportar el hechizo de Eriol.Sakura acostó a Shaoran apoyando con delicadeza su espalda en el respaldo de un banquillo.,pero como no podía sola Eriol la ayudó sosteniendo a Li por el otro brazo.Pronto lo acomodaron.

Sakura se sentó al igual que Eriol,con Shaoran al medio.

- ¿Que pasará ahora?.....¿Eriol?...-preguntó la bella Sakura observando algo aturdida a Shaoran,el daño que le había hecho y la promesa a la que había faltado.(Debo pedirle perdón...no sé como...pero debo hacerlo...he rechazado todo su cariño...he visto en sus ojos....y ya no podré mirarlo)

-Olvidaran lo sucedido en veinte minutos y despertarán aproximadamente dentro de una hora.-Hiraguizawa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Que cronológico...-Sakura lo observó con sus ojos verdes de biseles plateados,de largas pestañas.

-mjmm...gra,,,...-Eriol dejó de sonreír.-Shaoran no lo olvidará...pero si acaso volviera a tener un ataque de celos...procuraré evitarlo....y..-desvió la mirada algo inquieto.Sakura sorprendida se le quedó viendo,de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta,los bellos ojos de Eriol observaban las estrellas,era como si el mago intentara comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

-Lamento lo que ha sucedido esta noche...

-¿Por que gritó Shaoran que me habías hechizado?...-preguntó Sakura con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Sólo es cuestion de lo que tú hayas sentido...-Eriol la observó algo serio.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa...no es momento de acertijos....-Sakura frunció el ceño.Eriol la observó algo apenado.La testaruda de Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de que no andaban solos,pero a veces era demasiado emotiva.

-¡¡Ups¡¡...perdon..perdona...-El mago tragó saliva y se quedó al rojo vivo.-cu-cuan...-Sakura lo observó con una gota de sudor,era raro que Eriol tartamudeara alguna vez.

-..te importa ir al grano...

El inglés la contempló con su atractiva mirada completamente abierta y sus mejillas con un intenso ardor,que por una rara vez contrastaban con los biseles azules de sus ojos.

-mi--mi...majia es muy poderosa...y al ver como te comportastes...si te soy sincero yo no...no use mi magia...pero ahora que lo preguntastes estoy algo confuso...no sé si la usé sin darme cuenta ooo--o...bu-eno...osea...cu-cuando me besastes...pues...pero creo que no la usé..ose-a...-Eriol giró rápido,el sólo hecho de recordar aquel beso lo hacía temblar-es decir..que yo pienso que no la usé...pero quizás a veces mi poder pueda escapárseme de las que me resulta extraña..por..por que por lo general puedo contro-larla....nunca he tenido problemas de este tipo..as-asi--asi...que-que no sé.

La reencarnación se acarició el pelo,nunca había sido tan sincero en su vida,pero le costaba mentirle a su flor de cerezo.

-¿Lo entendistes?...-preguntó Eriol,Sakura comenzó a sudar con varias gotas por toda la frente,que luego se le repartieron por el resto del cuerpo.

-Tu-tu...tranquilo...-sonrió angelical-....(¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Oo?????????????????????)......-Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que mejor optaba por el acertijo.

Pero esos no eran todos los problemas,Shukisiro se acercó a ellos sosteniendo aún a Tomoyo.

-Antiguo amo..¿Podría despertar a Tomoyo?.-Eriol sintió un sobresalto,pero no por la pregunta de Shukisiro.

-¡¡NO¡¡...-gritó Sakura.Eriol le sonrió gentil y le apoyó su mano en el hombro,logrando calmarla.

-No metas la pata...

Sakura se enmudeció.Eriol se levantó y despertó a Tomoyo colocando su mano en la frente.

-¿Que ha pasado?...-Yukito la dejó en el suelo.Tomoyo observó a Eriol y se acarició su melena azabache.El mago sabía que ella no lo vió besarse con Sakura.

-¡¡¡Menuda pelea¡¡...-Tomoyo sonrió para asombro de Sakura.A Daedoyi le brillaban miles de estrellitas en los ojos.

-Creo que es mejor retirarnos...-objetó Eriol,no permitiría que nada estropease aquel secreto.

-...por mi parte la fiesta estuvo muy emocionante..-sonrió Tomoyo para luego poner cara de pena.-¡¡ahh¡¡...la cámara.

Nakuru estaba un poco furiosa no había público que la animara.Eriol apenado intentó decir algo,pero su traviesa guardiana se le adelantó.

-Bueno..,,,si ya no hay espectantes al menos...-Eriol le negaba con la cabeza pero fué demasiado tarde.Nakuru viró a verlo-Amito....

-...dime...-los ojos de Eriol se volvieron dos grifos.

-¿Cual era el trofeo?...-Nakuru frunció el ceño al verlo con cara fúnebre.

-¡¡¡HOOEEE¡¡¡.....-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos en lo que Eriol se daba un palmada en toda la geta.Kinomoto era demasiado sincera.

Tomoyo y Yukito la observaron atónitos.""¿Cual era el trofeo?""...aquella pregunta daba mucho que pensar,y la reencarnación sabía de sobra que ya no podía negar lo sucedido.Sobre todo por pelear en las narices de Tomoyo.

Touya estaba rabiando,el centro de atención era su hermanita.Pero poco pudo intervenir,sobre todo con Kaho haciéndole frente si se atrevía a poner un solo pie en aquella terraza.

El chico moreno caminó de cuclillas entre las personas dormidas hasta que se colocó en frente de su padre.

-mmm....Lo sabía...algún día tenía que descubrirte...-Fujitaya sonrió a su hijo con una gota de sudor y se levantó.

-jejej....bueno....no iba a ocultar mis poderes eternamente...-Le respondió su padre.Fujitaya se sonrojó al ver acercarse a Kaho y ella le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.-manteniéndolo a raya de mi hija...jejje...

-Se toma en serio su funciones de futura madastra...-replicó Touya.Kaho le sonrió a su hijastro,con una vena resaltada en su frente.Hace poco que se había prometido con Fujitaya y esto Touya no lo acaba de aceptar todavía,pero ya había aclarado con su padre que él solo quería su felicidad y si deseaba estar con Kaho él no se iba a interponer.Pero eso si,siempre se le escapaba alguna indirecta.

-Me encargaré de decírselo a Sakura....-Fujitaya se dirigió a la terraza,Kaho lo paró tomándolo de la mano.

-lo haremos juntos...creo que Sakura va ha necesitar de alguien que la aconseje...-sonrió Mizuki,Fujitaya le correspondió.Ambos sabían lo que había surjido entre Eriol y Sakura,al igual que Nadesico y Yaki-Chan.

-¡¡Esperen¡¡...-gritó la madre de Eriol arrastrando a su marido.

-Cariño...los chicos parecen algo confusos...no me parece buena idea venirles con nuevas noticias...-comentó Yaki-Chan mientras se retiraba los cabellos castaños.Aunque de gente adinerada,su esposa a veces tenía modales algo bruscos..

Kaho y Fujitaya se le quedaron viendo.

-Sakura es bastante fuerte...además no creo que la noticia de que somos prometidos le siente tan...-Kaho fué interrumpida.

-Ya lo sabía...sólo quería darles tiempo...-ante el asombro de los presentes apareció Sakura junto a Eriol.El mago permanecía sereno y Sakura se sonrojó al sentirse el centro de atención.

Fueron unos momentos muy conmovedores,Fujitaya se sintió orgulloso de su Sakura.Al ver con que alegría recibía a Kaho como su nueva madastra.Todos convesaron animadamente,mientras esperaban que la gente despertara del hechizo de Eriol.(Bueno...casi animadamente.....alguna escepción)

- ....GRGRGGR....-Touya apretó los puños y chasqueaba la dentadura en silencio.Aprovechando que todos conversaban animadamente observó hacia el suelo con cara de demonio.

-¡¡AAYYY¡¡...-Eriol sintió una punzada en su pie izquierdo,alguien le había pisoteado uno de sus nuevos zapatos.

-....¿Y tú que fallo le ves?...-Nadesico observó a Touya bastante molesta.-Mi pequeño lo tiene todo.

Yaki-Chan observó a su esposa con una gota de sudor y saltó enseguida en la conversación.

-y ustedes dos...¿Donde iban en lo que la gente se recobraba del sueño?..-sonrió Yaki-Chan gentilmente,como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y Eriol abrió los ojos como platos hacia Touya.

-Deberíamos ir hacia la terraza...me pregunto que estaran haciendo Yukito y los demás...-objetó amablemente Fujitaya.Yaki-Chan frunció el ceño.Él no era hombre se secretos que durasen demasiado.Nadesico aceptó la idea y arrastró a su marido detrás de el señor Kinomoto y la futura señora Kinomoto.Mizuki iba algo apenada,ya no había excusa por la cual pudiera retener a Touya.

-Huviera sido mejor aclararlo todo...-comentó Yaki-Chan en sus trece.

Ya andaban alejados de Sakura,Touya y Eriol.

-pues no estoy de acuerdo...creo que mi pequeño al igual que Sakura necesitan aclarar algunas cosas.-le respondió Nadesico con el ceño fruncido.Yaki-Chan observó a las tres personas que lo acompañaban,todas tenían curiosidad por saber el motivo de su discordia.

-Apesar de nuestros posibles comentarios si todos huvieseís aceptado mi propuesta...y emparejar de una vez a mi hijo con su Sakura....posiblemente ahora Touya no huviera podido acompañarlos,por que nuestros hijos tendrían la excusa perfecta para estar sólos...al quedar ante nosotros como novios ...y si debían terminar de aclarar algo ...ahora mismo lo estarían haciendo sin complicaciones.-Todos lo observaron algo sudorosos.-ya veís como a veces guardar los secretos no es lo mejor....yo suelo ser algo más directo.

Fujitaya y Kaho se quedaron pensativos.

-Tú siempre con esas prisas...-le replicó Nadesico.

Todos acabaron riéndose,mientras se adentraban enla oscuridad que bordeaba la terraza.Tomoyo estaba un poco agachada observando con sus ojos violetas a Shaoran sentado en el banquillo.Yukito ,que estaba detrás de ella, abrió por completo su mirada dorada.

La melena azabache de Tomoyo se rodó por uno de sus hombros,al ella acercar su mano albina al rostro de Shaoran.(Sé como debes sentirte...no he tenido palabras y les pedí que se marcharan...)Pronto su mano se posó en la mejilla de Shaoran.(Por que Eriol no me dijo desde el principio que amaba a Sakura....no entiendo por que jugaron con nosotros de esa manera....¡¡no puedo entender¡¡...).

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tomoyo,brillando su rostro con la palidez de la luna.deslizó su mano por el perfilado rostro de Li,que parecía descansar de alguna manera.

Nakuru daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la terraza.Sonrió al ver venir a los padres de Eriol y Sakura.

-Yo los acompañaré...-Touya observó sospechando de todo.-se dirigían hacia la mansión...¿cierto?.

Ya había dejado el hotel atras.Estaban bordeando la esquina,con la luz de las farolas iluminando la penetrante oscuridad.Una ligera niebla se colaba entre las luces de estas.

Sakura observó a Eriol desde la distancia,su hermano se mantenía al medio.

-Sí...-contestó cabizbaja.

-¿Que sucedió en la terraza?...-Touya la observó de reojo.En sus ojos se veía su cariño de hermano protector.

Sakura sintió un sobresalto y se le adelantó a su hermano.

La reencarnación sintió un vuelco en el corazón al sertirla cojer su mano,obligándolo a pararse.

-No seas tan emotiva....todavía podemos salir de esta....-Eriol intentó hacer

comprender a Sakura.Se miraron de frente con los labios entreabiertos.El querer ocultar lo sucedido era un acuerdo mutuo.

-No huyas..-Sakura apretó la dentadura y advirtió a Eriol de su molestia.-no te atrevas a dejarme sola en esto.

-¿Por que temes tanto a tu hermano?....-entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules.

-Te he dicho que dejes esas clases de psicología y vuelbas a la realidad...-Sakura bajó levemente los párpados,oscureciendo sus ojos verdes con sus largas pestañas.

La actitud de Eriol no le sintió demasiado bien,soltó su brazo y se quedó observando el suelo.

Touya se paró algo tenso,aquella reencarnación no parecía hacerle ningún bien a su "hermanita".

-¿Acaso estas jugando?...a veces todo lo que me sucedió contigo parece como algo planeado...una fantasía...

-Sakura...¿que es lo que quieres de mí?...-Eriol estaba un poco preocupado,poco a poco le comenzaba a doler más y más.Pero Sakura tenía razón,la situación de su reacción era bien extraña.Eriol se dedicaba a huír de Tomoyo,en lo que Shaoran pensando que tenía vía libre se dedicaba a conquistar a Sakura.

Derrepente Sakura piensa que Eriol se ha prendado de Tomoyo y Shaoran está seguro de que Hiraguizawa ama a Sakura,pero al final todo da un giro,y Hiraguizawa la besa sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Quiero sentir alguna parte real....algo en lo que sostenerme de tus sentimientos...algo de lo que estar segura...-Sakura alzó la cabeza,aquella inocencia se mezcló con todo su valor.-eres inteligente pero no me has aclarado...

Eriol la interrumpió y la abrazó hacia su pecho.Sakura se sonrojó por completo al sentir todo su calor corporal y aquellos brazos que la quisieron en algún plano de la historia.Eriol cerró los ojos,con una felicidad desconocida,al tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Te amo...-dijo dulcemente,luego sonrió y apretó más a Sakura sobre sí.

-¡¡HOOEEE¡¡...-Sakura se desvaneció como mantequilla y cerró los ojos tambien sonriendo,dejó que sus cabellos dorados la cubrieran mientras algo sonrojada se apoyaba en su hombro.-yo tambien te quiero.

-¡¡¡GRGRGRGGR¡¡¡...-Touya acababa de estallar,su "hermanita" y Eriol se abrazan frente a él-.¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡...¡¡eh¡¡,,,¡¡TU MOCOSO INGLÉS¡¡...

Rojos como tomates se separaron enseguida,en aquellos momentos no se habían dado cuenta de su alrededor.En la frente de Touya nació una gota de sudor.

Se supone que solo Eriol se iba a quedar a dormir en su mansión.Poco pintaban él y su hermana siguiéndolo detrás.

Eriol se cruzó de brazos y observó al cielo estrellado.Sakura timidamente contemplaba a Touya.

La reencarnación se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y observó a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

-Anda un poco confuso...recuerda que no el no sabe lo que sucedió cuando te apartastes de los demás.-Hiraguizawa levantó una ceja algo divertido.-¿Se lo decimos?.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡..-Sakura lo observó con el ceño fruncido.El inglés sonrió de forma tan seductora que logró colorear de carmesí las mejillas de su amada.Aquel traje tan brillante y blanco la hacía verse,realmente como un ángel.

-Te ves interesante cuando te enfadas...-sonrió aún más atrevido.

-¡¡¡DEJEN DE COQUETEAR¡¡....-gritó Touya logrando que algunos perros de los vecinos comenzaran a ladrar.

Ya no hacían falta palabras,era evidente lo que había surjido entre Eriol y Sakura.Touya los acompañó a la mansión,y Hiraguizawa los invitó a entrar amablemente.

Aquella noche había sido agotadora para Ruby Moon.Yue la observaba algo sonrojado mientras la trasnportaba entre sus brazos una mágnifica noche,y una luna que daba la impresión de sonreírles.

Detrás los seguirían los padres de Eriol.Era un situación bastante curiosa,pero problamente Touya y Sakura se quedarían a dormir en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Al igual que Yue,que había sido invitado por Nadesico.

Continuará......

OO?....¡...buenooo....ya hay una pareja...lamento si he decepcionado a alguien...

¡¡Touya¡¡¡...¿..bueno...no creo que lo acepte todavía....Sakura y Eriol van a tener ciertos problemas de convivencia...

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios....me animan a seguir.....alguna duda no olviden consultarla...okey....


	14. capítulo 14

**Mi viaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 14**

Nadesico y Sakura se sonrieron a la vez.Ya todos habían desayunado y dejaron bien claro que la comida había estado deliciosa.

Ambas se encontraban fregando los platos en la cocina,lo más divertido era encontrarse con el lavagillas detrás de ellas.

Era una cocina muy amplia con una mesa donde abundaba el mármol negro.

La colita de Spi colgaba del marco blanco de la ventana,justo en frente del fregadero.

Sakura la observó con sus ojos verdes y luego se fijó a traves de ella,hacía un día espléndido ahí fuera,apenas habían nubes en el cielo y a lo lejos se podían escuchar las carcajadas de Ruby Moon y Yue.

-Jajajja...-Sakura negó con la cabeza entrelazando sus hilos de oro sobre los hombros,entre las voces surjió derrepente la de Keroberos y a Yue sólo se le escuchaba discutir.Sakura se ajustó el delantal que le había prestado Nadesico.

Un sonido del grifo la despertó de su trance y volvió a su tarea.Sakura se asombró al encontrarse con un misterio indescriptible en aquellos ojos grises,Eriol sonrió astuto.

Hacía tiempo que las ayudaba a fregar los platos en la cocina.Eriol dejó el plato junto con la otra vajilla que se andaba secando y dió media vuelta en la barra,quedándose de espaldas.La reencarnación se aseguró de que su madre se había retirado para dejarlos sólos.La doctora inclinó su cabeza,quien sabe lo que estaría diagnosticando.

-No te confíes demasiado...-Eriol la observó algo serio.-De todas formas ya lo habrás presentido con tus sueños...pronto atacarán de nuevo...no estoy seguro de sus planes..pero en cuanto tenga alguna idea procuraré imformarte lo antes posible...-El mago posó sus ojos frente a los de Sakura con un brillo intenso.-Por ahora se han limitado a probrar nuestro nivel de magia...pero dudo mucho que ese sea su verdadero objetivo...

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente dejándo que su amado se reflejara en sus esmeraldas,su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío y luego la invadió la alegría.

Eriol sonrió pícaro sin saber de las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura.

-¿Te fijastes en la excusa que se inventó ese tal Moussejie?...¿Venganza del consejo de hechiceros?...jejjeje...Le huviera salido más rentable mantener la boca cerrada.-La reencarnación parecía algo engreído.

Sakura tomó al inglés dulcemente por el mentón obligándolo a mirarla fijamente.

-Por lo general te lo huvieras callado todo hasta el último momento....pero has querido protegerme del más mínimo daño.-Sakura levantó una ceja y sonrió atrevida.

Eriol tragó saliva y se sonrojó por completo,Sakura lo notó temblar y sonrió aún más.Que tierno se veía alguien tan poderoso,cuando andaba de tímido.

La doctora alzó su rostro de piel blanca,pues Eriol era incluso más alto que Shaoran ,realmente él y su hermano Touya andaban iguales de estatura.

Los labios de Eriol y Sakura estaban entreabiertos y apunto de tocarse.

-¡¡¡EJEMP¡¡¡....-con una toz exagerada Touya se acercó hasta ellos,colocándose al medio y rodó la cortina para ver mejor el jardín.Hiraguizawa apretó el puño.

-....por más que la odiaras... acabastes aprendiendo algo de Nakuru.

-Mocoso inglés...-refunfuñó Touya entre dientes.Había entendido perfectamente la indirecta.

Eriol bajó la mirada hacia el piso algo confuso,como un niño que se anda conociendo a sí mismo.

-¿que ocurre?..-Sakura los observó supercusiosa.-¿Que dijo Eriol?...¿Touya?.

La reencarnación de Claw Read alzó valiente la cabeza y le hizo frente a Touya.

Atreviéndose a sonreír severamente.Touya frunció el ceño,que ganas tenía de mandarle un puñetazo a aquel careto tan orgulloso,despues de todo,el carácter del nuevo pretendiente de su hermanita sería mucho más dificil de controlar.

-No quiero ser descortés...-Eriol sonrió galante logrando que Touya se sonrojara,al verse reflejado en sus ojos castaños.-pero igual tendré en cuenta tu opinion...pido permiso para quedarme a solas con tu hermana Sakura..-un ligero sonrojo nació en sus mejillas pero no perdería la compostura.-que quiero y a la que jamás me atrevería a dañar.

Touya hundió su mirada revelde más aún y apretó el puño,aquella situación se estaba complicando.Eriol le pedía amablemente que se retirara,demasiada diferencia con Shaoran Li.

-¡¡¡Mocoso Inglés¡¡¡...¡¡que te has creído¡¡¡....-Touya alzó furioso la voz,para el pobre era demasiado con la escena que vivió de frente el otro día,y ahora esto.¿Acaso pretendía que Eriol cortejara a su hermanita desde cero?.De todas formas él fué el último en enterarse.-¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡....

-No ves que está celoso....-respondió angelical otra voz.El amable de Yukito entró a la cocina muy sonriente.Sus cabellos plateados y delicadamente lisos se deslizaron por su blanca piel y cubrieron parte de sus ojos dorados.Y su baja estatura le daban un aspecto muy dulce al conejo de las nieves.

No dejó de mantener aquella sonrisa y se paró en frente de la mesa.Ojeó algunos dulces y luego sonrió hacia Eriol.

-¿Puedo?...

-Si...no te preocupes...-el mago sonrió.

Sakura y Touya observaban la escena con una gota de sudor.Yukito se zampaba dulce por dulce.Spi salió de la ventana y buscó en que brazos posarse.Enseguida se dirijió hacia su amo pero...

-¡¡Amitooo¡¡...-Eriol abrió los ojos como platos,el dragón había despertado de su largo sueño y ahora se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-¿Que tal has dormido Aurum?...-Sakura se agachó enternecida,como le gustaba aquel peluche dorado.

-¡¡Hum¡¡...-Spi frunció el ceño.

-¡¡ÑAMP¡¡....ella tambien parece celosa...¡¡¡Ñamp¡¡¡.-Yukito sonrió con la boca llena.

Touya se le quedó viendo.(Touya:¿Yo celoso?...¿De quien Yuki?...)

Sus ojos castaños de gato se dirigieron hacia la pareja del frente.

Sakura se quitó el delantal y dejó ver el elegante conjunto azul cobalto que traía puesto.Una falda a medio muslo,y encima un chaleco de bordes blancos tallado al cuerpo.

Eriol vestía un sueter negro de cuello alto que acentuaba las sinuosas formas de su musculoso y alargado cuerpo y debajo unos jeans que le sentaban de maravilla.

-¡¡¡Ustedes dejen de coquetear¡¡¡....-gritó al ver como Eriol estaba apunto de pasarle sus manos por la cintura de Sakura.Los dos se separaron rojos como tomates.

Moussejie se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez,se consideraba el causante de la union entre Eriol y Sakura.Paseó por el parque y despues de parase a ver el pequeño estanque de los patos,se sentó en un banco que se encontraba justo a su lado.Su abuelo y Crisantina se habían quedado en el espacio de juegos,la pequeña se lo pasaba bomba en los columpios.

Moussejie sonrió.

-Buenos días...

El señor Fujitaya lanzó un poco de pan hacia el estanque y lo saludó igualmente.

-Creo que me he encontré contigo el otro día en el hotel...te debo una muchacho..-sonrió amablemente el padre de Sakura.-¿Moussejie?.

-jejje...el mismo...

-si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa...cuídate...-Fujitaya se levantó y se fué en dirección al hotel,que no andaba muy lejos.Para sorpresa de Moussejie al levantarse el señor Kinomoto a su lado apareció Shaoran.

Li se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo el estanque,mientras intentaba mantener la calma.Los dos enamorados de Sakura se cruzaron de pierna izquierda al mismo tiempo,en aquel banco verde.

-He averiguado algo sobre tí...-comentó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.Moussejie tambien frunció el ceño y lo observó con sus profundos ojos azules.El viento ondeó los cabellos castaños de ambos.-Por lo que he visto tú tambien eres un posible candidato para convertirte en futuro jefe del consejo de hechiceros.

-Necesitaba probarlos...eso ya lo sabes....-Moussejie iba a continuar,pero no le parecía prudente mencionar a la madre de Shaoran.

-¿De cuanto poder estamos hablando respecto a Eriol Hiraguizawa?.

-Pues...-Moussejie bajó la cabeza.-él no quiere...me pregunto por que la señora Li y el consejo de hechiceros complicará tanto las cosas.-Moussejie se tapó la boca y Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.Ahora todo encajaba.

-Habla...

-Tú madre cree que has huído...

-¡¡¿Huído?¡¡...-Shaoran se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Moussejie con él levantándolo por el cuello.-¡¡¿Tienes idea de lo poco que me ha faltado para desafiar a ese maldito Claw Read?¡¡...¡¡SI TÚ Y ESA NIÑA NO HUVIERAN INTERVENIDO¡¡¡.

Moussejie apretó ambás cejas y con algo de fuerza apartó su camisa los opresores brazos de Shaoran.Ambos se pusieron furiosos y se miraron en silencio.Estaban tensos debido a todo lo que habían pasado pero niguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a luchar.Se miraron fijamente,ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro hacia Sakura,ese pensamiento pareció mutuo,y sin darse cuenta de esa casualidad Moussejie tuvo una idea y habló primero.

-Por lo que veo ambos odiamos a Eriol Hiraguizawa..aunque en tu caso sólo son celos.

-Te equivocas...entre él y yo nunca ha habido una verdadera amistad...lo odio por unirme con Sakura en un pasado y arrebatármela ahora....ya no es mi amigo..¡¡LO ODIO¡¡¡..-Shaoran apretó los puños y su respiración se agitó.

-Pero tú y yo no somos iguales...tú podrías rendirte a última hora.-le replicó Moussejie.

-¿Y que me dices de tí?...¿Acaso deseas su muerte?.

Moussejie cerró a boca y lo miró algo molesto,Shaoran bien podría parecer en aquellos momentos alguna parte de su conciencia.

-Como veo tus poderes te ayudaron a averiguar que te propondría unirlos con los mios ...y has conocido como llevar a delante esta conversación...y bien..

¿Aceptas?.-Moussejie sonrió y estiró su mano.

-Tú nivel de magia es muy alto...y creo que aún más de lo crees...deberías enfrentar sólo a Eriol y sin ayuda..antes de unirte cobardemente con alguien.-le respondió Shaoran.

-En mi caso lo haré de ese modo...luego ya veremos...-Shaoran le dió la espalda y con pasos firmes y seguros comenzó a alejarse.

-Te aseguro que yo tambien tengo mi honor...¡¡Pero ese orgullo sólo conseguirá destruirte¡¡¡...y hundirte más aún en la miseria...-protestó Moussejie.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y volteó a ojearlo bastante furioso.

-Estoy seguro que ese mago de magia negra tiene más de una cara...y créeme...le harás un gran favor a Sakura si conseguimos abrirle los ojos.

-¿Eriol?...¿Malvado?...-Shaoran tragó saliva,el noble y gentil Eriol Hiraguizawa.

El viento sopló de nuevo y los ojos castaños de Shaoran vibraron,Moussejie se acercó hacia él y se paró a su frente.

-Y tambien créeme cuando te digo...que su grado de magia no es normal.

Shaoran estaba completamente confuso y comenzaba a dudar de la amistad que hace unos momentos el había negado que tuviera con Eriol.Apretó los puños completamente impactado y exijió continuar a Moussejie.

-Sabes que se necesita para aumentar tus poderes de forma permanente..¿cierto?...-Moussejie se puso más serio aún.

Shaoran abrió los ojos completamente y apretó los puños clavándose más las uñas casi llegando a lastimarse.

Para poseer semejantes poderes como los de Eriol Hiraguizawa,había que cometer el acto más vil y despreciable que cualquiera de los otros animales que pisaban la faz de la tierra.Asesinar a sus semenjantes,y no por cuestion de supervivencia,sino por beneficio propio.Li no podía creer que la reencarnación huviera sido capaz de algo semejante.Moussejie continuó.

-Lo comenté con mi abuelo...por mi parte no me gusta acusar a ningún hechicero de algo tan cobarde..y aunque Marcel tambien anda algo inquieto...y niega continuamente,pero los poderes de Eriol son demasiado altos...O ha sido bendecido por los dioses o algo peor....

-¡¡¿eh?¡¡¡...-Shaoran alzó el rostro rápido.Quería creer que todo aquello era una pesadilla.

-Y ambos sabemos que el grado de magia de un hechicero no se mide por su inteligencia... ¿cierto?...un ejemplo es Sakura.

-¡¡Tus palabras no me envenarán¡¡...-gritó Shaoran furioso,y pronto de una pequeña esfera,que más bien pareciera un boliche,nació una enorme espada.

-¡¡Hasta tu afirmas que no estás seguro¡¡¡...¡te enseñaré a controlar esa lengua¡.

-¿Vas a defender a Eriol Hiraguizawa?...Por que mientras lo haces él está con tu querida Sakura.

-¡¡Maldición¡¡...-a Shaoran le tintineaba la ceja,sus manos recorrieron con más ainco el contorno de la espada.-¡¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que él está interesado en los poderes de ella¡¡...Eriol no es así.

Shaoran frunció el ceño más aún,al ver que Moussejie no estaba dispuesto a atacar y poco a poco pretendía acabar con la amistad que huvo alguna vez entre Shaoran y Eriol.

Li recordó todos los consejos que solía darle aquel amigo de la infancia,que se le acercaba cuando lo veía sólo y apartado de los demás,y con sus hechizos lo ayudó a declararse a Sakura y sacarse aquella espina de su corazón.Al igual que le infundió el valor necesario.

Shaoran aceleró uno de sus pies y su magia comenzó a aumentar considerablemente.Pero lo desconcertaba la actitud de Moussejie.El otro hechicero parecía hablar muy en serio y sin ganas de jugar con él.

-Yo no lo conozco a diferencia de tí..y no sé como pueda llegar a pensar...por ello necesito de tu ayuda...hay que vencerlo para averiguar la verdad.

Shaoran movió el rostro algo desconfiado sin perderlo de vista.

-¡¡Hum¡¡..-Li bajó la espada sin guardarla todavía.-Tú dirás....

-Sabremos si es o no un asesino...

-Esta juventud de hoy en día....-Marcel Saeo los observó desde la lejanía con una gota de sudor.Luego sonrió al fijarse en lo que se parecían Shaoran y Moussejie,su presencia mágica se notaba casi igual,y aquello había ayudado a despistar a Eriol.

Tomoyo observó la ventana,traía puesto una camiseta de asillas blancas y encima una delicada blusa,de rosa transparente.Su cabello estaba alzado en un alto moño,permitiendo que algunas ondulaciones de su pelo adornara su cara.

Daedoyi guardó el lienzo y luego los pinceles,que introdució en la caja delicadamente con sus manos.Cerró sus ojos violetas y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Yue...

El ángel guardó sus alas y la observó friamente.

-¿Crees que tarden mas de una hora en llegar?.-Tomoyo no hace mucho que había llegado a la mansión.

El guardian le negó con la cabeza.Yue no era de muchas palabras,sonrió gentil a Tomoyo y salió por la puerta.

-¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡

-¿Ocurre algo?...-Li observó a Tomoyo con una gota de sudor.

-No,,,no...jajjajjj...-Tomoyo se sonrojó y entrelazó sus dedos algo avergonzada,no lo había visto entrar y se llevó un buen susto al encontrárselo de frente.

Shaoran sonrió y giró el rostro hacia la pintura.

-Que bien dibujas...me gustaría tener alguno de estos colgando de la pared de mi habitación.

-¡¡aaaahhh¡¡¡...¿Lo dices en serio?...-En los ojos de Tomoyo comenzaron a nacer estrellitas-siempre tan atento.

-¡¡Humm¡¡...-Li se enconjió de hombros rojo como un tomate..-¿Que?...¿Que haces?...-una nueva gota nació en su cabeza.

-Te toca...-Tomoyo alzó valientemente el pincel en el aire y comenzó a dar forma al blanco del lienzo.

-Como puedes estar tan alegre...despues de todo...-Shaoran fué interrumpido.

-¡¡Serás aguafiestas¡¡¡...-Tomoyo algo triste recojió de nuevo los pinceles.-bueno...pero a la próxima no te me escapas.

Shaoran cayó al piso con la pierna temblorosa.Tomoyo se acercó a la ventana dividida en seis secciones de madera caoba y se sentó en su borde.Recordando el día que retrató a Eriol Hiraguizawa y las palabras que escuchó de su boca.

"Me gustaría corresponderte Tomoyo...de veras que si".

Sin que ella se diera cuenta una lágrima bajó por su pálida mejilla.

-Tú tambien vinistes a hablar con ellos...-Shaoran la observó con sus tiernos ojos castaños y se sentó a su lado,la comprendía perfectamente.Daeodyi viró a verlo un poco asustadiza,pero se calmó al ver el pañuelo que Shaoran le ofrecía y le devolvió la sonrisa aceptándolo.-Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos..pero igual quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-Shaoran...agradezco tu compasión pero no hace falta yo..

-Te debo mucho Tomoyo...te debo mucho.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo parpadearon varias veces algo húmedos,observó la amabilidad en la mirada de Shaoran y como la comprendía de alguna manera.Aquellos ojos castaños le dieron un valor desconocido.

Tomoyo observó rápido aquel pañuelo,sentía como el corazón se le oprimía.Luego nerviosa se fijó en Shaoran con la misma rapidez,pronto estallaría.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡...ssaasssjs...-Tomoyo se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo y comenzó a llorar.Shaoran sonrió aún más y le acarició la melena con su mirada complaciente.

-Eres hermosa...no hay nada que no esté a tu alcance....-susurró a su oído,Tomoyo se hundió más sobre su pecho con un tierno calor que rodeaba su cuerpo,estando en los brazos de Shaoran.Li aprovechó aquellos momentos y cerró los ojos,dejando que tambien se escapara otra lágrima.El consuelo era mutuo,pero ambos sabían que no era bueno acostumbrarse.

-Vaya vaya....muriéndome de las ganas de acompañarte hasta Inglaterra,y ahora que lo consigo,me encuentro con esta escena...Que calladito te lo tenías primo.

-¡¡Mei -Li¡¡-Tomoyo y Shaoran se levantaron fugaces.

-Habías logrado hacerme creer que aún seguias coladito por Sakura....

-Serás...-Shaoran no pudo enfadarse,hacían mucho tiempo que no se encontraban.

-¡¡Primoooo¡¡¡...

Tomoyo dió un paso a la izquierda,mejor se apartaba del camino de Mei-Li,que corrió hacia los brazos de Shaoran.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche en mi casa?...-Eriol sonrió atrevido y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡¡¡¿PERO QUE DICES?¡¡¡...-Sakura sacudió su bolso a todas partes,roja como un tomate.

-¡¡ay¡¡...pimba...¡¡ay¡¡¡...boom....¡¡aya¡¡....pimba...yya¡¡...

-wowowo...lo-so...losi...lo sientooo...uuuyyyy¡¡...-Sakura sonrió con una gota de sudor con su bolso colgando timidamente.El rostro de la reencarnación estaba en todos los tonos conocidos del morado.

-Sólo era una broma....-replicó Eriol acariciándose la mejilla,con una vena resaltada.Sakura se enconjió de hombros.

-Llevas así toda la mañana....creo que está bien merecido...serás payaso...

-Con que esas tenemos...-Eriol entrecerró su enigmática mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.A Sakura le pareció aquel vampiro la primera noche que se besaron.

Sakura sonrió angelical y pronto cojió velocidad intentando huír.

-Eriol...-La reencarnación la cojió a tiempo por la cintura,para no dejar escapar a su flor de cerezo.Sakura con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora,siguió la linea que marcaban los brazos de Eriol con los suyos y apoyó timidamente su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te quiero...-le susurró Eriol,ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

-¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡...¡¡¡Les he dicho que no coqueteen en público¡¡¡...-Touya apretó los puños rojo de la ira.Por poco suelta la compra que llevaba en las manos.

La gente que pasaba por allí se quedó curioseando.Eriol frunció el ceño y lo observó de reojo.Pequeñas chispitas se cruzaron entre él y Touya.

Kinomoto charrasqueó los dientes al ver que la reencarnación no soltaba de la cintura a su "hermanita".Hiraguizawa tambien tenía un grado de paciencia.

-¿Ustedes se han visto?....-refunfuñó Touya.

-¿eh?¡¡...-Eriol visualizó su posición y nacieron varias gotas de sudor sobre su frente.Se dió cuenta enseguida,de que estar al lado de su amada Sakura lo hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo.-¡¡¡HOOOEEEE¡¡¡.

Ambos se separaron enseguida.Eriol hundió la vista en sus cabellos azul marinos completamente colorado,y cojió la compra que había dejado caer al suelo.La muchedumbre inglesa continuo su camino sin prestarle más importancia a la escenita.(Eriol:¡¡Maldición¡¡...esto no me puede estar pasando me prometí a mi mismo que esto no volvería a ocurrir....ahora tengo más que comprobado lo difíciles que son de controlar ciertos sentimientos..¡¡malditos fallos humanos¡¡...)

Eriol comenzó a andar detrás de Sakura y su hermano.Mientras se fijaba en ella de espaldas.La reencarnación sonrió con ironía(Eriol:..¿Pero que puedo hacer?...tampoco puedo negarme la felicidad que siento al tenerla cerca...perooo..tengo miedo de dañarla...y si no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella...¿Que ocurrirá con nosotros cuando todo esto acabe?...Y sii...obvio que Shaoran vive más cerca...y a veces la distancia...)

Shaoran otra vez,Eriol sacudió la cabeza.Debía dejar atrás aquellos ridículos planes y aceptar de una vez que Sakura lo había elegido a él,su corazón le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La puerta al abrirse hizó eco en toda la mansión.Pronto se oyeron las carcajadas de Sakura por todo el recinto,le siguió su hermano Touya refunfuñando.Él único que no se escuchó fué Eriol.

Dejaron las maletas en los sillones del recibidor y se dispusieron a subir.Habían salido a comprar regalos de Navidad y adornos para el árbol,que decorarían ese mismo día.

-¡¡¡Sakuraaaa¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡AAAAAHH¡¡...-Kinomoto levantó de nuevo el bolso y lo sacudió por los aires.

-pimba..¡¡ay¡¡...pimba..¡¡Ya vale¡¡...booom...¡¡auch¡¡-Eriol cojió veloz el bolso en el aire y se lo arrebató de un tirón.-¿Se puede saber que...

Frente a él estaba Sakura con los ojos como platos y Mei-Li que insistía en abrazarla,dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡¡Cuanto tiempo¡¡...

-Y yo que pensé que con Nakuru lo había visto todo....-refunfuñó Hiraguizawa.

Mei-Li lo miró con cara de demonio.Justo detrás de Hiraguizawa Ruby Moon que había entrado en escena,se cruzó de brazos con los ojos echando llamas.

-Me harta que siempre me use para sus comentarios..amito lindo....

-¡¡¡HOOEE¡¡¡....-Eriol negó con la cabeza intentando disculparse,pero dió contados pasos hacia atrás,al ver que Mei-Li Y Ruby Moon se lo comerían vivo.

-Oye...me estás quitando protagonismo..-refunfuñó Sakura,aquella expresión era de ella,sólo y exclusivamente de ella.

Mei-Li se soltó de Sakura y caminó hacia él.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?

-¡¡¡A POR ÉL¡¡¡...-Ruby Moon creó un arco con flechas de luz roja.Y comenzó a correr detrás de la reencarnación.

-¡¡¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE¡¡¡...-gritó Mei-Li que la siguió detrás.La dos se perdieron pronto de vista en lo que subieron las escaleras.

-je....je........jje.......jejej...-Sakura se reía tontamente como si un martillo le golpeara la cabeza,intentando sacarla del trance.

Aurum,el dragón en miniatura, se acercó volando hasta Touya,y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posó.En la cabeza de Touya nació una gota de sudor .

-¡oye¡...¿Que haces plantado en mi cabeza?...-Touya levantó una ceja,el peluche lo observó extrañado desde arriba.Sakura se rió.

-Al menos deja que alguna mascota te coja cariño...bastante le hicistes al pobre Keroberos.

Touya levantó una ceja algo dudoso.El adorable peluche estiró las patitas y se dejó dormir en la confortable almohada de abundantes cabellos castaños.Touya malhumorado se alejó de allí con Aurum en su cabeza algo avergonzado de que lo viera Sakura.Curiosamente tenía cuidado de quel dragón dorado no se cayera de su cabeza.

Sakura salió de compras con Mei-Li,le habían faltado algunos el de Eriol,Shaoran y Touya.Ambas se pasaron hablando toda la tarde,su amistad no se había marchitado con el tiempo.El caracter de Sakura y Mei-Li se congeniaban a la perfección.

-Me pregunto por que Tomoyo no habrá querido acompañarnos...-

Sakura no le supo contestar en el mismo momento.Mei-Li prefirió guardar silencio y no mencionó más nada sobre el tema.

-Me enteré que Eriol y tú ya andan de novios,y se les ve tan enamorados...-Mei-Li sonrió atrevida y se acercó a Sakura-...bueno...¿Y cuando es la boda?

-¡¡¡¡¿BOOODAAAAA?¡¡¡¡¡....¡¡¡¿QUIEN TE HA HABLADO DE BODA?¡¡¡¡¡

Los gritos Sakurianos se oyeron por todo el centro comercial.Los ojos a Mei-Li se le salieron de las órbitas.La gente que pasaba cerca de ellas comenzó a alejarse,y a muchos se le pasó por la cabeza llamar al manicomio.

-Na-nadie..sólo tenía curiosidad..es que conociendo como es Eriol...pues...

Sakura se paró fijando sus esmeraldas en el suelo,sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y se cubrieron con sus cabellos dorados.Mei-Li no supo como reaccionar al ver que Sakura comenzaba a sollozar.

-Sakura..amiga..yo no quería...que mal hice..en serio...nadie me dijo nada..es sólo una idea loca que se me cruzó por la cabeza...pero reconoce que Eriol siempre lo tiene todo planeado.

-No te preocupes...-Sakura se intentó secar las lágrimas intentando reprimirse,pero Mei-Li no tenía ni idea de los conflictos por los que pasaba Sakura con sus mejores amigos.Lo menos en lo que pensaría ahora era en casarse.Todo aquello tenía un telón de fondo del que nisiquiera ella estaba segura.Sólo Eriol conocería todas las respuestas,o quizás la mayoría.

La amenaza del consejo de hechiceros seguía sobre ella.Y además de todo eso,escuchó hablar a Spinel aquella noche junto a Hiraguizawa.Sakura conocía más cosas de lo que la reencarnación creía,y dudaba costantemente si estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo.Por que si fuera así,Eriol era un auténtico malvado,que disfrutaba controlando la vida de los desgraciados que se encontraran en su camino.Quien no le afirmaba que Hiraguizawa solo fingía amarla,que jugaba con ella y con Tomoyo.Por que a decir verdad,nunca había visto a Daedoyi tan enamorada.

-¡¡¿Que le sucede?¡¡...-Touya apareció detrás de ellas con una montaña de regalos,de los que apenas asomaba algún mechón de pelo.-¿Ya andas dudando de nuevo?...Sakura...te dije que no...no sigas penando de esa manera...a veces eres demasiado negativa.-Touya viró los paquetes aún lado y la observó bastante preocupado.Mei-Li intentaba comprender.

-¡¡Tu no lo entiendes¡¡...-Sakura comenzó a correr y se perdió rápido entre la gente,sus bellos ojos eran bañados en lágrimas.

Touya no pudo seguirla,¿Pero que iba ha hacer?.Nunca se sinceró lo sufienciente con su hermana como para que ella le confesara sus secretos.En unos intantes se arrepintió de su carácter.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos,suerte para él que ya no andaba tan despistado desde que aceptó sus sentimientos con Kinomoto.A fuera comenzó a llover a cántaros,y en poco segundos el jardin de la mansión de había empapado por completo.

Corrió hacia la ventana intentando encontrar algo en el horizonte.

-Sakura...-sus poderes habían aumentado tanto que incluso la naturaleza ya se unía a su melancolía.Eriol estaba realmente fascinado.

El trance duró poco,debía encontrarla cuanto antes.Había tenido un mal presentimiento.Era consciente de sus poderes y las partes del destino en las que no debía intervenir.Pero la amaba con locura,y eso era todo.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...-Eriol dejó caer el libro.

El objeto cayó pesadamente al suelo y las páginas comenzaron a pasar rapidamente unas detrás de otras.Hasta llegar al marca páginas.

Misteriosamente allí no había nada escrito,las letras desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Unas manos que brillaban en tonos verdosos cojieron delicademente el libro que había dejado caer incoscientemente el mago.

Era la bella carta espejo que se quedó ojeándolo,una mujer de larga túnica blanca con sus largos cabellos menta recojidos en 2 cintas.A diferencia de la realidad las cartas Sakura veían de otra forma el mundo,y sus pupilas pudieron visualizar las letras ocultas.

Espejo cerró el libro y voló llevándoselo hacia la habitación de su ama,allí la esperaría.

-¡¡¡Salto¡¡¡...-dos alitas nacieron de sus tacones y logró subirse a un árbol.Así logró observar mejor el atardecer.Se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Estaba cansada,y no tenía más ganas de nada sino de dormir.No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo había corrido todo lo que le dieran sus fuerzas.

-¿Sakura?....-La lluvia seguía,seguía cayendo con mucha fuerza.La maestra de cartas algo extrañada,fijó sus ojos en el suelo desde las alturas.Las gotas de lluvia disminuían de tamaño a medida que se acercaban al suelo.

-¿Quien eres?...-Sakura se bajó del arbol sintiendo un intenso frío en sus piernas,ya que solo llevaba el mencionado conjunto azul cobalto.

Se asombró al encontrarse con Moussejie de frente y se acercó hacia él manteniendo la distancia.

Los ojos azules de Moussejie se volvieron critalinos,se veía sumamente atractivo.Su cabellos castaños ya no era tan alborotados debido a que andaban empapados,y dejaban que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaran,delineando una y otra vez su rostro,acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus labios entreabiertos esperando contar algo al aire.Pasaban por su largo mentón y se frenaban en el cuello de su camisa celeste.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-¿Que pretendes?....

-Lo que sientes ahora no te resulta familiar....-habló Moussejie con su profunda voz.

Sakura se acordó aquellos momentos en la terraza,de cierto chico de mirada enigmática,piel albina....Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No trates de confundirme...es diferente de lo que siento ahora...¡¡Deja de usar ese hechizo¡¡¡.

Moussejie dejó ver la esfera que ocultaba en su bolsillo y sonrió malévolo.No permitíría que nada estropeara sus planes y continuó atrayendo a Sakura hacia sí.

Kinomoto sintió una fuerza extraña que la obligaba a acercarse más y más.

Moussejie notó pronto la respiración de su amada chocando con la suya.

-¿De verdad que no te resulta familiar?...-insisitó de nuevo.Aquella pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Sakura,y está volvió a la escena de aquella noche.

La copa cayó al suelo y Eriol la tomó por la cintura robando el primer beso de aquellos labios vírgenes.

-¡¡¡Ya basta¡¡¡...-Sakura logró liberarse del hechizo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.-Como has sabido....

-Hace tiempo que vigilo tus movimientos...y te ví algo confusa...-comentó Moussejie,la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza,muestra del pesar por el que pasaba Sakura.

-No mientas..alguien ha debido contarte....-dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus esmeraldas y sólo un nombre-¿Shaoran?

Moussejie frunció el ceño,tenía que negar que Li le había contado lo que gritó a Sakura en aquel arranque de celos,con tal de separarla de Eriol.

-No...simplemente lo sabía...sabía que dudabas de tus sentimientos con Hiraguizawa y quería abrirte los ojos.

-¡¡El me quiere¡¡...eso es mentira...¡¡no estoy hechizada¡¡

-No te engañes Sakura....-Moussejie aumentó el tamaño de su esfera y se colocó en posición de ataque.Sakura se quedó desconcertada.-Al menos intenté ayudarte...bueno...iré al grano....no acabamos la pelea del otro día.

Sakura apartó un poco las manos de su rostro dejando ver toda su trizteza.Moussejie no permitiría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en sus planes.

-Esta vez jugaré limpió...no más intervenciones..solos tu y yo...¡¡¡¡Shaese---kad..kadne...kadne Shaese¡¡¡¡

Sakura se asustó,su ataque la había cojido por sorpresa.

Una línea cuadrángular se formó en sus pies,del centro de la luz comenzó a abrirse un círculo,que llegó hasta los bordes del cuadrado,le siguió un triángulo que hizo lo mismo.

-¡¡AAHH¡¡...-Sakura sintió un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo y como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.Era como estar colocada boca-abajo.

-Siempre has estado bajo la influencia de sus cartas,por que tú varita fué creada por él...y lo sabes.

-¡¡AAAAAh¡¡...¿Que quieres decir?...

-El inglés controla tu vida desde que aceptastes tu misión con Keroberos...sabes que no miento..Esa varita que controlas te controla a tí tambien....¿Aún te has preguntado por que no le afectó a Eriol el hechizo de la carta tiempo y sí a Shaoran?.

-¡¡Mientes¡¡....-Sakura se armó de valor y comenzó a forcejear.Moussejie sonrió,sus planes se estaban cumpliendo.Sakura no iba a poder usar su varita,y si lograba liberarse de su hechizo,se manifestaría su verdarero poder y no el que le proporcionaban las cartas que pertenecieron a Claw Read.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH¡¡¡...-el dolor se hacía más intenso,y Aquella maldita duda que ahogaba su corazón.Brillos salieron del cuerpo de Sakura,y las tres figuras que se formaban en el suelo desaparecieron en miles de pedazos.

Un remolino de aire se formó alrededor de la hechicera,alzando su melena hacia el cielo.Tres llamas comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor,el remolino de aire se convirtió en agua.

La sombra desapareció la manisfetación de su poder alzando los brazos.Apareció Sakura con su conjunto azul cobalto,pero en su mano sostenía una varita muy diferente de la que había estado usando hasta ahora.

Una estrella de ruby lanzaba destellos celestiales una y otra ves,pequeñas hojas de plata la rodeaban timidamente y continuaban bajando como una enrredadera,dando la forma de un báculo que sobrepasaba la altura de Sakura.

-¡¡Increíble..creastes tu propia...¡¡-Moussejie no tuvo tiempo de continuar.Sakura lo atacó sin previo aviso con la carta Flor.Que había sido creada para fines muy distintos de los que ella la usaba ahora.

Miles de pétalos de rosa rodearon a Moussejie en un enorme tornado que empezó a empequeñecer y poco a poco amenazaba con quitarle el aire.

El chico no se lo podía creer,Sakura solo había mencionado el nombre de la carta,y esta sin más le obedeció,lo único que había cambiado de aspecto era la varita de Sakura,la carta seguía con el mismo color.

-¡Sé que el siente algo por mí¡...¡¡Con que derecho dices que sus cartas controlan mi vida¡¡...y si estoy hechizada el control de Eriol no llega a tanto como para que tú hayas podido superarlo.-Sakura furiosa apretó sus manos en el puñal y aumentó el aura de su poder,amaba y confiaba demasiado en Eriol como para tragarse semejante barbaridad.

Sintió mucho sentimientos ofendidos y eso no se lo perdonaría a Moussejie tan facilmente.

Moussejie logró levantar una de sus manos,en la cual flotaba una esfera verdosa que lo iluminaba por completo.Hundió sus cejas mostrando el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por mover su brazo.La cortina de pétalos rosas lo estrujaba cada vez más.

-¡¡¡CUCHILLAS¡¡...-pero su hechizo fué inutil.los pétalos dañados seguían dando vueltas a su alrededor como una hermosa ilusión,tan bella como mortífera.

Su mirada de profundo azul se giró enseguida hacia el lado en el que se encontraba el árbol,unos brillos brotaron de un báculo dorado gracias a los últimos rayos de sol.Que insistía en no querer ocultarse todavía.

Eriol parecía calmado a simple vista,pero sus ojos andaban más abiertos de lo normal al ver el tamaño del báculo de Sakura.A la vez que notaba un aumento considerable de sus poderes.

Moussejie logró porfin escapar,e invocó otro hechizo.Sakura y él acabaron enfrentándose en un duelo a espada.En lo que se desenvolvía la batalla a su frente,Eriol no dejaba escapar ni un sólo movimiento.

Una nube de polvo blanco apareció a su espalda,Eriol sumido en la pelea no sabía si sonreír o poner cara fúnebre.

Dos enormes alas blancas cubrieron casi todo el parque con su sombra,un largo cuello que acababa en enormes colmillos afilados se alzó hasta el infinito tapando la luz del sol.

La cabeza de Aurum se quedó rapidamente a la altura del hombro de Eriol.

-¡¡¡AAAAH¡¡¡....¡¡¡Te he dicho que no me metas esos sustos¡¡¡...-Hiaraguizawa se llevó la mano al pecho.El dragón le sonrió con un aro circulando en su frente.

-Disculpe amo..pero aquí no me tengo que ocultar...siento un hechizo que aleja a mortales simples del lugar .-Los rayos de sol iluminaron la magnificencia de la criatura haciendo vibrar el brillo de las perlas que cubrían parte de sus escamas y las plumas de sus alas ,parecían brillar por sí solas.

-¡¡TROOOOOFFFF¡¡¡

El dragón apoyó su enorme trasero y se quedó de espectante al lado de Eriol.

-¡¡Spinel Sun¡¡...¡¡ya cálmate¡¡...-se oyó la voz de Ruby protestar a lo lejos,parecía algo cansada.

Para cuando Eriol giró Spinel Sun ya se encontraba ronroneando en sus pies como un felino celoso.Pronto llegó Ruby Moon,agotada a más no poder y respirando con fuerza.

-¡ay¡...Salió a toda mecha en cuanto vió adelantarnos a Aurum.

-Yo presentí primero lo que iba a suceder...no es justo que el aparezca primero y se lleve todos los honores.-refunfuñó Spinel en su defensa mientras observaba a su amo con ojos tiernos,como intentando disculpar su comportamiento.

Pero todo falló,por que Hiraguizawa no la había visto.La reencarnación sólo observó de nuevo al gran dragón dorado y le sonrió.

-Todo lo hicistes por protegerme...gracias...-le alegraba saber que su nueva creación se preocupaba por el.

De las espadas salían chispas.Sakura forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas ,pero Moussejie comenzaba a ganar édeme una nueva arma donde se manifieste tu poder.-De las manos de Sakura se engendró un enorme tritón de tres púas,y un nuevo chasquido se oyó al rozarlo con la espada de Moussejie,que por poco se parte.

Chocaron sus armas una y otra vez echando chispas ,ahora el tritón de Sakura dominaba la situación.

Moussejie enfurecido dió un salto en el aire cayendo con su arma directamente sobre Sakura.

De inmediato Eriol alzó su báculo con el ceño fruncido y...

-¡¡¡GRGRGGR¡¡...¡¡ÑAM¡¡...

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG¡¡¡¡-tiritaron las piedras del pavimento y el suelo se sintió temblar.El dragón furioso observó a Spinel con sus ojos perlados,que mostraban una furia indescriptible.Se formó otro ligero terremoto al este posar sus enormes pezuñas cerca de Spinel Sun en señal de ataque.

-¿Por que le mordistes la cola?...-Ruby Moon observó a la pantera por el rabillo del ojo.Pero Spinel no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Un gritó de dolor desgarró el ambiente.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...-musitó Eriol desconsolado.

Moussejie observó la sangre roja que fluía por su espada y luego se preocupó por Sakura.El chaleco azul cobalto cayó al suelo y las mejillas de los chicos se sonrojaron como tomates.El corte fué tan certero que hizó un profundo corte en la espalda de Sakura,gracias a Dios su sujetador permanecía intacto.

Sakura dejó escapar dos lágrimas por el intenso dolor que sentía,intentando mantenerse de pie sin dejar caer el tritón voteó furiosa hacia Moussejie.Pero el más mínimo esfuerzo provocó un intenso dolor en su espalda.

-¡¡AAAH¡¡...¡¡¡¡AGUA-POWER¡¡¡¡...-el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brillar en tonos rosados,y la lluvia le producía una gran pérdida de sangre,por lo cual no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento.Su falda se tiñó enseguida de rojo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡TROOOOOMMMM¡¡¡¡¡

Moussejie sintió un enorme impacto sobre su cuerpo y creyó oír quebrar alguno de sus huesos,pero era por el intenso dolor que causaba ciertas alucinaciones.Sakura lo cojió desprevenido.

-¡¡¡PUUUUUMM¡¡...-El chico de ojos azules tropezó de lleno contra el tronco del árbol soportando el aplastamiento del intenso ataque de agua.

Moussejie cerró los ojos por un momento creyendo morir,pues dejó el dolor que se mezclaba con el apuro de verse ahogándose desapareció,como si su cuerpo se hubiera inutilizado.El árbol comenzaba a ceder hacia un lado y la lluvia seguía cayendo con mucha fuerza.

Moussejie abrió de nuevo los ojos recobrando el conocimiento,el agua seguía empujándolo y estaba completamente atrapado.El dolor se le hacia insoportable y su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones.Sakura estaba histérica.

O Moussejie admitía su derrota o moriría en el intento,por que el ataque de Sakura no le permitía ni hablar.

-¡¡¡AAAH¡¡...-Sakura tambaleó,parecía a punto de desfallecer.Su enorme cantidad de energía por poco mata a Moussejie.Kinomoto en un último intento volvió a apuntar su báculo hacia Moussejie,el cuerpo de Sakura seguía desprendiendo destellos rosados y los brillos de la estrella Ruby parecieron aumentar de tamaño.

-Si vuelve a atacar matará a ese muchacho...-murmuró Ruby Moon.No le agradaba la idea de que Sakura le quitara la vida a alguien.

Eriol daba golpes en el escudo que había creado Moussejie para que nadie interfiriera en la pelea.

El báculo dorado comenzó a abrir una apertura,la reencarnación parecía desesperado.De alguna forma se sentía culpable por lo sucedido,intentar cambiar el destino sólo le había ocasionado más problemas a su amada.

-¡¡¡Esfera..protégeme¡¡¡...-Moussejie completamente agotado concentró todo su poder en un nuevo escudo,el ataque de Sakura era eminente.El joven que se parecía tanto a Shaoran comenzó a temer por su vida.El poder de Sakura se había vuelto tan enorme que lo hacía recordar su enfrentamiento con Hiraguizawa,sólo que esa vez contaba con más poderes que los suyos propios.

El agua impactó sobre el escudo rompiéndolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.En fracciones de segundo Moussejie cerró los ojos como quien acepta su muerte.

-¡¡¡¡¡TROOM¡¡¡¡

volvió a quedar aprisionado contra el arbol,Kinomoto le estaba dando una aunténtica paliza.Suerte para él que paró el ataque de Sakura.Mossejie fué vencido,perdió el conocimiento allí mismo.

-¡¡Sakura..amor mío¡¡...-el hechicero corría intentando alcanzarla.

-¡¡¿Eriol?¡¡...-dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus esmeraldas y sintió desfallecer,Sakura se dejó caer al abismo,sintiendo pronto el calor de dos brazos que la rodearon por completo.-¡¡Achhus¡¡..¡¡AAH¡¡.

De sus labios salió otro gritó desgarrador,al sentir de nuevo el intenso dolor en su espalda.Eriol apartó sus brazos con suavidad de la herida,mientras sus ojos grises de biseles azules comenzaban a brillar,con una inquietante desesperación al ver que el cuerpo de Sakura no respondía..

Ella intentó sonreírle,pero su amargura provocaba que la lluvia no cesara,y seguía perdiendo sangre.El corazón a Eriol se le enconjía y la sangre se le helaba,sus zafiros comenzaban a humedecerse y clamaban por cubrirse con sus cabellos azul marino.

Sus predicciones,en aquellos momentos el destino no le confesaba nada, dejándolo en la incertidumbre.Pero el poderoso hechicero sabía que había sido infiel a su promesa.Aún así el precio le parecía demasiado caro.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡Perdóname Sakura¡¡..-Eriol con pesar la acurrucó con cuidado sobre su pecho y comenzó a soltar lágrimas con la lluvia.-¿Cual fué mi error?...¿En que te fallé?

-¿Que has dicho?...-susurró Sakura,mirándolo con sus bellos ojos verdes.La pérdida de sangre provocó en ella una sordera.Unos mechones dorados cubríeron su rostro,la cabeza de Sakura se movió hacia atrás,quedándose inerte.

Aquello le impactó a la reencarnación de Claw Read,que en su deseperación lanzó un triste gemido al aire.Encontró sus manos manchadas en sangre y sintió humedecer las mangas de su sueter negro.

A lo lejos Aurum olvidó cualquier irá con Spinel Sun y observó a la pareja bajo la triste lluvia.Eriol desesperado comenzaba a balancearse con la hermosa flor de cerezo entre sus brazos,susurrando su nombre una y otra quien no se da todavía por vencido.El charco de agua que se formó bajo los enamorados,tenía el color de la sangre tibia.

El dragón cerró los ojos y el sol que brillaba con él parecía comenzar a ocultarse.

-¿De que me sirve ser tan poderoso si apenas puedo intervenir ahora?...-murmuró Aurum un poco apenado,no tendría demasiado tiempo de vida.Pero se hacía sabio rápidamente.

* * *

continuará....

o..jajaj...la preguntita del siglo...¿Conseguirá sobrevivir Sakura?

¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Mei-Li?...¿Eriol es tan noble y perfecto ,en casi todos los sentidos como aparenta o es un asesino?.

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...y como siempre..espero sus comentarios..¡¡está bien¡¡...supongo que tambien tomates...

pero les advierto,a los tomates rocíenle un poco de aceite y luego una pizquita de vinagre,como en las ensalas,así es como más me gustan...u

Me animan a continuar la historia...gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo este fic.


	15. cap 15

¡¡¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA¡¡....¡¡¡AQUÍ LLEGA OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS ABURRIDO QUE NUNCA¡¡¡....oQUE SE DIVIERTAN¡¡¡... ¬ ¬. ?oO

**Mi Viaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 15**

**""Jamás dudes si me amas...por quel tiempo no nos apremia....**

**Jamás dudes si me amas....por que la vida no nos consuela....**

**Jamás dudes si me amas...por que la muerte nos acecha...""**

**-**¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡...-Moussejie dió brinco en la cama y observó todo su alrededor,había sido una pesadilla.

-¡¡Ojos azules¡¡...-La pequeña Crisantina corrió deprisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su primo.Moussejie se rió al ver que ainco se abrazaba sobre él.

-¿Fué un sueño?....-Crisantina se apartó un poco y se paró a observarlo detenidamente.La pequeña le negó con la cabeza.

Moussejie giró sorprendido el rostro,ahora mismo se encontraba en la cama del hotel.Su cuerpo aún le dolía y recordó el horrible ataque que sufrió al enfadar a la hechicera.Al igual que el ataque que él le propinó,pensando que Sakura lo esquivaría.-¡¡¡Sakura¡¡¡.

-¡¡Ojos azules¡¡...

¡¡¡Pooom¡¡¡

Moussejie se cayó al suelo,sus piernas le habían fallado,aún se encontraba muy débil.Crisantina acudió a ayudarlo y lo acostó en la cama.

-¿Pero tú no gritastes Shaoran?....¿Que sucedió?...

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...-Moussejie parecía fuera de sí,y dos enormes lagrimas surcaron su rostro.-¡¡¡Soy un asesino¡¡¡..¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡Ese maldito dragón¡¡...¡¡¡¿Por que rugi'¡¡¡...¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡¡Sakura no me vió llegar¡¡¡

La pequeña no entendió nada,cuando llegaron a la escena sólo había un charco de sangre y al otro lado Moussejie abandonado bajo el árbol,como un perro a su suerte.Milagro que Eriol no sintió deseos de matarlo allí mismo.

La niña empinó una pequeña varita,y despues de musitar algunas palabras dejó a su primo profundamente dormido.

Moussejie como uno de los candidatos a presidir el consejo de hechiceros,tambien ambicionaba el poder,y no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de desafiar a Sakura.Por una quedaba otra ardua tarea,si nada fallaba en sus planes.Y sin que Moussejie lo supiera,tambien los planes de su abuelo.

Marcel Saeo tenía mucho que vigilar.

En otro lugar del ,Hotal Sans Burgueshabitación nº 26.

-¡¡¡Cálmate Shaoran¡¡¡¡......-Kaho lo cojió por los hombros intentándo voltearlo,pero Li se escurrió de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡¡¡¡DESGRACIADO¡¡¡¡...¡¡ESE DESGRACIADO TENÍA RAZ"N¡¡¡....-Shaoran dió un puñetazo a la pared varias veces,intentando calmar su ira,intentando las ganas de matar a Eriol Hiraguizawa.Su corazón se lo decía,sintió una punzada.Una fuerte tristeza que recorrió todo su ser.En esos momentos se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Moussejie.

Mizuki corrió al refujio de los brazos de Fujitaya,y lo observó algo asustada.El padre de Sakura la abrazó con fuerza y dirijió su preocupación hacia Li.Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que sucedía en esos momentos por la cabeza del joven de ojos y cabellos castaños.

Shaoran posó sus hermosos ojos en el cristal,la lluvía que caía con fuerza cedía poco a poco.Y la noche de tormenta se alejaba.Sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación por la ventana,nadie lo vería,pero debía llegar cuanto antes hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

La puerta se rodó poco a poco,Fujitaya y Mizuki se dieron la vuelta.

-¡¡Ploof¡¡...

Unos ojos violetas se posaron en ambos y un bolso que acababa de caer al suelo.Tomoyo lo había escuchado todo,dió la vuelta y comenzó a llorar desesperada en el hombro de su madre,pues Sonomi la había acompañado hasta la habitación de Li.

Varios hombres del personal lo ataron al verlo enloquecer,sus gritos de histeria de oían por toda la habitación y las suites cercanas.Era Shaoran antes de poder salir por aquella ventana,para su suerte apareció Kaho y logró convencer a los hombres que lo tenían amordazado de que lo soltaran.

-Dios...necesito un milagro...-Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla Sonomi,mientras intentaba contenerse para no acabar llorando con su hija.

El viento mecía dulcemente las hojas de los árboles,La reencarnación había llevado a sakura a un bosque apartado de la ciudad y la había cuidado durante toda la noche,aún se divisaba algunas estrellas en el cielo,aunque la luna ya se había ocultado.Pronto amanecería.

No tenía sentido llevar a Sakura al hospital,su herida sólo se desaparecía con magia.Eriol era consciente de que no debía moverla,estaba demasiado debil y había emfermado por el clima que ella misma provocó.Él quería saber de la tristeza de Sakura,pero por el momento prefería callar y esperar a que ella fuera sincera.

Unos ojos grises de biseles azules se alzaron hacia el cielo,la atmósfera se sentía húmeda.Eriol frunció el ceño con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos mientras el viento recorría sus hermosos cabellos azul marino,entrelazandose en su frente.

La presencia de Li se notaba cada vez más cerca.

Eriol apoyó con delizadeza a Sakura en el regazo que le proporcionaba el enorme dragón,que los cubría con sus mágnificas alas de la lluvia.

La reencarnación alzó su báculo dorado y creó una barrera.Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se miraron la una a la otra intentado comprender.En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Shaoran y furioso golpeó la barrera.

-¡¡¡¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?¡¡¡....-Shaoran se volteó,el fuerte silvido que emitían unas alas blancas lo dejaron en suspensos,en pocos segundo se posó Yue frente a él,y Keroberos que lo seguía.

Yue fijó su mirada de hielo en Shaoran y afirmó con la cabeza,en esos momentos Keroberos que era de palabras respondió.

-Nosotros estamos contigo....-confirmó la mirada de Yue.Los dos guardianes se colocaron en posición de ataque hacia la barrera que Eriol había creado.

Los ojos castaños de Shaoran se abrieron como platos y luego se fijó de nuevo en la escena.Sakura parecía algo debil y respiraba con dificultad.(Shaoran: Moussejie...espero no estar en lo cierto y creer que ese desgraciado va a aprovecharse de ella y planea robarle sus poderes)

Shaoran estaba furioso y pronto un brillo relumbró en los ojos de Eriol.

Una enorme espada,que a simple vista parecía muy pesada,se mostró en todo su esplendor.Hiraguizawa se molestó aún más con su descendiente pero no gastó reparo en fijarse en sus antiguos guardianes.

Sabía que Yue aún dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer al igual que Keroberos,ciertamente una actitud bastante extraña.Pero aún así demostraban el cariño que sentía por su nueva maestra.

Eriol se quedó bastante sorprendido,el aura mágica de Shaoran poseía una fuerza desconocida incluso para él.Había aumentado de forma extraordinaria,pero el hechicero lo atribuyó a la fuerza con la que Shaoran amaba a Sakura,haciéndolo dudar por unos instantes de sus propios sentimientos y produciéndole cierta envidia.

Eriol les dió la espalda friamente,apoyó su báculo en el suelo y abrazó a Sakura sobre sí.Aurum elevó más aún sus alas.

-No les hagas daño...tan sólo entretenlos..-le musitó Eriol.El dragón parpadeó dos veces con sus ojos perla hacia la chica,sentía por Sakura cierto cariño.

-¿Y ella?...

-por lo que veo todos la aman de alguna forma y yo soy el malo de la película...-Eriol observó al dragón con sus ojos de severa sentencia.-¡¡No hay tiempo¡¡¡

¡¡¡OBEDECE¡¡¡...obedece...-Eriol giró rapido hacia Sakura y la abrazó aún más fuerte.Un brillo dorado surjió entre ellos.-¡¡¡Ruby y Spinel¡¡¡...ustedes permanezcan dentro de la barrera.

Ruby Moon y Spinel lo observaron algo desconcertadas,en lo que el enorme dragón dorado daba un pequeño rugido como muestra de desaprobación y comenzó a volar.

En poco tiempo un enorme estruendo hizo temblar hasta el más mínimo adoquín del pavimento.

-Si quereís llegar hasta Sakura..primero tendreís que luchar contra mí.

-¡¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE¡¡¡...-Yue estaba desconcertado.

Keroberos observó al ángel completamente en trance.Hasta quel grito de Shaoran no se hizo esperar.

El dragón muy a su pesar se colocó en posicion de ataque.

-es demasiado poderoso...

-Somos tres Keroberos...-le respondió Yue al guardian solar.

Una lucha feroz comenzó a desatarse,Yue y Keroberos atacaban al dragón por ambos costados,En lo que Li lanzaba potentes ráfagas de fuego sobre el pecho de la hermosa criatura.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGG¡¡¡...-El rugido del dragón casi hacia quebrar la más mínima rama de los árboles.El ataque de Shaoran había sido tan potente que lo hizo tambalear.

Lejos a todo ese caos comenzó a amanecer lentamente,exparciéndose por el bosque un hermoso manto de luces anaranjadas.Se podían apreciar las primeras nubes en el cielo,que parecían darle la bienvenida al igual quel bosque a su fuente de vida.El sol.

-¡¡¡Trooom¡¡

-¡¡Keroberos¡¡...-gritó Yue a su compañero.

-¡¡Estoy bien¡¡...-El león dorado era algo sensible de oído,y el potente rugido de la criatura hizó perder el control en el aire.-¡¡¡AURUM..¿QUE PRETENDES?¡¡¡

-Son órdenes de mi amo...debo mantenerlos alejados....¡¡¡¡Sacristiantad¡¡¡

El sol brilló con fuerza en el cielo y una enorme columna de luz rodeó al dragón.El suelo se quebró ante el paso del poderoso ataque.obligando ceder a Yue y Keroberos.El aura mágica se sentía tan poderosa que los guardianes temían por sus vidas si se atrevían a hacerle frente con sus propios cuerpos.

-¡¡Shaoran aléjate¡¡...es demasiado peligroso....

Pero Shaoran hizo caso omiso de las palabras de las palabras de Yue y se adentro poco a poco en el ataque.

Aurum abrió sus ojos perla como platos y extendió sus alas al máximo.Una cortina de plumas blancas cayó dulcemente hacia al suelo, mientras la columna de luz comenzaba a disminuir a medida que Shaoran avanzaba con su espada al frente.

-¿Acaso te volvistes loco?....-protestó Aurum con el ceño fruncido.

A Shaoran le nació una nueva gota de sudor junto con los guardianes que lo acompañaban.Li por unos momentos bajó la guardia y se fijó en la brllante bola en la que permanecían Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun sin atacar,junto a Sakura y Eriol.

-Esto es muy extraño....-Shaoran viró a ver a Yue y Keroberos.Los guardianes pensaban que el dragón no andaba muy bien de la cabeza al ceder el mismo ante su propio ataque.

Ruby Moon pegó sus manos a las barreras como si de un cristal se tratara.Sus ojos de intenso carmesí se perdieron en la de su amado Yue.Movió las alas algo inquieta y armada de valor se giró 180 grados hacia La reencarnación.

-¿Amo?...¿Se puede saber a que está jugando?...-le preguntó algo molesta.Los rayos de sol pegaron fuerte a contraluz sobre su melena de un rosa púrpura.

Spinel Sun, dejó de mirar al hechizo de Eriol para responderle.

-Cierra la boca y no molestes....¿no podrías callarte por un momento?.

Ruby Moon frunció el ceño y se le agachó histérica con manos en cintura.

-Mi amor está arriesgándo su propia vida y tú me pides que me quede tranquila....

¿Y que pasa con Keroberos?.-protestó la guardiana lunar como indirecta.

-Tú no entiendes las intenciones del amo...pero ahora está demasiado concentrado y no puede hacer caso de molestias ajenas..¿No lo entiendes?.

Ruby abrió los ojos por completo y en su cabeza nació una gota de sudor.Entonces se acordó de que no sólo había sentido peligrar la vida de Sakura,sino tambien la de Eriol.

-¡¡¡AMO¡¡

-¡¡¡SHSHHSHSHS¡¡...-Spinel Sun frunció el ceño y por poco le mete una mordida a Ruby.Ambos volvieron a observar a su amo que recitaba un extraño hechizo que nunca habían escuchado,curiosamente no necesitaba de su báculo para tal magia.

Eriol cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un intenso calor volvía al cuerpo de Sakura y se alejaba cada vez más del.La apretó hacia si con más fuerza,mientras sentía curarse la herida de su espalda y ella recuperaba poco a poco la sangre que había perdido.El hechizo de curación necesitaba de los rayos solares,y cuanto mas agotada estuviera la víctima más energía debía cederle el donador.

-Te amo...-La luz se intensificó y elevó por completo sus cabellos azul marinos.

-¿Eriol?..-Sakura abrió poco a pocos sus ojos.

Su piel blanca y tersa,sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus labios rojos,sus hilos dorados cubrían y endulzaban las esmeraldas de biseles plateados.

Todo esa hermosura se reflejó en dos ojos grises de biseles azules que contrastaron rara vez con las mejillas de Eriol.Sakura volvió pronto a la realidad y lo abrazó contra sí.El calor que sentía emanar de su amado se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Te amo...mi dulce flor de cerezo...-Hiraguizawa sonrió a duras penas se estaba debilitando.Una preocupación se hizo notar en los ojos de Sakura,sintió gemir su corazón de angustia,el mago forzaba su posición hacia atrás y algo temblorosa lo sujetó por la cintura.

-Te amo..-Sakura no dijo más nada y lo besó profundamente en los labios,que poco a poco sentía enfriarse.

Ruby Moon se quedó tambaleando.La especie de cristal en el que se apoyaba perdía consistencia.La barrera protectora se desvanecía al igual que la fuerte presencia de la reencarnación de Claw batió sus alas y se elevó por los cielos hasta llegar a Yue.

-Ayúdame a frenar esta pelea.-Yue la miró directo a los ojos y respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRGG¡¡¡¡...-El enorme dragón volvía a rugir desconcertando los oídos del pobre Keroberos.Suerte para Spinel que andaba algo lejos.Aurum abrió sus inmensas zarpas y levantó una ligera brisa al moverlas con rapidez.Shaoran se estaba volviendo un mosquito muy molesto.

-¡¡Aurum,Shaoran¡¡...¡¡frenen ahora mismo¡¡....

Todos los presentes giraron con asombro hacia el lugar,Sakura con los ojos llorosos sujetaba a Eriol en sus regazo.Esta permanecía derrodillas.

Shaoran sintió una alegría inmediata y sin más guardó su espada.Aurum hizo lo mismo y con tremendos pasos que emitían ondas por la superficie del suelo se dirigió hacia ella y bajó su cabeza a la altura de su amo Eriol.

-Ha logrado que tanto poder se sienta útil...¿amo?...-Aurum inclinó la cabeza como un niño que olfatea a su madre.Sakura se le quedó viendo un poco desconcertada,con dos enormes colmillos en el palmo de las narices.

Shaoran llegó más tarde y se posicionó a su lado,sin ninguna explicación abrazó a Sakura.Ella lo apartó enseguida con dejando que sus ojos y su cara comenzara a inundarse de lágrimas,Eriol se debilitaba por momentos,sino hacía algo pronto.Shaoran desconsolado y sintiéndose culpable insistió en abrazarla por detrás.

-¡¡¡ Te volvistes loco¡¡¡...-le gritó enfurecida empujándolo con fuerza.Acurrucó la cabeza de Eriol contra sí y dos nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus esmeraldas.

-¿Pero no intentó?....-Shaoran se enmudeció ante la mirada de ella.La inocencia de Sakura parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

-Presintió que estaba en peligro y se presentó en medio de la batalla aún sabiendo que no debía intervenir....eso es lo que sé...-Sakura no continuó y tomó la temperatura de su frente,luego posó su mano en la de Eriol.-¡¡rápido...tenemos poco tiempo¡¡-había notado que estaba fría.

La reencarnación había arriesgado su propia vida por salvar la de Sakura,estaba demasiado debil,y problablemente moriría si seguía a la interperie.

-¡¡Espera Sakura¡¡...-Shaoran no sabía que pensar,acaso Eriol se había arrepentido a ultima hora y había devuelto sus poderes a Sakura.O el que andaba equivocado en toda esta historia era él.Sus celos aún lo cegaban y frunció el ceño.

-¡¡Vuelo¡¡...-en la voz de Sakura se podía sentir algo de temor-¡¡Spinel Sun no te olvides de su báculo¡¡....-Sakura se elevó pronto por los aires con Eriol en brazos.

Yue la siguió detrás con dos peluches en mano junto a Ruby Moon acompañada de Spinel Sun.Keroberos y Aurum estaban agotados,la peor parte se la había llevado el dragón,testigo del inmenso poder de Li.

Shaoran observó ya en la lejanía una figuras que poco a poco se perderían entre las nubes.Una brisa de aire acarició su bello rostro y él algo abatido de su comportamiento se dejó caer encima de la hierba.En sus ojos castaños brillaban ciertos matices anaranjados,todavía estaba amaneciendo,aunque ya no tadaría mucho.

En esos momentos recordó el rechazo de Sakura tumbándolo hacia atrás.

-Luché por salvarte...a pesar de lo que te hizo Eriol....no te culpo...lo amas y no lo dejarías morir aunque él huviera tratado de matarte.

Shaoran levantó sus fuertes brazos y los cruzó,apoyándo encima su cabeza.El pobre tenía un auténtico caos mental.

-¡¡¡¡GUARDIANES INTROMETIDOS¡¡...¡¡AAAYAYYY¡¡...-Moussejie se tumbó hacia atrás con la pierna escayolada.Crisantina lo cuidaba dándole de pociones mágicas de vez en cuando.Pues las heridas causadas con magia,solo se curan con esta.

-Ojoz azules...cual es ahora el problema....

-No te entrometas pequeño demonio...¡¡AAYAYYA¡¡.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros se asomó a traves de la puerta completamente enfurecido.No tenía ganas de reprimir a su nieto,pero sus alocados planes lo sacaron de quicio.

-Tu ambición y venganza nos estan alejando de nuestro verdadero propósito.

La pequeña giró sobre sus pasos y se paró en frente de su abuelo,los ojos verdes de la niña exijían caprichosos alguna respuesta.El estado en el que se econtraron a su primo no era para menos.

-abuelito....

Marcel Saeo suspiró resignado y con una amplia sonrisa la tomó en brazos.

-Ambición...por que es un posible candidato...aunque eso ya lo sabías...salió lanzado por los aires con un ataque de Sakura y aquella pelea realmenta fué un empate.-respondió el abuelo.

-¿Venganza?....-preguntó la niña aún más curiosa.

-Esa es la parte más oscura de tú primo...y ha logrado decepcionarme...Ha dañado a demasiadas el único objetivo de enfentrar a sus rivales.

La niña recordó el trato que hizo Moussejie con Shaoran en aquel parque.

-¿Celos?...-respondió la niña algo pensativa.Su abuelo sonrió ampliamente y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo.-Abuelo...creo que la quiere mucho..pero lo que hizo luego con ella me tiene confundida.

-Está claro que para tu primo....la felicidad de la persona amada no es la suya...

-Hum...-Moussejie se cruzó de brazos como un niño con berrinche y se volvió a acostar en la cama.Pero su profunda mirada ocultaba algo más que todo aquello y Marcel Saeo lo sabía.La venganza de Moussejie aún seguía a la orden del día.

Sentía confusa la mente de Shaoran y para suerte tambien la de Sakura.Al que no tenía atado de cabos era a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros de acercó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando el hijo de la dinastía Li se entere de lo que has causado....

-Yo me las haré de inocente....es algo ingenuo...no te preocupes..calmaré su ira...Recuerda que tenía la escusa perfecta...-Moussejie sonrió malévolo.-estoy seguro de lograr separar a Kinomoto finalmente.

Marcel levantó una ceja algo burlón.

-Creo que necesitarás algo más que eso para confundir a Sakura....

-No abuelo...tengo a la persona idonea para encangarse de ello...

-Eso es caer demasiado bajo...Ojalá Shaoran no se envenene con tus palabras...

-¡¡¿Tú dando discursos de moral?¡¡..-Moussejie frunció el ceño.-¿Todavía tienes fé en esa condenada reencarnación.?

-Sinceramente no me parece un asesino...pero no perderé el tiempo en convencerte...-El anciano se dió la vuelta decidido a alejarse del lugar.

-¡¡Por que no estás seguro¡¡..-protestó Moussejie en su defensa.

-No trates de culparme de tu derrota...No sé por qué....sino fueras por eso ojos juraría que estoy tratando con el testarudo de mi bisnieto.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?...-El joven de cabellos castaños se quedó bastante confuso,pero no era el único.Marcel Saeo no le respondió y prefirió salir de la habitación,pues ni él mismo sabía exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

Mientras en la mansión Hiraguizawa....

-¡¡¡Pequeño¡¡¡....-Nadesico corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y le dió un empujón.Frente a ella quedó Eriol,estaba algo más pálido de lo normal,su piel más bien tenía un tono azulado.Se encontraba acostado en una gran cama,que bien podría ser para tres personas,con grandes esquinelas y un hermoso tapiz colgando en la cima del cabezal.Desde luego la familia Hiraguizawa no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de comprar el moviliaro,casi todo en la Mansión tenía tendencia a agrandarse.

-Por favor...estoy intentando....-Sakura se calló al ver como Yaki Chan levantaba algo enfurecido a su esposa y la jalaba con cuidado indicándole la salida .Nadesico andaba haciendo un auténtico drama.Pero Sakura sabía que no era para menos.

-Lamento las molestias...cuida bien del....por favor...-El hombres de ojos celestes por fín salió por la puerta ,permitiendo a Sakura cuidar de Eriol.

Eriol hace unos momentos se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte.Keroberos y Spinel Sun,se habían encargado de ofrecerle algo de su energía,al igual que Yaki-Chan y su esposa.Desgraciadamente Sakura no estaba en condiciones de algo semejante,ya que sus poderes se andaban recuperando todavía.

-Estúpido mocoso...a quien se le ocurre decirnos quel ese inglés iba a atacarte....-Protestó Touya cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta.Keroberos que tambien se encontraba en la habitacion tumbado en la misma cama que Eriol le dió la razón.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Por lo que veo tú tambien contribuistes a la noble causa....

-No sé de que hablas....

-entre tú y y alguien que no quiero nombrar se encargaron de convencer a Yue...

-Sakura no te permito...

-Él es el más cuerdo en esta habitación....

Touya se enconjió de hombros,tampoco podía negar que entre él y Shaoran había cierta complicidad.El bello ángel se acercó hacia su ama y se arrodilló a su lado.Yue se quedó silencioso por unos instantes mientras le pasaba su fría mano por la mejilla de su antiguo amo.Sakura le sonrió.

-No te preocupes...se recuperará....y sabes que yo vigilo del personalmente...

-Eso no lo pongo en duda...-Yue se levantó y luego observó a Sakura algo entristecido.En sus ojos de hielo se veía algo inusual.-Lo siento...

-Yue...cálmate...

-No sé como pude...dudar...-Su suave voz sonada algo entrecortada.

-Quisiera pediros que este pequeño incidente quedara entre nosotros.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos,ante ellos apareció Shaoran.Li era conciente de todas las miradas,incluida la de Keroberos.Pero sin más entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde Eriol se encontraba.

-Ruby Moon me lo contó todo...no tenía ni idea...voy a vengarte amigo.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...ya basta de venganzas...

-Perdóname Sakura...

Ella negó con la cabeza.Yue hizo una señal a Keroberos y ambos guardianes se dirigieron a la salida.Touya se quedo viendo al ver como el guardian lunar lo sostenía por un brazo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Que-que quieres?....

Yue no respondió solo se limitó a empujarlo hacia a fuera.

-Mi ama necesita intimidad....-le respondió Keroberos,que con la madibula tiraba de Touya por el otro lado.

-¡¡Oigan¡¡..¡¡suéltenme...¡¡yo sé andar solo¡¡...

-¡¡No¡¡...-respondieron a dúo los dos guardianes.Yue despues de observar a Sakura por ultima vez sonrió como Yukito y les cerró la puerta.

Shaoran algo tímido se alejó hacia la ventana.

-¿Que parte es la que no sé?...-pregunto,observando como brillaba el sol en lo alto de la siniestra ciudad de Londres.Shaoran apretó los puños,en esos momentos se acordó de Moussejie,a pesar de las palabras de Sakura no se detendría y le daría su merecido.

Sakura aprovechó el hueco que había dejado Keroberos y se apoyó en la cama para estar más cerca de Eriol.Suavemente acarició su piel albina dibujando la línea de su cara.

-¿Por que dices que me hechizó?....

Shaoran se quedó colorado y solo se le oyó mencionar palabras sin sentido.

-Ya veo...-Sakura lo observó seriamente.-no se como caístes tan bajo.

-¡¡Amarte es un pecado¡¡...-Shaoran volteó ensimismado y frenando en ella sus ojos castaños.-Siempre andas confusa....creo que....

Sakura dejó que sus ojos humedecieran.Shaoran intentó reprimirse las ganas de abrazarla.No era propiedad suya,al menos esa idea ya la había comprendido.

-Yo jugué con ustedes...supongo que en parte...digo...yo tengo la culpa...

-No Sakura...la tenemos todos....

-¡¡Yo fuí la que coqueteó Shaoran¡¡.......la alegre he inocente Sakura...¿te das cuenta?...no trates de disculparme.-Sakura se acarició a Eriol con más ainco.Shaoran se extrañó un poco ante esta actitud.Era como si Sakura tratara de aferrarse a él,de alguna manera parecía convercerse de algo.

-Hay algo más que necesites contarme...-un hilo de ternura se dibujo en el rostro de dureza que Shaoran trataba de poner.Decidido se acercó hasta Sakura y se agachó colocándose a su frente.No sin antes ojear a la reencarnación con algo de desprecio,suerte para él que Sakura no lo vió.

-¿Podrías hablar con Tomoyo?....

-Sakura...ella ya está más calmada...no le temas...solo tiene ganas de verte y hablar contigo como buenas amigas.-Shaoran se quedó algo sorprendido al ver como Sakura volvía a fijarse en Eriol.Li sonrió creyendo entender.-Yo hablaré con Tomoyo sobre lo sucedido...deja eso en mis manos...

-Si...claro...

-Sakura...-Algo lo preocupaba,ella seguía observando a la reencarnación en absoluto silencio.

-Dime que me perdonas Shaoran...y tambien a él...sabes que nunca te ha deseado algún mal...nunca...-repitió Kinomoto con ainco.Sus ojos verdes observaron a Shaoran algo acusadores,algo le decía que su amigo no estaba conforme con aquellas palabras.-Hombres...

-¡¡oye¡¡...¿Que has querido decir con eso'..

-wowoow...nada nada...-Sakura sonrió angelical.-podrías dejarme a solas con...

-Esto yo...-susurró una voz desde la cama.Eriol no solía despertarse y ponerse a preguntar como si tuviera pérdida de memoria,todo a su debido tiempo.Sólo dijo cualquier cosa,con la única intención de hacerse notar.

-¡¡¡aaaaa¡¡¡...-Sakura se le abanlanzó dispersándole besos por toda la cara.-¡¡mi amor¡¡...¿como te encuentras?...¿tienes frío?...

Eriol se puso de todo los colores del rojo.y se levantó de inmediato con Sakura sentada sobre él.El apuesto inglés sólo se limitó a abrazarla,logrando que ella se calmara.El mago sonrió astuto y se dirijió hacia Shaoran.

-Esa barrera no fué nada facil de mantener..le distes serios problemas a mi dragón....

-Agradece eso a la diferencia de tamaños...me permitía escapar de vez en cuando...-Respondió Shaoran de brazos cruzados intentando no mirar la escenita que acabaría por dejarlo rojo de la envidia.Hiraguizawa se quedó en completo silencio como determinando algo en la actitud de Shaoran,la presencia de Sakura no lo despistaba en lo más mínimo..

Shaoran algo asombrado al sentir una fuerte observación sobre él se dió la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.Estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando...

-Sino no es molestia...quisiera quedarme a solas con Sakura...a veces las parejas...

-Si si..no se apuren...-Shaoran abrió la puerta con una vena resaltada y la cerró algo fuerte,sin querer.O eso se quería pensar.

Eriol ensombreció su mirada hacia la puerta,sin poder evitar poner otra sonrisita hipócrita.Sakura levantó una ceja y quizó recriminarle sus contanstes burlas hacia Shaoran,pero...

-Sabes mi amor....

Las mejillas de Kinomoto se enrrojecieron y Eriol pudo notar como su respiración se aceleraba.El inglés le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Touya debería tomar buen ejemplo del....

-Hum...así que era eso..-Sakura algo molesta desvió la mirada.

-¿Que?...oye...Sakura..¿Me estás escuchando?...

-¡¡¡aaahh¡¡...sisisa...claro...uuuyy....-Sakura se le quedó viendo y sonrió apenada.Eriol se quedó en silencio por contados segundos,para luego sonreír con un tigre que acecha a su presa.Sakura tragó saliva,estaba realmente seductor cuando mantenía ese silencio como planeando alguna estrategia.

-Puede resultar interesante...-comentó casi en un murmullo.Sakura lo observó algo dudosa de sus verdaderos propósitos.Eriol subio sus brazos por la fina cintura y la atrajo en silencio hasta sí,pegándola por completo.La flor se cerezo enternecida lo miro directo a los ojos para luego dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento,cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios,mientras sentía que un calor intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas y seguramente se le subiría hasta la orejas.

Sus manos se apoyaban en sus fuertes hombros y sin ser ordenadas subieron por el blanco cuello de Eriol,una pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.Hiraguizawa aún no tocaba sus labios,parecía jugar con ella a alguna especie de tortura amorosa.Sakura inocentemente acarició su nariz con la del pidiéndole que se decidiera de una vez.Él sonrió con las mejillas algo más sonrojadas,parecía que le gustaba hacerla esperar.

Fué cuando Sakura intentó decir algo,cuando Eriol capturó su mentón y la besó a conciencia.Sakura omitió un leve gemido al sentir las cálidas y suaves manos de su novio descender con cuidado hacia su cintura.Eriol con un gesto rápido la volteó colocándola sobre sí en la amplia cama.De alguna forma Sakura quedó enrredada entre las sábanas que abrigaban a Eriol,y un agradable calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.Sonrió al recordar cuando sentía perderlo,era como si lo volviera a recuperar.

Él seguía besándola con ternura,le quería demostrar que pasara lo que pasara siempre intentaría permanecer a su lado.Graciosamente se levantó una pierna de Sakura,el beso en el que Eriol la tenía acorralada no era para menos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hiraguizawa mientras continuaba rozando sus labios una y otra vez.Sakura se enrojeció color carmesí y bajó la pierna.

-jajja...disculpa...me parecía que eso sólo sucedía en las películas...

-¡¡HOOEE¡¡....-estalló como caldera de agua hirviendo.

-jajjaa...Sakura...eres adorable...-sonrió ampliamente complacido.

-malo malo...-Sakura frunció el ceño,Eriol se asombró creyendo ver en ella la seriedad de su hermano Touya.-hablas demasiado...¡¡¡ven aquí¡¡¡tu si eres adorable inglés¡¡¡...

-¿Adorable ingles?...debo suponer que...mmmm...-Sakura lo selló con sus labios y dió otra vuelta en la cama,quedando más enrrollados entre las sábanas.

"Lo sabía.."...dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar a los dos.Sakura y Eriol viraron hacia la puerta con los pelos alborotados del rodeo entre las almohadas.

-¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡...¡¡¡DEJEN DE COQUETEAR¡¡

¡¡¡¡BOOOM¡¡¡¡

Touya dió un puñetazo en la puerta por no darlo a la cara del frente.La pobre pareja de enamorados cayó directa al piso perdiéndose en el otro lado de la cama.

La primera que asomó fué Sakura limpiándose la falda y luego la blusa que le había prestado la madre de Eriol.Luego echó un repaso a sus cabellos dorados.

-Supongo que ustedes ya andan prometidos....-comentó Touya cruzado de brazos.

A Sakura le nació una gota de sudor,junto a Eriol que se estaba levantando.Sakura algo preocupada lo ayudó levantarse,aún no estaba recobrado del todo.La reencarnación se acostó en la cama y seguidamente cubierto por las sábanas.

-Bueno....al menos llegue a tiempo de que ocurriera...-comentó Touya intentando parecer lo más calmado posible y disculpándose por el daño que causó en Eriol.

-¡¡Hermano¡¡...¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO¡¡...-Los gritos sakurianos no se hicieron esperar.-¡¡¿QUE CREÍAS QUE IBAMOS HA HACER?¡¡

-¿Que iban ha hacer?...

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHAHH¡¡¡....

Touya anonalado decidió salir por la puerta,quien le huviera dicho que su hermana tenía ese genio,cuando veía herido o en mal estado a un ser querido por su culpa.Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas.

Touya se paró en seco y sonrió como nunca en mitad del pasillo,no parecían importar las muestras de cariño que le decía Sakura a Hiraguizawa intentando disculparse.Kinomoto sonrió como en los viejos tiempo,era ahora o nunca.

Se asomó chistoso y algo tímido por el marco de la puerta.

-Das miedo Monstruo...

Sakura sonreía alegremente con Hiraguizawa le cambió la expresión por completo.

-¡¡¡REPITE ESO¡¡...-Sakura se dirigió hacia él como alma que se lleva el diablo,Touya iba delante con abundantes zancadas.Ya no solo protestaba,su hermanita lo seguía detrás.Y para beneficio propio,estaba logrando alejarla de la habitación.

Tomoyo había adquirido bueno reflejos a lo largo de su temporada en Inglaterra.Andaba tranquilamente por uno de los abundantes pasillos que rondaban el laberinto de la mansión,acababa de llegar,por causa de Shaoran se había enterado que su amiga corría peligro.¿Pero quien le huviera dicho el llegar que el que estaba en verdadero peligro era Eriol?.Se apartó enseguida al ver pasar a Touya .

-¡¡ayyyaayayay¡¡...-Tomoyo se pegó a la pared asustada,despues de Touya apareció Sakura.

Despues de oír como las voces se alejaban,Daedoyi asomó timidamente la cabeza y observó ambos lados.Por fin salió tranquilamente.

-jajaj...¡¡ay¡¡ Sakura..-se llevó el puño cerca de los labios mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Eriol,que se había quedado desatendido.

Tomoyo entró por la puerta,que su amiga se dejó abierta,y sus bellos ojos violetas parpadearon dos veces.Eriol para matar el tiempo he intentar calmarse por el suceso con Touya,tenía apoyada sobre sus rodillas un tablero de ajedrez.

-Van las negras...-sonrió gentilmente,avisando de su turno a la carta sombra.

Una mano esquelética se introdujo dentro de la capucha,como si aquella carta se anduviera rascando el mentón.pero obvio que todo se veía oscuro y no parecía haber nada dentro.

Tomoyo se intentó dar media vuelta pero Eriol le sonrió a tiempo,captando toda su atención.Ella se sonrojó y se acercó timidamente.

La directora de cine frunció el ceño y se sentó en una orilla de la cama,que el mago le indicó gentilmente.

La carta sombra movió una pieza del tablero,y alzó las mangas en señal de triunfo.Ahora Eriol era el que se rascaba el mentón,bastante pensativo.

-Va mejorando,creo que pronto conseguirá vencerme..-Tomoyo se fijó en él bastante extrañada, al ver con que naturalidad la trataba.

-Eriol...

-Disculpa...

La carta movió la capucha misteriosamente y se voló hacia la ventana,quedando suspendida en el aire.Tomoyo la siguió la observó bastante sorprendida.

-Decías...

-¡¡¡¿eh?¡¡¡.....-Daedoyi viró a verlo y le sonrió.Eriol selló sus labios algo preocupado.Tomoyo lo notó enseguida en su mirada.

-Lamento no haber podido corresponderte....

Tomoyo sonrió conmovida,a veces la reencarnación podía resultar de los más noble.Ella le negó con la cabeza y le tomó las manos logrando que este se tranquilizara.

-Tú me has enseñado que el amor no se puede forzar....y hablando de tí un poco..-Tomoyo sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el mullido asiento.-Creo que el fondo conocías lo que te iba a suceder con Sakura...¿Me equivoco?.

-ee...si...

-.....¡¡ouch¡¡...mjmjmj....-Tomoyo miró a su alrededor pensativa y luego volvió a sonreír.-a ver si ahora acierto.

-Pregunta...-Eriol la observó con algo de pesar.

-Tú fuístes el causante de mi caída al lago cuando lo cruzábamos en el barco....digo...el que me envió detrás de mi sombrero.

-jeje...-Eriol se cayó de inmediato.Pero aquella sonrisita lo había delatado.-sinceramente hacía tiempo que no te veía..y no esperaba conocerte demasiado bien...de todas formas fué algo sin premeditar.

Ambos se miraron para luego comenzar a reír.Tomoyo frenó primero.

-Me alegro que estés bien...y antes de irme,quiesiera pedirte un favor...Cuida bien de Sakura....de todas formas sé que lo harás.

Eriol se fijó en el tono de su voz,aunque como siempre,ya sabía los sucesos antes de que ocurrieran,en la mayoría de los casos.

-¿Antes de irte?...-No podía sonreír.Daedoyi se quedó petrrificada con aquello.

-Es que no veo mucho que hacer aquí...ya rodé mi película y tengo nuevo planes en mente...y...-se cayó confusa.Eriol no solía insistir demasiado.pero definitivamente estar con Sakura lo había cambiado.-Eriol...

-Tomoyo..amiga...creo que saldrás ganando si permaneces aquí por un poco más de tiempo...creo que Sakura te va a necesitar,y no sólo ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-En tus manos no solo se encuentra tu destino...y creo que huír te hará sentirte egoísta.-Entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules,con una mirada hizó saber a su carta que ya estaba listo para seguir jugando.

Sombra viró en el aire y se colocó en frente del tablero de ajedrez..Eriol se sintió complacido de que Tomoyo se preocupara por él.

-¡ER..eR..Eriol¡..-Daedoyi se quedó colorada al ver como el inglés le tomaba galantemente una mano y la acercaba a sus labios sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Gracias querida Tomoyo...-y antes de llegar a besarla.

-¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡¡...-Sakura que acababa de llegar se quedó furiosa,Su guardian Keroberos venía detrás de ella y tambien se asombró bastante.

-¡¡¡ehheh¡¡¡...-Tomoyo algo sudorosa apartó su manos de la reencarnación y se levantó rápida.Estaba bastante apurada y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

La bestia del sello sintió un poco de pena por el que consideraba todavía su amo.

-Sakurita...-Keroberos penetró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo,convirtiéndose en el centro de atención por su extraña actitud.

El guardian solar viró la vista a Eriol.

-Amo...Sakura no le había dicho que le molestaba ver como besaba a otras damas en la mano....

-No-no...-Eriol no predecía pequeños detalles,por no lo menos,pareció despirtarse de ese.

-Sakura yo...-Tomoyo se quedó dudosa.Sakura le sonrió permitiendo que se marchara.Tomoyo salió por la puerta junto a Keroberos.El guardian solar le sonrió como nunca,tenía en mente que le preparara algunos dulces.

-¡¡uuyyy¡¡...-Sakura se rascó la cabeza y cerró la puerta algo apenada.Y siguió detrás de ellos.

Eriol en cama se miró los pies.Algo revelde se acostó perdiendo su mirada en el techo.La actitud de Sakura se estaba sintiendo algo indiferente,él sabía que tenía alguna duda y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.Mientras Sakura huyendo del prefirió conversar con Tomoyo.Demostrando que tenía menos miedo en la situación que andaba con ella que con él.(Eriol: la quiero...me duele...¡¡demonios¡¡...no puedo esperar tanto....tendré que ser to el que hable primero,Sakura es demasiado...y yo no espero)

-No quiero esperar...-Eriol se dió media vuelta en la cama,siempre había rogado de la paciencia de los demás,y ahora que le tocaba a él,las cosas se ponían de color gris.Se esforzó en intentar dormir,pero igual se quedó sentado de nuevo en la cama.(Eriol:Sakura es inocente...no se da cuenta del miedo que tenga en nuestra relación....y por otra parte siento que no es sincera conmigo...si a mí sucede algo...dudo que lo note...)

Tenía que pensar y mucho pero así es la vida.Y curiosamente él parecía estar aprendiendo ahora.Llegando a la conclusión,de que enamorarse era lo mejor que le había pasado desde ser reconocido como la reencarnación de Claw Read.Eriol sonrió ante sus propias dudas.Desde luego el amor,era un sentimiento me gusta Eriolin..¡¡¡¡mamor...si yo me pudiera meter en la tele...¡¡¡.

¡¡jajaj¡¡..bueno..ustedes no hagan caso...pero creo que este capítulo lo escribí bastante alegre,,,por eso no pude evitar meter alguna que otra comedia.

bien---hoy no me pondré pesada con las preguntas...por ahí me han dicho que no las contesto todas en el siguiente capítulo...así mejor que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones...

¡¡¡nos vemos¡¡....cuídense radiooyentes....y gracias por sus comentarios...los adoro¡¡¡...

¡¡¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA¡¡....¡¡¡AQUÍ LLEGA OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS ABURRIDO QUE NUNCA¡¡¡....oQUE SE DIVIERTAN¡¡¡... ¬ ¬. ?oO

**Mi Viaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 15**

**""Jamás dudes si me amas...por quel tiempo no nos apremia....**

**Jamás dudes si me amas....por que la vida no nos consuela....**

**Jamás dudes si me amas...por que la muerte nos acecha...""**

**-**¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡...-Moussejie dió brinco en la cama y observó todo su alrededor,había sido una pesadilla.

-¡¡Ojos azules¡¡...-La pequeña Crisantina corrió deprisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su primo.Moussejie se rió al ver que ainco se abrazaba sobre él.

-¿Fué un sueño?....-Crisantina se apartó un poco y se paró a observarlo detenidamente.La pequeña le negó con la cabeza.

Moussejie giró sorprendido el rostro,ahora mismo se encontraba en la cama del hotel.Su cuerpo aún le dolía y recordó el horrible ataque que sufrió al enfadar a la hechicera.Al igual que el ataque que él le propinó,pensando que Sakura lo esquivaría.-¡¡¡Sakura¡¡¡.

-¡¡Ojos azules¡¡...

¡¡¡Pooom¡¡¡

Moussejie se cayó al suelo,sus piernas le habían fallado,aún se encontraba muy débil.Crisantina acudió a ayudarlo y lo acostó en la cama.

-¿Pero tú no gritastes Shaoran?....¿Que sucedió?...

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...-Moussejie parecía fuera de sí,y dos enormes lagrimas surcaron su rostro.-¡¡¡Soy un asesino¡¡¡..¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡Ese maldito dragón¡¡...¡¡¡¿Por que rugi'¡¡¡...¡¡Sakura¡¡...¡¡¡Sakura no me vió llegar¡¡¡

La pequeña no entendió nada,cuando llegaron a la escena sólo había un charco de sangre y al otro lado Moussejie abandonado bajo el árbol,como un perro a su suerte.Milagro que Eriol no sintió deseos de matarlo allí mismo.

La niña empinó una pequeña varita,y despues de musitar algunas palabras dejó a su primo profundamente dormido.

Moussejie como uno de los candidatos a presidir el consejo de hechiceros,tambien ambicionaba el poder,y no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de desafiar a Sakura.Por una quedaba otra ardua tarea,si nada fallaba en sus planes.Y sin que Moussejie lo supiera,tambien los planes de su abuelo.

Marcel Saeo tenía mucho que vigilar.

En otro lugar del ,Hotal Sans Burgueshabitación nº 26.

-¡¡¡Cálmate Shaoran¡¡¡¡......-Kaho lo cojió por los hombros intentándo voltearlo,pero Li se escurrió de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡¡¡¡DESGRACIADO¡¡¡¡...¡¡ESE DESGRACIADO TENÍA RAZ"N¡¡¡....-Shaoran dió un puñetazo a la pared varias veces,intentando calmar su ira,intentando las ganas de matar a Eriol Hiraguizawa.Su corazón se lo decía,sintió una punzada.Una fuerte tristeza que recorrió todo su ser.En esos momentos se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Moussejie.

Mizuki corrió al refujio de los brazos de Fujitaya,y lo observó algo asustada.El padre de Sakura la abrazó con fuerza y dirijió su preocupación hacia Li.Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que sucedía en esos momentos por la cabeza del joven de ojos y cabellos castaños.

Shaoran posó sus hermosos ojos en el cristal,la lluvía que caía con fuerza cedía poco a poco.Y la noche de tormenta se alejaba.Sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación por la ventana,nadie lo vería,pero debía llegar cuanto antes hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

La puerta se rodó poco a poco,Fujitaya y Mizuki se dieron la vuelta.

-¡¡Ploof¡¡...

Unos ojos violetas se posaron en ambos y un bolso que acababa de caer al suelo.Tomoyo lo había escuchado todo,dió la vuelta y comenzó a llorar desesperada en el hombro de su madre,pues Sonomi la había acompañado hasta la habitación de Li.

Varios hombres del personal lo ataron al verlo enloquecer,sus gritos de histeria de oían por toda la habitación y las suites cercanas.Era Shaoran antes de poder salir por aquella ventana,para su suerte apareció Kaho y logró convencer a los hombres que lo tenían amordazado de que lo soltaran.

-Dios...necesito un milagro...-Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla Sonomi,mientras intentaba contenerse para no acabar llorando con su hija.

El viento mecía dulcemente las hojas de los árboles,La reencarnación había llevado a sakura a un bosque apartado de la ciudad y la había cuidado durante toda la noche,aún se divisaba algunas estrellas en el cielo,aunque la luna ya se había ocultado.Pronto amanecería.

No tenía sentido llevar a Sakura al hospital,su herida sólo se desaparecía con magia.Eriol era consciente de que no debía moverla,estaba demasiado debil y había emfermado por el clima que ella misma provocó.Él quería saber de la tristeza de Sakura,pero por el momento prefería callar y esperar a que ella fuera sincera.

Unos ojos grises de biseles azules se alzaron hacia el cielo,la atmósfera se sentía húmeda.Eriol frunció el ceño con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos mientras el viento recorría sus hermosos cabellos azul marino,entrelazandose en su frente.

La presencia de Li se notaba cada vez más cerca.

Eriol apoyó con delizadeza a Sakura en el regazo que le proporcionaba el enorme dragón,que los cubría con sus mágnificas alas de la lluvia.

La reencarnación alzó su báculo dorado y creó una barrera.Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon se miraron la una a la otra intentado comprender.En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Shaoran y furioso golpeó la barrera.

-¡¡¡¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?¡¡¡....-Shaoran se volteó,el fuerte silvido que emitían unas alas blancas lo dejaron en suspensos,en pocos segundo se posó Yue frente a él,y Keroberos que lo seguía.

Yue fijó su mirada de hielo en Shaoran y afirmó con la cabeza,en esos momentos Keroberos que era de palabras respondió.

-Nosotros estamos contigo....-confirmó la mirada de Yue.Los dos guardianes se colocaron en posición de ataque hacia la barrera que Eriol había creado.

Los ojos castaños de Shaoran se abrieron como platos y luego se fijó de nuevo en la escena.Sakura parecía algo debil y respiraba con dificultad.(Shaoran: Moussejie...espero no estar en lo cierto y creer que ese desgraciado va a aprovecharse de ella y planea robarle sus poderes)

Shaoran estaba furioso y pronto un brillo relumbró en los ojos de Eriol.

Una enorme espada,que a simple vista parecía muy pesada,se mostró en todo su esplendor.Hiraguizawa se molestó aún más con su descendiente pero no gastó reparo en fijarse en sus antiguos guardianes.

Sabía que Yue aún dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer al igual que Keroberos,ciertamente una actitud bastante extraña.Pero aún así demostraban el cariño que sentía por su nueva maestra.

Eriol se quedó bastante sorprendido,el aura mágica de Shaoran poseía una fuerza desconocida incluso para él.Había aumentado de forma extraordinaria,pero el hechicero lo atribuyó a la fuerza con la que Shaoran amaba a Sakura,haciéndolo dudar por unos instantes de sus propios sentimientos y produciéndole cierta envidia.

Eriol les dió la espalda friamente,apoyó su báculo en el suelo y abrazó a Sakura sobre sí.Aurum elevó más aún sus alas.

-No les hagas daño...tan sólo entretenlos..-le musitó Eriol.El dragón parpadeó dos veces con sus ojos perla hacia la chica,sentía por Sakura cierto cariño.

-¿Y ella?...

-por lo que veo todos la aman de alguna forma y yo soy el malo de la película...-Eriol observó al dragón con sus ojos de severa sentencia.-¡¡No hay tiempo¡¡¡

¡¡¡OBEDECE¡¡¡...obedece...-Eriol giró rapido hacia Sakura y la abrazó aún más fuerte.Un brillo dorado surjió entre ellos.-¡¡¡Ruby y Spinel¡¡¡...ustedes permanezcan dentro de la barrera.

Ruby Moon y Spinel lo observaron algo desconcertadas,en lo que el enorme dragón dorado daba un pequeño rugido como muestra de desaprobación y comenzó a volar.

En poco tiempo un enorme estruendo hizo temblar hasta el más mínimo adoquín del pavimento.

-Si quereís llegar hasta Sakura..primero tendreís que luchar contra mí.

-¡¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE¡¡¡...-Yue estaba desconcertado.

Keroberos observó al ángel completamente en trance.Hasta quel grito de Shaoran no se hizo esperar.

El dragón muy a su pesar se colocó en posicion de ataque.

-es demasiado poderoso...

-Somos tres Keroberos...-le respondió Yue al guardian solar.

Una lucha feroz comenzó a desatarse,Yue y Keroberos atacaban al dragón por ambos costados,En lo que Li lanzaba potentes ráfagas de fuego sobre el pecho de la hermosa criatura.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGG¡¡¡...-El rugido del dragón casi hacia quebrar la más mínima rama de los árboles.El ataque de Shaoran había sido tan potente que lo hizo tambalear.

Lejos a todo ese caos comenzó a amanecer lentamente,exparciéndose por el bosque un hermoso manto de luces anaranjadas.Se podían apreciar las primeras nubes en el cielo,que parecían darle la bienvenida al igual quel bosque a su fuente de vida.El sol.

-¡¡¡Trooom¡¡

-¡¡Keroberos¡¡...-gritó Yue a su compañero.

-¡¡Estoy bien¡¡...-El león dorado era algo sensible de oído,y el potente rugido de la criatura hizó perder el control en el aire.-¡¡¡AURUM..¿QUE PRETENDES?¡¡¡

-Son órdenes de mi amo...debo mantenerlos alejados....¡¡¡¡Sacristiantad¡¡¡

El sol brilló con fuerza en el cielo y una enorme columna de luz rodeó al dragón.El suelo se quebró ante el paso del poderoso ataque.obligando ceder a Yue y Keroberos.El aura mágica se sentía tan poderosa que los guardianes temían por sus vidas si se atrevían a hacerle frente con sus propios cuerpos.

-¡¡Shaoran aléjate¡¡...es demasiado peligroso....

Pero Shaoran hizo caso omiso de las palabras de las palabras de Yue y se adentro poco a poco en el ataque.

Aurum abrió sus ojos perla como platos y extendió sus alas al máximo.Una cortina de plumas blancas cayó dulcemente hacia al suelo, mientras la columna de luz comenzaba a disminuir a medida que Shaoran avanzaba con su espada al frente.

-¿Acaso te volvistes loco?....-protestó Aurum con el ceño fruncido.

A Shaoran le nació una nueva gota de sudor junto con los guardianes que lo acompañaban.Li por unos momentos bajó la guardia y se fijó en la brllante bola en la que permanecían Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun sin atacar,junto a Sakura y Eriol.

-Esto es muy extraño....-Shaoran viró a ver a Yue y Keroberos.Los guardianes pensaban que el dragón no andaba muy bien de la cabeza al ceder el mismo ante su propio ataque.

Ruby Moon pegó sus manos a las barreras como si de un cristal se tratara.Sus ojos de intenso carmesí se perdieron en la de su amado Yue.Movió las alas algo inquieta y armada de valor se giró 180 grados hacia La reencarnación.

-¿Amo?...¿Se puede saber a que está jugando?...-le preguntó algo molesta.Los rayos de sol pegaron fuerte a contraluz sobre su melena de un rosa púrpura.

Spinel Sun, dejó de mirar al hechizo de Eriol para responderle.

-Cierra la boca y no molestes....¿no podrías callarte por un momento?.

Ruby Moon frunció el ceño y se le agachó histérica con manos en cintura.

-Mi amor está arriesgándo su propia vida y tú me pides que me quede tranquila....

¿Y que pasa con Keroberos?.-protestó la guardiana lunar como indirecta.

-Tú no entiendes las intenciones del amo...pero ahora está demasiado concentrado y no puede hacer caso de molestias ajenas..¿No lo entiendes?.

Ruby abrió los ojos por completo y en su cabeza nació una gota de sudor.Entonces se acordó de que no sólo había sentido peligrar la vida de Sakura,sino tambien la de Eriol.

-¡¡¡AMO¡¡

-¡¡¡SHSHHSHSHS¡¡...-Spinel Sun frunció el ceño y por poco le mete una mordida a Ruby.Ambos volvieron a observar a su amo que recitaba un extraño hechizo que nunca habían escuchado,curiosamente no necesitaba de su báculo para tal magia.

Eriol cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un intenso calor volvía al cuerpo de Sakura y se alejaba cada vez más del.La apretó hacia si con más fuerza,mientras sentía curarse la herida de su espalda y ella recuperaba poco a poco la sangre que había perdido.El hechizo de curación necesitaba de los rayos solares,y cuanto mas agotada estuviera la víctima más energía debía cederle el donador.

-Te amo...-La luz se intensificó y elevó por completo sus cabellos azul marinos.

-¿Eriol?..-Sakura abrió poco a pocos sus ojos.

Su piel blanca y tersa,sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus labios rojos,sus hilos dorados cubrían y endulzaban las esmeraldas de biseles plateados.

Todo esa hermosura se reflejó en dos ojos grises de biseles azules que contrastaron rara vez con las mejillas de Eriol.Sakura volvió pronto a la realidad y lo abrazó contra sí.El calor que sentía emanar de su amado se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Te amo...mi dulce flor de cerezo...-Hiraguizawa sonrió a duras penas se estaba debilitando.Una preocupación se hizo notar en los ojos de Sakura,sintió gemir su corazón de angustia,el mago forzaba su posición hacia atrás y algo temblorosa lo sujetó por la cintura.

-Te amo..-Sakura no dijo más nada y lo besó profundamente en los labios,que poco a poco sentía enfriarse.

Ruby Moon se quedó tambaleando.La especie de cristal en el que se apoyaba perdía consistencia.La barrera protectora se desvanecía al igual que la fuerte presencia de la reencarnación de Claw batió sus alas y se elevó por los cielos hasta llegar a Yue.

-Ayúdame a frenar esta pelea.-Yue la miró directo a los ojos y respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRGG¡¡¡¡...-El enorme dragón volvía a rugir desconcertando los oídos del pobre Keroberos.Suerte para Spinel que andaba algo lejos.Aurum abrió sus inmensas zarpas y levantó una ligera brisa al moverlas con rapidez.Shaoran se estaba volviendo un mosquito muy molesto.

-¡¡Aurum,Shaoran¡¡...¡¡frenen ahora mismo¡¡....

Todos los presentes giraron con asombro hacia el lugar,Sakura con los ojos llorosos sujetaba a Eriol en sus regazo.Esta permanecía derrodillas.

Shaoran sintió una alegría inmediata y sin más guardó su espada.Aurum hizo lo mismo y con tremendos pasos que emitían ondas por la superficie del suelo se dirigió hacia ella y bajó su cabeza a la altura de su amo Eriol.

-Ha logrado que tanto poder se sienta útil...¿amo?...-Aurum inclinó la cabeza como un niño que olfatea a su madre.Sakura se le quedó viendo un poco desconcertada,con dos enormes colmillos en el palmo de las narices.

Shaoran llegó más tarde y se posicionó a su lado,sin ninguna explicación abrazó a Sakura.Ella lo apartó enseguida con dejando que sus ojos y su cara comenzara a inundarse de lágrimas,Eriol se debilitaba por momentos,sino hacía algo pronto.Shaoran desconsolado y sintiéndose culpable insistió en abrazarla por detrás.

-¡¡¡ Te volvistes loco¡¡¡...-le gritó enfurecida empujándolo con fuerza.Acurrucó la cabeza de Eriol contra sí y dos nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus esmeraldas.

-¿Pero no intentó?....-Shaoran se enmudeció ante la mirada de ella.La inocencia de Sakura parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

-Presintió que estaba en peligro y se presentó en medio de la batalla aún sabiendo que no debía intervenir....eso es lo que sé...-Sakura no continuó y tomó la temperatura de su frente,luego posó su mano en la de Eriol.-¡¡rápido...tenemos poco tiempo¡¡-había notado que estaba fría.

La reencarnación había arriesgado su propia vida por salvar la de Sakura,estaba demasiado debil,y problablemente moriría si seguía a la interperie.

-¡¡Espera Sakura¡¡...-Shaoran no sabía que pensar,acaso Eriol se había arrepentido a ultima hora y había devuelto sus poderes a Sakura.O el que andaba equivocado en toda esta historia era él.Sus celos aún lo cegaban y frunció el ceño.

-¡¡Vuelo¡¡...-en la voz de Sakura se podía sentir algo de temor-¡¡Spinel Sun no te olvides de su báculo¡¡....-Sakura se elevó pronto por los aires con Eriol en brazos.

Yue la siguió detrás con dos peluches en mano junto a Ruby Moon acompañada de Spinel Sun.Keroberos y Aurum estaban agotados,la peor parte se la había llevado el dragón,testigo del inmenso poder de Li.

Shaoran observó ya en la lejanía una figuras que poco a poco se perderían entre las nubes.Una brisa de aire acarició su bello rostro y él algo abatido de su comportamiento se dejó caer encima de la hierba.En sus ojos castaños brillaban ciertos matices anaranjados,todavía estaba amaneciendo,aunque ya no tadaría mucho.

En esos momentos recordó el rechazo de Sakura tumbándolo hacia atrás.

-Luché por salvarte...a pesar de lo que te hizo Eriol....no te culpo...lo amas y no lo dejarías morir aunque él huviera tratado de matarte.

Shaoran levantó sus fuertes brazos y los cruzó,apoyándo encima su cabeza.El pobre tenía un auténtico caos mental.

-¡¡¡¡GUARDIANES INTROMETIDOS¡¡...¡¡AAAYAYYY¡¡...-Moussejie se tumbó hacia atrás con la pierna escayolada.Crisantina lo cuidaba dándole de pociones mágicas de vez en cuando.Pues las heridas causadas con magia,solo se curan con esta.

-Ojoz azules...cual es ahora el problema....

-No te entrometas pequeño demonio...¡¡AAYAYYA¡¡.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros se asomó a traves de la puerta completamente enfurecido.No tenía ganas de reprimir a su nieto,pero sus alocados planes lo sacaron de quicio.

-Tu ambición y venganza nos estan alejando de nuestro verdadero propósito.

La pequeña giró sobre sus pasos y se paró en frente de su abuelo,los ojos verdes de la niña exijían caprichosos alguna respuesta.El estado en el que se econtraron a su primo no era para menos.

-abuelito....

Marcel Saeo suspiró resignado y con una amplia sonrisa la tomó en brazos.

-Ambición...por que es un posible candidato...aunque eso ya lo sabías...salió lanzado por los aires con un ataque de Sakura y aquella pelea realmenta fué un empate.-respondió el abuelo.

-¿Venganza?....-preguntó la niña aún más curiosa.

-Esa es la parte más oscura de tú primo...y ha logrado decepcionarme...Ha dañado a demasiadas el único objetivo de enfentrar a sus rivales.

La niña recordó el trato que hizo Moussejie con Shaoran en aquel parque.

-¿Celos?...-respondió la niña algo pensativa.Su abuelo sonrió ampliamente y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo.-Abuelo...creo que la quiere mucho..pero lo que hizo luego con ella me tiene confundida.

-Está claro que para tu primo....la felicidad de la persona amada no es la suya...

-Hum...-Moussejie se cruzó de brazos como un niño con berrinche y se volvió a acostar en la cama.Pero su profunda mirada ocultaba algo más que todo aquello y Marcel Saeo lo sabía.La venganza de Moussejie aún seguía a la orden del día.

Sentía confusa la mente de Shaoran y para suerte tambien la de Sakura.Al que no tenía atado de cabos era a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros de acercó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando el hijo de la dinastía Li se entere de lo que has causado....

-Yo me las haré de inocente....es algo ingenuo...no te preocupes..calmaré su ira...Recuerda que tenía la escusa perfecta...-Moussejie sonrió malévolo.-estoy seguro de lograr separar a Kinomoto finalmente.

Marcel levantó una ceja algo burlón.

-Creo que necesitarás algo más que eso para confundir a Sakura....

-No abuelo...tengo a la persona idonea para encangarse de ello...

-Eso es caer demasiado bajo...Ojalá Shaoran no se envenene con tus palabras...

-¡¡¿Tú dando discursos de moral?¡¡..-Moussejie frunció el ceño.-¿Todavía tienes fé en esa condenada reencarnación.?

-Sinceramente no me parece un asesino...pero no perderé el tiempo en convencerte...-El anciano se dió la vuelta decidido a alejarse del lugar.

-¡¡Por que no estás seguro¡¡..-protestó Moussejie en su defensa.

-No trates de culparme de tu derrota...No sé por qué....sino fueras por eso ojos juraría que estoy tratando con el testarudo de mi bisnieto.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?...-El joven de cabellos castaños se quedó bastante confuso,pero no era el único.Marcel Saeo no le respondió y prefirió salir de la habitación,pues ni él mismo sabía exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

Mientras en la mansión Hiraguizawa....

-¡¡¡Pequeño¡¡¡....-Nadesico corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y le dió un empujón.Frente a ella quedó Eriol,estaba algo más pálido de lo normal,su piel más bien tenía un tono azulado.Se encontraba acostado en una gran cama,que bien podría ser para tres personas,con grandes esquinelas y un hermoso tapiz colgando en la cima del cabezal.Desde luego la familia Hiraguizawa no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de comprar el moviliaro,casi todo en la Mansión tenía tendencia a agrandarse.

-Por favor...estoy intentando....-Sakura se calló al ver como Yaki Chan levantaba algo enfurecido a su esposa y la jalaba con cuidado indicándole la salida .Nadesico andaba haciendo un auténtico drama.Pero Sakura sabía que no era para menos.

-Lamento las molestias...cuida bien del....por favor...-El hombres de ojos celestes por fín salió por la puerta ,permitiendo a Sakura cuidar de Eriol.

Eriol hace unos momentos se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte.Keroberos y Spinel Sun,se habían encargado de ofrecerle algo de su energía,al igual que Yaki-Chan y su esposa.Desgraciadamente Sakura no estaba en condiciones de algo semejante,ya que sus poderes se andaban recuperando todavía.

-Estúpido mocoso...a quien se le ocurre decirnos quel ese inglés iba a atacarte....-Protestó Touya cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta.Keroberos que tambien se encontraba en la habitacion tumbado en la misma cama que Eriol le dió la razón.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Por lo que veo tú tambien contribuistes a la noble causa....

-No sé de que hablas....

-entre tú y y alguien que no quiero nombrar se encargaron de convencer a Yue...

-Sakura no te permito...

-Él es el más cuerdo en esta habitación....

Touya se enconjió de hombros,tampoco podía negar que entre él y Shaoran había cierta complicidad.El bello ángel se acercó hacia su ama y se arrodilló a su lado.Yue se quedó silencioso por unos instantes mientras le pasaba su fría mano por la mejilla de su antiguo amo.Sakura le sonrió.

-No te preocupes...se recuperará....y sabes que yo vigilo del personalmente...

-Eso no lo pongo en duda...-Yue se levantó y luego observó a Sakura algo entristecido.En sus ojos de hielo se veía algo inusual.-Lo siento...

-Yue...cálmate...

-No sé como pude...dudar...-Su suave voz sonada algo entrecortada.

-Quisiera pediros que este pequeño incidente quedara entre nosotros.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos,ante ellos apareció Shaoran.Li era conciente de todas las miradas,incluida la de Keroberos.Pero sin más entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde Eriol se encontraba.

-Ruby Moon me lo contó todo...no tenía ni idea...voy a vengarte amigo.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...ya basta de venganzas...

-Perdóname Sakura...

Ella negó con la cabeza.Yue hizo una señal a Keroberos y ambos guardianes se dirigieron a la salida.Touya se quedo viendo al ver como el guardian lunar lo sostenía por un brazo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Que-que quieres?....

Yue no respondió solo se limitó a empujarlo hacia a fuera.

-Mi ama necesita intimidad....-le respondió Keroberos,que con la madibula tiraba de Touya por el otro lado.

-¡¡Oigan¡¡..¡¡suéltenme...¡¡yo sé andar solo¡¡...

-¡¡No¡¡...-respondieron a dúo los dos guardianes.Yue despues de observar a Sakura por ultima vez sonrió como Yukito y les cerró la puerta.

Shaoran algo tímido se alejó hacia la ventana.

-¿Que parte es la que no sé?...-pregunto,observando como brillaba el sol en lo alto de la siniestra ciudad de Londres.Shaoran apretó los puños,en esos momentos se acordó de Moussejie,a pesar de las palabras de Sakura no se detendría y le daría su merecido.

Sakura aprovechó el hueco que había dejado Keroberos y se apoyó en la cama para estar más cerca de Eriol.Suavemente acarició su piel albina dibujando la línea de su cara.

-¿Por que dices que me hechizó?....

Shaoran se quedó colorado y solo se le oyó mencionar palabras sin sentido.

-Ya veo...-Sakura lo observó seriamente.-no se como caístes tan bajo.

-¡¡Amarte es un pecado¡¡...-Shaoran volteó ensimismado y frenando en ella sus ojos castaños.-Siempre andas confusa....creo que....

Sakura dejó que sus ojos humedecieran.Shaoran intentó reprimirse las ganas de abrazarla.No era propiedad suya,al menos esa idea ya la había comprendido.

-Yo jugué con ustedes...supongo que en parte...digo...yo tengo la culpa...

-No Sakura...la tenemos todos....

-¡¡Yo fuí la que coqueteó Shaoran¡¡.......la alegre he inocente Sakura...¿te das cuenta?...no trates de disculparme.-Sakura se acarició a Eriol con más ainco.Shaoran se extrañó un poco ante esta actitud.Era como si Sakura tratara de aferrarse a él,de alguna manera parecía convercerse de algo.

-Hay algo más que necesites contarme...-un hilo de ternura se dibujo en el rostro de dureza que Shaoran trataba de poner.Decidido se acercó hasta Sakura y se agachó colocándose a su frente.No sin antes ojear a la reencarnación con algo de desprecio,suerte para él que Sakura no lo vió.

-¿Podrías hablar con Tomoyo?....

-Sakura...ella ya está más calmada...no le temas...solo tiene ganas de verte y hablar contigo como buenas amigas.-Shaoran se quedó algo sorprendido al ver como Sakura volvía a fijarse en Eriol.Li sonrió creyendo entender.-Yo hablaré con Tomoyo sobre lo sucedido...deja eso en mis manos...

-Si...claro...

-Sakura...-Algo lo preocupaba,ella seguía observando a la reencarnación en absoluto silencio.

-Dime que me perdonas Shaoran...y tambien a él...sabes que nunca te ha deseado algún mal...nunca...-repitió Kinomoto con ainco.Sus ojos verdes observaron a Shaoran algo acusadores,algo le decía que su amigo no estaba conforme con aquellas palabras.-Hombres...

-¡¡oye¡¡...¿Que has querido decir con eso'..

-wowoow...nada nada...-Sakura sonrió angelical.-podrías dejarme a solas con...

-Esto yo...-susurró una voz desde la cama.Eriol no solía despertarse y ponerse a preguntar como si tuviera pérdida de memoria,todo a su debido tiempo.Sólo dijo cualquier cosa,con la única intención de hacerse notar.

-¡¡¡aaaaa¡¡¡...-Sakura se le abanlanzó dispersándole besos por toda la cara.-¡¡mi amor¡¡...¿como te encuentras?...¿tienes frío?...

Eriol se puso de todo los colores del rojo.y se levantó de inmediato con Sakura sentada sobre él.El apuesto inglés sólo se limitó a abrazarla,logrando que ella se calmara.El mago sonrió astuto y se dirijió hacia Shaoran.

-Esa barrera no fué nada facil de mantener..le distes serios problemas a mi dragón....

-Agradece eso a la diferencia de tamaños...me permitía escapar de vez en cuando...-Respondió Shaoran de brazos cruzados intentando no mirar la escenita que acabaría por dejarlo rojo de la envidia.Hiraguizawa se quedó en completo silencio como determinando algo en la actitud de Shaoran,la presencia de Sakura no lo despistaba en lo más mínimo..

Shaoran algo asombrado al sentir una fuerte observación sobre él se dió la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.Estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando...

-Sino no es molestia...quisiera quedarme a solas con Sakura...a veces las parejas...

-Si si..no se apuren...-Shaoran abrió la puerta con una vena resaltada y la cerró algo fuerte,sin querer.O eso se quería pensar.

Eriol ensombreció su mirada hacia la puerta,sin poder evitar poner otra sonrisita hipócrita.Sakura levantó una ceja y quizó recriminarle sus contanstes burlas hacia Shaoran,pero...

-Sabes mi amor....

Las mejillas de Kinomoto se enrrojecieron y Eriol pudo notar como su respiración se aceleraba.El inglés le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Touya debería tomar buen ejemplo del....

-Hum...así que era eso..-Sakura algo molesta desvió la mirada.

-¿Que?...oye...Sakura..¿Me estás escuchando?...

-¡¡¡aaahh¡¡...sisisa...claro...uuuyy....-Sakura se le quedó viendo y sonrió apenada.Eriol se quedó en silencio por contados segundos,para luego sonreír con un tigre que acecha a su presa.Sakura tragó saliva,estaba realmente seductor cuando mantenía ese silencio como planeando alguna estrategia.

-Puede resultar interesante...-comentó casi en un murmullo.Sakura lo observó algo dudosa de sus verdaderos propósitos.Eriol subio sus brazos por la fina cintura y la atrajo en silencio hasta sí,pegándola por completo.La flor se cerezo enternecida lo miro directo a los ojos para luego dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento,cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios,mientras sentía que un calor intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas y seguramente se le subiría hasta la orejas.

Sus manos se apoyaban en sus fuertes hombros y sin ser ordenadas subieron por el blanco cuello de Eriol,una pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.Hiraguizawa aún no tocaba sus labios,parecía jugar con ella a alguna especie de tortura amorosa.Sakura inocentemente acarició su nariz con la del pidiéndole que se decidiera de una vez.Él sonrió con las mejillas algo más sonrojadas,parecía que le gustaba hacerla esperar.

Fué cuando Sakura intentó decir algo,cuando Eriol capturó su mentón y la besó a conciencia.Sakura omitió un leve gemido al sentir las cálidas y suaves manos de su novio descender con cuidado hacia su cintura.Eriol con un gesto rápido la volteó colocándola sobre sí en la amplia cama.De alguna forma Sakura quedó enrredada entre las sábanas que abrigaban a Eriol,y un agradable calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.Sonrió al recordar cuando sentía perderlo,era como si lo volviera a recuperar.

Él seguía besándola con ternura,le quería demostrar que pasara lo que pasara siempre intentaría permanecer a su lado.Graciosamente se levantó una pierna de Sakura,el beso en el que Eriol la tenía acorralada no era para menos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hiraguizawa mientras continuaba rozando sus labios una y otra vez.Sakura se enrojeció color carmesí y bajó la pierna.

-jajja...disculpa...me parecía que eso sólo sucedía en las películas...

-¡¡HOOEE¡¡....-estalló como caldera de agua hirviendo.

-jajjaa...Sakura...eres adorable...-sonrió ampliamente complacido.

-malo malo...-Sakura frunció el ceño,Eriol se asombró creyendo ver en ella la seriedad de su hermano Touya.-hablas demasiado...¡¡¡ven aquí¡¡¡tu si eres adorable inglés¡¡¡...

-¿Adorable ingles?...debo suponer que...mmmm...-Sakura lo selló con sus labios y dió otra vuelta en la cama,quedando más enrrollados entre las sábanas.

"Lo sabía.."...dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar a los dos.Sakura y Eriol viraron hacia la puerta con los pelos alborotados del rodeo entre las almohadas.

-¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡...¡¡¡DEJEN DE COQUETEAR¡¡

¡¡¡¡BOOOM¡¡¡¡

Touya dió un puñetazo en la puerta por no darlo a la cara del frente.La pobre pareja de enamorados cayó directa al piso perdiéndose en el otro lado de la cama.

La primera que asomó fué Sakura limpiándose la falda y luego la blusa que le había prestado la madre de Eriol.Luego echó un repaso a sus cabellos dorados.

-Supongo que ustedes ya andan prometidos....-comentó Touya cruzado de brazos.

A Sakura le nació una gota de sudor,junto a Eriol que se estaba levantando.Sakura algo preocupada lo ayudó levantarse,aún no estaba recobrado del todo.La reencarnación se acostó en la cama y seguidamente cubierto por las sábanas.

-Bueno....al menos llegue a tiempo de que ocurriera...-comentó Touya intentando parecer lo más calmado posible y disculpándose por el daño que causó en Eriol.

-¡¡Hermano¡¡...¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO¡¡...-Los gritos sakurianos no se hicieron esperar.-¡¡¿QUE CREÍAS QUE IBAMOS HA HACER?¡¡

-¿Que iban ha hacer?...

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHAHH¡¡¡....

Touya anonalado decidió salir por la puerta,quien le huviera dicho que su hermana tenía ese genio,cuando veía herido o en mal estado a un ser querido por su culpa.Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas.

Touya se paró en seco y sonrió como nunca en mitad del pasillo,no parecían importar las muestras de cariño que le decía Sakura a Hiraguizawa intentando disculparse.Kinomoto sonrió como en los viejos tiempo,era ahora o nunca.

Se asomó chistoso y algo tímido por el marco de la puerta.

-Das miedo Monstruo...

Sakura sonreía alegremente con Hiraguizawa le cambió la expresión por completo.

-¡¡¡REPITE ESO¡¡...-Sakura se dirigió hacia él como alma que se lleva el diablo,Touya iba delante con abundantes zancadas.Ya no solo protestaba,su hermanita lo seguía detrás.Y para beneficio propio,estaba logrando alejarla de la habitación.

Tomoyo había adquirido bueno reflejos a lo largo de su temporada en Inglaterra.Andaba tranquilamente por uno de los abundantes pasillos que rondaban el laberinto de la mansión,acababa de llegar,por causa de Shaoran se había enterado que su amiga corría peligro.¿Pero quien le huviera dicho el llegar que el que estaba en verdadero peligro era Eriol?.Se apartó enseguida al ver pasar a Touya .

-¡¡ayyyaayayay¡¡...-Tomoyo se pegó a la pared asustada,despues de Touya apareció Sakura.

Despues de oír como las voces se alejaban,Daedoyi asomó timidamente la cabeza y observó ambos lados.Por fin salió tranquilamente.

-jajaj...¡¡ay¡¡ Sakura..-se llevó el puño cerca de los labios mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Eriol,que se había quedado desatendido.

Tomoyo entró por la puerta,que su amiga se dejó abierta,y sus bellos ojos violetas parpadearon dos veces.Eriol para matar el tiempo he intentar calmarse por el suceso con Touya,tenía apoyada sobre sus rodillas un tablero de ajedrez.

-Van las negras...-sonrió gentilmente,avisando de su turno a la carta sombra.

Una mano esquelética se introdujo dentro de la capucha,como si aquella carta se anduviera rascando el mentón.pero obvio que todo se veía oscuro y no parecía haber nada dentro.

Tomoyo se intentó dar media vuelta pero Eriol le sonrió a tiempo,captando toda su atención.Ella se sonrojó y se acercó timidamente.

La directora de cine frunció el ceño y se sentó en una orilla de la cama,que el mago le indicó gentilmente.

La carta sombra movió una pieza del tablero,y alzó las mangas en señal de triunfo.Ahora Eriol era el que se rascaba el mentón,bastante pensativo.

-Va mejorando,creo que pronto conseguirá vencerme..-Tomoyo se fijó en él bastante extrañada, al ver con que naturalidad la trataba.

-Eriol...

-Disculpa...

La carta movió la capucha misteriosamente y se voló hacia la ventana,quedando suspendida en el aire.Tomoyo la siguió la observó bastante sorprendida.

-Decías...

-¡¡¡¿eh?¡¡¡.....-Daedoyi viró a verlo y le sonrió.Eriol selló sus labios algo preocupado.Tomoyo lo notó enseguida en su mirada.

-Lamento no haber podido corresponderte....

Tomoyo sonrió conmovida,a veces la reencarnación podía resultar de los más noble.Ella le negó con la cabeza y le tomó las manos logrando que este se tranquilizara.

-Tú me has enseñado que el amor no se puede forzar....y hablando de tí un poco..-Tomoyo sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el mullido asiento.-Creo que el fondo conocías lo que te iba a suceder con Sakura...¿Me equivoco?.

-ee...si...

-.....¡¡ouch¡¡...mjmjmj....-Tomoyo miró a su alrededor pensativa y luego volvió a sonreír.-a ver si ahora acierto.

-Pregunta...-Eriol la observó con algo de pesar.

-Tú fuístes el causante de mi caída al lago cuando lo cruzábamos en el barco....digo...el que me envió detrás de mi sombrero.

-jeje...-Eriol se cayó de inmediato.Pero aquella sonrisita lo había delatado.-sinceramente hacía tiempo que no te veía..y no esperaba conocerte demasiado bien...de todas formas fué algo sin premeditar.

Ambos se miraron para luego comenzar a reír.Tomoyo frenó primero.

-Me alegro que estés bien...y antes de irme,quiesiera pedirte un favor...Cuida bien de Sakura....de todas formas sé que lo harás.

Eriol se fijó en el tono de su voz,aunque como siempre,ya sabía los sucesos antes de que ocurrieran,en la mayoría de los casos.

-¿Antes de irte?...-No podía sonreír.Daedoyi se quedó petrrificada con aquello.

-Es que no veo mucho que hacer aquí...ya rodé mi película y tengo nuevo planes en mente...y...-se cayó confusa.Eriol no solía insistir demasiado.pero definitivamente estar con Sakura lo había cambiado.-Eriol...

-Tomoyo..amiga...creo que saldrás ganando si permaneces aquí por un poco más de tiempo...creo que Sakura te va a necesitar,y no sólo ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-En tus manos no solo se encuentra tu destino...y creo que huír te hará sentirte egoísta.-Entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules,con una mirada hizó saber a su carta que ya estaba listo para seguir jugando.

Sombra viró en el aire y se colocó en frente del tablero de ajedrez..Eriol se sintió complacido de que Tomoyo se preocupara por él.

-¡ER..eR..Eriol¡..-Daedoyi se quedó colorada al ver como el inglés le tomaba galantemente una mano y la acercaba a sus labios sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Gracias querida Tomoyo...-y antes de llegar a besarla.

-¡¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡¡...-Sakura que acababa de llegar se quedó furiosa,Su guardian Keroberos venía detrás de ella y tambien se asombró bastante.

-¡¡¡ehheh¡¡¡...-Tomoyo algo sudorosa apartó su manos de la reencarnación y se levantó rápida.Estaba bastante apurada y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

La bestia del sello sintió un poco de pena por el que consideraba todavía su amo.

-Sakurita...-Keroberos penetró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo,convirtiéndose en el centro de atención por su extraña actitud.

El guardian solar viró la vista a Eriol.

-Amo...Sakura no le había dicho que le molestaba ver como besaba a otras damas en la mano....

-No-no...-Eriol no predecía pequeños detalles,por no lo menos,pareció despirtarse de ese.

-Sakura yo...-Tomoyo se quedó dudosa.Sakura le sonrió permitiendo que se marchara.Tomoyo salió por la puerta junto a Keroberos.El guardian solar le sonrió como nunca,tenía en mente que le preparara algunos dulces.

-¡¡uuyyy¡¡...-Sakura se rascó la cabeza y cerró la puerta algo apenada.Y siguió detrás de ellos.

Eriol en cama se miró los pies.Algo revelde se acostó perdiendo su mirada en el techo.La actitud de Sakura se estaba sintiendo algo indiferente,él sabía que tenía alguna duda y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.Mientras Sakura huyendo del prefirió conversar con Tomoyo.Demostrando que tenía menos miedo en la situación que andaba con ella que con él.(Eriol: la quiero...me duele...¡¡demonios¡¡...no puedo esperar tanto....tendré que ser to el que hable primero,Sakura es demasiado...y yo no espero)

-No quiero esperar...-Eriol se dió media vuelta en la cama,siempre había rogado de la paciencia de los demás,y ahora que le tocaba a él,las cosas se ponían de color gris.Se esforzó en intentar dormir,pero igual se quedó sentado de nuevo en la cama.(Eriol:Sakura es inocente...no se da cuenta del miedo que tenga en nuestra relación....y por otra parte siento que no es sincera conmigo...si a mí sucede algo...dudo que lo note...)

Tenía que pensar y mucho pero así es la vida.Y curiosamente él parecía estar aprendiendo ahora.Llegando a la conclusión,de que enamorarse era lo mejor que le había pasado desde ser reconocido como la reencarnación de Claw Read.Eriol sonrió ante sus propias dudas.Desde luego el amor,era un sentimiento definitivamente interesante.

* * *

¡¡jajaj¡¡..bueno..ustedes no hagan caso...pero creo que este capítulo lo escribí bastante alegre,,,por eso no pude evitar meter alguna que otra comedia.

bien---hoy no me pondré pesada con las preguntas...por ahí me han dicho que no las contesto todas en el siguiente capítulo...así mejor que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones...

¡¡¡nos vemos¡¡....cuídense radiooyentes....y gracias por sus comentarios...los adoro¡¡¡...


	16. cap 16

**Mi viaje a Inglaterra**

**Capítulo 16**

Sakura iba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos cuando se topó de frente con Ruby Moon.Ella se límito a sonreír.

-Sakura...

-Necesito que lleves esto a Eri...¿Lo harías por mí?...

-¿Eri? - Ruby Moon se hizo de rogar mientras cojía la bandeja con la cena de la reencarnación.Sakura sonrió sonrojada y sin decir nada más que "buenas noches".

Siguió de largo dejando a Ruby algo confusa.

Logicamente Eriol frunció el ceño al ver quien entraba por la puerta.Según presentía debería haber sido Sakura,pero ella tenía ultimamente la costumbre de cambiar de opinion a última hora.

-Espejo...-Sakura entró y cerró despacio la puerta tras de sí,mientras le sonreía la carta misteriosamente.La carta la siguió en todo el trayecto hasta que Sakura se sentó en frente de ella,en una mecedora de finos y adornados listones.

La carta avanzó las manos obligando a Sakura a cojer un extraño libro,de bordes dorados y cubierta de terciopelo violeta.Sakura se asombró al ver que ni siquiera tenía título,estaba completamente vacío de algún carácter.La maestra lo abrió curiosa y siguió las indicaciones de su carta que le señaló el lugar en el que debía parar de pasar páginas.Sakura parpadeó dos veces al ver que a simple vista no aparecía nada,luego avanzó hacia atrás y pudo ver que había algo escrito,a mano.

""_Estás últimas semanas me he intentado convencer de que es pura atracción física,pero la amo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Me siento incapaz de controlarme y eso es bastante molesto,pero que puedo hacer...me pierdo en sus ojos ,un ángel que bajó del cielo para estar a mi lado.._

_Tengo miedo.No hago más que dudar y siento que ella no es sincera conmigo...se me oprime al pecho cuando ella desvía esos ojos que me descontrolan....quisera decir que soy feliz...pero es puro engaño..._

_Mi vida era muy tranquila hasta que apareció ella...ya no puedo manipular mis emociones...odio ver como mis propios sentimientos se vuelven incomprensibles hasta para mi mismo...igualmente soy consciente de que ya no hay marcha atrás...se me escapa de las manos...me enamoré perdidamente de ella..._

_Siento malos Augurios en estas fechas tan festivas...el consejo de hechiceros finalmente nos pisa los talones,de nada servirá mi opinion,mi libertad..._

_Pero seguiré firme...si me obligan a enfrentarme a ella,seguiré negando..._

_Traté por todos los medios de unirla con mi mejor amigo...se que cuidaría bien de ella y si era preciso,daría la vida..Pero en el corazón no se manda y eso realmente es despreciable ..he pasado noches en vela inventando cualquier excusa para librarme de ella y este maldito sentimiento que me corroe el corazón si lo ignoro._

_No temo por mi vida...por su culpa la perdí en el pasado y tambien la mía,mi culpa de haber ocasionado destrozos al mundo,permitiendo vivir a mis cartas.Si el consejo de hechiceros me obliga a dañarla siento como si me quitara la vida,la amo demasiado,me siento incapaz.De igual manera mi vida peligra...el poco tiempo que pueda permanecer a su lado lo haré tratando de hacerla lo más feliz posible...el día que deba luchar tendré sobre mí esa maldita maldición....y quizás todo halla acabado...Mi dulce hechicera del agua...te amaré por siempre y nunca esperaré que comprendas mi desición de separarnos..igualmente mantendré la esperanza de que algun día nos volvamos a encontrar..."_

Los ojos de Sakura estaban húmedos intentando reprimir las lágrimas.Espejo le pasó la página y ella siguió leyendo.

_"La vida se me está agotando...borraré la memoria de mis guardianes.No soporto tanto sufrimiento...¿Por que te suicidastes?..Ni yo mismo lo sé...._

_Quizás pensabas que con tu muerte salvarías mi vida...pero la furia del consejo de hechiceros no se detiene ante nada...."_

Sakura buscó fuerzas para seguir leyendo.

_"Volveré...._

_Claw Read..."_

-¿Volveré?...-Sakura dejó caer el libro al suelo y se echó hacia atrás,se llevó la mano a la frente mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperada.Por algún motivo,la reencarnación había tenido problemas en el pasado y ahora....

-Ama...-murmuró debilmente la carta espejo.Quería que siguiera leyendo el extraño espacio en el que parecía que no había nada escrito.Pero ciertamente se encontraban las letras que desaparecieron.Aquel extraño libro era en realidad el pasado de Claw Read y Eriol había encontrado el hechizo para descifrarlo a medida que avanzaba sobre la información de su pasado.Sakura mantenía vigilante a su carta "espejo",una de sus mas fieles para mantenerla informada sobre los movimientos de Eriol.

-lo sé...debo enfrentarme a él...jamás pensé que el consejo de hechiceros fuera capaz de tal atrocidad...¡¡¡¿por que nadie me dijo que el enfrentamiento para aspirantes al título de jefe del consejo de hechiceros era a muerte?¡¡¡

Sakura se levantó como ida,se acercó a su cama y parecía como si tropezara con piedras por el camino.Ahora comprendió su enfrentamiento con Moussejie y la posterior intervención de Eriol.La forzada actitud de Shaoran.

Tres hombres enamorados de ella,y el posible vencedor es el correspondido.Las cosas ya no podían empeorar.

__

-¡¡¡Aprovechastes mi confusión para atacar a Sakura¡¡¡...-se oyó en tintineo de la espada de Shaoran al cortar el aire.Avanzó uno de sus pies hacia delante,mientras su espada reflejaba sus ojos castaños llenos de furia a medida que deslizaba el contorno de su espada a escasos milímetros de la nariz de Moussejie.

Pero el joven de ojos azules ni siquiera se inmutó y lo observó con las misma furia,apretando los puños sobre las sabanas de la cama donde se hallaba sentado,intentando recuperarse.

-No lo niego...pero tarde o trempano tenía que acabar lo que comencé...-Moussejie sonrió-¿Que pensaría tu madre sobre el honor de la dinastía Li?...Su hijo futuro predecesor atacando a un mago indefenso...

-¡¡¡Cállate¡¡¡...-Shaoran frunció más el ceño,pero ese condenado tenía razón,ciertamente no era una lucha de igualdades.

-No me aprovecharé de tus celos...aunque lo parezca...-hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Shaoran lo seguía escuchando.-¿Ya comprobastes tu grado de magia?..¿te distes cuenta de que tu solo no lograrás vencerlo?

-¡¡aquella pelea no llegó hasta el final¡¡¡

-Le bastó uno de sus guardianes para entretenerte el suficiente tiempo que necesitara....te controló como a un títere...Tú no te concentrastes,,,estabas demasiado entregado a tus emociones...

-¡¡¡Explícate¡¡¡

-Está confuso...¿No lo ves?....-le respondió Moussejie con toda la seguridad del mundo-a Eriol Hiraguizawa no le costa la información que yo te he proporcionado sobre él...no conoce tus sospechas sobre ciertos asesinatos,y eso es algo a nuestro favor.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza,las palabras de Moussejie lo volvían a controlar de tal forma que no opuso resistencia.Li bajó la guardia de nuevo y su espada se apoyó en la punta sobre el suelo.Moussejie lo miraba directo a los ojos,y no padecía del más mínimo nerviosismo.

-Sé que no me perdonarás por atacar a Sakura...pero de paso te abrí los ojos...su amor es una lucha perdida....y ahora que lo sabes,supongo que estarás dispuesto a colaborar finalmente conmigo.-Moussejie sonrió con sorpresa al ver que Shaoran escondía por completo su arma.Lo que realmente lo ayudó es que Li no tenía demasiadas ganas de luchar por el honor de la reencarnación,tan si quiera defenderlo.

El apuesto Shaoran dió media vuelta y se quedó meditando en la puerta.

-No te apoyaré si te aprovechas de su punto mas debil...si usas a Sakura de nuevo...-Moussejie lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo...no usaré a Sakura para atraerlo.-aquellas palabras le extrañaron a Li.Este giró quedando de brazos cruzados y algo revelde se apoýo en la puerta.

-Si no la usamos a ella...todo da un giro...y supongo que entonces tendremos que alejarla..por que será una seria amenaza...ahora que Eriol ha demostrado lo que la quiere...Sakura no dudará un instante por defenderlo e intervenir en la pelea.-intervino Shaoran.Moussejie le sonrió,Shaoran conocía como debía actuar Kinomoto-Alguien debería alejarla.

Por primera vez Shaoran y Moussejie sonrieron a la vez,estando completamente de acuerdo en algo.Alguien que los observaba entró en la habitación e intervino de forma convincente.

-Bien Shaoran...y ahora te hablaré sobre el hechizo...es muy complicado y se requiere mucho poder...-Kaho comenzó a explicar,sorprendiendo bastante a Shaoran que era la primera vez que escuchaba un tipo de magia completamente diferente a las mencionadas hasta ahora por sus libros de hechicería.Mizuki tenía ciertas sospechas sobre la verdadera fuente de energía de la que provenía la magia de Eriol,sobre todo despues del enfrentamiento en el que logró que un ataque milenario,cobrara vida propia."El dragón Aurum".

Kaho tenía muy presente su futuro como madrastra de Sakura y le preocupaba que Eriol no fuera el pretendiente adecuado.Le dolía sospechar sobre su mejor amigo y alumno en la universidad,pero su poder traspasaba con creces el de muchos hechiceros.

Mei-Li estaba furiosa,Shaoran hacía cerca de media hora que se había desaparecido sin mediar palabra.Aprovechando que ella se había entretenido con más de una docena de trajes a ver cual le quedaría mejor.Pues quería estar radiante la próxima vez que fueran a encontrarse con el hermano de Sakura.

-¡¡Mei-Li¡¡...¿llego tarde?...-hizo aparición Shaoran,estaba un poco cansado y había tropezado con algunas dependientas de la tienda de ropa femenina.

-¿Donde te..

-¡¡En el bar¡¡...

-¡¡eh¡¡...-Mei-Li se cruzó de brazos y viró moviendo su hermoza melena azabache.-pues vale...¿Nos vamos?...-preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo de ojo.

Shaoran sonrió y se ofreció a llevar las compras.Aunque realmente la huviera cargado de todas formas.Salieron de la tienda con su prima bastante emocionada.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa?...-preguntó Shaoran con algo de mal humor.

-nada...no es nada..-Mei-Li sonrió aún más.-mmm...jajajjja...

-¿que?...

-¡¡jajajajajaj¡¡...

-¡¡Llévalas tú¡¡..-Shaoran le entregó todas las bolsas con el ceño fruncido.Mei-li negó a tiempo con la cabeza y se las devolvió.-¡¡Esto es el colmo¡¡.

-Primito...De una vez por todas..¿Sales con Tomoyo?...

Shaoran la observó desconcertado.Sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmesí intenso y volteó molesto la mirada.

-Te dije que solo la estaba consolando...no hay nada entre ella y yo.

-Pero..

-¡¡Ella ama a Eriol¡¡¡.....¡¡¡Y yo sigo enamorado de Sakura¡¡¡..-se quedó respirando con fuerza y a Mei-Li le nació una gota de sudor algo molesta.

-Oye...tampoco es para responderme así...

-¿Así como?

-¡¡Haré como que no te he oído¡¡..¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡...

Siguieron caminando en silencio por el resto del camino.Una chica reconoció a Shaoran a lo lejos y le tiró del brazo a un joven moreno que la acompañaba.

-¡¡Hola¡¡...soy Migani...-La muchacha sonrió dulcemente captando la atención de Shaoran.Touya los miraba con algo de desconfianza y de brazos cruzados.Mei-Li se quedó viendo sonrojada al hermano de Sakura,era alto,fuerte y a pesar de su aparente reveldía encontró cierta dulzura en sus ojos.A Touya le nació una gota de sudor junto con Migani.Su revuelto pelo marrón oscuro acariciaba su perfilado rostro de piel morena.La chica de ojos de violetas sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Por que no cambiamos de pareja?.

-¡¡¡eh¡¡¡...-respondieron ambos primos a la vez ruborizándose por completo.

Migani sonrió a Touya,y este la observó con una aire de desconfianza.La huérfana muy sonriente.El hermano se Sakura le lanzó una mirada,que hizo a Mei-Li temblar como gelatina.

-jejej...erea era broma..era broma...¿Shaoran?..¿Quien es la chica que te acompaña?.-Migani metió disimulada un pisotón a Touya,para intentar cambiarle el careto.

-Mei-Li....-pero no pudo continuar,su prima sonrió y adelantó que eran primos,sin dejar de mirar a Touya.¿Tal vez un nuevo objetivo?De todas formas Touya era 7 años mayor que Mei-Li.

-GRGRG...-Touya dió media vuelta.En cuestion de segundo se colocó al medio de Shaoran y Migani y la cojió a ella del brazo jalándola hacia delante.-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?-preguntó extrañado y de mal humor,era la primera vez que Migani hacía una locura de aquella,y esto hizo a Touya acordarse de la alocada de Nakuru.Kinomoto se enfureció.

-Touya....-Migani se sorprendió bastante por este hecho y le sonrió dulcemente.Touya se reflejó en sus ojos como en un lago de cristal y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.Pero el hermano de Sakura no lo vió,estaba más atento dirijiendoles una palabritas a Shaoran para que no volviera a acercarse a su mejor amiga.

-Ella está conmigo.

-¿Novios?...¿Ustedes dos?...¿Por que no me lo dijeron en la fiesta de Tomoyo?...-preguntó Shaoran interesado.

Touya se quedo rojo como un tomate y con los ojos como platos cambió por completo su expresión serena a una más inquieta,de rrepente observó en silencio a Migani y su cerebro se revolucionó, peguntándose que significaba realmente esa chica para él.

Migani permanecía silenciosa e igual de sosprendida,El viento ondeó su larga melena plateada que traspasaba la cintura y un brillo vibraba en sus ojos una y otra vez.

-jejejejjej...-Shaoran se reía como un diablillo.

Touya y Migani se quedaron viendo el suelo completamente ruborizados.

-Oye...yo no estoy seguro...

-"No te enamores del"..."No te enamores del"

-¿Tú otra vez pensando en voz alta?...

Migani se mordió una uña y bellos ojos violetas volvieron a perderse en la mirada de Kinomoto.Touya se sorprendió al notar como temblaba el hombro que sentía a su lado.Entonces comprendió la locura de Migani para alejarse del,Touya sonrió enseñando los dientes y en completo silencio.

-Touya...

-¿Como no me dí cuenta antes?-Kinomoto se acordó de un pequeño detalle y se enfureció.-¡¡¡¡OLVIDALO MOCOSO¡¡¡...¡¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO¡¡.

-¡¡¡NO TE PERMITO...¡¡¡

-¡¡¡Yo te llamo como me dé la real gana¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¡REPÍTE ESO EN MI CARA¡¡¡...-Shaoran apartó a Mei-Li suavemente y pegó su rostro a escasos milímetros de los de Touya.Pero Mei-Li se colocó entremedio con el ceño fruncido.

-primo no es el momento...-Mei-Li hizo vibrar sus alargados ojos de ruby,se había vuelto muy bella,y casi de podía decir que era el vivo retrato de la madre de Shaoran.Li la consintió al fijarse en sus ojos de cachorrillo indefenso.Y con una mueca de asco perdió de vista al hermano de Sakura.Calmada la ira Mei-Li dió la vuelta sonriendo de nuevo a Touya.

-¿A donde se dirijían?...

-Sakura...tenemos que hablar...-Eriol entró sigiloso en la habitación y se paró cerca de la cama.Ella para matar el tiempo había estado haciendo uso de su magia sin otro propósito que olvidarse de sus propios problemas.La reencarnacion levantó una ceja sorprendido al ver el báculo que guardaba Sakura.

-Touya no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

-Eriol...-La doctora sorprendida se volteó sobre la colcha y se quedó sentada mirándolo fijamente.Sakura se puso nerviosa y abrió los labios con dificultad.-¿Que quieres hablar?.

-¿Puedo?...-señaló un la orilla de la cama.Sakura sonrío y lo invitó a sentarse.Los muelles del colchón se movieron,parándose en poco segundos.

Sakura se entristeció,el rostro de Hiraguizawa no señalaba nada bueno en su expresión,sus ojos de biseles azules parecían algo húmedos.

Ella no soportó verlo así dándole un vuelco el corazón y en una arrebato lo acorraló en su pecho.Eriol se sonrojó al sentir el calor de su amada y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse,pero se mantuvo firme sin decir nada,aunque con los pelos de punta.

-Te quiero...no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo sucedido...-Sakura no lo perdía de vista y besó su lacios cabellos azulmarinos,como una madre que mece a su niño.Eriol sonrió apenado y se dejó llevar,cerró los ojos y se hundió en su perfume,rodeando a Sakura por la cintura ella se sonrrojó aún más.El mago levantó su rostro rozándo con dulzura sus mejillas y luego le besó el cuello.

-Yo tambien te quiero...y por nada del mundo permitiré que te vuelban a hacer daño..-Eriol suspiró y renovó fuerzas para perderse en aquellos fragmentos de ilusión.-Pero necesito que seas sincera...

-Eri..

-No te hagas de rogar...-apartó cualquier intriga dejando al descubierto el corazón de ambos.Sakura se sonrojó,era como si aquellos ojos la desnudaran hasta el alma.

-Tengo miedo...yo...-Sakura se abrazó a él con más fuerza.-Eres inteligente y...la mayor parte de tu vida has estado controlando la vida de personas aquí y allá...no sé que tengas planeado de antemano con la mía.Y en parte quisiera olvidar lo sucedido con Tomoyo.

-Yo no pretendo controlar la tuya...pero me preocupa demasiado y reconozco que te vigilo...pero aún así...-Un dedo de Sakura en sus labios lo silenciaron.La reencarnación le sonrió fascinado.-Confía en mí...prometo no defraudarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pasó su mano por su rostro pálido.

-Confiaré en tí...y ahora..te me vas a la camita...-lo observó algo seria.

-Sakura...

-No te hagas de rogar...-Eriol no tuvo más que sonreír y se levantó dejándose guiar.-Aún no estas recuperado..¿tanta prisa tenías de hablar conmigo?.

El ingles sonrió aún más con las mejillas sonrojadas.Sakura se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño.Eriol no le hizo ni pizca de caso y la volvió a abrazar pidiéndole permanecer más tiempo con ella.Sonrió mas atrevido y juguetón que nunca.

-No volveré a besar la mano de ninguna mujer que no seas tú...-la tomó dulcemente y le besó la mano.mientras la otra la atraía más hacia él.

-wowowo...eso te quedó muy teatral...-Los ojos verdes de Sakura contrastaron de nuevo con sus mejillas,un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sintió un nudo en su garganta el ver su misteriosa mirada,Eriol sonreía aún más seguro de si mismo a medida que Sakura perdía terreno..

-Y...-silencio.-¿Quiero pedirte que seas mi prometida?.

-¡¡¡¡AAALAAAA¡¡¡...-Sakura sintió flaquear sus piernas y dió un salto hacia atrás,despegándose de quien ve a un fantasma.

-....mmm

-digooo...estooo...-unió las puntas de los dedos indices varias veces.-¡¡MI ADORABLE INGLÉS¡¡

¡¡¡¡BUUUUM¡¡¡

-Sakura...¿Que haces?..."mua..mua mua"...espera..."mua mua mua"-Eriol intentaba hablar con Kinomoto estrujandolo en el suelo y llenándole la cara de pintalabios.-"mua mua mua"...Hoe..."mua muaammm"...

Abatido con una gota de sudor se dejó caer completamente con el cuerpo por fin descansando sobre la alfombra.Eriol cerró los ojos y sonrió desarmado.Dejando que lo recorrieran los labios de su amada.Aquello lo tomaría como un "sí".

Tomoyo ,Mei-Li y Migani, al medio día habían ido a visitar la mansión Hiraguizawa,donde permanecía Sakura con la excusa de que debía cuidar de Eriol y su hermano Touya con la escusa de que debía vigilar de Sakura.

-Señora Nadesico...-Entró sonriéndo a la cocina seguida de Mei-Li.

-¡Tomoyo¡...Me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte....-Muy alegre le dió una palmadita en su hombro.Daedoyi le sonrió con una gota de sudor.

-¿Como ha sabido que pensaba marcharme ayer?

Nadesico sonrió amablemente,haciéndose la despistada.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos..¡¡Mei-Li¡¡...Encantada...soy Nadesico,madre de ...-respondió muy animada.Sobre todo desde la rápida recuperación de su "pequeño" Eriol.La corvensación se vió cortada,Mei-Li algo bromista les hizo una seña de que se callaran tanto a Tomoyo como a la señora de escuchar la conversación que llevaban a cabo dos personas que bajaban por la escalera.

-"¡¡¿Como que me parezco a tu madre?¡¡¡"-se escuchó en torno sarcástico.

-"Bueno...cálmate yo..."

-"¡¡ah¡¡...¡¡¡eso si que no¡¡¡....Es que eres un irrenponsable...y ¡¡¡taantooo¡¡...me cuesta creerlo proveniendo de tí."

-"Cálmate...por favor..."

-"¡¡¡Guardarás reposo durante todo el día¡¡¡"-se oyo un pequeño bufido.-"Y lamento que te aburras...¡¡pero bastante sufrimos todos por tu para que ahora te me pongas con caprichitos de niño mimado..."

-¿Niño mimado?...¡¡es...espera¡¡...¡¡eso si que no te lo consiento¡¡"-los ecos se oyeron por toda la escalera.

-¡¡¡NIEGALO¡¡¡¡

-¡¡Pues...pues¡¡¡.....-Se oyó una largo zapateo y luego el silencio.

Tomoyo,Mei-Li y la señora Nadesico permanecían atoradas en la puerta sin perder un detalle de la discursión.Eriol y Sakura viraron las cabezas como quien se ha pegado tres sesiones viendo la película del "exorsista".

-jejejeje....-La tres mujeres de la puerta salieron a una detras de otra.Nadesico intervino de inmediato.

-¿He oído bien?...-la madre de Eriol se llevó las manos a la cintura en tono desafiante.La Reencarnación se preguntó que había hecho para merecer aquello,los ojos casi negros de la Señora Nadesico,junto su corta melena azul marina,le daban cierto aspecto de sargenta en aquellos momentos.Los ojos grises de biseles azules se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se entreabrieron,se oyó un pequeño resoplido y la reencarnación giró sobre sus pasos,movió todo su cuerpo cansado y comenzó a subir escalones con cara fúnebre.

Tenía planeado dar un paseo con Sakura aquel día sin que los molestara Touya,o alguno de sus amigos,en la mansión no había suficiente intimidad.Pero incluso Kinomoto se había negado al principio,testaruda en que aún no estaba recuperado del todo y podría tener alguna recaída.

-Sólo era un pequeño paseo...nada más...-suspiro.

Sakura fijo sus ojos verdes en èl, algo la preocupada al ver como subía,pero luego sonrió.Era más prudente así.los enemigos podían encontrarse en cualquier sitio y no podían permitirse el lujo de estar bajos en defensas.

-Gracias señora Nadesico...me gustaría que me comentara su truco...-comentó Sakura en voz baja.La madre de Eriol se sonrojó y le negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo estás aprendiendo...pronto serás una experta...-Ambas se rieron con bastante complicidad.Tomoyo y Mei-Li se miraron asombradas la una a la otra.

Mei-Li las siguió en silencio hacia la cocina.Sakura se había empeñado en preparar algunos pastelillos acompañados de un delicioso zumo de naranja para reconfortar a Eriol, y Tomoyo frunció el ceño junto con Mei-Li al ver que no quería que la ayudaran.

Nadesico la observaba con estrellitas en los ojos,orgullosa de la novia que había escojido su hijo,tan entregada y buena persona.Además era la más guapa de las que se encontraban allí,sin mencionar a Migani.Pero la jovan huérfana amiga de Touya era bastante tímida,y se sentía algo apartada.Aunque no sería por la confianza que le inspiraba la dulce Tomoyo,aunque la atrevida Mei-Li lo graba apartarla.

Eriol observó de nuevo el cuarto con desgana,intentar escaparse y regresar a este se había vuelto una rutina,ciertamente aburrida.Pero con Sakura y su madre al acecho iba

a resultar bien dificil.El peluche dorado con forma de dragón estaba haciéndole compañía.

-Amo...¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo?.

-¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?.

-¿Ajedrez?..-parpadeó sus ojos grises dos veces,con la cola tiesa como una aguja.-prefiero el juego de predicciones.

Para asombro de Eriol el dragón hizo brillar las dos perlas que coronaban su cola y una pequeña luna y un sol comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron Keroberos,junto a Spinel Sun con sus formas originales.Se quedaon bastante sorprendidos,hace un momento se encontraban en el tejado y ahora en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

La reencarnación sonrió con algo de desconcierto al ver su propio libro de Cartas Claw abrirse y estas colocarse ante el dragón y dividirse en dos,como una baraja común y corriente.

-¿Que ocurre?...-preguntó Eriol al ver que el dragón hacía un pequeño esfuerzo.

-Por algún motivo Yue insiste en no obedecerme..pero sino logro invocarlo a él,Ruby no podrá venir...-El dragón cerró los ojillos siendo observado por Eriol con mas interés que nunca.¿Yue?¿Gobernado por el dragón?Aquello si que era dificil de creer.

-¡¡¡AAh¡¡¡...-Spinel volteó sonrojada y Keroberos comenzó a reírse,junto con la sonrisa disimulada de Eriol.Ante ellos apareció Yukito sosteniéndose una toaya para taparse sus partes más intimas.

-¡¡Andaba bañándome¡¡..-Yukito volteó furioso hacia Keroberos.-debo suponer que esto es obra tuya.

-¡¡Yo no he sido¡¡...¡¡¡Cara luna¡¡¡...

-¡¡¡Vas a comerte esas palabras¡¡¡...-Yukito apretó los dientes y de inmediato se convirtió en Yue.Sus hermosas ala blancas se desprendieron dejando entrever a una hermosa criatura.Sus ojos de hielo se movieron furiosos hacia su presa.

-¡¡¡Mi amor¡¡¡...-Nakuru corrio hacia él y se le colgó del cuello.Luego restregó su cara en la blanquecina piel del ángel.-Ya decía a donde te habían llevado.

Se volteó dejando a Yue anonalado con las mejillas algo rosadas y le guiñó un ojo al dragón.Luego se tránsformó en Ruby Moon.

Yue sonrió y le colocó su mano en la frente ella,el hada sonrió angelical como una niña.

-Bien..ahora que estamos todos reunidos comenzaremos el juego...-El peluche dorado giró sus ojos grises y con un pequeño rugido redució a los guardianes de tamaño.Volviéndolos

más pequeños que el propio pulgar del hechicero.

Eriol le sonrió con una gota de sudor al ver como el dragón dibujaba una especie de trablero en la cama,y con sus pequeñas pezuñas cojía a Yue que parecía protestar y lo colocaba el primero de la fila.Luego cojió a Keroberos que lanzaba pequeñas llamitas de fuego,del tamaño de unas canicas y lo ponía a su lado.Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque mirándose el uno al otro.

Lo mismo sucedió con Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon,sólo se oían pequeños silbidos de rata en lo que parecía un enfrentamiento entre ellas.

-Bien...-El dragón sonrió al ver lo sorprendido que parecía Eriol.-Según he visto...cada guardian domina un cierto número de cartas.Si es tan amable de separar la baraja.

Eriol en pleno silencio separó las cartas según las dominantes en cada uno.Aquella situación era realmente extraña.

-Eri...traigo pastelitos...-entró Sakura con una amplia sonrisa y la bandeja en mano,que casi se le cae al encontrarse unos guardianes en miniatura en el tablero.El dragón con un gesto de muñeca elevó los cuadrados dibujado por un az de luz sobre el suelo y le indicó a Sakura que apoyara la bandeja sobre la rodilla de Eriol.Ella lo hizo bastante curiosa,empujó una silla y se sentó delante ellos.Lo mismo hicieron Nadesico,Tomoyo y Mei-Li que entraban en esos momentos.

-¡¡¡CARAY¡¡¡..¡es la primera vez que veo algo parecido¡..-Mei-Li empujó un poco a Tomoyo con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

-No eres la única Mei-Li,No eres la única..-comentó Nadesico sin perder detalle de las explicaciones que le daba Aurum a su amo.

El juego se volvió muy divertido,sobre todo cuando la carta "Fuego" le chamuscó el traje a Ruby Moon.De vez en cuando paraban la partida para cojer en el aire a los guardianes,ya que algunos orgullosos como Yue,Salía volando de este a urtadillas para intentar escaparse.Se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez.

-Es un juego muy entretenido...-Eriol sonrió mientras proporcionaba a Keroberos los poderes de la carta luz.Yue frunció el ceño y extendió los brazos para hacerse notar.

-¡¡¡Ni piense que lo va a repetir¡¡¡..-El angel se cruzó de brazos con la vena resaltada en la sien.

-No te entiende...-le comentó la carta "Tierra",que se encontraba en posición de ataque frente a la carta "Ventisca".

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y ya estaba atardeciendo.Entre las predicciones que les reveló el juego,aparecía un nuevo romance.Una gran tragedia,sobre alguien que perdería la vida.Cuando de improviso salió la oscuridad venciéndo al anciano de la carta tiempo y luego se abrió la luz.

-¿Que quieres decir esto?...-preguntó Sakura supercuriosa.Junto a la carta luz brillaba la carta fuego con más fuerza que nunca,iluminando la habitación por entero.

-La desidión de alguien le abrirá paso hacia un nuevo futuro completamente distinto del que hasta ahora se encaminaba....ha encontrado su verdadero destino.-sentenció Yue de brazos cruzados,con su elegante silueta haciendo frente a la hermosa carta "Nieve".Que algo furiosa enviaba pequeñas avalanchas a la carta "Fuego",para que no la hiciera sudar tanto.

Yue alzó la vista con una gota de sudor.

-No te entienden...-le repitió la carta Tierra.

-¡¡YA-YA¡¡...-La vena en la sien de Yue se hizo aún más grande.

Pronto pararon la partida,el destino ya había revelado algunos sucesos.En cuanto Aurum devolvió a los guardianes a su tamaño normal se metió como un zepelin en el bolsillo de Hiraguizawa.Eriol sonrió gentilmente intentando reprimir la ira de sus guardianes.

Nadesico invitó a quedarse a Mei-Li,Tomoyo y Migani.En la mansión habían habitaciones de sobra.

Ya había anochecido,despues de una entretenida cena en la que no habían faltado las payadas de Nakuru,las quejas de Touya y las disputas entre Yukito y Kero.La mayoría se había retirado a dormir.

El silencio inundó por entero la Mansion Hiraguizawa,en la inmensa biblioteca se notaba un gran vacío,sin cartas que la llenaran de risas y lágrimas según el libro que escojieran para leérse,los largos pasillos estaban sumidos en una penetrante oscuridad,y una brisa fría y abrumadora penetraba por las ventanas que habían quedado abiertas y se mezclaba con al aire cálido de los durmientes en cada habitación.

En lo alto del cielo se movió una cortina de negras nubes ,apartadas por el frío viento invernal,en aquellas congeladas alturas.Un asteroide aún más helado iluminó la noche con sus primeros rayos.

La luz lunar palideció el bello rostro de Ruby Moon,sus labios se curvaron ligeramente cuando recordaba como se fué enamorando de Yukito/Yue.Reposaba sentada sobre la teja de pizarra que adornaba la cubierta de la mansión.Al lado contrario en el que se hallaba la terraza de gárgolas.

Un suave silbido se desvaneció en sus oídos y luego el reinante silencio.El hada giró nerviosa volteando a ambos lados.Se sobresaltó y sus labios se entreabrieron,pero no mencionaron ninguna palabra.Sus bellos ojos abrazadores como el fuego se abrieron de par en par,frente a una enigmática mirada.

-Amo Eriol...-susurró apenas en un murmullo.Él le sonrió gentilmente como otras tantas veces.El frío viento besó el fino cuello de Ruby y acarició su larga melena de un rosa púrpura.Movió graciosamente sus alas y se pusó algo nerviosa.

El misterioso mago se sentó a su lado observando las estrellas y sonrió a la noche.

-Me alegra que te hayas recuperado...me distes un buen susto..

-Se lo debo en gran parte a usted...pero hay algo que no entiendo...-Ruby lo observó con cierta duda.-¿Como sabía que Yue estaba enamorado de mí?.

-Yo los vigilé la noche que te dejé con él a solas...Yue,por lo general nunca había mostrado tanto afecto a nadie a quien apenas conoce...un ejemplo muy claro era la pequeña Sakura...incluso a ella le costó ganarse su confianza.-Eriol sonrió de nuevo y luego obserbó a Ruby con el amor de un hermano.-No se ofreció a estar contigo cada vez que lo necesitaras...por orden mia...¿cierto?...yo sólo le ordené vigilarte una noche.

Ruby sonrió como nunca,y más aún al ver un aire malicioso en la vista de Hiraguizawa.La reencarnación la había perdido de vista y sus pensamientos se dirijían a algun punto sin marcar en el se quedó de pie de un salto y lanzó pequeñas carcajadas al aire.

-amito lindo...¿Que anda planeando?...-puso cara de carnero degollado.

-No insistas...ya lo sabrás...

-¡¡pero que paciencia hay que tener con usted¡¡¡.-La guardiana se encojió de hombros y refunfuñó algo en voz baja para que Eriol no la oyera.Luego sonrió como una niña-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...-le respondió Eriol sonriendo pícaro al ver como se alejaba.El vientó lo acarició logrando estremecerlo del frío y la reencarnación volvió a mirar hacia la lejanía,concretamente hacia el enorme jardín.Dos siluetas negras saltaban de árbol en árbol,esquivando las ramas en su trayecto.

Se oyó un zumbido entre dos ramas y allí frenaron.Eriol apretó la vista con algo de curiosidad.

-¡¡Touya espera¡¡...-La voz de Mei-Li sonaba algo entrecortada.-¡no puedes ir un poco más lento¡.

-Oye...no es mi culpa si deseabas entrenar conmigo.-Kinomoto sonrió revelde.(Touya-..Hum...ya me estoy aburriendo...haber cuando terminamos de una vez esta absurdo entrenamiento...sólo tengo ganas de pillar la almohada..)Observó a Mei-Li con su típica desconfianza.

-Oye...¿Y a tí que bicho te picó?...-preguntó Mei-Li.Touya la observó algo confuso,ella parecía molesta.

-¿Por que?..¿algún problema?

-¿Tienes que tratar de ese modo a todo el mundo?.

-Sino te gusto...basta con que te vallas.-Touya se enconjió de hombros y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol,alzó la vista y cerró los ojos mientras la brisa nocturna acariciaba su frente con sus reveldes cabellos castaños.

-No me gusta como me miras...desde que he llegado siempre te he visto de mal humor...aún recuerdo cuando Sakura me invitó a pasar la noche en su el único que no discutías era con Yukito.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia niñita...sino te gusta mi cara ya te dije que puedes irte...-Touya se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos,era como si lo desnudaran con la mirada.

La brisa nocturna se tranformó en ventisca,el frío había aumentado.Mei-Li algo inquieta tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.Touya la observó de mal talante con sus ojos castaños,mientras desafiante se ocultaba en la penumbra.

La hermosa prima de Shaoran cerró sus misteriosa mirada que inpiraba sabiduría y alzó uno de sus brazos para soltarse el cabello,segura de que así su belleza se vería más radiante a la luz de la luna.

-¿Que pretendes?...-Touya entrecerró sus ojos algo confuso al ver lo cerca que Mei-Li se había colocado del.El viento levantó con gracia su largos cabellos azabaches que se confundían con los movimientos en las ramas de los árboles.Mei-Li se palideó con los labios enrojecidos.La piel que sobresalía su ligera ropa,para el entrenamiento se blanqueó,recordando su belleza a la de un antigua dama chica.

Mei-Li suspiró,era ahora o nunca.Touya se sobresaltó al sentir la fría mano de Mei-Li posada en su mejilla.Un brillo azulado vibró en la mirada de Kinomoto,que se había abierto por sorpresa.Mei-Li sonrió gentil al ver que no oponía resistencia y con enorme dulzura le besó la mejilla para luego acariciarla con la palma de su mano y sonreír a Touya con sus ojos carmesí.

El hermano de Sakura se enmudeció por completo intentando comprender,pero no hizo nada,permaneció ahí quieto como esperando alguna cosa.Quizás un movimiento de Mei-Li para lograr entender algo en ese absurdo silencio.

Pero no,nada ocurrió,Mei-Li solo se limitó a sonreír dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.Lo que no lo ayudó mucho.Touya parecía hipnotizado por los ojos de la muchacha.

El contacto con una ráfaga de aire frío lo despertó del trance y lo primero que hizo Touya fué colocar su gruesa mano sobre la que Mei-Li apoyaba en su mejilla.Las estrellas brillaron en los ojos de la muchacha,que le inspiraron a Touya una confianza desconocida.No,no era sólo ternura,había algo más.

La mano que le quedó libre la sujetó por el mentón . Mei-Li abría aún más los ojos al tiempo que Touya los cerraba.Y este saboreó al tiempo los labios de Mei-Li,antes que se escabulleran ,tal vez por lo comprometido de la situación.

Kinomoto la continuó besando con firmeza,mientras presionaba cada vez más sobre la boca de tal de hacerle entender a la chica que no era de su agrado.Aunque con poco tiempo,conoció de sobra lo testaruda que era Mei-Li,y antes de que se le pegara como una lapa debía hacerle entender, que no podía nacer nada entre ellos dos.

Pero sus intenciones se vieron trucadas.

La prima de Shaoran lo rodeó por el cuello, comenzó a corresponder a los ruegos de su boca e hizo caso omiso a la especie de protesta que trataron de emitir los labios de Touya.Esto sorprendió bastante al chico,sobre todo al notar que sus propios besos no se comportaban como él lo huviera deseado.Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que los labios de Mei-Li estaban ganando terreno y acabarían por domarlo sino hacía algo pronto.

Pero para cuando Touya quiso retroceder,sus manos ya se habían colocado sobre la cintura de Mei-Li,mientras la besaba con más ternura.¿Acaso se había enamorado?.

Continuará......u

¡¡¡Que locuraaaaa¡¡¡...es que sólo imaginarme a Yue en tamaño ormiga...

Kissmy...mala mala...Pobre Touya..jejejej...

Tendre que apurarlo a partir de ahora...ya tengo en mente otro fic....ojajja...

bueno en realidad son cuatro los que tengo en mente..U...XD ¡¡tengo que acabarlo¡¡

chaio a todos...nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.¡¡¡comantarios comentarios¡¡¡son como las mariposas que polinizan las flores,para que no se marchiten...XD..¡¡aa¡¡...


	17. cap 17

**Capítulo 17**

Pronto amaneció,Eriol se había dado prisa en escabullirse por el tejado hasta llegar a su su querida Sakura lo tenía acostado en la cama durante todo el día no se privaba de darse un paseo nocturno cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad.

-¿Eriol?...-Sakura tocó suavemente la puerta.

-¡¡Pasa¡¡...-le respondió Hiraguizawa mientra algo nervioso se pasaba la mano por sus lacios cabellos azulmarino.Sonrió hipócrita al ver entrar a Sakura.

-¿Como has dormido esta noche cariño?.-Sakura se sonrojó al verlo tan apuesto.El tono azulado había desarecido de su piel,y ya sus zafiros brillaban en tonos más azules.

-Bien...bien..-Eriol sonrió pícaro recordando la escenita entre Mei-Li y Touya.No estaba en sus planes chantajear a nadie,pero si Touya seguía incordiando su relación con Sakura,tal vez y solo tal vez.Podía dejar de ser la noble reencarnación de Claw Read.

Eriol se quedó pensativo hacia la ventana,le bastó recordar el refrán de "En el amor todo vale",y la absurda idea de que lo que hacía no estaba bien, desapareció.

Eriol despertó del trance ,cuando Sakura le dió un corto beso en los labios y se levantó de inmediato.Kinomoto se puso roja como un tomate y dejó de mirarlo.

La reencarnación quedó algo extrañado.

-¡¡eh¡¡,,es-esto... quería decirte que-que...-Sakura sonrió angelical y volvió a mirarlo para sonreír tiernamente.-Lo que que me pedistes el otro día no lo contesté...y era..¡¡SI¡¡.

-Sakura...

-¡¡Adios¡¡...-Sakura volteó lo más rápido que pudo con el humo saliéndole por las orejas.-¡¡AAA¡¡¡.

-Oye no grites tan fuerte...-Eriol sonrió al verla voltear,con un salto agil la había alcanzado por la muñeca,ordenándola parar.Ahora ambos estaban de pie mirándose fijamente.-Tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas...si ahora eres mi prometida..¿No te parece?.

Sakura se pasó del rojo tomate al rojo vino,sobre todo al ver con la naturalidad que hablaba Hiraguizawa.Eriol se sorprendió bastante,Sakura había sido muy tranquila desde que la conoció,pero ahora sus contanstes sobresaltos era señal de que con él se estaba mostrando tal y como era realmente.Se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida,y para él era alguien muy especial,a la que quería cuidar con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Eres adorable...

-¡¡wowowo¡¡..-Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos,y ambos permanecieron así durante largo rato.En ese momento la doctora pensó en su clínica,el trabajo que mantenía junto a Yukito.

Eriol frunció el ceño mientras la abrazaba con su vista perdida en lo cabellos de Sakura.La lejanía no era un opción, se habían prometido y obvio que vivían demasiado lejos el uno del otro,sabía que estaría dispuesto ha hacer lo que ella le pidiera,por que felicidad de Sakura era la suya propia.¿Y si regresaba con ella hacia Tomoeda?, a parte de librarse por un tiempo de los constantes ataques del consejo de hechiceros recordarían los viejos tiempos y como se conocieron.Si Eriol no se huviera dado cuenta de lo que sentía Shaoran por Sakura,seguramente se la habría arrebatado.

Eriol sonrió ,tanto esfuerzo para que Sakura regresara a sus brazos.El destino a veces puedes ser de lo más carpichoso.

-No existen la coincidencias....-susurrró en voz baja.Sakura levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo.

-¿Que te salió esta vez?....¿que fué lo inevitable?...-preguntó con aire de ironía.

-¡¡eh¡¡..pu-pues..pues..yo...-se le hizó un nudo en la garganta..-tengo hambre.

-No me puedes engañar...

-¡¡Vamos Sakura¡¡..-Eriol sonrió y le besó la mejilla para que lo olvidara.Pero ella frunció el ceño supercuriosa.

-¿En que andas pensando?...

A Eriol le nació una gota de sudor y se coloreó de ó contar detalle por detalle y tartamudeando en lo que Sakura comenzaba a descifrar frase por frase como un traductor.Si quería estar con Eriol,debía adaptarse a sus inusuales trabalenguas cada vez que andaba nervioso.

-Buenos días Touya...

Kinomoto sonrió a su amiga Migani,que venía acompañada de Tomoyo y Sakura.

Touya sonrió al fijarse en la directora de cine,su piel era tan blanca como la de Eriol,sus cabellos de un negro azabache con hermosas ondas,terminando en rulos.Y esos ojos violetas tan gentiles.Sino fuera por que conocía su procedencia,huviera jurado que Tomoyo y Eriol eran hermanos.

-Hola Migani...¿Ya desayunastes?.-preguntó Touya cortesmente.La chica del cabello platinado de despidió de Sakura y Tomoyo,conocía de sobra la actitud de Touya cuando quería conversar a solas.

Migani se acercó hacia Touya.

-Ya desayuné...anda vamos...-Lo cojió del brazo obligándolo a que caminara de espaldas.Sakura y Tomoyo y se miraron al mismo tiempo con la imagen retumbando en su cabeza.Sin mediar palabra las dos amigas se sentaron en la mesa,la conversación empezó pronto cuando Sakura mencionó lo de la partida de Tomoyo.

Touya sonrió como nunca,con Migani siguiéndole la corriente.Ya habían salido y ahora atravesaban el hermoso jardín que rodeaba casi la totalidad de la mansión.

-Buenos días Yukito...

-¡¡ah¡¡...buenos días...Migani.

-¡¡BUENAS TOUYA¡¡..MJMJM...-Nakuru se agarró del brazo de Shukisiro y sin pensárselo dos veces le plantó un beso en los labios.Yukito parecía un caldera de agua hirviendo,Migani comenzó a reírse en voz baja en lo que Touya ponía cara de demonio.

-¿Como haces para soportarla,Yuki?...-preguntó Kinomoto de mal talante.Yukito se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo sé...ni siquiera sé como nos ennoviamos...mjmjm...-Yukito seguía sonriendo con Nakuru pensando en voz alta.Una gota de sudor nació en la cabeza de Migani y Touya.

-¡te quiero¡...Mi Yuki..-Nakuru restregó la cabeza por el brazo de Yukito.

-Que pesada...-refunfuñó Touya como si se lo hicieran a él.

-¡¡No es asunto tuyo¡¡...-Nakuru le enseñó la lengua a Touya.-¿Estás celoso?.-preguntó sensualmente con el tono provocativo que usaba Ruby Moon.

-¡¡¡GRGRGR¡¡¡....¡¡¡Demonios¡¡¡...-Dos venas se le resaltaron en la sien.Para colmo su mejor amigo besó a Nakuru en la mejilla y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-¡¡YU-YUKITO¡¡...-Nakuru dejó de hablar en voz alta enmudeciéndose por completo con las mejillas sonrojadas.Shukisiro pasó su blanca mano acariciando su rostro y su mirada se volvió tan serena como la de Yue.Sus ojos dorados se dirijieron hacia Touya.

-Es la única forma que tengo de controlarla.-dijo con voz misteriosa.

-Ya veo...-Touya replosó levantando su flequillo.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?...Mi Yuki-Nakuru entrecerró la mirada hacia Shukisiro.El muchacho de cabellos plateados se limitó a observarla friamente.Migani y Touya permanecían en trance,Yukito se había sonrojado por entero y no decía ni una palabra.Sus mejillas se colorearon más aún cuando Nakuru posó en él sus ojos ámbar.

-Te-Te quiero...

-¡¡YUKI¡¡...yukiiiii..-Nakuru se le colgó del cuello,dejando sus pies de tocar el suelo.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos...jejej...-Migani se aferró timidamente al brazo de Touya.Él sonrió y le siguió el juego,era mejor dejar solos a aquellos dos.No había mas que fijarse en la mirada de Yukito hacia el suelo,buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparse por su comportamiento tan evidente.

-¡¡ah¡¡..entonces hasta luego..-Shukisiro respiró aliviado.

-Adios Yuki...Y cuídate de esa tipa...-insinuó Touya al fijarse en Nakuru.

-Creo que debería cuidarme de tí..-respondió Yukito entrecerrando sus ojos.Touya levantó una ceja algo confuso y perdió la vista al frente.El antiguo Yukito huviera sonreído haciendo que Touya lo tomara de otra forma.

-¡¡¡¡AAAYYY¡¡¡...-

¡¡TROOM¡¡..

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la cabeza rápido hacia la ventana.Había sufrido un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo había hecho caerse de la cama,a parte de eso alguien lo llamaba con intensidad en su cabeza.

-¿Está funcionando?...

-Shsh...debemos aprovechar ahora que está debil para vengar todas las muertes que causó.-protestó Moussejie.Shaoran lo observó algo confuso mientras el humo de una olla envolvía en penumbras la habitación con un intenso olor a incienzo.

-¡Espera un momento¡...¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que el es un asesino?...creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado...sólo vamos a ponerlo a prueba.

-Así ía en mí...no es a muerte.¡¡¡MALDICIÓN¡¡¡

-¿Que sucede?...-Shaoran se acercó hacia Moussejie y fijó sus ojos castaños en la olla.

-Debimos haberlo atacado anoche que estaba sólo y más debíl que ahora...¡¡pero tenía que aparecer Kaho protestando con que no sería una lucha igualitaria¡¡¡...¿Pero que es Claw Read sin sus poderes?...¡¡¡Nada¡¡¡.-Moussejie sonrió malévolo con sus profundos ojos azules temblando de ira.-¡¡No te resistiras¡¡...-sonrió aún más al sentir que Eriol no estaba del todo recuperado y con enorme esfuerzo comenzaba a poder controlarlo.

El atractivo inglés hundió sus cabellos azulmarino y apretó los dientes.Sin saber como su cuerpo se levantó de la cama y sus labios pronunciaron el hechizo para invocar su báculo.

-¿Que es esto?...¿Que clase de magia oscura...-No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules sin pupila.Eriol saltó a la ventana quedandó de rrodillas con la punta de los pies apoyados en el marco de la ventana.

Viró hacia la puerta y la selló con un encantamiento.Luego con saltos ágiles y elegantes se deslizó por los tejados de la mansión y así fué traspasando casa por casa,sin ser descubierto,alejándose poco a poco mientras se acercaba hacia la parte más urbanizada de la ciudad de Londres.El hechizo que creó hacía que Sakura notara su presencia en la habitación y creyera que seguía durmiendo.

-¿Touya?...-Migani le sacudió la mano por delante al verlo algo despistado.A lo lejos sonaron las pitas de los coches,que se encontraban en un atasco.Kinomoto apartó la mano de su amiga y volvió a observar el sol.

-Alguien me nubló la vista...y por un momento he sentido una fuerte presencia mágica.

-¡¡aah¡¡...¿no sería un pájaro?.-comentó Migani.Touya le negó con la cabeza.-¿Hacia donde?.-preguntó la chica de mal talante,sabía que Kinomoto no lo dejaría pasar.

-Lo siento...pero no puedes seguirme..-Touya comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y se perdió entre los coches.

-¡¡Espera¡¡..¡¡¡EEE¡¡...¡¡Haber si tiene un poco más de cuidado¡¡...-Migani estuvo a punto de ser atropellada.

El viento pegaba fuerte en su cara,se sentía una violenta ráfaga de aire que parecía estar a punto de desabrocharle los botones de su camisa blanca.De rrepente se paró sobre la azotea de un altísimo edificio e hizo brillar su báculo en forma de sol.Los coches se veían como hormigas desde las alturas.

Fijó sus ojos azules en un bellísimo parque,donde paseó la primera vez con Tomoyo.Un az de luz azul le indicaba un punto exacto sobre el lago.

Eriol musitó unas extrañas palabras y una espiral mágica rodeó su cuerpo haciéndolo desaparecer y reaparecer sobre el agua,ahora se encontraba flotando justo en el centro de un inmenso lago,que ocupaba el casi todo el espacio del parque.

Hiraguizawa se fijó a su alrededor sin ninguna expresión en su cara,parecía un adroide.No había nadie por el lugar,un sello mágico impedía el acercamiento de algún ser humano.Flotaba justo en el centro del lago y el viento jugaba con sus cabellos azul marino,mientras formaba ondas por la superficie del agua.

-¡¡¿Que pretendes?¡¡...-gritó Touya con la respiración agitada,pero la reencarnación no parecía escucharlo,sus ojos seguían perdidos con la cabeza erguida hacia el frente.

El hermano de Sakura acababa de llegar a la orilla del parque,era bastante rápido cuando se lo proponía.Touya esombreció su mirada,justo al frente y a contraluz.podía observar una silueta conocida,no,eran dos.

Dos formas de muchachos practicamente iguales,incluso sus cabellos ondeados al viento eran del mismo color,ambos se encontraban en la otra orilla del lago.

-¡¡¿que Demonios?¡¡...-Touya abrió los ojos por entero.Para su sorpresa,cada muchacho dejaba ver el brillo de una esfera en tonos verdosos.Los destellos revelaron su identidad.

El primero era Shaoran que parecía algo sorprendido al encontrarse con Touya de frente ,Li volteo a ver a Moussejie y este le hizo una seña para que se calmara.

Kinomoto no se lo podía creer,¿Acaso Shaoran tenía un hermano gemelo?

La única diferencia residía en el color de ojos.Nunca había visto a alguien que poseyera una vista de un azul tan profundo.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando...pero no te preocupes..esta batalla no es contigo...sería más prudente que te alejaras..-gritó Moussejie hacia Touya para que lo escuchara.

-Touya...¡¡aléjate¡¡.-le comentó Shaoran al notarlo confuso.

-¿Que le estan haciendo al mocoso inglés?....-Kinomoto se enconjió de hombros.-Como se atreve a desobedecer a Sakura...aún está debil.

Moussejie giró hacia Shaoran con una gota de sudor,no entendía a quien se refería Touya.

-Al decir "mocoso inglés" se refiere a Hiraguizawa....-respondió Li.Moussejie sonrió y saludo al hermano de Sakura.Shaoran se colocó en posición de ataque y su esfera dió lugar a una enorme espada ,con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang adornando por el mango.

-Kinomoto...si es tan amable de alejarse....-Moussejie aunmentó el tamaño de su esfera ,volviendo el agua del inmenso lago en color verde.

-¡¡está bien...esta bien¡¡...-Touya frunció el ceño.Pronto adivinó las intenciones de ambos muchachos,habían controlado a Eriol en contra de su voluntad para obligarlo a luchar contra ellos.Pero su hermana Sakura habia mencionado que aún estaba muy debíl.

(Touya : No me lo puedo creer...¿el mocosó ingles en apuros?...piensa puedes ayudarlo..)Kinomoto sonrió al ver la fila de barcos que iban en dirección hacia Eriol y una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza,pero era la única forma de entretenerlos.

-¿Pero que hace...se volvió loco?...-Shaoran apretó los puños en la espada y con su furia empezó a aumentar su aura mágica.Estaba harto de que cada vez que comenzaba una lucha esta fuera interrumpida. siempre eran interrumpidas.

Touya comenzó a saltar más los botes al notarlo,a medida que le cojía el truquillo,avanzaba más ágil,dentro del algo le decía que debía ayudarlo.Tenía que darse prisa,Eriol comenzaba a hundir sus pies en la superficie del lago y mojarse no parecia importarle.

Moussejie tambien se enfureció,aquel tipo estaba interfiriendo en sus planes,se abrió de piernas y la esfera comenzó a flotar en sus manos elevándose a la altura de su profunda mirada,tan profunda como un lago de agua cristalina.

Touya lanzó una de sus continuas maldiciones,de lejos parecía que lo podía alcanzar pero ahora,el último barco resultó algo alejado de la reencarnación,no quería mojarse,pero tampoco le era permitido cojer velocidad en un espacio tan reducido.

Sus ojos oscuros de abrieron de par en par,la mirada de Eriol era completamente azul,sin pupila o algún brillo que mostrara señales de vida,contrastaba con su blanquísima piel.

Touya deseperado observó el agua de su alrededor ondeada por el viento,sus pensamientos se confundían,una parte le decía que si Hiraguizawa continuaba hundiéndose acabaría por ahogarse,pero la otra le susurraba que era imposible ,que Shaoran intentara matarlo.

Kinomoto les preguntó varias veces que pretendían,pero ninguno de los dos muchachos que bordeaban la orilla parecía querer responder,estaban demasiado concentrados en el hechizo.

-Sientes su energía...está comenzando a resistirse...-Moussejie apretó los pies sobre la tierra junto a Shaoran,notó que los poderes de ambos se combinaban a la robándole energía antes de que se despierte...-le dijo Shaoran,Moussejie asintió y apretó la mirada.La presencia de Eriol comenzaba a aunmentar,el hechicero cobraba poco a poco la energía sobre su cuerpo,a medida que el hechizo de dominación se desnavecía.

Touya apretó los dientes,mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua.La desición ya estaba tomada,le parecía injusto lo que hacían con Eriol,no tenía ni idea de que le estuvieran robando sus poderes,pero estaba claro que Shaoran y aquel chico no pretendía nada bueno.Touya sintió una pequeña alegría al ver que Eriol recobraba poco a poco el tono grisáceo de su misteiosa mirada,que se le clabava hasta las entrañas al que osara hacerle frente.Sus labios se entreabrieron como intentando decir algo,y un nuevo brillo nacía en sus ojos.

La reencarnación apretó el báculo con más fuerza mientras mantenía una lucha interior por recobrar el absoluto control sobre su cuerpo.Algo que le estaba siendo dificultado por Moussejie y Li.

-¡¡Demonios¡¡...

¡¡¡¡CHAAAAF¡¡¡glub¡¡

Kinomoto se zambulló por debajo del agua ganando algo de velocidad,en pocos segundos salió a la superficie con toda la ropa mojada,dejando entrever su torneada espalda.mientras las gotas de agua recorrian sus cabellos pegándolos al rostro y dificultando su visión.Ya estaba cerca.

En un ultimo esfuerzo se zambulló de nuevo debajo del agua y tomó impulso con sus pies,aventándose con gran salto hacia la superficie y cojiendo a Eriol en los brazos,surjieron en la supercie del agua sapicándola..

-¿Que haces?..-Hiraguizawa parpadeó completamente confuso al encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Touya que le sonrío al ver que se encontraba bien,La reencarnación despertó por fin del trance.Kinomoto se sonrojó y sólo le apartó el báculo de los brazos.Eriol aún estaba aturdido,con la fría agua sobre todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡NADA HACIA LA OTRA ORILLA¡¡..yo los entretendré...mientras aprovecha para escapar.

La reencarnación lo observó bastante sorprendido,ya había visto el valor en los ojos de Touya.Pero aquella situación se le hacía bien extraña.El hermano de Sakura pretendía usar su propio báculo para centralizar y poder hacer uso de sus poderes mágicos,que no eran bajos.

-¡¡Te he dicho que te alejes¡¡...aún no estás listo para..-En los ojos de Touya se reflejó el chico de piel albina perdiendo el conocimiento.Eriol había desfallecido y con los ojos cerrados amenazaba con hundirse de nuevo.

Kinomoto sintió un aura sumamente débil,nada en comparación con el chico que le había tapado la vista de los rayos solares.

-¡¡¡Demonios¡¡¡...-Maldiciendo una y otra vez nadó rápido hasta alcanzar a la reencarnación y lo sujetó con el mismo brazo que sostenía el báculo por el a nadar rapidamente hacia la orilla con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Touya tomó aire y se sumerjió de nuevo,un potentísimo remolino de aire lanzado por Shaoran se estrelló sobre la superficie del agua.

Touya vió luego un destello verde y unos gritos muy lejanos,seguramente pertenecían a Moussejie.

-¡¡¡Sal de una vez¡¡¡....¡¡maldito intrometido¡¡...-gritó enfurecido Shaoran,su siguiente ataque sería con la fuerza del trueno.El agua que era conductora de electricidad no salvaría esta vez a Touya.Pero lo que Li no sabía era el mal estado en el que se encontraba Eriol,estaba demasiado furioso como para atender a razones y notar que su presencia mágica estaba demasiado debilitada.

Touya ,mientras seguía sumergido en las aguas,giró sus cabeza y observó a Eriol algo preocupado,Shaoran gritó tan alto que escuchó la clase de ataque que se aproximaba debajo del agua.

El tiempo transcurría y con este ,el aire que se mantenía en sus pulmones.

Kinomoto levantó primero a Eriol empujándolo hacia la superficie usando toda su fuerza,luego tomó impulso para alcanzarlo con el báculo en su mano y concentró en el toda su energía.

-¡¡Ahí vienen¡¡..-gritó Moussejie alertado del ataque de Shaoran.De las primeras burbujas salió Eriol.

-¡¡¡Dios del Trueno¡¡¡

Touya cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar junto con el báculo.

-¡¡Acude en mi ayuda¡¡¡...-Shaoran apuntó con su espada y un inmenso trueno brotó de ella,yendo directo hacia donde asomaba el rostro de Hiraguizawa.Touya batió sus pies a prisa,salio a la superficie con un último esfuerzo. -¡¡¡AAAA¡¡¡...-Touya sintió un enorme temblor por todo el cuerpo,mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba a Eriol desmayado,para que no se hundiera de nuevo.El báculo dorado brilló con mas intensidad y los chicos desaparecieron en pocos segundos. -¡¡¡¿A DONDE DE HAN IDO?¡¡¡....-Moussejie apretó furioso los puños y lanzó un gritó de rabia hacia el cielo.Li se quedó bastante sorprendido ante el comportamiento del hermano de Sakura. Shaoran bajó la espada mientras el viento acarició sus cabellos alborotados y salpicados de agua por la fuerza de su ataque.Ya no se sentía la presencia mágica de Eriol,había logrado escaparse de su campo de energía. -¡¡TODO NUESTROS ESFUERZOS HAN SIDO EN VANO¡¡...-Moussejie cayó derrodillas al suelo.Pero se levantó de inmediato al notar que Shaoran lo tiraba de la camisa. ¡¡¡Pimba¡¡ -¡¡AAAYY¡¡..¿por que me... -¡¡¡Calla y deja de berrear como un niño pequeño¡¡¡...me pones emfermo.-Shaoran encojió su espada en una bolita y se la colgó del cuello.-Ha tenido suerte..eso es todo...invocaremos de nuevo el hechizo....pero esta vez Kaho no debe saber nada de esto...¡entendistes¡. Moussejie abrió los ojos como platos ante el cambio que experimentó Shaoran.Algo se cruzaba por mente de Li que aumentaba su rabia hacia Eriol.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡¡...jajaja...-Sonomi sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas al verla entrar en la suite,acompañada de ó muy emocionada hacia ellas y las recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Que tal se encuentra Eriol?...Nadesico me llamó hace un momento....

Sakura y Tomoyo le sonrieron con una gota de sudor,desde que la Señora Sonomi había conocido a la madre de Eriol,se habían vuelto amigas inseparables.Sakura le sonrió y respondió a su pregunta,había ido con Tomoyo ha hacerle una visita. Sonomi les guiño el ojo y les dijó que se dirijieran hacia la sala.

-Me alegra que se haya aclarado este mal entendido...

-No Sakura...yo tambien tuve parte de la culpa...amiga...yo te conozco...debí haber sospechado desde el principio que tus emociones se te confunden a menudo..-Tomoyo se rió.-siempre dudas de tus sentimientos.

-Tomoyo...-Sakura sonrió apenada,pero era cierto.Ella siempre dudaba lo que le dictara el corazón,aunque por una vez en su vida no necesitó el consejo de alguien para descubrir lo que sentía por Eriol.Terminó riéndose con Tomoyo.

-Sakura...-las risas pararon.Daedoyi le indicó con un gesto a Sakura ,el chico que se encontraba sentado en un sofá canelo. Shaoran las saludó con una amplia sonrisa,mientras los rayos dorados que entraban por la puerta de al lado,pegaban fuerte en su rostro.Una cortina de blanco transparente bordeaba lo que parecía una salida hacia la terraza. Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron en los sillones de en frente con una mesita de cristal en el medio.El atractivo Shaoran se quedó algo serio con dos hermosuras delante. Las dos amigas se miraron la una a la otra en silencio y luego le devolvieron a Li la sonrisa,y ambas preguntándose el por que de su visita.

-Me encontré con Sonomi en el restaurante,cuando entré a por unos Dorayakis...me invitó a su habitación y me dijo que esperaba su visita.-comentó Shaoran.

-Ya veo...-Sakura algo apenada giró sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana.Ahora quería contarle a Tomoyo que se había prometido con Eriol,pero delante de Li le resultaba un poco embarasozo,y más cuando recordaba la fuerza con la que Li la seguía amando. Pero lejos de todo aquello había algo diferente en la mirada de Shaoran, Sakura creyó ver al niño que ambicionaba de pequeño las cartas Claw.

-¡¿Sakura estás bien?¡..-preguntaron Shaoran y Tomoyo a la vez.Luego se miraron bastantes sorprendidos el uno al otro.

-¡¡UUYYY¡¡...si-si...¡¡¡jejejje¡¡¡...-Sakura se puso roja como un tomate.Estaba desesperada,se levantó de un brinco.-iré haber que hace Sono...

Pero no continuó junto delante apareció la madre de Tomoyo.A Sakura le nació una nueva gota de sudor en la cabeza.Sonomi le guiño el ojo a las muchachas y sacudió una llave que colgaba de sus dedos,con ese aire tan jovial y divertido que la caracterizaba.

-Disculpenmé...me han llamado de la empresa,han tenido problemas con unos embargos que mandaron directos de España,al parecer eran defectuosos y...¡¡aaa¡¡...se me hace tarde-lo-losiento...-La señora Daedoyi se colocó un elegante abrigo de cuero marron y se desapareció por la puerta.Luego se oyó cerrar y unos taconeos alejándose.

¡¡Buuff¡¡ Sakura se echó al sillón y se cruzó de piernas.Shaoran se quedó algo colorado y sacudió la cabeza.

-mjmjm..¡¡ay Sakura¡¡...

-¿Que pasa?...

-¡¡ah¡¡...no es nada...-Tomoyo sonrio gentil.

-¿Les apetece un una taza de té?...mi madre consiguió unos sobrecillos de distintos sabores aquí en Inglaterra...su sabor es muy relajante...nunca había probado nada parecido.

-¡¡Yo iré por ellos¡¡-Kinomoto se levantó de un salto al ver que su amiga iba a hablar la frenó con la mano.

-Yo prepararé el té...-Sakura sonrió dejando a Tomoyo boquiabierta. Shaoran y Daedoyi se quedaron solos en la sala.Shaoran entrelazó los dedos mirando algo nervioso hacia los azulejos del piso.Un nuevo brillo nació en los ojos violetas de Tomoyo.

-Dime si es cierto...

-¿El que?...-preguntó Shaoran algo agitado.La dulce Tomoyo sonrió apenada.

-Mi madre y la señora Ieran,una de las principales dirigentes de la empresa más famosa en Hong Kong....aunque eso ya lo sabías,,,mjmjm..-Tomoyo se río timidamente y logró bajarle los humos a Li.-Bueno...el caso es que mi madre mencionó algo acerca de un trato que beneficiaría a ambas...pero tengo curiosidad de saber sobre...

-No es nada muy importante...son unas acciones que queríamos vender hace tiempo,habían muchas compañías interesadas en obtener beneficios de andaban algo indecisos obtaron por la empresa de tu madre...mi madre Ieran dice que ha encontrado una gran aliada.

-Me alegro...mami tiene un carácter algo disfrazado...

-¿mami?...

-¿que?...

-jejejj...digo ...-Shaoran se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia Tomoyo,luego sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Es tan distinta la relación entre tú madre y la mía...No sabes cuanto te envidió.-comentó Shaoran en voz baja.Tomoyo negó con la cabeza algo sonrrojada y a la vez sorprendida de lo que Li confiaba en ella. Pero claro,el hermoso rostro de Daedoyi inspiraba mucha ternura y tambien confianza.Algo de lo que ella a veces no parecía darse cuenta.Tomoyo sonrió sin más observando directamente los ojos castaños de Shaoran.

-Debe resultarte dificil fingir delante de Sakura...pero no te culpo...supongo que es lo mejor.

-Shaoran... -Yo tambien lo hago...para que mentirte..siempre pareces saber lo que me cruza por la mente..-Shaoran endulzó su mirada castaña y sonrió sonrojado a Tomoyo.Ella dejó que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, mientras se perdía en la comprensión de los ojos del chico que tenía sentado al frente,ya se había desahogado antes,ya le había abierto su corazón,que más daba otro pequeño tira y afloja.Aunque algo la incomodaba,Tomoyo se preocupaba por los problemas de sus amigos,no demasiado por su bienestar.

-Podríamos cambiar de tema...-

-¡¡Ups¡¡..perdona...

-No-no te preocupes es solo que...-Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío al ver como Shaoran la rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos dispuesto a consolarla.Daedoyi estaba algo confusa y no se atrevió a mirarlo,dejando que una sensación de bienestar los inundara se apoyó en su pecho.

-gracias.

Shaoran sonrió aún más y cerró los ojos,llenos sus pulmones de aire y un pequeño silbido lo calmó.

-Hoe...-Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre.Sus esmeraldas contrastaron con el rojo carmesí de sus mejillas al ver a su amiga abrazada por Shaoran y con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.Sakura entreabrió los labios sin atreverse a decir nada. Una gota de sudor le nació en la cabeza al recordar la bandeja de té que acababa de preparar, y que ahora esperaba colocar en aquella mesita. Suspiró resignada y se llevó la bandeja a la cocina,a Sakura no le gustaba espiar demasiado.

-¿Donde está Sakura?...-preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.Shaoran y ella se separaron mirando a todos los lados de la sala.

Siempre lo había visto firme y seguro de si mismo,con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan desafiantes.Era tierno,pero a la vez duro como un témpano de hielo. Su rostro estaba pálido,sus labios azulados y su respiración débil,cualquier señal de fortaleza se había desvanecido. Touya se incorporó quedándose sentado,sintió una punza fría en uno de sus dedos.Cuando se fijó,aquel objeto era el báculo dorado,que Eriol había heredado de Claw Read.Touya intentó respirar con más calma,el gran esfuerzo de energía mágica lo había dejado agotado.Algo molesto sacudió la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos reveldes,luego frenó en seco y reflexionó por un momento. Recordó el ataque de Shaoran debajo del agua,pronto comprendió que su único deseo en aquellos momentos fué alejar a Eriol de cualquier daño.Entonces se habían teletransportado. Touya se fijó a su alrededor,el viento sopló y dirijió su vista hacia la copa de un roble.No aquello no era el parque,estaban mucho más lejos,la cuestión era donde.

-Genial...perdido en mitad de un bosque con el mocoso inglés....-Touya incorporó su alta figura hasta quedar de pie y recojió el báculo del suelo.Pero se quedó agachado y solo fijó su rostro en la reencarnación.

-Es hermoso el condenado. Repitió las mismas palabras que la primera vez que se lo encontró en aquella fiesta.Touya levantó la vista de mal aire para hará para reducir este báculo...-sin pensárselo mas veces cargó a Eriol a la pela y el báculo lo aferró a los dientes.

-Como pesa el endemoniado...me pregunto que hizo para saltar de tejado en tejado.

Y asi entre maldiciones y muecas de mal talante lo cargó todo el camino,buscando algún refugio para poder dejarlo e ir por ayuda.No muy lejos de allí encontró una gruta.El moreno por fin encontró donde recargarlo.

Ya estaban dentro,Touya se tapó la cara mientras seguía maldiciendo para sus adentros.miró el reloj,ya habían pasado veinte minutos y Eriol no despertaba,pero su rostro había aparentado el color crema parecía que se había recuperado bastante ràpido.Touya sonrió pícaro al oír el goteo en una estalactita.Sin pensárselo dos veces levantó con cuidado a Eriol y lo colocó bajo esta.

-¡¡¿Pero que'¡¡¡...-Eriol despertó y se levantó de inmediaro para secarse un líquido frio de la cara.Sus ojos se abrieron por completo,recordó a Shaoran delante del con la espada agitada,y a su lado Moussejie,luego se sumerjió en el agua con Touya que le sonrió cojiéndolo en brazos y luego gritándole con preocupación que se escapara.. Touya lo observaba en silencio,seguro de que Eriol estaría intentando comprender lo que sucedía.Kinomoto se apoyó en la pared al ver de nuevo la vida en sus ojos grises de biseles azules y la insistencia en hayar una respuesta.Touya solo le sonrió aliviado de que no estuviera demasiado débil. Eriol se levantó sin mencionar una palabra,frunció el ceño y al ver la gruta y con la mirada desafiante.

-¿Que haces?...-Touya se extrañó al ver que no preguntaba nada,la reencarnación sólo se limitó a cojer su baculo dorado y se incorporó de nuevo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada de la gruta.Touya lo miró muy extrañado,acaso no le iba a preguntar,acaso Eriol lo sabía todo.

-Yo este lugar me resulta familiar...-Hiraguizawa levantó ambas cejas y se centró en Touya que permanecía de brazos cruzados observando la estalactita.

-La cuestion es como hemos llegado hasta aquí.-Eriol se fijó en su báculo.

-Nos..bueno...creo que nos é toda mi energía en último momento y...

-Entiendo...aún se nota la esencia del hechicero que usó este báculo..-Eriol sonrió a Touya,pero no de la forma que solía hacerlo.Aquella no era la típica sonrísa de Claw Read con los ojos completamente cerrados y una amplia sonrisa,que a veces parecía finjida.Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento..-tengo la impresión de que me salvastes la vida.

Touya se levantó con cara de demonio,no parecía haber escuchado y lo observó algo ignorante.

-Dices que conoces el lugar...bueno...ve al grano entonces...¿Como salimos de aquí mocoso?..-Touya se sorprendió,dos venas se le resaltaron a Eriol en la sien y encojió el tamaño de su báculo.

-¿Que dije mal ahora?.

En esos momentos a Touya le vino a la memoria las palabras de Mei-Li.Eriol entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules y salió de la cueva con manos en bolsillos. Sintió los cálidos rayos de sol en su cara y alzó la vista.El viento ondeó dulcemente sus cabellos azul marino.Touya ocultaba sorprendentes poderes magicos y los había teletransportado a una distancia considerable,pero conocía de sobra como actuaría si le ofrecía algún objeto mágico para que finalmente Kinomoto se convirtiera en un verdadero mago.Lo primero que haría,sería desempañar el papel de hermano superprotector y eso a la reencarnación no le convenía por el momento.

-¡¡Oye mocoso ingles¡¡..tu siempre tan educado...

-Gracias...-Eriol sonrió de nuevo,algo atrevido y gentil a la vez.Al ver al hermano de Sakura seguirlo. Touya rabió con las mejillas sonrojadas,pero le acababa de salvar la vida,la reencarnación se lo agradecía con una palabra.

-Cogeremos el autobus..estoy demasiado debil como para usar todavía mis poderes...-Eriol se volteó y comenzó a andar.Touya lo siguió preguntándose a donde se había ido a parar toda aquella cortesía y amabilidad.Al menos por una vez le huviera gustado escuchar esa sabiduría tan arrogante.Eriol iba a su aire.mas bien parecía estar solo y hablar con los arboles.

-¡¡GRGGR¡¡...-Touya se encojió de hombros y sus ojos oscuros lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Eriol sonrió para sus adentros como adivinando los pensamientos del chico moreno. -Voy directo al grano.

-Muy gracioso....¡eh¡..-Touya frenó en seco,casi tropieza con Eriol que tambien se había parado en seco.Hiraguizawa cayó en la cuenta de que el hermano de su prometida,había estado de muy mal humor,quizás demasiado.Ahora parecía rabiar como un si tuviera algún ataque de celos.Antes de que alguna idea mal equivocada se cruzara por su cabeza Eriol continuó por el camino,mejor se concentraba en llegar cuanto antes a la carretera que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. El recuerdo de aquel ataque volvió a la cabeza de Eriol, era un alivio que Touya no preguntara nada.Su amada Sakura debía estar muy preocupada por él ,lo primero que quería hacer nada más llegar era abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

Continuará....O... jajjaj...o...que capítulo más loco... he oído algo sobre emparejar a Tomoyo.....no se crean que no me paso por la cabeza la idea de unirla a Touya...pero andaba pensando...y cambié de idea. No quería hacer la típica parejita de Shaoran/Tomoyo,como si fueran las sobras del fic...UU pero a este paso.. ¡¡haber ¿que opinan?¡¡.....¿Los emparejo?...jajajja... bueno...espero sus opiniones...y como Touya y Mei-Li son personajes secundarios no les daré demasiada importancia a lo que a continuación va a desarrollarse ahora.... ¡¡dejen sus comentarios por este panel...¡¡me animan a continuar con el fic¡¡.


	18. cap 18

...gracias por su comentarios¡¡¡ Marisaki...¿una despedida entre Tomoyo y Shaoran...mmm¬ ¬......noe stá nada mal..bueno...acabo de leer este panel de mensajes y la historia la llevo bastante desarrollada....pero esta idea está muy buena...¡¡¡lo haré¡¡...gracias por tu opinion..si tienes más tu sólo dilas....¡¡tranquila¡¡...respetaré los derechos de autor..¡¡¡jajajja¡¡...U.....bueno...aquí voy....

**CAPITULO 18 MI VIAJE A INGLATERRA **

Yue permanecía con la fría mirada en la chimenea,recordó la extraña mirada de su antiguo amo,mientras Sakura se apoyaba en el hombro del.volvió a la realidad al oír abrirse la puerta.

-"Amovio aqua"...-Unos destellos dorados dieron paso a dos figuras.Eran Touya y Eriol,Hiraguizawa se tabambaleó y Touya lo agarró.El báculo dorado hizo un tintineo en el suelo.

-Vamos....te acompañaré a la cama.... Yue lo observó con algo de asombro al comprobar que algo no andaba bien.Sin mencionar una palabra tomó a Eriol por el otro brazo y lo sentaron en el sillón frente a la el sillón era de un solo ocupante Touya se sentó a la derecha y Yue a la izquierda.Eriol se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos algo aturdido,luego se recargó del todo en el la mirada fría de Yue y la de Touya,parecían dos felinos acusadores

-No se preocupen...estoy bien..-Eriol sonrió.Yue seguía en silencio al igual que Touya.A la reencarnación le nació una gota de sudor.

-¿Que ha sucedido?...-preguntó Yue a Touya.

-El mocoso anda detrás de Eriol...creo que quiere un enfrentamiento con él...-respondió Touya.-controló a Eriol y lo atrajó hasta el lago...pero me pareció que se encontraba demasiado debil para luchar yy...

-¿Debil?...-Yue abrió los ojos platos y observó a Hiraguizawa.

-El antiguo amo ha recuperado muchas fuerzas..¿Como se habría debilitado?....tan rápido... Touya cayó en la cuenta y tambien giró hacia Eriol.

-No conozco demasiado sobre la magia...pero si lo que dices es cierto...-se calló al ver sonreír a la reencarnación,tan seguro de si mismo como siempre.

-Hay una trama muy oscura en todo esto...por algún motivo Shaoran me debilitó junto a Moussejie...

-¿Por que el mocoso iba a robarte tus poderes hasta casi matarte?...-Touya frunció el ceño.

-Me gustaría creer que no tenía esas intenciones....aunque es evidente que por algún motivo no sabía lo que me pasaba...quizás debido a tu intervención..-Los ojos grises de biseles azules se centraron en Touya.

-Todos conocemos a Shaoran cuando pierde el control.

-Bueno..recozco que lo enfurecí pero...

-Eso no es lo importante...-intenvino Yue.

Eriol desvió la mirada algo molesto,parecía buscar cambiar el tema.A Touya le nació una gota de sudor.

-Antiguo amo....está en serio peligro...-Yue lo miró directo a los ojos.Eriol sonrió complacido y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Habeís notado la influencia de Moussejie?...¡sí Touya¡... es el chico que acompañaba a Shaoran.-comentó Eriol.

-Bueno...eso ya lo sabemos...andan juntos en esto y... -No me refiero a eso...-intervino Eriol.Touya se quedó en silencio y Yue se recargó en el sillón de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que ha debido de contarle algo...que lo a convencido de alguna forma para que lo ayude en sus planes.

-Amo...-Yue se extrañó al verlo levantarse.

-No sé nada más...si alguno de ustedes averigua el motivo...le estaré agradecido de que me informe.

Touya y Yue se miraron a la vez y luego observaron a Eriol levantarse tranquilamente y salir del cuarto,en unos minutos se oyó a Eriol corriendo a toda velocidad.Yue extendió sus hermosas a las blancas y voló en dirección a Hiraguizawa.Touya estornudo y se quitó una pluna de la nariz,luego siguió a Yue.Ambos alertados por los zapateos de la reencarnación,parecía querer alcanzar algo.

-Te quiero...-susurró mientras la pegaba a todo su cuerpo,quería sentir cerca a su flor de cerezo.Sakura se recoloreó hasta la punta de los dedos.

-Mi amor...-Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió como nunca. Yue bajó sus alas y extendió el brazo para llegar justo al pecho de Touya.Kinomoto sonrojado puso cara de demonio y una vena se le resaltó en la sien. Yue lo observó algo sorprendido con sus ojos de hielo al oír a Touya balbucear algo en voz baja,luego volteó en dirección contraria de la pareja y se alejó.

-bueno...pues..pues...-Eriol se acarició el cabello azul marino y suspiró,sus mejillas eran de un rojo carmesí.Nadesico y YakiChan sonrieron como nunca,parecía una noticia importante.Sakura sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de Eriol completamente sonrojada,intentando darle ánimos. Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina.incluído Touya,los guardianes de Sakura y los de Eriol.La reencarnación sintió un escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral,al notar dos presencias mágicas que se acercaban a la puerta.

-Disculpen...-Sakura que estaba más nerviosa quel los dejó a todos boquiabiertos en la cocina y corrío a la puerta.

-¡¡Buenos días¡¡...-Saludó emocionada a Kaho,su futura madrasta.Fujitaya estaba detrás de ella y saludó a su hija igualmente. El futuro matrimonio pronto se reunió en el comedor.A Eriol se le erizaron los pelos al ver al padre de Sakura,y como un globo desinflándose se sentó en la silla. Sakura se sentó a su lado sin apartar sus ojos verdes, la reencarnación bordeó sus ojos grises de biseles azules por toda la mesa,sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión de su padre.Por primera vez,le intimidaba la sonrisa que él mismo había heredado,su madre Nadesido,que estaba sentada al lado sonreía tiernamente y Eriol sintió que le estaba deseando buena suerte.Pero a Hiraguizawa se le bajó la sonrisa al ver el careto con el que lo acusaba Touya.

Eriol apretó los puños y de rrepente lanzó una mirada tan desafiante a Fujitaya,que hizo al padre de Sakura parpadear por varios segundos.Eriol se levantó de inmediato de la silla,y con todas las miradas puestas en él se dirijió de inmediato al señor Kinomoto. Nadesico apretó la mano de Yaki-Chan,y este sonrió con una gota de sudor a su esposa,el apretón de manos comenzaba a dolerle.

-Pues-pues...-Eriol se quedó cabizbajo,mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sip..mjmjm..-Fujitaya sonrió más alegre que nunca,Kaho levantó una ceja.Parecía bastante sosprendida. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena y su bello rostro comenzó a experimentar todos los colores del rojo,algo iba a suceder.

-Quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija...ya planeó unirme a ella en matrimonio...-Eriol llenó los pulmones de aire y repiró complacido,ya lo había dicho,viniera lo que viniera.Ya estaba hecho.Fujitaya negó con la cabeza y Kaho lanzó disimuladas carcajadas. ¡¡¡TROOOM¡¡...

Todos se asustaron y voltearon a ver,de la mesa asomaron una manos muy finas y de piel muy blanca,luego un brillante cabello dorado y timidamente unos ojos verdes.

-¡¡UUUYYY¡¡...-Sakura se levantó de un salto,y se oyeron unos comentarios por toda la mesa.-¡¡HOOEEE¡¡.

-¡¡AAY CARIÑO¡¡..-Nadesico se levantó y fué a abrazar a Sakura,a Kinomoto le nació una gota de sudor en la cabeza.Se sentía como una niña pequeña.

La sonrisa al padre de Sakura le llegaba de oreja a oreja.Fujitaya se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla en el ojo y abrazó a Eriol.

-Claro que sí...no hacía falta pedirme permiso...mi hija ya ha elejido...-Fujitaya le dió pequeños golpes en las espalda al ver lo tembloroso que estaba Eriol.Y negó ,preguntándose que idea alocada se le había pasado a Hiraguizawa sobre él por la cabeza.

Kaho estaba completamente sonrojada y se abrazó a Fujitaya por la espalda.Luego le tocó sonrojarse al padre de Sakura.Eriol sonrió apenado y se separó del. El señor Kinomoto sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

-¡¡JAJAJ¡¡...¡¡UUYYY¡¡...-Sakura se sentó de inmediato y se llevó las manos a la cara de la vergüenza ,negando con la cabeza.Nadesico enternecida con la flor de cerezo se agachó junto a ella y apoyando las manos en sus hombros volvió a sonreírle. El señor Fujitaya se convirtió en el centro de atención y se paró en frente de Yaki-Chan.El hombre de ojos celestes se le quedó viendo,al ver en su rostro una sonrisita de ángel.

-Ya hecho los honores...creo que me toca...-Todos se quedaron enmudecidos.Fujitaya sonrió aún más.

-Quisiera pedirle la mano de su hijo Eriol para mi querida Sakura.

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante aquella propuesta,YakiChan no podía responder de la risa y asintió con la Fujitaya siempre decía,igualdades para todo el mundo.Yukito que tambien reía con los demás aferraba con fuerza a Nakuru contra sí,antes de que diera tal salto de alegría que se subiera sobre la mesa y botara todo el desayuno.

Keroberos estaba muy orgulloso de su ama y sobre todo del pretendiente que ella había elegido.El león dorado voló a su lado meneando la cola,y guiñó descarado el ojo a Eriol. Sakura y Eriol se habían tomado de la mano y se observaban fijamente,todo se lo decían con la mirada.Touya se dió una palmada en la cara,para borrarse la sonrisa de borrego que se le habia puesto y no se le quitaría ni con calmante. Nadie le huviera creído a Touya si en ese momento contara que se había visto a él mismo en un altar,tomado del brazo de Mei-Li.

Todo parecía solucionado.Touya estaba seguro de adivinar las intenciones del "mocoso" y advertir al "mocoso ingles".Migani lo saludó en la otra acera,hacía un día espléndido,y no parecía invierno.

-Touya...parecías algo despistado....y creo que el otro día me querías comentar...-Migani le sonrió al ver lo rojo que se había puesto.Touya la tomó del brazo sin mediar palabra y con un gesto le indicó un banco que había en la cera de al lado,y un enorme y frondoso cerezo que daba sombra por encima.Migani y Touya se sentaron y observaron relajados todo a su alrededor.Esa mañana había muy poca gente en la calle,por no decir nadie.de vez en cuando pasaba algún coche,pero solo de vez en cuando.

-Antes que nada...seré franco contigo...creo que estás enamorada de mí...

-No Touya...¿pero que dices?..yop...-Migani se silenció lo miró directo a los ojos,Kinomoto no bromeaba.Touya sonrió al verla sonrojada y reflejarse en sus encantadores ojos violetas.Migani era muy hermosa,incluso más que Mei-Li pero él sabia que nunca la podría ver como otra cosa que no fuera una amiga,de cierta forma,la melena platinada de Migani le recordaba a Yukito.

-Realmente no me importa...y eso lo sabes...prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos...si tú puedes..soportalo...-Migani no dejaba de observarlo sonrojada.Touya sonrió levantó un brazo y se apoyó en el.

-Por mi no hay problema...

-bien...-Ambos sonrieron.Touya negó con la cabeza,la chica no tenía remedio.

-Me sucedió algo inusual la otra noche...-comento Touya,esperando una respuesta por parte de Migani.

-Me besé con cierta muchacha quee...

-¡¡Cuenta Cuenta¡¡...-Migani se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió,a Touya le nació una gota de sudor.

-Digo...creo saber de quien se trata...¿Mei-Li?.

Kinomoto sonrió sonrojado y revolvió el pelo de la cabeza de Migani,que siempre lo llevaba suelto,esta protestó y se lo colocó bien de nuevo.Migani era muy curiosa,pero no tan arrogante como Nakuru.

El apuesto Shaoran entró en un pequeño pasillo,algo oscuro e iluminado tenuemente por pequeñas velas a los lados.Aquella imagen le recordó a la primera impresión que tuvo de la mansión de Claw Read,en Tomoeda.Era como retroceder en el tiempo. El joven de atractivos ojos castaños parpadeó pensativo al ver abrirse la puerta de enfrente.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡..¿Que haces aquí?...-parecía estupefacta.Lo cojió del brazo sin previo aviso,y lo jaló cerrando rápida la puerta.

-¿Como se te ocurre...despues de lo sucedido con Eriol?.

Shaoran observó a su alrededor,no parecía alarmado por las advertencias de la muchacha.Despues de fijarse en la lampara del techo,volteó algo revelde.

-Al parecer era la única forma de encontrarte...ultimamente pareces haberte olvidado de la suite que arquilastes con Yukito.-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No creo que hayas venido por eso...te advierto que si estás celoso...

-¡¡Naaa¡¡...calma..flor de cerezo...-Para sorpresa de Sakura Shaoran se atrevió a sonreírle, con la misma seguridad de aquel niño que alguna vez quizo recobrar todas las cartas Claw.Sakura lo notaba diferente,pero no dijo nada. Shaoran la observó directo a sus ojos verdes.

-Tenemos que hablar...sobre tú prometido...-Shaoran desapareció la sonrisa segura de su rostro,aquellas palabras le habían dolido demasiado,lo supo cuando se encontró de frente con Ruby Moon,que casi lo lanza contra las estanterías de la biblioteca. En la inocencia de aquellos ojos verdes había un nuevo brillo,Sakura apretó los dientes con la guardia puesta,con la nueva actitud de Shaoran se podría esperar cualquier cosa del.

-Puedes hablar Shaoran...-Sakura entrecerró los ojos algo entristecida. Shaoran comentó lo que sospechaba sobre Hiraguizawa,eliminando algunas partes como que se había aliado con Moussejie.Kinomoto escuchaba atentamente,pero algo en su interior lo negaba,claro que ella sabía que era más prudente esperar a que Shaoran terminara con todo lo que debía contar.

-Así que cuídate...puede ser muy peligroso si se ve acorralado...deberás mantener esto en secreto...por tu bien y por el bienestar de los demás.-Shaoran apretó el puño de la rabia al ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Sakura.Pero ya no le correspondía a él consolarla.

-¿has entendido?..-Sakura desvió sus ojos verdes y asintió con la cabeza.Aunque Li no estaba demasiado seguro.

-No te ciegues por lo que sientes por él.

-Será mejor que te vayas...-comentó Sakura.Li frunció el ceño,ya no podía aguantar más.

-Sé que algo te sucede...y tengo la impresión de que es un problema con Eriol,Tomoyo no parece haberse dado cuenta...

-N-no..-no..-Sakura dió un paso atrás seguida de Shaoran,de cierta forma se sentía contra la espada y la pared.Pero muy dentro de ella necesitaba quitarse todas las malditas dudas que nublaban su amor por Hiraguizawa.

-Confía en mí Sakura...sabes que no te defraudaré...-Li intentó sonreír para calmarla,Sakura parecía un cervatillo asustado.Había ocultado durante mucho tiempo todo lo que había averiguado sobre el pasado de Claw Read,todo lo que le había revelado aquel extraño diaro,que cada noche dejaba Eriol en la biblioteca,y la fiel carta espejo se encargaba de llevárselo a Sakura.

-Lo amo demasiado...y el ha dado la vida por mí...-Sakura dejó de andar hacia atrás y le hizo frente a la acusadora mirada de Shaoran.

-los problemas que tenga en mi relación los solucionaré con mi ío en Eriol...se lo prometí...estoy segura de que todo se solucionará.

-El lo sabe...

-Me extraña que no lo haya notado...supongo que puedo fingir bien cuando me lo propongo.-Sakura se calmó dejando a un Shaoran perplejo.¿Sakura buena actriz?.En aquellos momentos Shaoran pensó en la posibilidad de una nueva protagonista en la nueva película de Tomoyo.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

-Lo haré...pero si necesitas contárselo a alguien..-Shaoran volteó su cuerpo sin perderla de vista.-te esperaré...-y con estas palabras se marchó en silencio por la puerta.Sakura tuvo la sensación de una despedida,en la que Shaoran no volvería a adentrarse en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

-Tendremos que volver a atacarla...esta vez los dos...-Moussejie hizo brillar su esfera frente a una poción que preparaban para atraer de nuevo a Eriol.

-¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?¡¡¡....

-Quizás...pero es la única oportunidad que tendremos...tú mismo acabas de decir que no estaba demasiado convencida.

-Que sabe mi bisabuelo de todo este asunto..

-Él no es importante...ahora debemos concentrarnos en Kinomoto...gracias a tí está más confundida que nunca..pronto....¡¡muy pronto Eriol Hiraguizawa estará en nuestra manos¡¡...por fin podré controlar al escurridizo de Claw Read...-Moussejie sonrió como nunca,en aquellos momentos llegaron recuerdos de su infancia.Recuerdos que aumentaban su rabia hacia Eriol y Shaoran desconocía por completo.

-Ojos azules...-una niña de ojos verdes entró timidamente al cuarto,y con una de sus manitos se limpió una lagrimilla de impotencia.No le había revelado nada a su abuelo, Marcel Saeo,por petición de su primo,pero aparte de todo eso no estaba muy conforme con lo que tenía que hacer.

-Crisantina...-Shaoran frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió acusadora hacia Moussejie.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?.

-Pequeño demonio...ya conoces tu misión...-Moussejie sonrió tiernamente y volvió a poner atención a la poción que hacía.Shaoran estaba estupefacto.

-No podemos tener piedad con él...no sabemos si en realidad es un asesino o no...pero es mejor estar alerta.

-Lo que tu digas...-Shaoran hizo una mueca de mal talante,enfadado consigo mismo.Luego se alejó en silencio,de cierta forma y aunque no lo quisiera,le dolía dañar a Eriol y sobre todo las posibles consecuencias de sus actos si este resultaba inocente,Pero Moussejie tenía razón.Debían estar alerta.

-Mi pelota...-Crisantina sollozó y miró suplicante con sus ojos verdes.Su pequeño juguete se había quedado en el estanque de los patos.Ahora se encontraba en el mismo parque donde Shaoran había pactado con Moussejie.Sakura observó el estanque y luego sonrió a la pequeña.

-¿No conoces algún hechizo para mover el agua?...

-¿Lo conocías tú cuando tenías mi edad?... Sakura parpadeó dos veces.La pequeña desde que la conoció parecía tener una respuesta para todo.La doctora sonrió sonrojada y vigiló que nadie se encontrara cerca.eceptuando los niños que se entretenían en los columpios.Sakura se ajustó los vaqueros de color bei,que eran algo elásticos y se colocó bien el cuello de su blusa plateada.Los niños dejaron de mirarla.Kinomoto aprovechó esos momentos para invocar su báculo y la carta agua acudió a su presencia. La hermosa carta con forma de sirena,se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro orgullosa y sonriente,esperando ser util a su querida ama y la dificil misión que le sería asignada esta vez.A Sakura le nació una gota de sudor y sonrió timidamente mientras le señalaba el pequeño estanque.

-¿Podrías?..¡¡uuyy¡¡...devolverle esa pelotita a Crisantina. "Agua"abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño,parecía decepcionada,Sakura debía haber usado la carta movimiento,pero nunca le fué demasiado útil y no sabía como teletransportarla.Obedeció de inmediato.Pero algo extraño sucedió.

-Sakura..-murmuró Shaoran desde lo alto de un viejo roble.Shaoran alzó impotente su enorme espada del Ying y el Yang y la apuntó directa a la carta "Agua".

-¿Que te pasa?..-Sakura se sobresaltó,su báculo estaba tambaleando,su magia comenzaba a ceder el control y la carta "Agua" la rodeó por completo.

En cuestion de segundos,Sakura se vió arastrada por una gigantesca ola al fondo del estanque,sin poder pedir ayuda. Estaba sumergida y no habría la boca por miedo a tragar agua.Abrió los ojos(Sakura:¿Que esta sucediendo?...¡¡maldita sea¡¡..lo cara que me salió esta blusa y ahora la tengo llena de moho..¿"Agua" por que?.)

Sakura cerró los ojos como si un espiritu lejano se lo pidiese.Un murmullo se pudo distinguir entre el ruido que hacía el agua en sus oídos. "Ama Sakura..¡¡perdóname¡¡..pero una fuerza más poderosa me está controlando..es alguien cercano a su corazón,un viejo conocido"....-Sakura pensó en una fuerza poderosa,alguien cercano a su corazón,de inmediato recordó su conversación con Shaoran.¿Acaso se trataba de Eriol?.

Unas burbujas salieron de su garganta como un reclamo de su mal estar,pero lo único que Kinomoto consiguió fué tragar una pequeña cantidad de agua,que la apuró a dirijirse a la superficie.Pero cuanto más lo intentaba más rápido sentía descender.

-¡¡¡Sakura¡¡¡...-Tomoyo vió alejarse a su amiga con buenas intenciones hacia aquella niña,al igual que Touya.No tenía ni idea de que luego fuera a acontecer.

Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus fuerzas al estanque pero había llegado demasiado tarde.Touya que la acompañaba giró de mal talante hacia la pequeña Crisantina,que se hacía un nudo en su faldita sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡¡Esto es cosa del mocoso¡¡...-gritó Touya enfurecido.La pequeña de ojos verdes abrió timidamente los labios como para decir algo,pero Touya estaba enfurecido.

-¡¡¡LO SABÍA¡¡..-gritó de nuevo el chico moreno sin dejarla protestar.

-¡¡Touya¡¡...¡¡¡¿Que sucedió?¡¡¡..-Yukito se paró a su lado y luego observó seriamente el estanque con Tomoyo lamentándose a un lado.

-Tranquila Tomoyo...-Daedoyi sintió unas manos posarse en su hombro,y aquella voz angelical que siempre la calmaba.Cuando volteó se encontró con dos par de ojos dorados y cálidos.

-Gracias Yukito...-Tomoyo asintió,y le hizo saber que ya no se culpaba por lo sucedido.Yukito alzó la mirada directo al fondo del estanque con una nuevo brillo en sus ojos.Su ama lo necesitaba pero ya no la sentía allí.Transportarla al fondo del lago solo era una estratagema del enemigo para atraerla hacia otro lugar.

-¡¡Yuki¡¡...¡¡Tenemos que encontrarla¡¡...-los ojos castaños de Touya tambien se parecían hundirse en la superficie del lago.

-No se encuentra Touya...será mejor avisar a Eriol...-se marchó de allí,directo a su objetivo,sin esperar escuchar lo que Touya iba a decir.

-Hum..-Touya frunció el ceño,parecía furioso.A veces los cambios repentinos de Yukito no lo animaban demasiado.

-Síguelo...no te preocupes por mí...-Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente.Logrando cambiar de inmediato la expresión de Kinomoto.

-No...será mejor que me acompañes..despues de lo sucedido no creo que esta sea un lugar seguro.-Touya volvió a mirar el estanque.

-MMM...-Shaoran hizo un gesto de desaprovación y se llevó el puño al mentón.Sus pies quedaron balanceándose en la rama del roble.Mientras delante del Touya sonreía como nunca lo había visto hacia Tomoyo,ni siquiera había mostrado esa sonrisa todo el tiempo que lo había visto al lado de su hermana Sakura. Shaoran guardó su báculo y con un salto ágil se bajó del tronco aterrizando su cuerpo atlético con suavidad y logrando que no se escuchara.Luego se pegó al tronco del árbol y espero a que Touya se alejara.Finalmente Tomoyo lo había convencido de que siguiera a Yukito.Sin que Li se diera cuenta sus labios se curvaron y salió de las sombras. Daedoyi se quedó petrificada sin decir una palabra mientras Shaoran se acercaba hacia ella y al pararse le guiño el ojo.Un tono rojizo salió poco a poco en las mejillas de la directora de cine sin creérselo todavía,sus ojos violetas parpaderon varias veces antes de asimilar el extraño comportamiento de Li.

A primera vista parecía Shaoran,pero a medida que Sakura se acercaba hacia él,el color de sus ojos cambiaba gradualmente hasta volverse de un azul profundo.

-¡¡Moussejie¡¡...¡¡Debí suponerlo¡¡...(Sakura:¿Cercano a mi corazón?...N-no...creo que "Agua" mintió...quizás andaba resentida por lo que le ordené...es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se enfurece..)

Sakura estaba muy molesta y con una vena en la sien y chorreando de agua por todas partes,permitío que Moussejie la levitara a su encuentro.Sus pies pronto tocaron tierra.

-¿Donde estamos?...¿Y que quieres de mí?...¿Oye?...-A Sakura le nació una gota de sudor.Moussejie no parecía ponerle atención giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro algo desesperado.

-¿No se habrá arrepentido a última hora?...¡¡¿Donde demonios andará ese estúpido?¡¡..-Moussejie frunció el entrecejo rabiando para sus adentros.

-Sha-Shaoran..jejeje...-Tomoyo sonrió timidamente.

-Pareces sorprendida...-Shaoran sonrió tierno a la muñequita de porcelana.Los ojos de Tomoyo eran ciertamente extraños,pureza e ingenuidad mezcladas con un poco de inteligencia y picardía.

-Si...ha sucedido algo con Sakura...y Touya ha mencionado algo sobre un plan...¡eh¡.. ¿tuyo?-Tomoyo se quedó en silencio junto con Shaoran.

-No me gusta verte preocupada...por eso sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo...-Li desvió sus ojos castaños al estanque pensando en lo que iba a contestar.Daedoyi seguía silenciosa intentando evaluar su actitud,que por algun extraño motivo siempre lograba comprender.

-¿Acaso?..no..no puede ser... -¡¡¿El que?¡¡...-Shaoran la volvió a mirar.Tomoyo se apuró,y cierta incertidumbre nubló su mente,sin darse cuenta el corazón le dió un vuelco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Cual era esa...necesidad?...-preguntó tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible.Shaoran parecía sorprendido,luego cambió de actitud y sonrió en calma.

-Era solo que no quería que te preocuparas por Sakura...quizás sufra pero estará bien una vez que esto temine...

-mmm...-Tomoyo entrecerró sus ojos algo molesta.

-Te doy mi palabra...

-Está bien...

-Nos vemos...-Se despidió ó a correr con mucha prisa,Moussejie lo iba a lamentar si este no se presentaba a tiempo.

-¡¡espera Shaoran¡¡...-Tomoyo se quedó con la palabra en la boca y se llevó la mano al pecho.Algo estaba sucediendo entre Li y ella.Por una vez creyó que la volvería a abrazar para ayudarle a olvidarse de Eriol,curiosamente que este hecho no sucediera,la incomodó un poco. ¿Que persona en su sano juicio fantaseaba de esa forma?....

continuará.... Al menos Sakura fué feliz por unos momentos..¬ ¬ayayy...ese Shaoran...bueno...tendré en cuenta que es Moussejie el que lo manipula... Pero quien sabe si acaba teniendo razón. ¡¡DUDAS Y MAS DUDAS¡¡....lo unico cierto en esta historia parecen ser los sentimientos de Sakura,¿pero quien sabe si Tomoyoooo?....jajajj...U XD....el final se acerca...---¡¡¡¡O gracias a todos los que me apoyan a continuar este fic¡¡¡ igualmente a lo que lo leen y no me dejan sus comentarios por cualquier motivo....gracias...


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

-¡¡¡Destello¡¡¡..-despues de un ligero "Paff".Un angel salió volando a ras del techo,con un Moussejie cegado.

Sakura acababa de invocar la carta vuelo.Se encontraba en una caverna subterránea de grandes proporciones.Un hilo de agua recorría el suelo y el techo goteaba a cada momento lleno de estalactitas.Seguramente esa caverna debía comunicar con el fondo del estanque.Debía pensar rápido si quería escapar de allí,aún tenía algo de miedo al recordar lo ábil que era Moussejie con la espada,algo en lo que ella seguramente no lo vencería.

-¡¡¿Donde crees que vas?¡¡¡-gritó Moussejie,su esfera iluminó en tonos verdosos casi la totalidad de su alrededor y de esta nacieron pequeñas cintas de un gris verdoso,que se deslizaron por el aire como pelusas de polvo movidas por el viento.

-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME¡¡¡...¡¡No quiero luchar estoy harta¡¡...¡¡¡suéltame por favor¡¡¡...-suplicó Sakura.Forcejeó batiendo las alas con más rapidez y preparando su báculo para invocar la carta "Espada".Mientras las cintas tiraban de sus piernas.

Todo parecía perdido y debería enfrentarse a Moussejie sin remedio.Cuando estaba apunto de invocar la carta sus ojos verdes buscaron ayuda en unos tiernos ojos castaños.Shaoran acababa de llegar.

-¡¡AYÚDAME¡¡...¡¡No quiero luchar¡¡...¡¡¡SHAORAN¡¡¡...-Dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Li cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.Y con enorme pesar invocó su magia.Sakura sonreía aliviada y las cintas comenzaban a ser cortadas por la espada.

-¡¡¡¿Shaoran que haces?¡¡¡...-dos esmeraldas verdes lo observaban suplicantes,Sakura estaba sufriendo y él lo sabía.Shaoran sintió su corazón partírsele en pedazos y sus manos temblaron en la espada.

-¡¡¡AAAHH¡¡...-Sakura sintió un dolor en su cabeza,unas fuertes manos la empujaron hacia el techo brutalmente y por poco le hacen perder el conocimiento.-¡¡Shaoran¡¡.

Li la agarraba fuerte por el cuello y con la otra mano empuñaba la espada cerca de su gaznate.

-Creemos que sus cartas te estan controlando...es necesario que me las entregues...no lo repetiré dos veces...-Shaoran parecía nervioso,como si tuviera ganas de acabar con aquello cuanto antes mejor.Si demostraba que Eriol era un asesino habría una pequeña posibilidad de que la hermosa Sakura quedara para él.

-¡¡¡JAMAS¡¡¡...-un nuevo brillo nació en los ojos de la flor de cerezo,Shaoran podía llegar a ser muy duro cuando se lo proponía,pero aquello no la intimidaba.Ahora no se encontraba allí su hermano Touya para defenderla,y su amado Eriol estaba bajo de poderes como para presentir el peligro.

La doctora agarró su báculo blanco con firmeza un brillo rosado rodeó su cuerpo.

Moussejie se acercó a Shaoran.

-Le costó mucho conseguirlas..sé que no se las arrebataremos tan facilmente...-comento Shaoran,mientras Sakura forcejeaba para liberarse de sus brazos sin ningún logro.El joven de ojos azules la observó algo preocupado.

-¿Deberíamos quitárselas poco a poco?...

-¡¡¿No me dirás que eres tú el que se rinde ahora?¡¡¡...-Los ojos de Li brillaba con un fulgor desconocido.Sakura suplicante había dejado caer el báculo al suelo y ahora forcejeaba con sus dos manos por arrebatarse la mano que la levantaba en el aire sin ninguna compasión.

-¡¡No¡¡...¡¡Por supuesto¡¡...-Moussejie se quedó algo cabizbajo recordando el daño que le había hecho a Sakura.Kinomoto se sorprendió,no solo de verlos aliados,cuando se colocaron uno al lado del otro se parecían como dos gotas de agua,incluso de altura y ese pelo alborotado que parecía imposible de peinar.

-¡¡Rápido¡¡...-gritó Shaoran dándole una patada al báculo de Sakura,para que ella no alcanzara a recogerlo.-¡¡¡¿A que esperas?¡¡¡..

-¡¡Si¡¡..-Moussejie levantó su esfera.-¡¡¡hiedras de oscuridad¡¡¡.

-jum...¡aaas..jump...acajj...-Sakura se acarició su blanco cuello intentando recobrar el aire,Shaoran por poco la asfixcia.-¡¡AAAAHH¡¡...¡¡NO SHA-SHA-ORAN¡¡...¡AAA¡¡...

Unas enormes enrredaderas la rodearon por brazos y piernas y la levantaron en el aire.Sakura sentía pequeñas pinchazos y un inmenso dolor que le consumía poco a poco la energía.

-¡¡Dios del viento¡¡..¡¡acude en mi ayuda¡¡...-Shaoran con un elegante gesto envió fuertes rafagas de aire hacia Sakura y las cartas de esta comenzaron a volar de sus bolsillos.

Sakura lloraba desconsolada sintiendo como hiedras le inyectaban un veneno.

Luego sintió caer al suelo,pero estaba tan deprimida que sus ojos se cerraban intentando ignorar su alrededor.Moussejie hizo brillar su esfera y Sakura que intentaba levantarse volvió a caer derrodillas y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo.Luegó sus ojos verdes se armaron de valor y con algo de trabajo comenzó a gatear hacia su báculo.

-¡¡No lo permitiré¡¡...-Sakura sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo,pero en su cabeza podía escuchar pequeñas vocesitas que le suplicaban por su ayuda y trataban de animarla.Seguramente se trataba de sus cartas.

-¡¡¡Dios del trueno¡¡¡...-Gritó Shaoran,un enorme rayo alcanzó de lleno al báculo y lo elevó por los aires.Moussejie lo cojió con una mano y su esfera se aguantó sola en el aire.

Sakura pegó sus puños al suelo de la rabia,ya nada parecía a su favor.

-¡¡¡DEVUÉLVANME MIS CARTAS¡¡...

-¡¡¡No permitiré que Eriol te siga controlando¡¡¡...¡¡Bastantes daños ha causado ese asesino.¡¡...

-¡¡CALLATE SHAORAN¡¡¡...¡el único asesino que conozco eres tu¡...-Sakura frunció el ceño y fijó sus esmeraldas en su báculo.

-¡¡¿Como te atreves a insultar de ese modo al descendiente de la dinastía Li?¡¡..-Shaoran parecía enfurecido,las palabras de Sakura le habían dolido demasiado.-¡¡Dios del true..

-¡¡Cálmate¡¡...-Moussejie intervino y lo agarró del brazo logrando tranquilizarlo-De ella me ocupo yo..-Moussejie alzó su esfera y continuó robando el poder de Sakura.

Pero ella se aferraba con todo su empeño a las últimas cartas que le quedaban.

"Movimiento...invoca la carta movimiento".Sakura miró confundida a ambos lados,la misma voz de la carta agua volvía a hablarle.

((¿De que hablas?..-"Oscuridad se cruzó de brazos"..-Escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir-"respondió la carta Luz al elemento del agua".-¡¡Vamos date prisa¡¡-"intervino la carta Velocidad"...-¡¡¡Esta situación me pone de los nervios¡¡...-refunfuñó la carta tierra))

-Hoe...

La caverna comenzó a agitarse como si un terremoto la azotara.Li y Moussejie se tambalearon ante una Sakura perpleja.

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER¡¡...-Shaoran fijó sus ojos en el techo.Moussejie repitió sus movimientos y ambos bajaron la guardia.

(("¡¡Date prisa¡¡"...-"gritaron Agua y Velocidad a la vez".¡¡AAAOOOCH¡¡...-"cierta carta se frotó los ojos despues de despertar de un largo sueño".))

-Debo haberme vuelto loca..¡¡¡Movimiento¡¡¡...-Sakura estiró su brazo esperando que algo pasase.Para su asombro su báculo comenzó a agitarse y en poco segundos se había desprendido de la mano de Moussejie y se dirijía flotando en el aire hacia ella.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN¡¡..-Moussejie fué el primero en darse cuenta.Sakura se había liberado de su hechizo apuntando directamente con la carta flecha hacia la esfera.

-¡¡¡Tenemos que vencerla¡¡¡..-Shaoran se colocó en posición de ataque sin dejar de sorprenderse.

Sakura sintió un alivio interno al tener de vuelta a sus queridas cartas y se atrevió a sonreír.Había decidido concederles el favor de luchar.

-¡¡¡NIEVE¡¡¡...¡¡VENTISCA¡¡...-Las dos damas vestidas de blanco se juntaron de brazos y comenzaron a dar vueltas,un enorme huracan blanco se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Shaoran y Mossejie.

Ambos chicos empezaron a tiritar,al poder de las cartas parecía ilimitado y controlaban cualquier elemento.Claw Read era un mago realmente único.

-¡¡Dios del fuego¡¡...-Shaoran se apartó nada más invocar su magia,y su cabellos se quedaron algo chamuscados.Había logrado derretir parte de la nieve pero ventisca se encargaba de avivar las llamas en su contra.Moussejie por su parte había creado un escudo,pero este comenzaba a desquebrajarse debido al enorme peso de la nieve que se posaba sobre él.

Sakura apretó las cejas,el poder de Moussejie la había debilitado y la vista se le nublaba.Pero por nada del mundo permitiría que Li la volviera a alejarla de sus cartas.Su cuerpo estaba rasguñado por cientos de pinchazos y algunas heridas sangraban,pero no se rendiría.

-¡¡¡Rodéala¡¡...-de entre la ventisca Sakura pudo distiguir un enorme trueno que parecía unirse con al ambiente húmedo que había en la carverna,reccorrió rapidamente el hilo de agua helada que surcaba el suelo y extendía por toda la ventisca de nieve.

-¡¡Mantén tu escudo¡¡...

-De acuerdo...-Moussejie se concentró en protegerse.

-¡¡¡AAAA¡¡¡...-Sakura gritó como nunca al sentir una enorme descarga electrica que quemó parte de sus heridas secando la sangre.Cayó de bruces al suelo y la cartas ventisca y Nieve volvieron a sus bolsillos,desapareciendo la tempestad de su alrededor.

-¿Crees que la hayamos vencido?...-Moussejie y Shaoran se acercaron hacia ella con mucho cuidado.-Esta pelea no sólo nos servirá para hacerla entrar en razón...tambien será util para decidir al futuro jefe del consejo de hechiceros...

-No había pensado en eso..-replicó Shaoran,Moussejie y él se sonrieron.Aquello lo obligaba a provar los poderes de Sakura sinque este se diera cuenta.Quisiera o no ya había comenzado la lucha.

-¡¡No me robaran las cartas¡¡¡...

-¡¡CALLATE¡¡,NO TIENES NI IDEA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRES¡¡¡...-Shaoran se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¡¡No entiendo de que hablan¡¡...

-¡¡LO SABES MUY BIEN¡¡...PERO LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE ENCUENTRO DE AYUDARTE ES ESTA...-Shaoran sorprendió a Sakura,le sonreía con cierta ternura.-Siempres fuistes muy testaruda cuando te lo proponías.

-¿Que?...-Sakura completamente confundida apretó el báculo en sus manos,así que era eso.Shaoran quería convercerla por completo de que Eriol no la amaba y su única intención era engatusarla para robarle sus poderes cuando ella bajara la guardia.Pero mientras Moussejie y Shaoran,junto a sus guardianes permanezcan a su lado esto le complicará las cosas a la reencarnación.(Sakura : pero el me ama...¡¡sé que me quiere¡¡...y si ha cometido esos asesinatos sus motivos habrá tenido...¿verdad?).

-Sakura tienes que enterderlo...te vigila a traves de sus cartas...

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que su ambición envenene lo que siente por tí...y entonces se mostrará tal y como es...-intervino Moussejie.

-¡¡Lo sabía¡¡...¡¡¡Todo esto forma parte de plan Moussejie¡¡¡...¡¡¡convencistes a Shaoran pero no te sucederá lo mismo conmigo¡¡¡...

-¡¡NO SAKURA...YA NOS HICIMOS BASTANTE DAÑO¡¡...RECAPACITA...-Shaoran bajó la espada ante el asombro de Moussejie,el eco de las protestas de Sakura se oía en toda la caverna.Ella se cayó ante tal acto y los observó con sus esmeraldas intentando comprender.

Shaoran endulzó su mirada hundiéndola en sus cabellos castaños.

-Algo te tiene confusa...¿estás segura de su cariño?...-Shaoran permaneció varios minutos en silencio esperando una respuesta,que ovbiamente no llegaría.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y recordó las palabras de su diario.Eriol había reencarnado con la única esperanza de encontrarse con la adivina del agua,el mismísimo espiritu maligno que la había atacado a ella en aquel viaje a Hong-Kong.El único recuerdo que le quedaba era aquel pasador y la carta flecha.

"El agua debe fluir libremente...el agua debe fluir libremente"...sus ojos brillaron y dos lágrimas acariciaron el contorno de su piel,se encerró en si misma y las suplicas de Shaoran le parecían lejanas.(Sakura : ¿Como se supone que escuché el espiritu de Claw Read dándome la respuesta para derrotarla?..¿Acaso él y Eriol no son la misma persona?..entonces..¿Que hacía su espíritu muerto ayudándome a resolver el enigma?...Quizás era Eriol antes de conocerlo en la escuela...¡¡Si era él¡¡¡,no hay otra explicación...es imposible que una reencarnación y su espiritu convivan al mismo tiempo...sino Eriol...no es el Eriol...¡¡Claro¡¡..él ya lo sabía...y yo esperando como una tonta a que me comentara los problemas de su pasado...si su amada ha muerto ya no tiene nada por lo que aferrarse,ahora vive el presente y me ama a mi...yo soy la que ocupa su corazón...no veo otra explicación posible...)

Sakura despues de muchas dudas parecía haber encontrado una respuesta.La única duda que le quedaba era por que Eriol se había hecho pasar por Claw Read y le había metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de que él y su pasado no eran en realidad la misma persona.

Quizás era mejor así,quizás debía ocultar su verdadero aspecto para que ella no sospechara cuando se encontrara con él.Un niño de 11 años.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...-Lí parecía molesto.Ella se limitó a alzar el rostro y levantó el báculo en su contra.-¡¡Tu lo has querido¡¡.

-¡¡¡Oscuridad¡¡¡...-Unas enormes cortinas negras bordearon la pared oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

Shaoran y Moussejie se aturdieron,se enfrentarían a una hechicera terriblemente poderosa,que despues de todo lo sucedido poseía poder para usar una de las cartas más poderosas,ya sería demasiado para ellos asimilar una segunda voz.

Esta vez volvía a ser la de Sakura que invocaba la carta "Tiempo" y mencionaba otra a su vez,con un nombre que Shaoran no conocía,para su asombro descubrió se que trataba de una carta nueva.

-¡¡Duplica¡¡...-Sakura cerró los ojos mientras notaba su cuerpo dividirse en dos,así sus reflejos estarían ,más igualados respecto al enemigo,que esta vez resultaban ser dos.

Sakura sintió una paz interna sin importarle el dolor que abordaba todo su cuerpo,sus cartas la animaban con pequeños susurros a su oídos,su unión se volvía cada vez más fuerte.Hasta el punto de poder escucharlas.

-¡¡¡no puedes intervenir¡¡...¡¡recuerda la mala jugada que te hizo el destino por faltarle el respeto¡¡...-Aurum aunque pequeño poseía mucha fuerza y tiraba con la cola enrrollada aún lado del báculo.

Ruby Moon forcejeaba por el otro lado moviendo inquieta las alas junto Spinel Sun y Eriol.

-¡¡Aurum¡¡...¡¡Dragon testarudo¡¡¡...¡¡No debí crearte¡¡...

-¡¡Haré oídos zordos a esa acusación¡¡...es por su bien amo...-El dragon se puso furioso y una vena se le resaltó en la sien.-¡¡Se lo advierto¡¡..me estan obligando a usar mis poderes.

-¡¡¡ATRÉVETE¡¡¡...-gritó Ruby Moon con sus ojos Carmesí brillando como dos llamas de fuego.Eriol tiraba de ella por la cintura como un niño con berrinche,un comportamiento bastante inmaduro teniéndo en cuenta su anterior intervención para no permitir que dañaran Sakura.Detrás de la reencarnación tiraba Spinel Sun,que desde que tenía uso de razón,apostaba por que las decisiones de su amo fueran siempre las mas acertadas.

-No lo enfurescaz Ruby Moon...recuerda que posee uno de los ataque más poderosos que se conocen en el mundo de la magia..¡¡Ya casi lo tenemos¡¡¡...¡¡tiren más fuerte¡¡..

Eriol apretó mas testarudo la cintura de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun comenzó a balancear sus alas para empujar con mas fuerza hacia atrás.El peluche dorado se enfurecía cada vez más,pero no tenía la más mínima intención de dañar a su creador.

Lejos del forcejeo por el báculo de la misteriosa reencarnación permanecían Touya, y Keroberos en trance y con la boca en el piso intentando asimilar el espectáculo.

Hasta Yukito perdió las ganas de reír,desde que llegó a aquella casa,todo la mansión se había vuelto un manicomio,e indudablemente tambien habían tenido consecuencias con la reencarnacion de Claw Read.

-¡¿Donde está Sakura?¡..-Tomoyo se llevó la mano al pecho,había corrido con toda sus fuezas hacia la mansión,esperanzada de que todo huviera acabado.Pero lo único que encontró en la habitación de Eriol fué el panorama descrito.

La reencarnación peleándose por su báculo junto a sus guardianes,y al otro lado de la vara dorada,al dragón que había cambiado de posición cansado de gastar palabras que no le servían se nada y ahora tiraba con los dientes.Beerreando como un perro por su hueso.

-Necesitamos que Eriol intente presentir la presencia de Sakura...pero ahora no sabemos que hacer.. Aurum le arrebató el báculo a Ruby Moon y pero ella fué más rápida y lo logró alcanzar por la punta...-le respondió Touya a Tomoyo,completamente ruborizado de la rabia.Su hermana Sakura estaba en serio peligro.Kinomoto refunfuñó y despues de varios minutos agarró a Spinel por la cola y comenzó a forcejear.

-¡¡AYÚDAME YUKI¡...

Shukisiro no sabía que hacer y se limitó a observar la escena con una gota de sudor.El báculo dorado seguía en el medio y nadie parecía llevar las de ganar.

Tomoyo se molestó un poco con la intervención de Aurum,suspiró de resignación y se limitó a esperar.La joven estaba preocupada por Sakura,fijó sus hermosos ojos violetas hacia un lado dejando caer algunos rulos por su hombro,que se tintinearon graciosamente como resortes.Tocó dulcemente a Keroberos por la barbilla y le sonrió como un ángel.

Se le hacía extraño que Keroberos no interviniera en el "tira y afloja" por el baculo de sol.

La misteriosa reencarnación por fin empuñaba su báculo en representación al astro del sol.Un precioso peluche en forma de dragón se apoyaba en su hombro derecho,al izquierdo berreaba Spy algo recelosa del dragón,y enfadada con su amo por los privilegios que se le concedían.

El hermoso Yue se posó en el suelo con suavidad,un pequeño hilo de agua le había empapado los pies.

-¡¡Achus¡¡...-Yue se frotó la nariz.Su estornudo había hecho eco en el extraño lugar donde se encontraban,y hace algunos minutos se había llevado a cabo una pelea por las cartas Claw.

-¿Necesitas sandalias?...jajaja...-Ruby Moon sonrió como nunca y sus alas de mariposa se movieron impacientes.-¿Donde estará Sakura?.-miró algo desesperada a través de Yue,apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Los ojos felinos se posaron en ella y al angel le nación una gota de sudor.

-Sé que me quieres...pero este no es momento de...

-¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO¡¡...-Aunque no al principio con esas intenciones le plantó un beso ocupando toda la boca que iba a decir algo.Y lo rodeó con sus brazos colgándose del cuello.

La mejillas de Yue se colorearon por entero.A lo lejos permanecían evaluando lo sucedido ciertos ojos grises de biseles azules.

-Ejemp...Ruby Moon te importaría...-Eriol parecía algo molesto.

-¡¡¡UUY¡¡¡...disculpe amo...pero es que cuando este bombomcito se me pone a tiro...-Ruby Moon le quiñó los ojos a Yue.El angel parecía sorprendido pero igual le sonreía de la misma forma.

-¡Sakura¡...-Yue voló con todas sus fuerzas al percibir algo a lo lejos.La silueta de una hermosa joven permanecía inmovil en la esquina.Estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos pero descartó la idea dejando que lo adelantara Eriol.

-¡Mi amor¡...-Eriol la abrazó algo contento de que permaneciera con vida,a decir verdad solo estaba desmayada.-Aurum...necesito de tu poder nuevamente para teletransportarnos...

Touya maldecía a todo lo que se refiriera con Shaoran Li.Acababa de salir de la mansión,estaba tan asqueado que necesitaba despejar la mente.

Su hermana Sakura permanecía reponsando en una cama ,vigilada por sus guardianes.Hiraguizawa tuvo que aguantarse y obedecer a su madre,para quedarse tranquilo en su habitación,según Nadesico él tambien necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

Los ojos castaños de Touya se abrieron como platos,juraría haber visto a una joven saltando de árbol en árbol.Kinomoto alzó la vista y pudo observar la entrada a uno de los parques más visitados de toda Inglaterra,famoso por su paseos en barca.

Corrió todo lo que pudo,siguiendo la dirección de aquella joven.Su pelo era azabache

como la noche,incluso más oscuro quel de Tomoyo.

Resultaba un poco dificil seguirla ya que su silueta se perdía entre las hojas de los árboles y luego la volvía a captar dando la vuelta en alguna rama.La muchacha parecía estar buscanco algo.

-¡¡Mei-Li¡¡...-Por fin la había reconocido.

Ella volteó sonrojada,tambien reconoció esa voz.Gritó el nombre de Touya como si hiciera semanas que no lo huviera visto.Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó del árbol.

Kinomoto sonrió y se adelantó para cogerla en brazos.

-To-Touya...-Ella respiraba con cansancio y con una mejillas muy sonrojadas.Ante los ojos de Touya se veía tan hermosa como aquella noche.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte en el suelo...-comentó Touya.Mei-Li negó con la cabeza y decidió bajarse.

-Me has cojido desprevenida...no tenía intenciones de aterrízar en tus brazos...

-jajajja...¡¡eh¡¡...-Touya se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.Sin querer llamó la atención de Mei-Li.-Shaoran...

-¿Te sucede algo con mi primo?...¡¡Que habrá hecho esta vez¡¡...¡¡Sale de un problema para meterse en otro a un peor¡¡-.Mei-Li parecía bastante enfadada.

-¡¡No espera es solo queee¡¡¡...

-¿Que que?...-replicó Mei-Li con sus ojos rojos algo inquietantes.

Touya lo pensó por unos instantes,al parecer Mei-Li no sabía de las intenciones de su primo.Touya volvió a observar el horizonte.Un inmenso lago de agua cristalina brillaba como una poesía entre los rayos de sol.

De las barcas lejanas que lo surcaban se oían risas,y algunas veces un encuentro romántico entre las parejas de alguna barca.(Touya..:...¡¡¡Ese Mocoso inglés¡¡...)

Por la mente de Touya seguramente,se veía una Sakura sonriente y un Eriol que daba a los remos de la barca recitando alguna poesía.Kinomoto sacudió la cabeza y se fijó de nuevo en Mei-Li.

Keroberos estaba bastante apurado y sus ojos observaban de vez en cuando la puerta.

Todo lo que había sucedido lo tenía muy preocupado,y estaba tan inquieto a veces y para colmo Ruby Moon.

El guardian solar refunfuñó,cuando apenas la conocía y la encontró de frente luchando por amo Eriol parecía una guardiana más seria,incluso llegó a ver en sus ojos la serenidad de Yue.Pero cuando se volvió a encontrar con ella en Inglaterra,se había vuelto muy pesada.

Claro estaba que él no había tenido el privilegio de conocerla como Touya,algunos años atras.

Guardó las alas para caber en aquel hueco y poder conseguir el manjar más preciado,olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos.Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas al verlo cada vez más cerca y sus zarpas sintiendo ya tocarlo.

Una enorme tarta de franbuesas con trozitos de chocolate brillantes y deliciosos, que relucía ante su vista con las luces de la nevera iluminando especialmente aquel espacio.

Keroberos se relamía el hocico,ya estaba más cerca.

-¡¡¡Keroooo¡¡¡...

Se oyó un estruendo que dió la impresión de una vajilla entera caer al suelo.El guardían solar se frotó la cabeza con un gran dolor y sonreía timidamente a un par de ojos celestes.

Era nada más y nada menos que el padre de la reencarnación de Claw Read.Este parecía algo furioso,con sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta que le daba la imagen de un mafioso.

-En otra ocasión te lo huviera permitido creación de mi hijo...pero esa tarta es muy importante...Nadesico la ha preparado con mucho cariño y...¿eh?...valla...no quería ser tan duro.-El padre de Eriol se entristeció un poco y se acercó al león alado,que tenía los ojos llorosos y había dejado de menear la cola.Yaki-Chan se agachó a su altura y sonriente le acarició la cabeza.El guardian solar sintió una escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se sorprendió bastante ante este hecho.

-Amo Cla...-Keroberos se calló,por unos instantes aquel gesto le había traido recuerdos de

Claw Read,y por poco denomina así al padre de Eriol.-El parecido con mi amo es sorprendente.

Yaki-Chan sonrió descartando la idea de mencionarle a Keroberos que Eriol ya no era su amo.

Spinel se estiró y saltó de los brazos de Hiraguizawa,que intentaba entretenerse con algo.Los ojos celestes de la elegante pantera lo observaron silenciosos e inclinó la cabeza parpadeando varias veces.

-Parece molesto por algo...-mencionó algo dudosa y enderechó de nuevo el hocico.

-Es puro aburrimiento...-Eriol sonrió amablemente y se apoyó en la almohada.Su madre era muy estricta,y hasta que no recuperara del todo sus poderes lo controlaría a sol y sombra.

-Puede escaparse cuando quiera...

-mmm...no siempre es agradable haberte dotado de inteligencia...-murmuró Eriol.Spinel sonrió pícara y se echó en el suelo maullando como un gato para atraer la atención de Eriol.

-Algo me dice que echa de menos planear sobre el destino de las personas...-dijo Spinel.

-mm..jejej...sí...el problema es como se ha ido desarrollando todo...Touya a madurado y comprende más rápido sus sentimientos,en cuanto Tomoyo me sigue olvidando...Shaoran parece perdidamente enamorado de Sakura,pero al sentirlo penetrar en la mansión no hice nada,confío en ella.

-que Romántico...-Spinel sonrió,las mejillas de Eriol se sonrojaron.La reencarnación parecía algo sorprendido pero no le dio importancia y continuó.

-La relación entre Yue y Ruby Moon se ha dado más rápido de lo que esperaba...pero lo importante es que Yue ha vuelto a sonreír...realmente Ruby es un ángel cuando se lo propone...y yo,ya perdí la oportunidad de intervenir entre ellos.-Eriol observó el techo,parecía algo desanimado.En donde no intervenía era en su vida amorosa,las cosas debían suceder tal y como el tiempo lo diera.Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír,a veces sus acciones eran de lo más alocadas y entonces ¡¡Puff¡.

Como si alguiense le acercara y le dijera algo al oído.

-¡¡OH..OH¡¡...-Spinel estrechó la mirada mientras una misteriosa aura rodeaba a Eriol.

-Shaoran...mjmjm...-Eriol se quedó sentado y volteó a Spinel sonriente.

-No me lo digas...

-Interesante.

Había atardecido y comenzó a llover con fuerza.Una bella muchacha de piel albina que rondaba por los 23 años corría entre los coches que surcaban el aparcamiento,intentando no tropezar con el gran número de personas que corría en la acera,iba elegantemente vestida con una abrigo de cuero color crema,con el cuello peludo de color negro.

Debajo se dejaban ver unas botas de tacón alto, que pisaban con fuerza los charcos que encontraban a su paso intentando llegar lo antes posible al hotel "Sans Burgue".

La lluvia no cesaba y correr con tacones no le permitía alcanzar toda la velocidad que ella huviera deseado,sus guantes estaban completamente empapados,era lo mismo que no llevarlos puestos.Recordó la lluvia y las palabras de Eriol mientras las gotas golpeaban el cristal,"me gustaría corresponderte Tomoyo..de veras que sí"...

El vigilante de la entrada le sonrió a la señorita Daedoyi y le permitió el paso.Tomoyo parecía bastante agotada.Maldiciendo la lluvia para sus adentros se acercó hacia el ascensor.

Se puso bastante nerviosa tocando el interruptor como una posesa,pero cuando se logró tranquilizar observó un nuevo cartel a su lado."El personal de servicio lamenta informar que el ascensor se ha averiado por causas desconocidas,los técnicos se encargan de revisarlo hasta nueva aviso"...

Sin otro remedio subió por las escaleras.Estaba decidida,a pesar de las palabras de Eriol se marcharía de Inglaterra,Sakura lo comprendería,Tomoyo quería olvidarse del y...

-Está gravemente herido...he oído algo de trasladar al joven hacia el hospital en vez de dejarlo permanecer en el hotel...-Comentó una señora gorda con un traje florido a otra más vieja,con arrugas en la papada del cuello.

Tomoyo algo desconcertada levantó una ceja un poco respondiendo a sus pensamientos habló la otra señora de pelo canoso ajustándose los anillos de exagerada pedrería de imitación.

-Sería una lástima que falleciera...el joven señor Li es uno de los empresarios más codiciados...incluyendo a mi sobrina...-Las dos ancianas se rieron por lo bajo.

-es una pena...Mi pequeña Lidia se llevará una gran decepción...-las risas se le acabaron y se miraron la una a la otra como dos buitres por carroña.A Tomoyo le nació una gota de sudor.La mención de fallecer no parecía algo acertado entre la conversación de las ancianas sino más bien una broma de mal gusto,de ahí sacó a ciertas chicas hiendo a visitarlo al hospital.

Tomoyo siguió andando y dejándoles cuchichear a gusto,las ancianas volvían a reírse por lo bajo.Tomoyo frenó a un "botones" con un gesto y le preguntó por Shaoran,fué informada de que se encontraba aún en el hotel.

Tomoyo comenzó a correr de nuevo y gracias a una niña de ojos verdes pudo entrar en la habitación.

-Tu debes ser..

-mi nombre es Crisantina...siento lo que te hice la primera vez que..

-mjmj...está bien..¡¡¡ahora dime¡¡..

-Gracias¡¡...¡¿eh?¡,¿que querías?.-preguntó la pequeña timidamente,aún recordando como la secuestró para obligar a luchar a Sakura.

-Shaoran...-comentó Daedoyi sin atreverse a sonreír.Frente a ella se encontraba un anciano con una expresión algo inquietante,pero parecía de buen humor.

-Es mi abuelo...-le dijo Crisantina a Tomoyo,mientras Marcel Saeo la observaba detenidamente sin encontrar poderes mágicos,pero adivinando que era conocida de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Pequeña..ya podemos retirarnos...el doctor dijo que necesitaba reposo...-comentó el anciano acariciándose las barbas.La pequeña salió por la puerta de mal talante,parecía querer permanecer más tiempo cerca de Shaoran.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros sonrió al ver a Tomoyo apretar la mirada,por todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos descubrió que su identidad había sido reconocida por Daedoyi.

-Puedes entrar a verlo...mmm es curioso...

-¿eh?..-Tomoyo se quedó confusa mientras el anciano miraba todo a su alrededor.Pero lejos de todo aquello Marcel sintió la intervención de alguien en toda aquella situación,sonrió como hayando la respuesta.-Muy listo..ciertamente listo...No sólo ha logrado obligarte a permanecer en Inglaterra...sino va a lograr un giro positivo en tu vida.

Noo...no parece mala persona como comenta ese mal educado.

-¿que mal educado?...

Marcel Saeo sonrió con una gota de sudor y se retiró despidiéndose de Tomoyo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.Tomoyo sintió deseos de seguirlo pero la llamada de alguien la distrajo.

-¡Crisantina¡...necesito más...¿Tomoyo?..¿Que haces tu aquí?..-Shaoran ,tirando rápidamente de las sabanas,tapó su abdomen y parte de su pectorales,al ver a Tomoyo entrar a su habitación.

La joven de piel albina y cabellos ondulados se quedó en silencio algo sonrojada,sus labios estaban abiertos respirando en silencio sin decir una palabra.A traves de las sábanas pudo ver unas vendas en el musculoso cuello de Shaoran que continuaba por sus hombros.

-Me enteré de lo sucedido...me alegra que te encuentres mejor...por ahí escuché que estaban a punto de...-no continuó dejando a Shaoran peplejo.Despues en los ojos castaños de Li se vislumbró una alo de ternura.

-Estoy bien...gracias por preocuparte...¿Sakura está mejor?...

-Si...ya puede dormir y sus heridas cicatrizaron muy rápido...-Tomoyo se cojió las manos cabizbaja,se dió cuenta de que todo su mal humor,hacia Li,había desaparecido al enterarse de su mal estado.Lo único que pensó en aquellos momentos fué en asegurarse de que se encontraba bien,Tomoyo frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras del abuelo de Crisantina,que era eso de que se iba a quedar en Inglaterra...

-Tomoyo...puedes sentarte en esta silla...-Shaoran se jaló un poco hacia aquel lado de la cama,Tomoyo asintió en silencio algo pálida,y se sentó con la misma expresión con la que había llegado.Li cojió la camisa que tenía más a mano y se cubrió el torso un poco avergonzado,Tomoyo sonrió apenada.

-E-Esto...las heridas de Sakura son provocadas por la magia...lo único que tarda realmente es la recuperación de sus poderes...-respondió Li al verla preocupada.-Tomoyo lo siento...pero no puedo contarte "por que" lo hice...

Ella asintió en silencio y sonrió.

-Cumplistes con tu palabra...de todas formas no te creo capaz de dañar a Sakura en la manera que...bueno...esa ya no importa...Li escucha...-Tomoyo lo observó fijamente sin parpadear.-te huvieras enterado por otras personas...pero igual te lo diré yo misma.

-Parece algo importante...¿Y bien?...

-Sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que me has apoyado para intentar animarme...y debo reconocer que me soprendió bastante la confianza que depositastes en mí...-Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente,Lí estaba muy complacido con su sinceridad,pero algo lo incomodaba

¿por que Tomoyo se dirigía hacia él hablando como en una despedida?.

-¿Tomoyo?...¿Sucede algo?.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?...

-No me mientas...te veo más deprimida que otras veces...

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,pero suponía que aquello era una mala noticia y prefería que se enterara más tarde por otras personas.Tomoyo lo observó con profunda trizteza,tampoco quería mentirle a un amigo tan especial como se había convertido Li en su vida con el que había compartido secretos que Sakura solo intuía.O al menos eso creía Tomoyo.

-Me voy...no puedo permanecer más tiempo cerca del...

-Realmente lo amas...pero aún así...-Shaoran se quedó en silencio sintiendo el único impulso de abrazarla y logrando desaparecer aquella maldita lágrima que caía sutilmente por el rostro tan fino y esbelto de Tomoyo.Eriol volvía a ser el culpable de la tristeza de una de sus amigas,esta vez de la mejor consejera que huviera tenido nunca.

-¡¡Shaoran¡¡...-Tomoyo se sobresaltó y sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa,aquellos brazos que la consolaban y que echó en falta volvían a rodearla de cariño en una tristeza compartida,que aflojaba la soledad de ambos.

-Discúlpame Tomoyo...pero odio verte llorar por ese Hiraguizawa.-Shaoran cerró los ojos y susurró suavemente a su oído.-Llora lo que necesites..cuenta siempre con mi apoyo.

-¡¡¡Sha-Shaoran¡¡¡...Yo..esto,pero es que...gracias...-Tomoyo se dejó llevar y lo abrazó por la cintura cerrando los ojos.Li se había salido con la suya,ninguna lágrima volvió a caer.Shaoran sonrió al sentir una paz interna y acarició con cuidado los cabellos de aquella muñeca de porcelana,como si se pudiera romper.

-Quisiera que te quedarás...-Shaoran abrió los ojos sin creerse sus propias palabras.Tomoyo se separó del algo confusa intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?..creo que no entendí...-un pequeño sonrojó nació en la piel blanca de Tomoyo.Shaoran estaba asombrado,pero dentro de aquella sorpresa pudo sonreír.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras...al menos hasta que todo esto acabe...No solo lo digo por Sakura...

-Shaoran yo...

-No Tomoyo...dejame terminar.

-¡oh¡...esta bien...-Tomoyo sonrió algo apenada y se acarició uno de sus rulos algo nerviosa.-pero se breve...debo preparar el equipaje...ya encargué mi pasaje...regresaré por un tiempo con mi madre.

Aquellas palabras silenciaron a Shaoran,no sólo era el hecho de que lo hiciera por Eriol.Al parecer Tomoyo no tenía planes de rodar una película nueva,todo sus planes para irse de Inglaterra era éxclusivamente por alejarse de la reencarnación.

Shaoran sabía que era mejor dejarlo así y permitir que se marchara,pero de todas formas sentía la imperiosa necesida de decírselo,confesarle de que sólo con ella lograba aparta a la bella Sakura de su mente,de que solo con ella había compartido secretos que no se atrevía a confesar a nadie más,se había atrevido a sincerarse como Sakura,todavía no había acabado de agradeserle toda la ayuda que ella le había ofrecido.No sólo la necesitaba como amiga,sino como como su confidente.Li sintió un nudo en la garganta frente a los bellos ojos violetas de Tomoyo que parecían estar evaluando su actitud para intentar comprenderlo.

-Te has convertido en alguien muy especial en mi vida...sólo he logrado olvidar a Sakura cuando estoy contigo...y creo estar en lo cierto de que tú tambien me necesitas...Quizás te parezca agoísta...pero te necesito...-Las mejillas de Shaoran se enrojecieron,ya había soltado la bomba,sólo le faltaba esperar.

Tomoyo se quedó viendo aquellos ojos castaños bastante confusa,Li había dicho que ella tambien lo necesitaba.No se podía hacer la tonta esta vez.Dijo que no entendió sus primeras palabras para encontrarse con otras aún más comprometidas en la extraña relación de ambos.Aquellos ojos tan bellos,como los matices en una puesta de sol sonrieron timidamente,por primera vez en mucho tiempo.Sí,quería que la abrazara de nuevo,quería que susurrara pequeñas frases de cariño y comprension a sus oídos,quería que le agradeciera de nuevo todos sus esfuerzos para hacerla sentir util,por que desde que se había enamorado sin ser correspondida,se daba poco valor a si misma y esto a menudo la deprimía.

Shaoran lograba hacerla sonreír de nuevo,le daba esperanzas de luchar por seguir adelante,simplemente debía admitir que lo necesitaba.Aunque un poco nerviosa lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que?...-Shaoran parecía algo sorprendido.-¿Que tambien me necesitas?...

Tomoyo sonrió de nuevo con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.Li sonrió apenado y la soltó al darse cuenta de que la seguía abrazando.Li volvió a hablar..

-¿Entonces?...-preguntó Li suplicante.Daedoyi se sonrojó y lo único que pudo hacer es obligarlo a que la abrazara de nuevo.Shaoran respondió enmudecido parpadeando sus ojos castaños por lo inesperado,llegó a la conclusión de que aquello sería una despedida y se deprimió un poco.Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su pecho escuchando sonrojada los latidos de su corazón.

-Entonces ambos nos necesitamos...y por tí me quedo...-respondió Tomoyo.Shaoran sólo sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.Ninguno de los dos sabe como ocurrió,pero a partir de aquel momento el silencio inundó la habitación,solo permanecieron abrazados sin pensar en nada más que consolar al otro.

Continuará...

¡¡¡aaahh¡¡¡lo siento no pued evitarlo...os juró que me temblaban las manos en el teclado cuando pensaba en la triste escena de Tomoyo machándose que rondaba por mi cabeza...mi cabeza me decía una cosa...pero mis manos me señalaban otra cambio en el fic...¡¡y aquí está¡¡...¡¡La dulce Tomoyo se queda¡¡¡...Sakura continuará contando con todo el apoyo de su amiga...hay que se me v una lagrimilla...¬¬?..me meto demasiado en lo que escribo...U...(Kissmy se rasca la cabeza)

¡¡vbueno...hasta otra¡¡¡...espero que les haya gustado a mis lectores...ya saben que solo escribo para complacerlos...bueno...tambien a mí...aaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡estoy como una cabra¡¡¡---

Kissmy se seca otra lagrimilla que cae...u

¡¡nos vemos¡¡¡...gracias Marisaki...Kiarita Y DE CHAN...¡¡tu tanmbie?¿...¡¡Madreee¡¡¡...cno saben la enorme a legría que siento al saber que todos ustedes dedican alguna orilla a pasarse por aquí ¡¡solo para min¡¡...o¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡...(me volví loca)...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Había pasado casi una semana,Sakura ya casi recuperada sabía que pronto debía regresar a retomar el puesto en su clínica.De todas formas las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cerca.Shaoran y Tomoyo no tenían problemas en permanecer en Inglaterra,Shaoran por su parte contaba con su madre que había tomado su puesto en la empresa temporalmente,por otra lado Tomoyo contaba con dinero suficiente.(¿)

Eriol tenía un mal presentimiento que aumentaba día tras día,había dejado de lado la diputación y ahora mismo se encontraba tocando una pieza de piano.Hacía algunas semanas que no lo había tocado,en esa misma sala estuvo Sakura,que había notado su presencia por toda la habitación.

Eriol cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido.Ignorando que una presencia mágica se acercaba hacia la mansión Hiraguizawa,un anciano bastante malhumorado.

El propio Marcel Saeo cruzaba las calles caminando con prisa,a esa edad ya le costaba un poco pornerse a correr.Lo acompañaba Shaoran junto a Kaho,y ambos dejaban mostrar sus auras mágicas sin ninguna preocupación.

El jefe del consejo de hechiceros volvió sus ojos al cielo y este se comenzaba a nublar poco a poco.

-Hay que darse prisa...-Marcel cerró los ojos sería su última oportunidad,luego sonrió a Shaoran.-Al menos tu ya estás a salvo...pero Sakura tiene una misión que cumplir...es necesario que exista un consejo de hechiceros en el que magos de todo el mundo se pongan de acuerdo en como manejar la magia,sería un caos que cada uno actuase por su propia cuenta.

Kaho y Shaoran ni siquiera asintieron,aquella idea era conocida.Pero Shaoran estaba algo confuso respecto a tener que perder la vida en una batalla.El joven atractivo de ojos ambar se quedó en silencio,sintiendo un aire maligno que se concentraba sobre todo en la mansión Hiraguizawa.Aquello lo sorprendió bastante pero no dijo nada.

Marcel Saeo estaba inquieto por algún motivo que nisiquiera conocía Kaho.

Sakura acercó timidamente sus manos al teclado del piano y entonó una triste melodía que acompañaba a la de Eriol en las notas más agudas.

-Sakura...-Eriol siguió tocando algo sorprendido sin atreverse a mirarla.Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sin decir una palabra lo abrazó por detrás.

-¡¡Que¡¡...-Eriol se sobresaltó al tenerla tan cerca y sus mejillas se colorearon,contrastando timidamente con los biseles azules de sus ojos.Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban húmedos,ella tambien tenía un mal presentimiento y aparte recordaba las palabras de aquel diario y las de Shaoran.

El apuesto ingles dejó de susurrar sonidos en las teclas y cerró los ojos,dejando que el misterio y el misticismo comenzaran a rodear la habitación.

La reencarnación entreabrió los labios y siguió la linea que marcaban los suaves

brazos de Sakura.Él ya tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba,y permaneció en silencio,esperando.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón dió un vuelco.Se abrazó con más fuerza a la espalda de Eriol,inclinando la columna del pianista,que tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para permancer sentado en al asiento del piano.

-Te quiero...-Sakura se hundió en sus cabellos dorados y perdió la cara entre las arrugas de la camiseta de Eriol.A su mente volvieron las dudas y aquella incertidumbre,lo que habló a escondidas con Shaoran volvía a su cabeza,pero.¿Como aceptar que el amor de su vida era un asesino?.

Hiraguizawa apretó sus ojos de biseles azules al sentir una humedad en su espalda,seguramente Sakura había comenzado a llorar,esto lo deprimió.Ella solo amaba en silencio sin decir alguna palabra,pero él no preguntaba,no convenía forzar las cosas.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no callar y despegó su rostro de la espalda de su amado para que pudiera escuchar su confesión.

-He leído el diario de Claw Read...cada noche que lo descifrabas una de mis cartas me lo llevaba.-susurró casi en un murmullo.

Los ojos de Eriol se pusieron en blanco,y una expresión pausada de sorpresa ,y a la vez melancolía por habérselo ocultado a Sakura ,se difuminó en su rostro.Tan pálido como el blanco de los lirios se levantó de su silla despegándose de los brazos de Sakura.

Eriol estaba frustado,no solo era su culpa,ambos se habían mentido.El no le había dicho nada por que quería protegerla y ella no había confiado lo suficiente en él.

Pero algo no encajaba,Sakura por lo general era muy sincera en otros aspectos,pero aquel secreto lo había guardado con candado de oro maziso.

Eriol se volteó bastante molesto y Sakura pudo notar como aumentaba su aura mágica,parecía furioso.

-¡¡¿Por que?¡¡¡...-gritó la reencarnación.Aquel comportamiento fué la gota que colmó el vaso,Sakura estaba muy sorprendida y frunció el ceño.¿Como se atrevía a gritarla de aquella manera?

A parte resultaba un poco dificil de creer proviniendo de alguien como Eriol Hiraguizawa...

-¡¡TU NO ME DIJISTES...

-¡¡TU TAMPOCO¡¡...-le reclamó Eriol.Parecía bastante tenso ante la idea de saber que Sakura ya se había enterado que la rivalidad por conseguir el puesto de jefe en el consejo de hechiceros era a muerte.Sakura comprendió enseguida que el había esperado todo ese tiempo,que Eriol ya sabía su secreto semanas atrás,despues de todo la carta "Espejo" no podía hacer rivalidad con la inteligencia de su propio creador.

Pero aparte de eso la reencarnación tenía otras ideas en mente,el silencio de Sakura revelaba demasiadas cosas sin que ella lo supiera.Se acarició despacio sus cabellos azul marinos.

-Tu sabes algo...-comentó Eriol algo nervioso.

-¿Que?...

-No sé lo que te hayan contado...pero aparte de eso...-Eriol permaneció en silencio observando lo sucedido.

Las esmeraldas de Sakura estaban completamente abiertas junto a la mirada acusadora de Eriol,tan abrumadora y segura de si misma que logró hacer temer a su flor de cerezo.Lo cierto era que Hiraguizawa no sabía los demás secretos que le ocultara Sakura,aparte del que ya le había revelado,pero consiguió que ella pensara en esos momentos en todas sus dudas.Quería que se sintiera intimidada.Quizás era la única forma de que le dijera algo.

Cansado de lo testaruda que era,supo enseguida que por dentro ella seguía negándose a sí misma.Sakura comenzó a sollozar y Eriol retomó la dulzura de su mirada aplacando cualquier ira,cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

La doctora parecía avergonzada o tal vez lo que ocultaba era bien grave,logrando preocupar más aún a Eriol.No quería que la viera llorar,intentaba ocultar toda su tirsteza bajo una máscara.

-Eriol..-mumuró la dulce flor de cerezo al sentir unos brazos rodearla,se dejó guiar algo sosprendida y en silencio.Una mano albina cojía con infinita ternura su mentón y lo elevaba a la altura de sus propios ojos.

Sakura abrió por entero su mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas,Eriol unió sus labios con los de ella en silencio,los frotaba dulcemente.Sakura se enrojeció y cerró los ojos,abrazándolo por el cuello,sentía alejarse de todos los problemas y una paz que Eriol jamás pretendía dañarla.

Pero el intenso beso que le proporcionaba el inglés se interrumpió.Sakura estaba algo aturdida,derrepente Eriol frunció el ceño sin mirarla,solo fijándose en la ventana.

Ella lo comprendió enseguida al notar una presencias mágicas que se acercaban,y aquella maldita aura maligna que aumentaba su poder sobre sus cabezas.

-Lo noté antes...¿De que crees que pueda tratarse?...-preguntó Sakura muy preocupada,fuera lo que fuera,le traería serios problemas.Eriol dejó ver sus dientes y como los apretaba,parecía estar maldiciendo algo para sus adentros.

Sakura lo volvió a llamar,conciente de que no había llamado su atención.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡¡...-vociferó en voz alta.El mago salió de sus pensamientos y se le quedó viendo,entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules y la observó fijamente.

-Quería conocer tus intenciones...tu posición ha sido neutral...no sé de que lado estás...pero ya no hay tiempo-Eriol cosciente de la cara de incredulidad que puso Sakura invocó su báculo de inmediato.

Kinomoto parecía molesta.

-¿Como de que lado estoy?...cuantas veces te he dicho lo que siento por tí...-protestó Sakura tambien invocando su báculo.Había notado a Shaoran y Marcel Saeo ser recibidos en la puerta de entrada por Nadesico,para su sorpresa tambien estaba Kaho.

-Mi amor...no quisiera incomodarte...pero tambien es sabido que no me has dicho todos tus secretos.-refunfuñó Eriol.Sakura comprendió que tenía razón,pero aún así se molestó de verdad con él.(Sakura :serás tonto...¡¡no me esperaba esto de tí Eriol

Hiraguizawa¡¡...quizás sepa que sospechan de que eres un asesino,te has dado cuenta de que no te confió algo y eso te duele...pero no significa que no te ame...¿Como te atreves a creer que puedo estar apoyando a Shaoran ?).

-¡¡Yo nunca te he mentido¡¡...¡¡Eriol no digas estupideces¡¡...-Sakura estaba dolida.

-No eres ambiciosa...-habló Eriol para si mismo,como deduciendo que Sakura no podía tener intenciones de convertirse en la jefa del consejo de hechiceros,ocultar el secreto de ese diario tenía otros propósitos para ella,pero aún así eso le dolía.Fuera lo que fuera,ese maldito secreto lo enfurecía.-pero no me has dado a entender que niegues ese puesto en el consejo de hechiceros...algo te incomoda...desconfías de mí..lo siento Sakura,pero estoy obligado a sospechar...incluso de tí.

Sakura frunció el ceño,enseguida fué conciente de que Eriol necesitaba más que palabras.Llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma era haciendo algo por él.

El mago al parecer tenía miedo de aferrarse por entero a su relación,necesitaba convecerse por completo de su amor,una prueba palpable.Sakura sonrió,por fin había logrado comprender algo de esa mente tan dificil de llevar.

La reencarnación parecía algo sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por que sonríes?...-Eriol abrió los ojos por entero.Sakura se sonrojó.

-Todo saldrá bien...-le sussurró dulcemente al oído,le acarició la mejilla y antes de que hablara fué directa a sus labios,cerró los ojos y apretó el báculo entre sus manos,conteniendo las ganas de botarlo al suelo allí mismo.Mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.Era la madre de Eriol,y parecía enfurecida.Detrás de ella aparecieron Marcel Saeo junto a Shaoran y Kaho.

La pelirroja atrajó toda la atención de Eriol,este la miró con su desafiantes ojos grises logrando intimidarla.Mizuki desvió la mirada observó entristecida a Sakura,la doctora le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

-¡¡Buuaaaa¡¡¡...Snifff...-Todos se voltearon con una gota de sudor y abrieron los ojos como platos.En una esquina estaba un pequeño peluche dorado en un mar de lágrimas.

Era Aurum,Eriol supo de inmediato que el dragón sabía lo que se avecinaba y mantuvo la calma a diferencia de los demás.

-Lo siento amo...pero no podré ayudarlo esta vez...no quiero dañar a Sakura...-el dragón se secó las lágrimas.Eriol se quedó atónito ante semejantes palabras.¿Que era

eso de dañar a Sakura?.

-N-no..N-no...puede ser...-El mago dió un paso hacia atrás y separó a Sakura de sus brazos.-dime que no es cierto...Sakura..¡¡dime que no es cierto¡¡...-sus bellos ojos se humedecieron,una intensa tristeza abrumó su corazón,Hiraguizawa sentían miles de dagas clavándose en él.Y movía el rostro de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza.

Sakura lo observó bastante sorprendida intentando asimilar lo sucedido,Shaoran abrió por completo los ojos ante la reacción de su amigo,era como si Hiraguizawa se sintiera acorralado.(Shaoran: un momento...él no sabe lo que sospechamos nosotros...mmm...seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta de la amenaza del consejo de hechiceros por negarse a luchar...ya sintió esta magia una vez...la maldición por la que perdió la vida como Claw Read...debe tener miedo por eso...el ya conoce las causas por las que murió una vez...tambien sospecharon de que se trataba de un asesino y en aquella época no se les concedían juicios a esa clase de magos que permitían dejar con vida a sus cartas por puro capricho...de todas formas Claw contaba con innumerables enemigos que se habían encargado de no concederle tales privilegios.)

Marcel Saeo pensaba algo parecido a lo de Shaoran,pero le había cojido cierto cariño al joven Eriol y quería ayudarlo de alguna manera.No le pareció justo que se le negara un juicio a Claw Read y la furia del consejo de hechiceros se desatara sobre él.Había reencarnado y la historia volvía a repetirse.Eriol sentía su mundo desvanecerse,había preveido que Sakura acabaría traicinándolo.Su rostro no podía ocultar dolor y a la vez miedo.

-Muchacho...siempre fuístes muy valiente..es extraña tu actitud...-Marcel Saeo levantó las cejas con un nuevo brillo en sus los sucesos y a su mente llegaron las palabras de Aurum,lo que realmente preocupaba a Eriol era lo que su mente había averiguado antes que ninguno de los que se encontraban en aquella sala,descartando a Aurum.

-¿Y ustedes?...¿Que quieren de mí?...-Eriol levantó un muro entre él y Sakura.

Ella se entristeció al notar un hielo en su mirada que enfriaba poco a poco su relación.El mago empuñó el último orgullo que le quedaba ,la maldición del consejo de hechiceros estaba sobre él.El hechizo se había completado y pronto lo enviarían directo a su cuerpo.

El cielo estaba muy oscuro y parecía que estuviera a punto de llover,la atmósfera se sentía húmeda,era la naturaleza que acompañaba a Eriol en su pesar.

-¿Que sucede?...-Sakura muy asustada volteó a ver a Nadesico.-¡¡Por favor¡¡...¡¡no le hagan daño¡¡...-Sakura comprendió enseguida de que se trataba la fuerte aura mágica que se cernía sobre la mansión Hiraguizawa,no era una presencia mágica,era la acumulación de poder de mucho hechiceros.Sakura dejó escapar unas lágrimas dejando a Eriol sorprendido.La doctora entendió de inmediato cual fué la causa de la muerte de Claw Read,ya la conocía,pero no el tipo de hechizo con el que se había llevado a cabo,pura magia negra.

La madre de Shaoran levantó con lentitud un elegante abanico a la altura de sus hombros y recitó unas palabras que apenas se le entendían.A su lado la observó sorprendida una de sus hijas junto a la bola de cristal.Hacía tiempo que la observaban junto al consejo de hechiceros,la misión dejó de pertenecer a Moussejie y se le reclutó a su abuelo.

En una enorme mesa redonda que bordeaba casi toda la habitación se oyeron algunos comentarios ante la extraña actitud de la madre de Shaoran.Era la voces de los hechiceros que la rodeaban.La habitación estaba algo oscura,sólo la bola mágica iluminaba la habitación,a escepción de algunas velas de luz verdosa.

-¿Madre?...-Shiefa,una de las hermanas de Shaoran le preguntó extrañada.

-Rezar por Claw Read...buena suerte abuelo...-La señora Li apretó el abanico contra sí.El hechizo se había completado,la última señal le correspondía a Marcel Saeo.

Nadesico se tumbó a llorar en los brazos de su marido que acababa de aparecer,Ahora todos se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Esto incluía a Yue y Keroberos que habían sido inmovilizados por un hechizo del propio consejo de hechiceros.Sin previo aviso ,ambos guardianes,se habían introducido en la sala del piano y habían gritado a Eriol que escapara de allí.

Yue comenzó a llorar desesperado y se retorcía entre las sogas intentando liberarse,llevaba un secreto consigo que no le dió tiempo de revelar.Lo mismo le había sucedido al león dorado,que furioso echaba humo por el hocico,ya que sus llamaradas finalizaban dentro de su boca.Ambos guardianes estaban amordazados a la orillas de un árbol.

Ruby Moon silenciosa se abrazó Spinel y observó a Marcel Saeo con los ojos suplicantes.Los ojos del respetable y poderoso anciano eran incluso más rojos que los de ella.

-¡¡¿Por que?¡¡...¡¡Mi amo no puede ser un asesino¡¡...¡¡Por favor permita hablar a Yue¡¡..-Ruby Moon sintió como Spinel le secaba las lágrimas con su cola y las suyas propias.Marcel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza,intuyendo lo que sucedería si tambien las dejaba con libertad usó en ambas guardianas el mismo hechizo.

A poca distancia Shaoran retenía a Nadesico que tiraba del él desesperada para acercarse a Eriol.El padre de Eriol obsrvaba ha su hijo con cierta melancolía,antes de que naciera el había sido imformado de un poderoso hechicero conocido como Claw Read,lo que el destino nunca le había revelado,es que reencarnaría en su único hijo.

-Fué un error intentar escapar...-comentó Marcel observando detenidamente cualquier gesto de Hiraguizawa.Eriol hizo caso a sus guardianes,y con los ojos húmedos recordó los ojos de Sakura en el momento que se sintió traicionado,necesitaba huír de auquel lugar,necesitaba alejarse de ella.Jamás se huviera esperado que Sakura lo traicionara de esa manera,quería estar sólo,alejado del mundo.

-Lo hice solo por que no me parecía un lugar adecuado...-le respondió Eriol.

-mjmjm...Es una lástima...bueno seré breve...se te acusa de lo mismo que en el pasado..Asesinato...pero ciertamente lo pondría en duda...-Marcel Saeo sonrió,esas últimas palabras dieron mucho que pensar.-No me miren todos así...veo muchacho que solo nosotros dos sabemos lo que va a suceder a continuación...¿Es eso lo que te tiene preocupado verdad?...

Eriol lo observó bastante sosprendido,el anciano era ciertamente poderoso,había estado rebajando su aura mágica continuamente.La reencarnación nisiquiera se molestó en responderle sólo desvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

-Te amo...y ahora comprendo por que lo hicistes...

-Eriol...yo ...por favor dime la verdad...no puedo creer lo que cuenta de tí Shaoran...en el diario tu decías que eras inocente...por que actuas de esta manera...¿Habías trucado el diario?.

-Soy inocente Sakura...pero de que me sirve decirlo...quizás huviera sido mejor hacerte creer lo contrario...si...huviera sido mejor trucar el diario...-Eriol cerró los ojos y se quedó cabizbajo.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡...-Sakura se zafó de Kaho que la intentaba retener y logró llegar hasta Eriol.Curiosamente Marcel Saeo no intentó hacer nada.

-Escuchen...como todos saben Sakura Kinomoto ha logrado vencer a Shaora Li y mi nieto Moussejie...bueno...dudo que sea mi nieto..

-¿eh?...-Shaoran dejó de observar a Sakura y fijó sus ojos castaños directo a Marcel Saeo.

-Este día se revelaran muchos secretos...si joven Li,he estado investigando sobre su sorprendente parecido...trataremos más tarde ese tema...-Marcel volvió a fijarse en Sakura y Eriol.-Pero aún queda un posible candidato.

La pareja de prometidos se miraron mutuamente en un sentimiento compartido.Sakura lo cojió por las manos y las elevó para que Eriol de fijara en ella.Hiraguizawa apartó a Sakura dejándola perpleja.

-Me estan diciendo que esa maldición solo se llevará a cabo si Eriol se niega a luchar...-preguntó Sakura observando las nubes negras en el cielo.Un alo de tristeza rodeó sus ojos verdes-No comprendo...dicen que soy la vencedora...pero ni Moussejie ni Shaoran han muerto...

Marcel se quedó bastante anonalado,se le cruzó la idea de que posiblemente Sakura creía que la lucha por ocupar su puesto era a muerte.El anciano levantó una ceja y se rascó las barbas,comprendió de inmediato como Moussejie había logrado engatusarla,y tambien a Eriol,pues este tambien pensaba que el puesto por conseguir ser el jefe en el consejo de hechiceros era a muerte,ver como se enfrentaba Sakura a él,le dolía demasiado.El anciano negó con la cabeza,el diario de Claw Read había sido trucado por su "nieto".el propio Moussejie finalmente parecía haberse salido con la suya.

-Demonio de chiquillo...será travieso el condenado...-Marcel volvió a mirar hacia Sakura que parecía armada de valor.-Hay un pequeño problema...pero es es muy conveniente...

-¿Cual?...-preguntó la mayoría casi a la vez.Kaho no dijo nada junto a lo que se le pasaba a Marcel Saeo por la cabeza.

-Shaoran y Moussejie intentaron comprobar mediante una "Capiscua" si era cierto que Eriol era un asesino.-comentó el anciano,los guardianes estaban algo asombrados de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba,teniendo al frente a la reencarnación del poderoso Claw Read,Y se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar algunas dudas.

-¿Capiscua?...-preguntó Sakura.Marcel Saeo asintió a Shaoran.

-Es un hechizo que sólo se puede convocar cada cinco años...huviera arrebatado a Hiraguizawa todo el nivel de magia que no le pertenecía.

-¡¡Demonios¡¡...¡¡Eso no me lo dijistes mocoso¡¡...-refunfuñó Touya,que habilmente se había quitado una venda de la boca.Marcel algo molesto por lo impaciente y malhumorado que era el hermano de Sakura volvió a reforzar el hechizo.

Yue en cambio parecía algo más calmado y a la vez sorprendido,pero la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con su antiguo amo nublaba su mirada,que ahora parecía un hielo que se derretía al sol.

-Bien...eso explica por que quedó bajo de poderes cuando lo atacaron Moussejie y Shaoran...Toda la magia que le habían absorbido era la que no le pertenecía a él-respondió Sakura y alzó su báculo con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos,ahora comprendía de donde provenía el desprecio de Eriol al escuchar las palabras de su dragón Aurum.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡¡...si el hechizo funcionó...te debilitastes...la magia que no te pertenecía correnpondía a tus víctimas...-dijo Sakura.La joven de mirada esmeralda se quedó en silencio repitiendo con algo de asombro sus propias palabras en la mente.

Eriol sintió un dolor desgarrador en el pecho,apretó los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar otra lágrima.Sakura,su Sakura lo hayaba culpable.Ya no había duda sobre le que le había dicho Shaoran,y lo que la propia Sakura le había estado ocultando hace algún tiempo.Ella creía firmemente en que era necesario que la magia fuera controlada,Sakura Kinomoto creía con firmeza en la existencia obligatoria de un jefe en el consejo de hechiceros,ya no era la dluce niña,que veía con malos ojos cualquier cosa que debiera lograrse a la fuerza.

-¿Que pretendes muchacha?..-preguntó Marcel.

-Desafiar al último rival que me queda...-Sakura apretó la mirada indicando a Marcel Saeo que se alejara.El anciano se fué hacia donde Shaoran,que con sus ojos castaños animaba a su flor de cerezo silenciosamente en la lejanía.

-¿Capiscua?..mmm...no conocía ese hechizo...-comentó Eriol friamente,su báculo lanzó un extraño silvido en el aire al moverlo con rapidez mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.Sus bellos ojos grises de biseles azules permanecían en suspense y un viento helado los rodeó a él y Sakura.El aura mágica de Eriol comenzó aumentar.

continuará...

...¡¡¡ufff¡¡¡...¡¡¡final...final¡¡¡...pronto...muy pronto acabarñe este fic...ya estamos llegando...estoy casi rozando el final...no se apuren,pronto tendran más noticias...mías...o¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS ÁNIMOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡¡¡MA LEGRA QUE NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO QUE EMPAREJARA A AERIOL CON sAKURA POR QUE'''''

Quizás mi próximo fic trate de los mismo...lo sé lo sé...pero es que esta pareja me encanta...Sakura rubia y Eriol moreno...queda más bonito,que Shaoran y Sakura...


	21. Chapter 21

Mi viaje a Inglaterra

Capítulo 21

Sakura sacó de su bolsillo la primera carta que usaría sin esperar a que su rival mostrara de lleno todo su poder.Eriol hacía tiempo tenía cierta duda,ciertamente la misma que Sakura.¿Por que Moussejie y Shaoran seguían con vida?¿No debían estar muertos para que Sakura se convirtiera en la vencedora?Aún así Marcel Saeo admitió que lo era.

Habían dos posibilidades,o primero tenían pensado acabar con él y luego enfrentarse con Sakura,o simplemente la muerte solo le esperaba a uno de los "dos" candidatos finales,osea,él y Sakura habían demostrado ser los hechiceros más poderosos,solo que daban ellos dos.

Lejos de todo aquello un alma penaba rodeada de completa soledad,dagas seguían clavándose en su corazón.

-¡¡¡Thunder¡¡¡...-gritó Sakura.Un enorme relámpago rebotó en el báculo de Eriol que absorbió toda la magia.La reecarnación cerró los ojos sonriendo orgulloso ante Sakura que ya notaba casi la totalidad de su poder.

-Mi amada flor de cerezo...-Eriol observó el cielo y el intenso brillo de dos estrellas,una era la de su amada Sakura,y la otra la suya propia,ciertamente brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Sakura se posicionó ante su gesto esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

La reencarnación no la había atacado,solo la miraba sonriendo con ironía y habiendo absorbido el ataque para sí mismo.

Eriol le hizo comprender que aún no aceptaba el desafío.

(Sakura: tendré que poner más esfuerzo en mis ataques...)

Sakura se sorprendió,el rostro de Hiraguizawa dejaba de sonreír y sus labios entreabiertos parecían querer murmurar alguna palabra.Entre los lamentos Sakura creyó escuchar.

"te amo"..."pero me has hecho daño"..."lucharé por lo que considero justo".

-¡¡Eriol¡¡...-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.-¡¡La magia debe ser controlada¡¡...¡¡El consejo de hechiceros es un bien necesario¡¡...

"Considero justo ignorarte por que tú los has hecho...igualmente ignoraré tus palabras...¿Acaso Sakura fueron justos conmigo?"

-¡¡Las cosas han cambiado¡¡...¡¡no entiendes¡¡...

"yo solo sé que te amo y no alzaré mi báculo en tu contra..."

-¡¡Eriol¡¡..¡¡escuchame por favor¡¡...yo tampoco te robaría la vida...no seas infantil...-Sakura se frotó los ojos intentando reprimirse y mostrarse lo más firme posible.El hermoso báculo blanco en forma de enrredadera se alzó señalando el cielo,Sakura cerró los ojos y el rubí que brillaba en la punta de su vara lanzó destellos rojos por doquier.El brillo se intensificó una luz rosácea fué directa a la nube negra que circulaba encima de la mansión.

-¡¡¡AAAA¡¡...-Sakura sintió un fuerte impacto que la alzó en el aire,rapidamente invocó la carta vuelo,y las belleza de la muchacha se vió rapidamente ampliada por un hermoso par de alas blancas,que bien podían hacer copetencia al blanco inmaculado de las del propio Yue.

Marcel Saeo que observaba la supuesta pelea a una distancia considerable,no escuchaba con claridad la conversación,y aunque no entendió al principio lo que decía Sakura.Le bastó ver como en su desesperado intento había lanzado un hechizo contra el aura maligna para frenarla,pero ¿Como hacerle frente al enorme poder del consejo de hechiceros?.Sakura no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de detener aquello.

Eriol estaba enmudecido ante las intenciones de Sakura,o era bien estúpida al intentar desacer el hechizo tan poderoso,o simplemente quería mostrarse en contra de Shaoran junto al jefe del consejo de hechiceros o mostrarle algo a él.

La nube negra se quebró en dos partes,lanzando truenos y relámpagos en la línea de su centro,luces eléctricas que no llegaban al suelo.Eriol frunció el ceño y una nueva ira nació en su interior dirigida hacia Marcel Saeo,si aquel hechizo se había dividido era por que dos personas podrían fallecer aquella mañana.

-¡¡Sakura¡¡...acepto tu desafio...-El testarudo de Hiraguizawa observó de nuevo a Marcel Saeo que sonreía complacido y con un simple gesto de su mano la nube volvió a unirse en una sola.

Sakura,que volaba por los cielos parecía confusa,sin comprender nada.

Pero algo molesta por los continuos cambios de humor que experimentaba la reencarnación invocó la carta "espejo".Eriol algo sorprendido permaneció en el mismo lugar sin moverse,frente a él Sakura giraba un finísimo cristal en el que se reflejó Eriol,por unos bordes rematados con decoración japonesa.

Una hermosa dama vestida de verde menta,con cabellos tan largos que raspaban el propio suelo,giró frente a su ama y el espejo que sostenía Sakura se desvaneció en el aire.

-No hagas esto más dificil...ya sé que te dolió traicionarlo una vez,pero tu poder es mi única esperanza...-protestó Sakura amargamente.Touya desde la lejanía observaba algo confuso la escena,la carta parecía haberse negado a obedecer a su ama.

La reencarnación hundió la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios,comprendió quien fué capaz de desaparecer el diario de su biblioteca.

"Espejo" se llevó ambas manos al pecho,y poco a poco comenzó a aparecer un diario.Sakura se posó en la tierra esperando.

La carta con susurros le quería indicar que tenía algo importante que mostrar,antes de que Sakura le diera por segunda vez la orden de atacar a Eriol y ella no pudiera negarse o desaparecer para siempre.Para asombro de Sakura era al diario de Claw Read,"Espejo" observó asustada la expresión que Marcel Saeo ponía en sus ojos,aquel gesto por parte del anciano la obligó a darse prisa.Espejo comprendió que el viejo mago conocía la imformación de ese diario.

Eriol observó la escena con algo de curiosidad,mientras la carta verdosa en un desesperado intento abrió con rapidez el diario,rezando para que fuera la página que su ama debía leer.Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par,igualmente sucedió con Yue y Keroberos.El bello guardian lunar observó suplicante la expresión de Sakura,con un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos de que ella supiera por fin,cuales eran sus deseos de liberar a su amo.

-¡¡No lo permitiré¡¡...-gritó algo nervioso el jefe del consejo de hechiceros captando la atención de la mayoría.Marcel tosió disimulado con una gota de sudor,rapidamente hizo brillar un anillo de su dedo pulgar y la carta que Sakura invocó se vió rodeada de cuerdas.

El diario de Claw Read salió despedido por los aires y fué a parar a las manos de Kaho.Esta dudó por unos momentos,pero al ver una extraña sonrisa en la cara de Marcel Saeo le entregó el diaro con Shaoran aturdido entre medio.

Sakura prefirió ignorar este hecho,simplemente la carta se negó a obedecerla,usaría otra.La poderosa hechicera no habría opinado lo mismo si huviera visto la expresión en la cara de Yue.

(Yue:Mi amo es inocente...)El ángel se aferró con los puños,sintiendo como las cuerdas seguían presionando casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.

El conocía el pasado al igual que Keroberos.Pero Eriol aún no parecía haber recordado esa parte de su pasado,las verdaderas causas por las que murió.Si tan sólo pudiese indicarle con un gesto,alguna señal.Pero el diaro estaba en manos de le enemigo,Yue estaba muy desconcertado con la actitud del anciano.

Espejo observó al guardian y concentró hacia el todo su poder.

"SupremoYue...El jefe del consejo de hechiceros conoce lo que hay escrito en ese diario..."

El guardían lunar observó a la carta bastante sorprendido,sus bellos ojos claros volvieron a fijarse en su antiguo amo y lo deprimido que parecía.Se hundió silencioso en sus pensamientos,sintiendo un aire maligno levantar sus largos cabellos blancos y secar dos lágrimas que no cayeron al suelo,sino se tragó por orgullo.

Lo que decía en ese diario era lo único que podía frenar a Sakura,pero al parecer Marcel Saeo no estaba dispuesto a frenar aquella pelea,quería enfrentarla con Hiraguizawa.Yue estaba algo anonalado,era cierto que el consejo necesitaba un nuevo jefe,aquel anciano ya no parecía estar en condidiones de ser su lider.

El anciano observaba como Sakura había engullido a Eriol en un remolino de agua,pero la poderosa reencarnación no parecía poner empeño en concentrarse.Marcel frunció el ceño y la nube sobre sus cabezas volvió a dividirse en dos partes con inmensos truenos en su centro.

El guardian lunar se dió cuenta de algo,Eriol volvía a poner empeño en la pelea y de su mirada grisácea de biseles azules parecía desvanerse otra si el mago huviera estado a punto de comprender alguna intención.

Yue comprendió que Marcel estaba obligando a luchar a Eriol de alguna manera,y todo aquel enredo provenía de esa maldita nube,sólo cuando se dividía ,Eriol volvía a luchar.

(Yue:¡¡Un momento¡¡...¿Y "espejo" dice que Marcel sabe lo que pone en ese diario?)

Estaba claro que quería entrener a Eriol para que no pensara más de la cuenta y todos sus planes se vinieran a abajo.Posiblemente Hiraguizawa había intuído algo que lo podría salvar.pero ¿Eso explicaría por que Marcel Saeo no lo mataba de una vez?¿Por que lo enfrentaba sólo con Sakura,por que no se ayudaba de Shaoran y Kaho para desacerse de la reencarnación.? ¿o simplemente usaba el poderoso hechizo que se encontraba en el cielo,esperando sus órdenes?.

(Yue: Aunque Eriol venciera a Sakura y se convirtiera en el nuevo jefe del consejo...¿No tendría que morir luego por sus asesinatos?...desearía que sólo hayan planeado todo esto para lograr enfrentar a Sakura y Eriol...ojalá...)

Yue abrió los ojos por entero y se fijó otra vez en Marcel Saeo.El anciano parecía haber tenido un sobresalto cada vez que vigilaba las intenciones de la reencarnacion y aquella nube de magia negra volvía a dividirse.Yue volvió al pasado,Claw Read sólo había creado a la mayoría de las cartas Claw con el úncio propósito de hacer un favor a la humanidad.

-¡¡¡Fuego¡¡¡...-Eriol apuntó su báculo directo a Sakura,un infierno de llamas la rodeó.El báculo del sol destelleaba de forma misteriosa haciendo honor al hechicero que llevaba su nombre.

Sakura fijó sus esmeraldas en todas direcciones,el fuego la rodeaba por completo y un ligero miedo la invadió,todos sus últimos ataques le habían sido devueltos,era como si Eriol controlara sin dificultad alguna todos los ataques que ella misma invocaba para devolvérselos.Los mismo había ocurrido con "ventisca" y "tierra".

-¡¡Ahí tienes la prueba de que controla tus cartas Sakura¡¡¡...-le gritó Shaoran.

La llamas desarecieron dando paso a una nube de vapor que rodeó todo el jardín de niebla.

-¿Que?...¡¡¡MIENTE¡¡¡...¡¡¡YO SOLO...-Eriol se silenció,para que continuar,Sakura no lo escucharía.Eriol entristecido sabía que su amada estaba siendo controlada,y quizás nada de lo que le dijera surgiría efecto en ella.Por más que lo amara le habían dado demasiadas pruebas de que el era el culpable de todos aquellos asesinatos.Añadiendo que ahora la atacaba,pero sino lo hacía,aquel maldito hechizo de magia negra podía alcanzarla.

(Eriol:¿Por me obligan a luchar contra ella?...acaso no debo...)

-¡¡Inventa otra manera Sakura¡¡...-volvió a gritar Shaoran.,Marcel Saeo sonrió complacido.

-¿Que?..-Eriol parpadeó extrañado,no hacían más que aceptando definitivamente el reto estiró ambas piernas.Sakura lo había hecho perder la visibilidad,debía disipar aquella niebla.

¡¡TRIIIMMM¡¡

Una preciosa espada chocó contra el báculo que Eriol acababa de inclinar para salvarse de un posible corte.Eriol entrecerró sus ojos de biseles azules al encontrarse de frente con dos hermosos ojos verdes.A Sakura le dió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo deprimido,algo pertubada le volvió a atacar para apartar aquellos ojos de su vista.

Eriol fué alcanzado pero no gritó,sólo una lágrima bordeó su mejilla.Mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por unos de sus brazos.

-Eriol..yo..yo...-Sakura comenzó a llorar con deseperación,su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en luces rosadas.La reencarnación se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡¡Enfudem ratterra¡¡¡...-de su báculo se desprendió un potentísimo ataque,miles y miles de sábanas blancas daban vueltas alrededor de un remolino que se agrandaba.

-¡¡AAA¡¡...-Sakura espantada dió contados pasos hacia atras,con la impresión de miles de fantasmas rodearla.El mago conocía su punto más debil y lo usaba a su favor.Volvió a gritar aterrada y cayó derrollidas al suelo,mientras un frío helado golpeaba en su cuerpo y levantaba sus cabellos dorados hacia arriba.En sus ojos verdes se podía ver el pánico,su corazón lo sentía tocado por varias manos invisibles y su respiración se agitaba.

Rostros que maullaban dolor y desgracia se presentaban ante ella rodeándola en un remolino una y otra vez.La misteriosa reencarnación permanecía silenciosa como esperando algo,si debía atacar a su amada,al menos sus ataques debían tener algún sentido.

-¡¡No me vencerás¡¡...-el remolino que la aprisionaba,pero que sólo la retenía con el miedo, comenzó a agrandarse.-¡¡¡Poder¡¡¡.

Eriol pudo ver un brillo en la lejanía,quizás la carta que acababa de desaparecer.Pero luego miles de destellos comezaron a brillar a su alrededor,Sakura le iba mostrar que nuevos usos le daba a sus cartas.

La carta "Destello" comenzó a dejar caer estrellas fugaces en el cielo,en mitad de la mañana,que estaba nublada por el hechizo en la zona donde se encontraba la mansión.Eriol arqueó una ceja algo curioso.

-¡¡aaayy¡¡...-Eriol sintió una de estas estrellas golpearlo con fuerza en la cara y casi lo hace caer al suelo-ciertamente una magia hermosa pero a la vez dañina.

Eriol sintió otro golpe en una pierna y el dolor comenzó a intensificarse,Sakura debía estar muy molesta y completamente concentrada en vencerlo.

Derrepente la reencarnación sintió como sus pies se elevaban del suelo al igual que Sakura que comenzaba a alzarse en los aires sin necesidad de la carta únicamente con su vara y colocándolo a su misma altura,mientras Eriol sentía numerosos golpes en todo su cuerpo y algun que otro silbido de alguno de los destellos que no daba en su objetivo,pero pasaba directo por su oído.

.Los pundos brillantes del cielo se unieron unos con otros.Sakura con una lágrima bordeando su mejilla abrió los ojos,y encima de ella se formó una luna menguante,que parecía dibujada por una especie de constelación

-¡¡¡Ataca¡¡...-Sakura empujó su báculo hacia delante y lo único que pudo ver la reencarnación fué una luna que se agrandaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Luego un gélido aire que lo rodeó.

Sus ojos de biseles azules de abrieron por entero y alzó su cuello mostrando dulcemente la hermosura de su piel blanca.Eriol cerró los ojos con la cabeza bien alta y sus cabellos jugueteando con el viento,como pequeños cristales el aire comenzó a rasgar sus vestiduras y hacía a su paso, pequeños cortes en su piel.

A lo lejos Shaoran miraba asombrado a la reencarnación introducido en la constelación de la luna menguante.Sakura había aprendido aquel bello y ala vez fatal hechizo,de un libro de la biblioteca con solo leérlo.

Las estrellas fugaces seguían apareciendo de las alturas y desvaneciéndose en el suelo.

Eriol alzó su báculo algo enfurecido y frunció el ceño,el sol se interpuso a la constelación de la luna,y ante todos apareció el simbolo del mago Claw.

Sakura cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.Mientras intentaba reponerse pudo sentir un intenso calor que se agrandaba,sintió sus manos y pies atadas y el calor aumentarse.Para cuando abrió los ojos el rostro de Eriol se encontraba al frente.Pero no mostraba una ira aplastante,aunque ciertamente logró hacer temblar a Sakura.La había crucificado en una cruz de fuego.Sakura gimió de dolor,se estaba quemando poco a poco,sus esmeraldas observaron suplicantes al que a pesar de todo,aún amaba.

En aquella misteriosa mirada había algo de llanto y dolor,pero a la vez de ternura.Eriol sonrió con ironía hacia Marcel Saeo.

-Esto se está volviendo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales..-comentó el anciano satisfecho de que la reencarnación finalmente pareciera dispuesto a luchar contra Sakura.

-¡¡AAA¡¡...E-eriol...-susurró Sakura,las llamas se intensificaban.El joven de piel albina veía con temor aquella negra nube en el cielo,que parecía estar esperando alguna orden,Y luego se fijó en ella,levitó sin problemas y se acercó a ella quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Eriol cerró los ojos y la besó en los labios.Sakura completamente confusa lo miró directa a los ojos cerrados,las esmeraldas de biseles plateados se entrecerraron contrastando con sus mejillas sonrojadas,mientras otro grito de dolor se perdía en los labios de Eriol.El sólo se separó de ella,Sakura asombrada vió como la mirada del tambien estaba húmeda,parecía haber derramado algunas lágrimas.

-Mátame...por favor...-susurró una voz masculina a su oído.

-¿Que?..-Sakura asombrada sintió como la liberaban,y Eriol con sus propias manos cojía el báculo de Sakura y se lo apuntaba a si mismo directo al corazón.Ella no entendía nada,él solo la miraba suplicante,pidiendo que acabara con su calvario.

Marcel algo ensimismado solo volvió a dividir la nube maldita en dos partes.Eriol algo asustado se separó derrepente de Sakura y apretó el báculo del sol con una chispa de resentimiento hacia aquel arrogante anciano que lo obligaba a luchar.Sin previo aviso apuntó su báculo hacia Marcel Saeo.

-¡¡Maldición no contaba con eso¡¡...

-¡¡¡Si vuelve a amenazarse con la muerte de Sakura yo me encargaré de quitarle la vida¡¡...¡¡no lo repetiré dos veces¡¡...¡¡dejé ese hechizo de magia negra tal y como estaba¡¡...¡¡¡No le permitiré que me obligué seguir atacándola¡¡...¡¡¡NADA DE ESTO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO¡¡..-La reencarnación mostró una inmensa furia en su mirada,el anciano comprendió que no bromeaba.El brillo del báculo se intensificó y Sakura notó como Eriol concentraba casi la mayor aura de magia hacia su báculo,la víctima sería el jefe del consejo de hechiceros.

-Lo ha comprendido...demasiado listo...-El anciano con los ojos brillando aún más rojos se frotó las barbas con frenesí.

La madre de Shaoran observó directa a todo el consejo de hechiceros,habían comenzado a inquietarse.La bola de cristal era el centro de atención en aquel momento.

La reencarnación apuntaba directo a la fuente,si Marcel Saeo fallecía tambien desaparecía el hechizo y todos los que se encontraran cerca del.Pero Eriol no sabía el peligro al que había expuesto a su seres más queridos,no contaba con que el hechizo explosionara,tal y como había dicho no lo conocía,pero simplemente no había logrado recordarlo como Claw Read.

-Esto es alarmante..¡¡maldito asesino¡¡..-refunfuñó uno de los más jóvenes.Otro hechicero le hizo el gesto de permanecer callado.La cuatrillizas empezaron a discutir sacando a la señora Li de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡SILENCIO¡¡..-Gritó enfurecida hacia sus hijas.

-¿Como se atreve a enfrentar al bisabuelo?...-balbuceó Shiefa al final,Fuutie le dió un codazo a su hermana para que se callara.

-¡¡Muchacho insolente¡¡...-protestó otro mago joven que tenía gran respeto al jefe del consejo de hechiceros,luego la sala comenzó a llenarse de quejas.

La señora Li no quería que su hijo falleciera,y otros tampoco querían ver como morían magos inocentes por la testarudez de la reencarnación en no querer dañar a Sakura.

Todos sabían cual era la única solución,desacer el hechizo.En la bola de cristal Marcel Saeo había sido rápido y la nube negra comenzaba a unirse de nuevo con un Hiraguizawa algo más tranquilo.

La reencarnación estaba algo sorprendido por el repentino temor que había mostrado el anciano.Algunas piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar en su mente.

Sakura muy dolida apuntó directo su báculo hacia Eriol,que permanecía con la mente en otra parte.

-¡¡Agua¡¡...

-¡¡No puede...-Eriol se vió pronto sumergido en un enorme torbellino,cuya punta dejaba inservible los árboles en el jardín.Se elevó junto con al agua a gran velocidad.

Sakura clamó la carta vuelo y llegó hasta la altura de Eriol.

-¡¡Thun¡¡...-Sakura tosió,había gastado mucha energía en aquel elemento,todo su empeño había sido unicamente para detener el asesinato que Eriol estuvo a punto de cometer.

La reencarnación tambien se agotó rapidamente,todo el poder que Sakura había concentrado en aquel remolino acuático del que intentaba liberarse,junto con el que usó hacia el anciano,lo habían agotado gravemente.

Sakura por fin dijo el nombre de la carta con algo de cansancio,siendo lo suficientemente rápida como para capturar a Eriol con "Thunder"(trueno).El remolino de agua se volvió eléctrico,usando un ataque parecido al de Shaoran.

Otras nubes del cielo,no negras,sino más bien grisáceas taparon la negra que contenía el mortal hechizo y chocaron unas con otras,el cielo parecía partirse en pedazos,todos los rayos chocaban directamente en el remolino de agua.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡...-gritó Sakura como negándose a sí misma lo que hacía.Podía escuchar como la reencarnación se retorcía de dolor dentro de aquel remolino de agua.Sus manos temblaban en el báculo y el corazón se le salía del pecho,Sakura angustiada recordaba una y otra vez a quien le habia salvado la vida y había arriesgado la suya,quizás intentaría derrotarlo por que no podía dar marcha atrás.

-¡¡¡Hielo¡¡¡..-Sakura decidió congelar el agua gastando toda su magia con el único propósito de apresarlo.Luego una idea vino a su cabeza.Sakura giró rápida su rostro hacia todos los que la observaban,se dió cuenta de que Eriol se había convertido en el foco de atención.

Eriol abrió los ojos,el dolor había desaparecido,el frió había endormido casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.A traves del agua cristalizada pudo ver como relámpago golpeaban tormente la superficie helada sin nisiquiera rasguñarlo.Estaba muy extrañado ante a actitud de Sakura,le había dado la oportunidad de poder escaparse de allí.Eriol apretó el báculo entre sus manos congeladas,una burbuja de aire le permitía seguir respirando.

Los recuerdos de su amada volvieron a su mente y Hiraguizawa decidió rendirse a su suerte,había sufrido demasiado dañándola y logró que Marcel Saeo dejara el maldito hechizo de magia negra tranquilo , y solo lo preparara para usarlo contra él.

Eriol sonrió irónico dentro de su prisión de hielo,ya no tenía motivos para luchar y podía volver con su palabra de no enfrentarse a Sakura,al menos había vencido en algo.Ya nada le importaba,moriría de todas desdén se dejó caer en el hielo que lo aprisionaba y cerró los ojos,esperando.

Su amada estaba a salvo,Marcel Saeo no podía saber si Eriol se había rendido o no dentro de aquella prisión.La reencarnación sonrió astuto y aumentó su aura mágica,tenía que hacer creer al anciano que al menos estaba intentando liberarse.

-mmm...Parece que está venciendo...-comentó Kaho.Nadesico la miró con sarcasmo.

-¡Como pudistes traicionarnos de esta manera¡...-la madre de Eriol mostró un una pequeña campanilla entre sus manos.

-¡¡mi amor tranquilízate¡¡...-Yaki-Chan la sujetó negándole con la cabeza

-¡¡Nuestro hijo está punto de morir en manos de su prometida¡¡..¡¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?¡¡...¡¡Es muy cruel¡¡..-Nadesico empezó brillar con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y apuntó directa al jefe del consejo de hechiceros.Yaki-Chan negó con la cabeza y tambien incovó un enorme báculo,parecía mucho más pesado que el de su hijo,llevaba incrustaciones de esmeraldas,sobre un aro que tenía forma de una pequeña corona.

Marcel Saeo se quedó bastante sorprendido,Shaoran entreabrió los labios para intentar decir algo pero igual volvió a fijarse en el rostro de como debía sentirse.(Shaoran: Eriol se siente traicionado...encontró motivos suficientes para atacarla...y Sakura...ella se limita a atacarlo intentando poner en orden sus ideas...sé que en el fondo debe haber sido muy valiente...).Shaoran apretó los dientes de la rabia y se fijó en como estaban amordazados Yue y Keroberos,junto a Ruby,Spinel y la carta "Espejo".

Todos ellos se negaban a creerlo,pero curiosamente Sakura no lo había echo,ahora si que tenía un buen motivo por lo que sospechar.

Sakura apretó con fuerza su báculo,y finjiendo concentrarse en la batalla sacó un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos.Susurró la palabra "movimiento" en voz tan baja que solo notó agitarse las cartas de sus bolsillos,las únicas que al parecer la habían escuchado.

"¿oístes eso?-dijo "dulce"..."¡¡espabíla gándula¡¡..¡¡es que siempre te tengo que despertar¡¡..-protestó la carta "velocidad".Luego se oyó otra carta que volvía a sentirse util despues de algunas semanas."No seas tan impaciente..¡¡aaauch¡¡"-La carta movimiento se enfureció,"lucha" le había doblado un lado de la hoja y ahora la pateaba por la orilla del papel."

Lejos de toda aquella discursión Sakura observaba el movimiento de su bolsillo con una gota de sudor.Ella vió que la poderosa reencarnación, no tenía más ganas de luchar y tomó una decisión.Aprovecha que Marcel y Shaoran estan despistados con la lucha que ha comenzado Nadesico por salvar la vida a su hijo y deja que unos polvos plateados comiencen a serpentear por el suelo.Estos se introducen poco a poco al llegar por la punta del remolino en el que Eriol está envuelto y del cual no lucha por liberarse,antes de perder el conocimiento.

Eriol sonrié aliviado mientras ellas se refleja en sus ojos y le niega con la cabeza.

-¿eh?..

-Testarudo...-le susurra Sakura en su mente,justo en esos momentos Eriol pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya.

Todo el consejo de hechiceros siente un gran alivio,en la bola se veía a Sakura romper el hechizo y a la propia reencarnación de Claw Read,completamente vencido caer en el aire.

Yue y Ruby Moon lo cojen al vuelo y lo bajan con cuidado,acababan de ser liberados.

La señora Nadesico se voltea ante todos con una expresión bien de odio y de dolor por la supuesta pérdida de su hijo,sus ojos oscuros sin color definido,casi negros,se llenan de angustia,sus cabellos azul marinos se balancean,moviendo dulcemente la línea que marca el corte de su melena.Sus campanillas acababan de lanzar seguramente su último ataque.Kaho estaba echada a sus pies y la observa con pesar,pareciera pedir perdon con la mirada,que se nublaba y comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sakura se desmaya sin poder resistir el dolor y cae rapidamente,Keroberos la atrapa en el aire y la baja cerca de donde se encontraba Shaoran.Cuando Li intentó acercarse recibe una llamarada como respuesta,el guardian solar no dejaría por nada del mundo que se acercara a su Sakura.

Pero Keroberos no pudo hacer lo mismo cuando se apareció Touya,cojió a su hermana en brazos y se la llevó con él,seguido timidamente de Kaho.Yue se colocó al frente y le indicó que con Keroberos llegaría más deprisa al hotel.Touya asintió y se la devolvió al guardían solar.

Yue observó a Sakura con cierto resentimiento,despues de todo aún guardaba cierto cariño al que alguna vez sintió como su padre,se quedaría en la mansión acompañando a la familia Hiraguizawa,al menos un poco más.

Ruby Moon y Spinel lloraban desesperadas donde yacía la reencarnación sin dar señales de vida.Yue sin decir una palabra a nadie apuntó su arco hacia la espalda de Marcel Saeo.El anciano volteó,solo se limitó a observar el brillo de melancolía que iluminaban sus ojos claros,Yue volvía a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¡¡Era inocente¡¡...-una flecha se formó rapidamente.

-Yue..no cometas una locura...

-¡¡Los asesinos son ustedes¡¡...¡¡el no murió por su culpa¡¡...¡¡¡solo decidió reencarnar para reencontrarse con su amada¡¡...¡¡¡EL HECHIZO DE USTEDES NUNCA LE ROBÓ LA MAGIA HASTA DEJARLO MORIR¡¡¡...¡¡¡¡¡...

-¿Que?..-Marcel Saeo levantó la ceja en un tono de incredulidad,mientras el hechizo de la nube negra comenzaba a perder consistencia,seguramente se trataba de los hechiceros que perdían la compostura al escuchar las palabras de Yue.

El guardian lunar apretó la mirada y su arco se tensó,a la vez que se elebava más aún de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¡¡POR QUE NO HABÍA MAGIA QUE ROBAR¡¡¡...¡¡CLAW READ ERA INOCENTE¡¡¡¡...¡¡SU HECHIZO NUNCA LO AFECTÓ¡¡...-Yue se mordió el labio inferior de la rabia,como dudando lo que iba a ser.-recuerdo aquella maldita nube negra...mi amo se rió en su cara...la nube desapareció...¡¡Y el seguía vivo¡¡...

-Seguía vivo...-Shaoran con asombro repitió las palabras de Yue.

-¡¡EL MURIÓ DESPUES¡¡..¡¡DESPUES DE CASI DOS HORAS¡¡..¿lo entiende?...-dos lágrimas.-Keroberos y yo sabíamos que no podía seguir viviendo sin la hechicera del agua...aunque al principio me negué...no quería que nos abandonara...me daba rabia que mi amo no encontrara motivo para seguir viviendo en este mundo...me sentí un cero a la izquierda...-Yue hizo un silencio escuchando sus propias palabras,descubriendo por que él mismo...

Al otro lado de la bola comenzaron a alzarse voces de lamentaciones por la muerte del hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos,su aura mágica no se sentía,Sakura se había encargado de acabar con su vida.La señora Li mandó silencio para seguir escuchando al guardian lunar.

-¡¡Nunca pudieron asesinarlo por que mi amo no le había robado la magia a nadie¡¡..¡¡ERA INOCENTE¡¡...¡¡MURIÓ POR SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD¡¡...-gritó Yue desesperado.-¡¡PRUEBA¡¡...¡¡LE QUEDÓ PODER SUFICIENTE PARA BORRARNOS A MI A KEROBEROS LA MEMORIA¡¡...

Kaho se le quedó viendo,habia frenado el paso detrás de Touya.

Shaoran sólo bajó el rostro y un tono rojizo,seguramente de cólera ante la injusticia que se había cometido.El viento ondeó sus cabellos castaños y un lágrima en sus labios sangrantes,que se había mordido por no creer completamente en la inocencia de su amigo.(Shaoran:¿Entonces por que le afectó el hechizo que cree con Moussejie?...No lo entiendo..)

En ese momento Touya se acordó de las palabras que había mencionado Eriol en su última conversación"Hay una trama oscura en todo esto"...

-¡¡aaayyy¡¡¡...Shaoran...¿Donde se habrá metido?...-la bella Mei-Li se ajustó sus cabellos azabaches,ahora recojidos en un moño,se dejó caer algo revelde al sofá de color crema y con el mando encendió la tele.

Tomoyo que estaba a su lado le sonrió timidamente,Mei-Li le acababa de confesar la relación que existía entre ella y Touya.Y algo inquieta por este hecho disimuló el sonrojo y encendió la tele como queriendo cambiar de tema.

Tomoyo nunca lo sabría,pero Mei-Li al igual que ella notó cierta molestia en unos ojos violetas,muy parecidos a los de Daedoji.

Migani estaba con ellas.

-Oigan...ya son las dos del mediodía yyy...-¡¡GUAUAGARGRAG¡¡...-Migani junto a las demás se observó la barriga,habían desayunado muy temprano y ahora tenían hambre.

Las tres chicas algo sonrojadas se dirigieron a la cocina,Shaoran almorzaría solo.

Ya en la cocina de la suite...

-Tomoyo...no hace falta que hagas ese postre...Mei-Li y yo dejaremos algo de la tarta de frambuesas para Shaoran...no creo que nos la terminemos las tres...-le dijo Migani con una gota de sudor.Tomoyo se limitó a vaciar el recipiente en el que la nata ya estaba a punto de nieve y salió hacia la sala de estar.

Apagó la televisión que Mei-Li se había dejado encendida y su mirada se entretuvo con algo inusual.Una chaqueta rota por la manga estaba tirada encima de un cojín.

-mmm...-Tomoyo la cojió y sacó hilo,aguja y dedal de su bolso.

Mei-Li que canturreaba una canción se cayó al salir de la cocina,quedándose boquiabierta.Daedoyi sintió un calor subirse a sus mejillas.

-¿Que haces?...Tomoyo...

-...

-¿?...¡¡ooh¡¡...de acuerdo...-Mei-Li con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fué a la cocina.Al llegar al apartamento Tomoyo había preguntado de quien era aquella chaqueta,la prima de Shaoran le había respondido que era de Li,que había intentado convercerlo de que se comprara una nueva,pero Shaoran que le tenía una apego especial a aquella chaqueta se había negado rotundamente y él mismo afirmó que se encargaría de arreglarla.Mei-Li respondió que no el no tenía ni idea de costura,Shaoran contestó que aprendería a coser,pero aquella chaqueta no se tiraría a la basura.

Mei-Li tenía mucho que pensar.¿Desde cuando Tomoyo se preocupaba tanto por su primo?.Suerte para Daedoyi que Mei desconocía que intentó marcharse.Igualmente se comportaba de una forma muy extraña.

-¡¡¡Chicas¡¡...¡¡¡DIOS MÍO QUE PENA¡¡¡...-Migani no lo conocía desde hace mucho,pero le había tomado cierto aprecio.Pero algo la frenó,la voz que la informó era la primera vez que la escuchaba.Cayó en la cuenta de que podría tratarse de uno de los guardianes,parecía una voz muy masculina,pero a la vez temblorosa con algo de orgullo.

-¿Que sucede?..-preguntó Mei-Li.

-¡¡Eriol¡¡--Eriol ha...ha...muerto...-

-¡¡¡¿Que?¡¡¡...-Tomoyo se desmayó allí mismo.Migani y Mei-Li giraron los rostros,para su sorpresa el señor Fujitaya estaba sosteniendo a Daedoyi,pero igual en su rostro había algo de sorpresa,Eriol Hiraguizawa,el futuro esposo de su hija.

-Sakura...-Fujitaya no se fijó en las caras de asombro,Migani y Mei-Li comprendieron que el señor Kinomoto había entrado,atendido por Tomoyo.

-llevémosla a emfermería...

-Yo iré en busca de mi primo...¡¡¡Shaoran va a tener que darme una buena...-Mei-Li se silenció olvidando cualquier sarcasmo.Igual se alejó de los demás y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Keroberos permanecía con las orejas gachas a la esquina de una habitación,algo oscura,en la que timidamente entraban algunos rayos de luz por las cortinas.

No sólo estaba dolido por la muerte de su amo Eriol,acababa de tener una tremenda discursión con Yue,que se había aparecido por la ventana colérico.Keroberos había defendido a Sakura y le había dado una bofetada,en el modo felino.Claro que el guardian lunar acabó con un enorme arañazo en su pálida y delicada piel,simplemente se marchó tan silencioso como había llegado.

El juez solar guardaba fielmente la habitación donde yacía Sakura,agotada por la pelea.

-Eri...-Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par,pronto se encontró con Keroberos.

-¡¡Ama¡¡...-Keroberos estaba a punto de darle un lametón cuando un recuerdo lo hizo frenar bruscamente.Sakura se levantó con algo de esfuerzo,sus cabellos estaban sueltos y algo despeinados.Sakura observó la tímida luz que penetraba por las blancas cortinas, dedució que estaban en su habitación.Ella giró enseguida el rostro antes de que Keroberos se alejara.

-¿me pareció que llamabas por teléfono?...-preguntó Sakura algo aturdida.

Keroberos en ese momento se quedó en shock,y sólo movío la cabeza como un robot mecánico para responder.Era como si Sakura...

Keroberos extendió sus alas y se volteó majestuosamente.

-Eriol...está muerto...-susurró,¿como era posible que a Sakura le importara ahora preguntar si había llamado o no por teléfono?.

-..¿eh?...

CONTINUARÁ...TT

(¬¬?...y yo de que lloro...TT)

dejen sus comentarios...a este capítulo tan triste...¡¡gracias a todas¡¡...

mamimanga,marisaki.¡¡¡Nahty me alegra verte¡¡...tambien a tu nuevo fic...

el final se acerca y yo me enrrollo como una persiana...¡¡¡O ADORO EL SUSPENSE¡¡...¿..¿se me nota?...?...

dejen sus comentarios...¡¡aunque se repitan¡¡...me da igual...con tal de que me escriban


End file.
